


Gravity Of Love [Kinktober 2018]

by Ikkicienta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM Scene, Blood and Gore, Chan, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Futanari, Genderbending, Hardcore, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 113,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkicienta/pseuds/Ikkicienta
Summary: Serie de relatos atrevidos, donde Radamanthys de Wyvern junto con Ikki de Phoenix exploran fetiches y fantasías en distintos universos.





	1. 00 — Prefacio — Gravity Of Love

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Los cuerpos masculinos, perlados de sudor, se movían al compás en una danza interminable, tan antigua como la humanidad misma. Ajenos al tiempo, al espacio, incluso a la realidad. Todo su mundo estaba resumido en las sábanas revueltas que soportaron el embate desinhibido cargado de pasión, lujuria y desenfreno.

Cadenciosos, ambos continuaron fundiendo sus pieles en medio de besos, mordidas, lamidas, jadeos y susurros indescifrables, atrevidos, casi obscenos. Entregaron todo lo que tenían para dar, a cambio del goce de vivir y disfrutar ese momento epicúreo.

A cada embestida dejaban de ser dos, convirtiéndose en un solo ser.

Ikki arañó con fuerza la espalda musculosa, dejando marcas rojizas en la piel marmórea y tensa, a la vez que apretó los muslos invencibles que hacían delirar a su amante. La carne de Radamanthys continuó abriéndose paso por el camino conocido y aterciopelado, mientras sus largos dedos trazaban recorridos sobre la piel acaramelada que conocía de memoria, pero que acariciaba como si deseara desvelar sus secretos.

Radamanthys masculló sobre los labios carnosos, que como frutos tiernos se abrían para él, haciendo rozar su nariz con la ajena mientras sus ojos brillaban como teas, atentos al azul profundo de la mirada de su amante. En el proceso descubrió con satisfacción que el brillo del anhelo, entusiasmo y de los sueños compartidos seguía presente cual lucero en el cielo nocturno.

Observar, memorizar y beber de las expresiones también era estimulante. Tanto o incluso más que el calor y la humedad compartida.

Las embestidas se tornaron punitivas, los gemidos se convirtieron en una sinfonía grave, la tensión se apoderó de sus cuerpos y la ansiedad inundó sus sexos demandantes. Esa era la nota, el momento preciso que encendió el chispazo electrizante que partió de su centro mismo, recorriéndolos por igual hasta que todo estalló en lo que parecían ser miles de fuegos artificiales.

Su pequeño mundo se volvió blanco, sereno e idílico.

El orgasmo los arrastró como náufragos a la deriva, desbaratando cada uno de sus sentidos, sumergiendo a cada hombre en las profundidades del placer, un abismo insondable y quemante. Ambos alcanzaron el nirvana, por efímeros segundos se atrevieron rozar el paraíso prohibido para los simples mortales, y en las miradas ajenas volvieron a descubrir la serendipia que le daba razón a su existir.

Instantes después, todos los interruptores de sus sistemas se apagaron.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys caminó a pasos cortos hacia el dormitorio, cargando en sus manos dos tazas de té. Al llegar a la puerta, apoyó el hombro derecho en el umbral y esbozó una sonrisa discreta.

La escena que se presentó ante él, parecía una obra de arte dibujada por finos pinceles y plumilla experta. Un cuadro minucioso, perfecto, de colores cálidos, suaves curvas y luz precisa.   
  
Quería grabar a fuego en su mente aquella escena, llevarla de recuerdo con la precisión de una fotografía, para poder volver a ese momento cuando más lo necesitara.  
  
En la ventana, los lírios de tonos suaves se ondeaban perezosos, acosados por una abeja traviesa que inyectaba vida al cuadro. Las cortinas vaporosas, casi traslúcidas, apenas se movían al compás de la brisa de la tarde primaveral, permitiendo a la luz iluminar a capricho cada rincón de la sobria habitación, que estaba apenas desordenada por la ropa desperdigada en el parquet. Al centro, la estancia estaba coronada por la inmensa cama, elegante por su dosel imperial.

En medio de ese altar se encontraba descansando su amante.

Recostado boca abajo, Ikki mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba la almohada, aspirando el aroma almizcleño que aún persistía en el lugar. Su esbelto cuerpo mantenía intacta la tibieza del lecho, y el muchacho fiero era ajeno a la contemplación de la que era objeto. Su abandono total hacía de la escena una verdadera obra de arte renacentista.

Radamanthys observó a detalle los oscuros rizos rebeldes que caían con gracia, la espalda morena marcada por cicatrices antiguas que contaban tristes historias, la suave curva de la rabadilla que lo llevaba al camino de los Elíseos mismos y las sábanas insolentes que cubrían con descuido mayor parte de las nalgas respingonas y el resto.

La languidez del joven ateniense era notoria y su satisfacción casi palpable. El rubio estaba seguro de que el muchacho sonreía con suavidad; de una manera que pocas personas tenían la dicha de apreciar; a pesar que desde allí no tenía oportunidad de observar su rostro. Lo conocía bien, quizá mucho más de lo que él mismo se atrevía a reconocer.

Con el temor de romper la magia del cuadro, a paso lento, Radamanthys acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su amante y colocó las tazas sobre la mesa de noche, antes de colarse en el mullido colchón para ocupar el lugar de siempre y ser una pieza más en la obra de arte.

Todas las piezas encajaban una vez más.

Entonces lo supo. Aunque les tocara la suerte de vivir en distintos universos paralelos, alternos a ese, siempre estarían dispuestos a escuchar a su corazón, prestos a seguir el rastro de sonidos inconfundibles; esa música que orquestaba cada encuentro; al momento de pasar al otro lado del espejo.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, los diferentes mundos los esperaban, y justo allí podrían encontrar lo que deseaban y necesitaban sentir. De una u otra forma se reconocerían para disfrutar del placer de estar juntos, de compartir el lecho y vivir sus más sórdidas fantasías.

Su destino era regresar, una y otra vez, a contemplar el cuadro erótico que le daba paz a su alma. Su único objetivo en la vida era ser parte del hermoso cuadro, en distintos mundos y realidades.


	2. 01— Aftercare — You're The One That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys e Ikki comparten un enorme secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | D/S, whipping, romántico, fluff, erótico.

 

 

 **\------------------------------------------------------**     

 

Ikki se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza desmesurada, intentando con ello acallar las quejas y algunos gritos que pugnaban por escapar, sin que le importara que sus propios dientes lo rasgaran. Sus ojos, nublados por las lágrimas incipientes, los mantenía cerrados a cal y canto.

El sótano, aunque había sido bien acomodado para la ocasión hasta transformarse en un perfecto dungeon, no era de su agrado. No quiso mencionarlo en su momento, porque no le dio importancia a algo tan absurdo; sin embargo; su mente le jugaba en contra. Por momentos le hacía pensar que estaba de nuevo en la mazmorra hedionda y sucia que ocupó, en calidad de hogar, durante los seis largos años que duró su estadía en la Isla. Por ratos se sentía como el chiquillo que fue víctima del ser más sádico, déspota y cruel que jamás haya conocido.

La máscara de Guilty estaba presente en sus pensamientos, eclipsando a su amante.

—Te haré gritar aunque no quieras —ronroneó Radamanthys.  
  
El rubio fornido cogió el látigo nuevo y, sin previo aviso, soltó un azote en nalgas morenas, que estaban salpicadas por algunas marcas rojizas provocadas por las nalgadas de rato atrás.

Ikki gimoteó y negó una vez más, apenas ahogando el sollozo que reptó por su garganta. No quería pronunciar la safeword, a pesar que Radamanthys había sido bastante claro antes de iniciar el juego. Según su orgullo absurdo, decirla significaba debilidad de su parte.

Había olvidado que la soberbia no estaba invitada a la sesión.

Radamanthys tomó la negativa como un reto, después de todo, Ikki se negó a establecer el hard limit, argumentando que no era necesario. Podía hacer con él cuanto quisiera.

Excitado por la estampa, el juez de la Caína apretó los dedos alrededor del mango del látigo y jadeó. Ikki se veía delicioso ocupando la cruz de San Andrés. Sus largos brazos y piernas torneadas, todo extendido y bien atado, le daba la oportunidad de apreciar sin reparos las líneas bien dibujadas de la espalda ligeramente musculosa, pringada de sudor y surcada de cicatrices viejas. No tenía idea de dónde las consiguió, y él asumió que se debía a que el muchacho era aficionado a ese tipo de juegos.

_Pequeño demonio travieso._

—Empieza a contar. Serán diez azotes —ordenó el dominante.

Ikki se removió en la cruz, por reflejo tiró de sus brazos para intentar liberarse, hasta que escuchó el siseo del látigo cortando el aire segundos antes de que la punta aterrizara en su espalda baja. Todos sus músculos se tensaron con precisión, y él estuvo a punto de gritar.

—Uno —gimoteó con dificultad, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

—Habla fuerte y claro, o vuelvo a azotarte —gruñó el amo, cuando llegó a los cinco azotes.

El moreno tembló y asintió renuente, ajeno a ese instante. El dolor de su cuerpo era agudo, aunque tampoco insoportable. Era su mente la que le hacía volver al instante mismo, a los nueve años, cuando un calvo armado con su vara de bambú azotó su espalda.

—Di... ez... ¡diez! —Ikki sintió la gloria al llegar a ese número.

Había sobrevivido a los azotes del látigo. Su espalda, muslos y nalgas las sentía en llamas, al rojo vivo. La tensión en su cuerpo sudoroso era evidente.

El dominante asintió conforme, dejó al lado el látigo y se acercó a continuar con la sesión. Aún faltaban algunos juegos que tenía preparados para el receptivo y complaciente muchacho. Además su miembro hinchado y ansioso, exigía tomar el moreno cuerpo, invadirlo y hacerlo suyo una vez más.

La tarde noche era prometedora.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

En cuanto terminó la sesión, Radamanthys soltó las ataduras que rodeaban los brazos y piernas de Ikki, devolviéndole la libertad de movimiento prestada para el momento previo.

Ikki suspiró un tanto aliviado, sintiendo que la sangre circulaba nuevamente por sus extremidades, y sin mediar palabra abandonó la colchoneta donde estaba recostado. Sus piernas flaquearon, mas no le dio importancia a ese detalle insignificante. Apoyado en la pared abandonó el sótano sin dignarse a cubrir, o al menos limpiar, su cuerpo desnudo. Aún se sentía en llamas, toda su piel estaba demasiado sensible, luciendo sin reparos las marcas aún tatuadas en ella. 

Radamanthys parpadeó confundido, lo llamó e intentó darle alcance, mas el muchacho lo ignoró por completo. Perdido en su propio mundo, Ikki se alejó hasta perderse de su vista.

Un tanto frustrado por la reacción de su amante, Radamanthys se frotó el rostro y suspiró. Estaba agotado, la sesión había sido intensa, quizá demasiado, y su cuerpo aún resentía la actividad. Decidió ordenar y limpiar todo después.

En silencio se calzó una bata y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un zumo de frutas con algo de azúcar, antes de ir a buscar a Ikki. El dormitorio que compartían se encontraba vacío. Radamanthys caminó hacia el baño, descubriendo sin mucha sorpresa que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Llamó tres veces, mas el muchacho no le respondió. A la cuarta, Ikki le gritó que se largara, y a la quinta, Radamanthys optó por ir a buscar la llave maestra.

Ikki estaba sentado en el suelo, a un lado de la bañera. En una clara muestra de desamparo, abrazaba sus piernas manteniendo la frente apoyada en las rodillas, mientras lloraba y su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar.

_Se sentía terrible._

La intensidad de la sesión lo llevó al límite, dejándolo desnudo, vulnerable y con los sentimientos y recuerdos caóticos a flor de piel. Se sentía frágil, aturdido, humillado y expuesto. La lucha contra sí mismo era evidente. Había sufrido con cada azote, desempolvando recuerdos que procuraba mantener escondidos en las cavernas de su mente; sin embargo; no podía negar que le había gustado experimentar el sexo a ese nivel. Los orgasmos alcanzados eran prueba de ello.

La vergüenza y el sentimiento de culpa empezaban a licuarse, provocando que la sobrecarga emocional fuera más pesada que nunca.

Cuando Radamanthys entró al baño y lo encontró en ese estado, su primer impulso fue acercarse. Al verse descubierto, Ikki giró el rostro en su dirección y se manoteó el rostro para apartar las desagradables lágrimas.

—¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo!

El rubio ignoró los gritos. Lo que menos deseaba era que la perfecta sesión, resultara ser un trauma para el muchacho. No quería dejarle la sensación de abuso, mucho menos le interesaba perder la confianza de pareja.

—Cálmate, esto es normal —susurró acortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Con tiento se arrodilló a su lado, dejando el zumo en el borde de la bañera, y enfocó su atención en Ikki.

Ignorando las protestas, rodeó el cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho, mientras le murmuraba halagos y palabras de consuelo. Ikki se removió un momento, inconforme con la cercanía, pero terminó cediendo ante el consuelo que le dio Radamanthys, al descubrir que en verdad lo necesitaba. El rubio no dejó de besar su frente y cabeza en ningún momento, hasta que lo sintió calmarse varios minutos después.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó alcanzando el zumo de frutas.

—No sé qué me pasó —confesó en un murmullo bajo y la mirada gacha.

Radamanthys abrió la tapa del vaso y lo llevó a los labios, ayudándole a beber pequeños sorbos, pues hidratarlo era indispensable. Notó que el labio inferior estaba reventado por las mordidas autoinflingidas y gruñó.

—Estuviste de maravillas, pero la idea no era lastimarte —comentó rozando con delicadeza el labio—. ¿Por qué no dijiste la safeword? ¿la olvidaste?

Ikki desvió la mirada y negó.

—Pudiste pedirme que me detuviera, Ikki.

—No soy débil —aclaró sintiendo que era necesario hacerlo.

El inglés suspiró y soltó el abrazo. Despacio se acomodó entre las piernas de Ikki y empezó a masajearlas, rozando con suavidad las marcas que las cuerdas habían dejado en los tobillos y muslos.

—Yo mejor que nadie sé que no eres débil. Tu cosmos beligerante hizo temblar al Inframundo, además te vi superar a Aiacos, uno de los jueces más poderosos. —Apoyando uno de sus dedos debajo del mentón, lo obligó a alzar la mirada—. El juego no era para ver quien es débil o quien es fuerte. No se trataba de medir resistencia, solo queríamos experimentar algo nuevo y distinto. 

—Lo sé...

—¿Entonces?

—Recordé cosas... y prefiero no hablar de eso por el momento. —Ikki sonrió débilmente y se alzó de hombros.

Radamanthys intentó comprenderlo, aunque supo que algo se le escapaba de las manos. Para no ser cargante e irritar al muchacho, optó por seguir mostrándole su cuidado con paciencia. De esa forma fue que terminaron compartiendo un baño relajante y curó el labio inferior y las pequeñas heridas que el moreno tenía en el cuerpo.

Por su cuenta, Ikki se dejó hacer con tranquilidad a medida que todo en él volvía a ocupar su lugar. Regresar a la realidad había sido bastante difícil, pero con la ayuda y paciencia de Radamanthys lo consiguió con éxito. Gracias al rubio y sus palabras, apreció lo vivido entre ellos sin que los filtros del pasado eclipsaran la escena. Fue entonces que le restó importancia a la crisis sufrida.

Desarrollar el rol de sumiso, era una de las tareas más complejas que había realizado hasta ese día. Ser sumiso no era sinónimo de debilidad. Con la mente más clara, comprendió que se necesitaba de fortaleza emocional para llevar a cabo ese rol.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Era de noche, ambos se habían recuperado de la sesión e incluso hablaron de eso. En ese instante se disponían a dormir.

—Se me pasó la mano... no quise lastimarte —murmuró rozando con suavidad la muñeca que tenía a su alcance.

Las siluetas de las sogas seguían dibujadas con tinta rojiza sobre el lienzo de piel curtida. La culpa lo picoteaba con suavidad, aunque no era tan incómoda, pero preocuparse era punto aparte. No era su intención dejar más cicatrices dolorosas en el muchacho, y por la escueta explicación de Ikki, comprendió que las cicatrices que decoraban la espalda no eran producto de ningún juego perverso.

—Yo no me disculpé por lo que le hice a tu espalda la otra noche. —Su sonrisa era pícara y su tono de voz fue despreocupado.

Aquellas marcas superficiales solo eran una raya más para el tigre.

—Es porque eres un verdadero granuja —resolvió quitado de la pena y la certeza de su lado. Por respuesta Ikki dejó escapar una risa suave que tintineó en el lugar.

Radamanthys sostuvo la mano y guió la misma a sus labios, colmando de besos suaves ahí donde las sogas habían hecho demasiada presión. Ikki lo observó con curiosidad casi infantil, se mordió la lengua para no decir algo desatinado que rompiera la intimidad del momento y suspiró.

No era momento de preguntar nada.

Sin decir palabra se dejó mimar por Radamanthys, quien dejó de lado la ferocidad que lo caracterizaba y siempre guiaba sus pasos. Del mismo modo, Ikki se sacudió la violencia visceral, dejándola abandonada por un rato. En esos momentos, en la intimidad de la habitación, las diferencias e ideales arraigados no existían. Solo eran simples amantes con una historia incierta por escribir y mucho por apostar.

Radamanthys besó y acarició cada una de las marcas que dejó a lo largo del cuerpo esbelto que parecía tallado por los mismos dioses, sintiéndose levemente orgulloso por los chupetones, mordidas y arañazos que daban fe de su última contienda apasionada.

En medio de miradas cómplices, caricias íntimas y sonrisas discretas compartieron el tiempo, resguardados en el lecho, ese sitio donde podían ser ellos mismos. Estaban desnudos de cuerpo y alma, sin máscaras, alejados de la culpa, el temor y los prejuicios.

—¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí, Fénix?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Ikki parpadeó con pereza y se acomodó mejor sobre su amante. Usar como almohada los pectorales marcados, se había convertido en uno de sus caprichos persistentes, pues los latidos acompasados lo arrullaban, relajándolo aún más. Su mano descansaba con pereza sobre el abdomen ajeno, a la vez que sus torneadas piernas se mantenían enredadas en el muslo fibroso. Sin dudarlo podía asegurar que aquel lugar era su favorito a la hora de descansar.

—Te aprovechaste de mi inexperiencia con el whiskey —susurró con tono divertido, a pesar que el recuerdo de esa noche lejana causaba un ligero escozor en su orgullo, pues se veía obligado a reconocer que no era buena mano cuando se trataba de copas.

—Esa fue la primera vez —aclaró afianzando el abrazo que mantenía sobre los hombros desnudos, cómodo con el peso que descansaba sobre su cuerpo—. ¿Y todas las demás?

Desde esa primera vez, llevaban dos años de relación, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a etiquetar de ninguna manera lo que existía entre ellos.

Al principio Ikki solía visitarlo sin previo aviso y, luego de unas semanas, alzaba el vuelo desapareciendo en el horizonte durante breves temporadas, tras asegurar que necesitaba conocer nuevos cielos. Sin embargo; desde seis meses atrás, el muchacho se olvidó por completo de esos viajes intempestivos y se estableció a su lado de forma definitiva. Radamanthys nunca quiso preguntarle nada, prefería dejarlo anidar el tiempo que así lo deseara.

—Resulta que soy adictivo y tú un vicioso —concluyó luego de unos segundos, mientras dibujaba arabescos invisibles sobre la pálida piel.

—Tú también eres un vicioso.

—Y por eso me quieres. —Fingió bromear, en un intento absurdo e innecesario por mantener en alto al menos una careta que lo conservara a salvo.

Podía enfrentarse y retar a las mismísimas deidades del Olimpo. No tenía ningún tipo de reparo al momento de sacrificar su vida entera en por el bienestar de sus amigos, hermano e ideales. El temor era algo que no conocía, salvo cuando se trataba de enfrentar a sus sentimientos y ponerlos al descubierto ante su amante, aceptar una verdad que sabía estaba ahí, danzando en el brillo de su mirada.

Él fue entrenado para asesinar con el fuego de su cosmos bélico. Era una máquina de guerra, una fiera de caza, un ave rapaz que surcaba los cielos en completa soledad. Su fama era legendaria, y también una condena que por ratos le hacía sentir preso en sí mismo.

Radamanthys no se quedaba atrás. Era un inglés flemático, de personalidad adusta y genio fiero. Sus pasos eran guiados por una masei destinada a condenar a los ya condenados. Magnate del infierno, frío como los páramos del Cocytos donde gobernaba, tan alejado de los sentimientos mundanos, como la luz del sol en el inframundo.

Hablar de sentimentalismos no tenía lugar en su relación. Los sentimientos enternecedores y cálidos los querían creer ajenos, cual intrusos indeseables, a pesar que los latidos de sus corazones y acciones dictaban lo contrario.

—Y por eso eres al único que yo quiero —reafirmó con tono seguro, atreviéndose a pronunciar lo que ninguno de los dos había dicho a voces desde que iniciaron aquella aventura.

El magnate pronunció la sentencia que los liberó de las cadenas mentales y sus absurdos recelos.

—No lo digas en voz alta, los secretos perduran más —aconsejó el muchacho que era capaz de renacer de sus cenizas.

—Entonces será nuestro secreto —susurró consintiendo el capricho absurdo e infantil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria
> 
> Aftercare: Es el cuidado físico y emocional que se otorga al finalizar con una sesión de BDSM. Es una fase primordial, ya que abandonar el rol adquirido y volver al mundo real, es una tarea complicada. El no llevar a cabo el Aftercare es considerado una falta de respeto.
> 
> Dungeon: Aunque algunas tienen estética medieval, el término se refiere a cualquier espacio cerrado, clubes o apartamentos, repletos de juguetes eróticos y mobiliario para desarrollar juegos BDSM.
> 
> Safeword: Se trata de palabras, frases o gestos (cuando el sumiso emplea mordaza o tiene prohibido hablar) establecidas previo al iniciar el juego, se utilizan por dominantes y sumisos, para reducir la intensidad o incluso detener el juego. Los que desarrollan el rol de dominantes no pueden ni deben ignorar la safeword.
> 
> Hard Limit: Es un límite innegociable, algo en lo que no se desea participar bajo ningún concepto y que, de ocurrir, debe suponer el fin inmediato de la sesión, o incluso de la relación.


	3. 02 — Cosplay — What You Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumplir los caprichos de Pandora tiene sus desventajas, pero también se pueden aprovechar para el placer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, felación, lemon explícito, fluff, uso de sextoys, confort.

 

 

  **\------------------------------------------------------**

A veces, por no decir siempre, cumplir con los caprichos de Pandora no era cómodo ni fácil. Por alguna razón, que se suponía estaba lejos de su lógica, Kagaho, Aiacos, Ikki y Radamanthys terminaron enrollados en una especie de fiesta (ninguno de ellos tenía en claro si en verdad era fiesta), donde la temática principal era el alucinante mundo de  _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._

La dinámica era sencilla. Debían asistir en grupo usando cada uno la indumentaria de los distintos personajes. El mejor equipo se llevaba el premio de la noche: un flamante set de maquillajes, pelucas y todas esas charadas que se solían emplear para los cosplay.

Obviamente Pandora no dudó en buscar el apoyo de sus primos Ikki y Kagaho.

—Será divertido. Además saben que les deberé un gran favor. —Les prometió Pandora. Esa fue la absurda razón que los arrastró hasta allí.

La señorita Heinstein fue de Alice, apegándose a la versión Alice: Madness Returns. Por sugerencia de Radamanthys, Ikki escogió el Conejo Blanco, a su hermano Kagaho no le quedó de otra que ser El Gato de Cheshire, a Aiacos le tocó el Sombrerero Loco y, a falta de otra chica en el equipo, Radamanthys fue elegido como la Reina Roja en una versión masculina y por demás llamativa.

El más incómodo del grupo era justamente el rubio.

Los muchachos; a excepción de Aiacos; se la pasaron serios, malhumorados y apartados en un rincón. Era absurdo sentirse fuera de lugar, pues en el inmenso jardín y el salón, abundaban las Alicias, los Conejos Blancos, Las Reinas Rojas, Los Sombrereros, Los Gatos de Cheshire y otros personajes, claro que unos eran más pintorescos que otros. Sin embargo, se sentían como una especie de bichos raros.

—Ya no estoy en edad para hacer este tipo de actividades. —Se quejó Radamanthys cuando, junto con Ikki, iba de regreso al apartamento que ocupaban.

Pandora se había quedado con sus amigas disfrutando de su premio, y Kagaho y Aiacos decidieron irse por su lado a ahogar en alcohol  _la vergüenza_  de esa noche.

—Suenas a anciano —reprochó, aunque estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Soy el mayor de todos ustedes.

—Tienes veintitrés, la misma edad que mi hermano —rebatió Ikki, echándose a reír de buena gana.

—Y tú veinte. Eso me hace mayor. —Radamanthys alzó el mentón, orgulloso con su triunfo.

—Da igual. El punto es que no fue tan terrible.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ni siquiera entiendo porque decidiste apoyar a tu prima. —Para Radamanthys aquello seguía sin tener mucho sentido.

—Porque Aiacos me compró tres videojuegos. —Ikki se alzó de hombros.

El sacrificio había valido la pena.

—¿Por qué Aiacos te dio tres videojuegos? —inquirió interesado, justo cuando detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento.

Ikki sonrió de lado y salió del auto.

—Porque Aiacos me pidió que convenciera a Kagaho de ir. La única forma de convencer a mi hermano, era que yo también participara —explicó mientras subían por las escaleras—. A Aiacos le gusta ver a mi hermano sufrir por cosas estúpidas.

—¿Y por qué me metiste en eso?

—Porque necesitaba que un idiota me hiciera compañía, no me gusta ser mal tercio cuando mi hermano está con Aiacos —murmuró con tono obvio.

Radamanthys lo miró con aparente enfado y gruñó. Ya no dijeron nada el resto del camino, hasta que ambos ingresaron a la pieza.

—Ahora te toca pagar por el favor, Conejo Blanco —mencionó con una sonrisa malintencionada.

Ikki detuvo sus pasos, giró sobre su talón y guardó en el bolsillo del frac burdeos el curioso reloj de leontina.

—¿Y cómo desea que le pague, Su Real Majestad? —Su tono fue bufonesco y medio irónico, aunque su mirada estaba cargada de expectativas e interés.

Radamanthys lo observó de pies a cabeza y caminó tranquilamente hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al más esbelto. Posesivo rodeó la cintura estrecha con uno de sus brazos y usó la diestra para alzar el afilado mentón.

—Le daremos un uso adecuado a los disfraces.

Ante la respuesta dicha con tintes sugerentes, Ikki sonrió amplio, mostrando muchos dientes.

Un beso apasionado y cargado de promesas dio inicio a aquel juego.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

El rubio mordisqueó ansioso el labio turgente, antes de succionar con fuerza la suave carnosidad. Ikki ahogó un jadeo y de inmediato rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, ladeando el rostro para aplastar los labios carnosos, permitiéndole a su lengua asomarse al poco tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos supo de qué manera llegaron a la habitación, tampoco era algo que tuviera importancia, pues estaban más ocupados explorando y probando las cavidades ya conocidas. Sus manos viajaron de un lado a otro, compartiendo caricias atrevidas y traviesas, aunque ninguno se animó a quitarse los disfraces.

Radamanthys conservó la parte superior del traje, incluido el chaqué, dejando el torso al descubierto luego de que Ikki le arrancara de un tirón los botones de la camisa. Los labios y lengua dejaron un camino húmedo por el albo pecho, erizando la piel a su paso. Los dedos traviesos no se quedaron atrás, marcando la piel marmórea con su tacto inquieto, aventurándose en un recorrido por la espalda baja para explorar todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

El rubio no se quedó atrás en el juego. Con parsimonia acariciaba la piel morena que tenía a su alcance, luego de soltar los botones de la camisa y de quitarle el ridículo pantalón, dejándole las polainas blancas. Sus dedos rodearon las tetillas antes de pellizcarlas, robándole un quejido al muchacho de cabellos azabache. Radamanthys sonrió y con su lengua alivió el ardor, antes de succionar uno de los botoncillos sensibles, dejándolo erecto y brilloso, dándole el mismo trato a su gemelo.

Cuando sintió los dedos de Ikki deslizándose por la piel de su hombría, cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en la curvatura del cuello, donde ahogó un jadeo. Ikki empezó a masturbarlo, avivando el calor incipiente que partía de allí y se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo, encendiendo aún más el deseo. Radamanthys balanceó la cadera, sin dejar de besar y lamer el cuello delgado, entreteniéndose por momentos con el gracioso lóbulo medio oculto entre los rizos rebeldes.

—Tengo algo para la ocasión —murmuró, alejándose con renuencia.

Radamanthys sostuvo de los hombros a Ikki y lo empujó hacia la cama, dejándolo sentado en el borde, con la curiosidad dibujada en sus facciones. Las mejillas del muchacho estaban teñidas de un pálido carmín, haciéndolo lucir gracioso por las orejas de conejo y el corbatín en forma de moño que aún cargaba.

El rubio buscó entre sus cajones por un momento, antes de girarse y mostrarle un plug adornado con lo que parecía ser el rabo de un conejo. Ikki alzó ambas cejas, y hasta ese momento comprendió porque Radamanthys le sugirió escoger el disfraz del Conejo Blanco.

—Y tienes el descaro de quejarte —murmuró mientras se frotaba el glande.

—Me disfracé de Reina Roja, esta es mi recompensa —aclaró arrodillándose en medio de las piernas de Ikki, tras separarle los muslos.

Ikki rodó los ojos, y distraídamente le dio unas cuantas sacudidas a su pene.

—Sí, pero no llevabas vestido. Eras la versión genderbend de ese personaje... en todo caso eres el Rey Rojo —explicó por millonésima ocasión.

Radamanthys se alzó de hombros, total consideraba que tenía merecido ese premio, pues lo habían obligado a asistir a una fiesta aburrida.

Entretenido con lo que tenía enfrente, con los pulgares acarició las tersas ingles, pensando que a pesar de llevar dos años de noviazgo con Ikki, habían partes de su cuerpo que muchas veces no exploraba con propiedad, dejándolas en el olvido por culpa de la ansiedad que siempre los consumía.

Suspirando acercó los labios a esa porción de piel, disfrutando de su suavidad y tibieza. Con calma llenó de besos húmedos las ingles y cara interna de los muslos, ignorando a propósito el pene demandante que exigía atención. Por su cuenta, Ikki suspiró dejando caer la espalda en el colchón mullido, disfrutando de los mimos que recibía. El calentón incrementaba, el deseo por follar pulsaba insistente, pero también gozaba con los juegos previos que alargaban ese momento anhelando.

Cuando tuvo suficiente, Radamanthys posó los labios en la base del pene, dejando un beso tronador, antes de deslizarlos por todo lo largo. Ikki gimoteó cerrando los ojos y separó aun más sus muslos, indicando con ese movimiento que iba por buen camino. Radamanthys se tomó su tiempo al explorar y estimular los genitales, saboreando la carne a gusto y modo. Con calma exasperante deslizó la lengua alrededor de los testículos, presionando con sus labios pequeñas porciones de la piel del escroto, lo que tenía delirando de placer a Ikki.

Al sentir la lengua recorrer el periné, Ikki se estremeció sintiendo la anticipación del momento recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus dedos acariciaban los rizos rubios como el sol, enrollándolos en una caricia perezosa. No se atrevió a exigir más. Ese ritmo se sentía bien, adecuado, cómodo, intenso e íntimo.

—Hnm dioses... me encanta lo que haces —susurró con tono sensual, ondeando su cuerpo con movimientos cadenciosos y lentos.

Radamanthys volvió a hundir la lengua en el estrecho orificio, mientras sus pulgares acariciaban las ingles y alrededor de los genitales. Ikki suspiraba deleitándose de los besos y lamidas en esa parte tan íntima, estrechando entre sus dedos los rizos rubios, a la vez que empujaba contra si el rostro de su amante. Radamanthys mantuvo los ojos cerrados, preparando el terreno para su carne, mientras saboreaba del cuerpo juvenil que se abría para él.

Cuando Ikki terminó luciendo el rabo de conejo, Radamanthys sonrió por la vista. El muchacho se había recostado de lado mostrando el culo adornado por el gracioso juguete. El rubio amasó una de las nalgas y le dejó un beso, antes de ayudarlo a arrodillarse en la alfombra.

Ikki se relamió los labios deslizando los dedos a lo largo de los muslos, mirando con glotonería el pene erecto e hinchado. Al igual que su pareja, lo llenó de besos húmedos y lentos, a la vez que dinamitó la piel que estaba a su alcance con sus caricias perezosas, hasta que su deseo pudo más. El moreno separó los labios y engulló el trozo de carne tensa, presionando con sus labios y lengua la piel surcada de venas saltonas.

Radamanthys suspiró entrecerrando los ojos, atento a los gestos de su amante, y el cuadro que representaba. Se veía casi infantil luciendo rabo y orejas, con sus mejillas arreboladas y la mirada brillosa. El rubio acunó la mejilla y con tiento empezó a balancear la cadera, empujando su miembro para profundizar poco más, al menos hasta que Ikki lo detuvo posando la mano en su vientre.

Conteniendo la arcada, Ikki aspiró por la nariz y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, deteniendo el movimiento cuando sus labios rodearon el glande hinchado. Esperó un momento y volvió a engullir, hasta donde le fue posible resistir, y repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, acompañando la felación con caricias fantasmales que dejó en los testículos. Radamanthys bebió de sus expresiones, gruñendo por lo bajo cada vez que Ikki estimulaba puntos sensibles.

Por momentos inclinó el cuerpo para amasar las nalgas redondas y jugar con el plug, hasta que sintió que no resistiría más. Deseaba poseerlo. Sin dejar de lado los mimos, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo siguió hacia la cama, encantado por la visión del trasero redondo y decorado que tenía frente a sus narices.

—¡Ay Dios! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! —canturreó cuando quedó arrodillado en la cama, fingiendo brincar como el conejo.

—Conejo Blanco, has tardado —pronunció tras recostarse en la cama—. Has sido un heraldo muy mal portado.

—¿Y qué hará el Rey Rojo? ¿Me cortará la cabeza? —preguntó fingiendo nerviosismo, divertido con el juego.

Radamanthys sonrió de lado y con una seña de su dedo índice lo llamó a su lado. En medio de juegos le quitó el plug, para luego indicarle en silencio que se acomodara sobre él. Ikki quedó a horcajadas, y despacio se empezó a penetrar, gimiendo bajito a medida que el miembro enhiesto se abría paso, desatando un latigazo electrizante de placer en su amante.

—Te haré saltar hasta que llegues al País de las Maravillas —murmuró con voz enronquecida y los ojos entrecerrados, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse.

Cuando Ikki movió la cadera con tiento, Radamanthys embistió haciéndolo rebotar sobre él, robándole un gemido largo y agudo. El rubio fornido, le permitió al moreno marcar el ritmo de las penetraciones, que en un principio fueron acompasadas y lentas, aderezadas por balanceos sensuales que incrementaban la fricción de las pieles perladas de sudor.

—Salta rápido, Conejo Blanco... o apretaré tu cabeza. —Sin dejar de embestir, Radamanthys sostuvo el glande ligeramente humedecido, dándole suaves estrujones que hicieron estremecer al muchacho.

El juego continuó por largo rato, hasta que el deseo y la calentura les ganaron en la carrera, otorgándoles como premio un orgasmo espléndido que dejó a ambos rendidos, lánguidos y respirando agitados.

Apenas se preocuparon en limpiar los remanentes del acto, antes de quedarse dormidos, aún luciendo algunas piezas de los disfraces.

**  
\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Casi dos meses después, Ikki se juntó con Radamanthys en el comedor de la facultad de derecho. Le había tocado caminar de más, pero en ese momento decidió no poner pegas, pues tenía un anuncio muy importante para darle.

—Suelta lo que tengas para decir —comentó el rubio mientras cortaba una porción de lasagna.

—Pandora me llamó...

—¿Qué quiere ahora? —cortó alzando el extremo de su espesa ceja.

Ikki sonrió de lado y, tomándose su tiempo, se llevó a la boca una porción de ensalada y carne. Fue hasta que tragó que se decidió soltar la bomba.

—Tiene otro concurso de cosplay grupal o algo así. Esta vez es de Sailor Moon... yo me pedí a Sailor Mercury, para no usar peluca, y Kagaho aceptó ser Tuxedo Mask. Aiacos pidió a Usagi, Pandora será Rei... y tú serás Minako. —Ikki habló con despreocupación y sonrió con los labios apretados.

Radamanthys atinó a alzar los arcos ciliares sin enterarse de nada de lo que el otro dijo. No tenía idea de qué demonios hablaba ya que no conocía a ninguno de los personajes, pero al rato, cuando estuviera libre, se pondría a averiguar.

—Está bien, ya sabes cómo me pienso desquitar —aceptó, sin imaginar que en dos semanas le tocaría lucir minifalda, tacones y un enorme moño en la cabeza.


	4. 03 — Sextoys — Whole Lotta Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por culpa de sus fantasías con uno de los profesores, Ikki es un estudiante que se distrae en clase, en consecuencia recibirá un castigo memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, lenguaje altisonante, lemon explícito, uso de sextoys.

 

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

Después de almorzar y gastar tiempo en la casa de su amigo Pharaoh, Ikki llegó a la universidad a la hora justa. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse al ritmo universitario y sus horarios variados, pues apenas el año anterior había terminado la preparatoria. A sus dieciocho años se sentía todo un hombre hecho y derecho, aunque cualidades como la puntualidad aún no hacían mella en él.

Rápidamente miró el horario y corrió a los baños, antes de dirigirse al salón donde el licenciado más serio, flemático y remilgado impartía la cátedra de psicología evolutiva. Ese era el último curso del día.

Como era su costumbre ocupó el primer asiento de la fila del medio, no le gustaba ese lugar, pero reconocía que era útil para tomar apuntes y escuchar mejor. Solía distraerse con facilidad cuando algo le aburría.

Algunos conocidos que pasaron a su lado lo saludaron, a pesar que él no hacía mucho por socializar, ya que era poco platicador por naturaleza. Hyoga se sentó a su lado y empezó a parlotear maravillas de su nueva novia, una noruega con el cabello excesivamente largo y hermosos ojos claros. Ikki puso poca atención, aunque lo felicitó por su nuevo noviazgo.

Justo dos minutos después, a la hora en punto, ingresó el licenciado Radamanthys Walden.

Todos se quedaron en silencio casi al instante, pues la fama del flemático, arrogante y exigente licenciado era impecable. Poco importaba que fuera una universidad privada, Radamanthys no tenía problemas para echar de una patada a cualquier desgraciado que llegara a procrastinar a su clase.

Solo le interesaba emplear su tiempo con gente responsable.

El rubio fornido murmuró un saludo, a la vez que caminó a su lugar, y de inmediato empezó a dar indicaciones precisas. Sin perder el porte y la seriedad, preparó sus materiales, encendió la laptop y el proyector ubicado en la parte trasera del salón.

Los jóvenes se prepararon con libros, libretas, plumas y ordenadores, manteniendo el silencio en todo momento.

—Etapas del desarrollo humano —pronunció el inglés, llamando la atención de todos.

Ikki escribió en su notebook el tema del día, preparándose para apuntar lo que consideraba indispensable.

Radamanthys caminó de nueva cuenta hacia el frente y apagó la luz, antes de guardar la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su blazer azul. Miró a cada uno de los presentes y empleó la laptop, para ir cambiando las imágenes a medida que se impartía el curso.

Ikki se mantuvo atento al inglés, mirándolo de pies a cabeza en todo momento. El tipo era atractivo, muchas de las universitarias de los distintos ciclos suspiraban por el hombre, e Ikki no pensaba distinto a ellas.

Le gustaba.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, empezó a fantasear con el licenciado, imaginando lo que había debajo del blazer y el pantalón ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus pensamientos, que de a poco subieron de tono.

Cuando empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su área genital, respingó la nariz y bufó, removiéndose en su lugar con discreción. Ikki agachó la cabeza y fingió anotar algo en la notebook, aunque estaba lejos de enterarse de lo que parloteaba el licenciado.

El repentino calentón fue en aumento, intensificando las demandas de su cuerpo, al punto que su interior cosquilleaba por el anhelo de sentir algo duro, húmedo y caliente frotándose allí.

Ikki volvió a removerse, imaginando el miembro de Radamanthys taladrando su culo sin piedad mientras él se masturbaba con ganas. Al ser consciente de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y se encorvó al percibir que su pene estaba erecto y causaba molestias allá abajo. Aquello era el maldito colmo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Matsudaira? —preguntó el licenciado, pausando su verborrea interminable para enfocar toda su atención en el mencionado.

El adolescente llevó la mano a su pelvis, como si quisiera calmar el calentón con ese simple gesto, y asintió con aparente tranquilidad, disimulando su respiración agitada.

—¿Quiere que le repita la pregunta para que responda como se debe, Matsudaira?

El moreno ignoró los murmullos de los demás, y alzó la vista, esperando que la parcial oscuridad del salón ocultara el sonrojo que se gastaba debido a la calentura. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del catedrático, sintió un chispazo electrizante que le hizo temblar y apretar los labios.

El calor en su cuerpo acababa de aumentar varios escalas.

—Estoy bien, Lic —balbuceó esforzándose por no jadear, aunque fue inevitable que su voz sonara enronquecida.

Se sentía a punto de enloquecer. Su cuerpo estaba desatado, su pene necesitado y su interior hambriento.

Radamanthys lo miró detenidamente, asintió y decidió continuar con su clase.

—Cómo les decía, según Freud cada etapa del humano...

Ikki dejó de escuchar la aburrida clase, percibiéndola lejana, estaba más ocupado por querer aliviar la erección que cargaba. Maldijo su suerte, a su imaginación volada y su cuerpo hormonal.

Para cuando se cumplió la mitad de la clase, Radamanthys le había llamado la atención en tres ocasiones, debido a que el adolescente no dejaba de removerse. Ikki pensó en excusarse e ir al baño; sin embargo; el rubio fornido tiró abajo su plan cuando repartió un test.

Aquello era mucho más importante que la calentura. Recuperar puntos en la clase de Walden era una proeza, eso lo sabía toda la universidad.

Los minutos fueron tortuosos para Ikki, quien saltaba de fantasía en fantasía, imaginando que Radamanthys lo follaba de todas las formas posibles, dejándolo trémulo, sudoroso y lleno de sémen. El calor en su cuerpo se mantuvo persistente, por momentos iba en aumento, a tal grado que llegó a creer que se correría allí mismo. Lo más desesperante de todo, era el agradable cosquilleo en su trasero, al imaginarlo invadido por un pene duro y grueso.

Estaba dispuesto a darle su alma al diablo por una polla.

—Despierte, Matsudaira —siseó Radamanthys a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

El licenciado le había pedido responder a una pregunta. Ikki, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la mente en otro planeta, no reaccionó, a pesar que lo llamó en cuatro ocasiones. Sin otra opción, el rubio tuvo que acercarse para verificar si el estudiante en verdad estaba dormido.

De golpe Ikki abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible y ahogó un gemido, que le hizo sonrojar aún más, cuando descubrió que Radamanthys estaba inclinado y lo miraba fijamente. El universitario estaba casi seguro que había aterrizado en uno de los círculos del infierno.

—He sido demasiado paciente con usted, pero tengo un límite —habló con voz severa y una mirada tan fría que parecía querer asesinarlo—. Le levantaré un reporte, así que al terminar la clase lo quiero en mi oficina, ¿entendió?

El muchacho asintió un par de veces y con discreción presionó su pene, al sentirlo palpitar dolorosamente bajo la ropa.

—Sí —murmuró antes de morder su labio inferior, encantado con el rastro del aroma masculino que el mayor dejó cerca de él.

Radamanthys se alejó y de nueva cuenta continuó dando las últimas indicaciones del proyecto que debían presentar.

Al finalizar la clase, Ikki guardó sus materiales a toda velocidad y salió del salón, aprovechando que Pandora y Valentine se acercaron al licenciado para preguntar algunos detalles del proyecto que debían entregar en tres días.

Ikki agradeció llevar un pantalón tipo comando que le quedaba medio holgado, además que el slip era ajustado, lo que le ayudaba a disimular un poco su erección. Aún así, caminó con la backpack al frente, para que nadie notara su estado.

Tuvo el impulso de entrar al baño, pero Radamanthys le dio alcance justo antes de que desviara sus pasos hacia dicho lugar. En medio de un incómodo silencio, el licenciado avanzó a su lado directo a su oficina.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

La oficina de Radamanthys era un espacio pequeño, lleno de libros bien apilados que llenaban los dos estantes que se encontraban pegados a las paredes. El enorme escritorio estaba justo en el centro, frente a la única ventana que daba al patio, y a su costado estaban los archiveros. Además de las libreras, disponía de un sofá de dos plazas.

Aún con la simpleza, la oficina tenía cierto toque de elegancia y sobriedad debido al orden.

Ikki ingresó a paso calmo y se detuvo a tres pasos del escritorio, luego de lanzar su backpack cerca de una librera. Por su cuenta, Radamanthys se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, dejó la laptop junto a sus materiales a un lado, y se acercó al adolescente.

—¿Cómo te castigo por tu falta de concentración? —ronroneó abrazándolo por la espalda.

El menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el cuerpo musculoso y suspiró.

—Fuiste un verdadero plasta —reprochó por lo bajo, aún respirando agitado.

—Me molestó verte hablando con ese estúpido rubio —confesó estrechando un poco más su abrazo.

Radamanthys sonrió de lado y guió su mano a la erección del moreno. Sus dedos soltaron el botón y bajaron la cremallera, antes de colarse con confianza.

—Estás húmedo —murmuró al rozar la tela del slip que presionaba el glande, haciendo estremecer al muchacho, a la vez que segregaba fluido preseminal.

—Me tienes así...

—¿Es por esto? —preguntó divertido, mostrando el control del vibrador que guardaba en el bolsillo de su blazer, el cual usó durante toda la cátedra.

Ikki apretó los labios y negó, obteniendo como recompensa una vibración mucho más potente.

—Hunm... basta —suplicó en un jadeo, a la vez que restregó las nalgas contra la pelvis.

—Esto apenas empieza.

Radamanthys estaba relajado. Conocía de memoria el horario de clases de Ikki, así que sabía que disponía de él a partir de ese momento. Y en su caso, había terminado con su jornada. Podía llevar al adolescente a su apartamento, pero consideró que eso era demasiado cruel, además que él también estaba excitado.

Juguetón empezó a acariciar los costados de Ikki, retirando la playera de manga larga de a poco, hasta dejar al descubierto su torso.

—Apágalo —gimoteó cerrando un ojo.

El licenciado asintió acatando la orden y dejó el control del vibrador a un lado, antes de hacerlo girar. Ikki suspiró pegándose a su cuerpo, y se dejó sentar sobre el borde del escritorio. De inmediato rodeó la cintura con sus piernas mientras dejaba besos húmedos en el cuello del rubio y soltaba los botones de la camisa para acariciar los pectorales y el abdomen marcado.

Las manos de Radamanthys viajaban por el cuerpo esbelto, acariciando y arañando la piel perlada por una fina capa de sudor. Sus labios asaltaron el cuello, clavículas, tetillas y abdomen en un recorrido húmedo y estimulante, hasta que dejó al estudiante medio recostado.

De un par de tirones le quitó el pantalón, sin preocuparse por retirar los converse. El soberbio rubio inclinó el cuerpo, dejando las manos apoyadas en los muslos de Ikki y, con una sonrisa pícara, hundió la lengua en el pequeño ombligo. Trémulo, el adolescente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando por lo bajo.

Radamanthys se entretuvo un momento en el abdomen medio hundido, descendiendo peligrosamente hasta que sus labios alcanzaron la erección aún cubierta por el slip blanco. El rubio presionó los labios el glande y con la lengua empezó a humedecer más la prenda, robando suspiros del joven que era incapaz de dejar quieta la cadera.

—Estás en celo, puedo olerlo —susurró segundos antes de hundir la nariz en el sexo y aspirar con fuerza, embriagándose con el aroma y el calor que se concentraba en esa zona.

—Tócame —jadeó el de mirada intensa y azul como las profundidades del mar.

Con los dientes retiró la diminuta prenda, provocando que el pene erguido saltara en su dirección. Radamanthys lanzó el slip a un costado, y con suavidad sostuvo el miembro demandante. Apenas lo masturbó un poco, mirándolo fascinado, antes de inclinarse a lamerlo de arriba a abajo mientras su mano libre acariciaba el periné y el pequeño agujero. Ikki jadeaba ondeando su cuerpo voluptuoso, pidiendo por más en susurros sugerentes, sin dejar de tironear de sus tetillas.

Radamanthys sostuvo el hilo que colgaba de las nalgas y con lentitud extrajo la balita vibradora, la cual lamió y dejó a un lado. Por un momento se separó y buscó entre sus cajones, antes de volver a ocupar el lugar de antes.

Ikki no le quitó la mirada de encima, sin dejar de masturbarse con pereza.

—¡Chst! no hagas eso —reprendió el licenciado, mostrándole un plug anal largo y metálico, decorado con una joya dorada, junto a un dildo de goma y un tubo de lubricante.

Sonriendo de lado guió el plug a los labios del chico, indicándole en silencio que debía chuparlo. Ikki comprendió al instante y mostró su lengua, recibiendo sin pegas el pulg para darle una mamada hasta donde pudo tragar. Entre tanto Radamanthys lo observaba con morbo, moviendo el juguete en la cavidad mientras dos de sus dedos se hundían en el ano del muchacho.

—Te daré a probar algo mucho mejor. —Radamanthys retiró los dedos y el juguete de las cavidades, y guió el último al culo moreno.

Por breves instantes paseó el plug por las nalgas, periné y los testículos hinchados, antes de guiarlo al orificio que no dejaba de contraerse. Poco a poco lo hundió, hasta hacerlo tragar cada una de las cuentas, dejando presionada la joya contra la piel. Ikki arqueó la espalda, y mordiéndose el dorso de la mano ocultó el gemido placentero, cuando se corrió en un espasmo violento.

Trémulo y agitado, cerró los ojos disfrutando del orgasmo anhelado, hasta que sintió el roce en su mejilla. Ikki pestañeó con pereza y apenas sonriendo, separó los labios para recibir el falo de Radamanthys, quien se masturbaba a su lado.

El rubio sostuvo los rizos desordenados y húmedos de sudor, follándole la boca a ritmo acompasado, haciendo chocar el glande contra el interior de la mejilla, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que dejaba la lengua inquieta en su carne.

Ikki llevó su mano a los testículos para amasarlos a gusto y modo, mientras le hacía la mamada, disfrutando de la sensación cosquilleante que le quedaba en los labios. Su mano libre presionaba y jugaba con el plug enterrado en su cuerpo, buscando aumentar el roce en el punto que lo hacía enloquecer de placer.

Cuando Radamanthys tuvo suficiente, se alejó para retirar el plug y mirándolo a los ojos, le mostró el dildo. El juguete era delgado y carecía de protuberancias, por lo que se enterró en el cuerpo de Ikki sin problema. El muchacho gimió gustoso y empezó a masturbar la nueva erección que cargaba, al ritmo que el licenciado marcó al follarlo con el juguete.

Radamanthys jadeó de anticipación y le separó un poco más los muslos, antes de presionar la punta su miembro enhiesto en el orificio ocupado. Con dedos ansiosos vertió suficiente lubricante en su falo, antes de empujar, abriéndose espacio en la estrechez.

Ikki procuraba no gemir. Desesperado por el cóctel de sensaciones placenteras, arañaba la ancha espalda, sin dejar de chupar y mordisquear el cuello y pecho, mientras Radamanthys lo penetraba sin piedad, disfrutando de la presión que le daba el juguete y el calor que asfixiaba su carne.

El golpeteo de las pieles sudorosas, los jadeos y los murmullos obscenos aderezaron la escena, haciéndolos olvidar de todo, hasta que el orgasmo los liberó arrastrándolos en el pozo del placer.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Media hora después, ambos iban al apartamento de Radamanthys.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en comprarte un cinturón de castidad —murmuró el rubio, que aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, le acariciaba la rodilla con pereza.

Ikki rodó los ojos y negó.

—Vete a la mierda —refunfuñó de mala gana.

—Es definitivo que te lo compro, así no te distraes en clases —resolvió seguro de su decisión.

—¡Eres tú quien me distrae, imbécil!

Radamanthys sonrió pensando en el próximo juego y los juguetes que debía comprar.


	5. 04 — Spanking — Policy Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki es un ladronzuelo insolente y Radamanthys, como buen teniente, decide cambiar sus políticas y darle una lección de buenos modales para que aprenda a respetar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, spanking, lemon explícito, lenguaje vulgar y chan.

 

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

Ser policía tenía sus ventajas, aunque eso solía depender del día y del tipo de cretinos que se cruzaban en su camino. El teniente Radamanthys Walden lo llevaba en claro.

Atrapar ladronzuelos escurridizos era un trabajo sencillo, estaba bien entrenado para ello, pero lidiar con un irreverente que le plantaba la cara sin ningún tipo de reparo, eso era punto aparte. Su paciencia era escasa por decir poco.

Esa mañana conoció a la rata más revoltosa de la ciudad: Phoenix Ikki. Una rata capaz de hacerle cambiar la política de su verdad.

Haciendo su ronda vio a lo lejos la carrera endemoniada del muchacho esbelto, que no tenía líos en empujar a quien se cruzara en su camino y detener el tráfico. El alboroto en la avenida fue inevitable, los gritos del tendero alertaron a más de un peatón y él tuvo que entrar en acción. Lo corrió por cinco cuadras, hasta que le dio alcance al caerle encima dejándolo aplastado contra el pavimento cual cucaracha.

Una disculpa hubiese bastado para dejarlo ir, total el chico solo había robado dos cajas de chocolates, galletas y cigarrillos. Producto que se vio obligado a devolver; sin embargo; con " _el amigo de lo ajeno_ " el asunto no fue tan sencillo como hubiese querido.

En cuanto devolvió lo robado, Ikki se giró a encarar al oficial. Aunque el enfado era evidente, Radamanthys jamás esperó su reacción. Sin mediar palabra, Ikki le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y una patada en las bolas, literalmente.

—Maldito perro entrometido —reprochó antes de escupir a sus pies. El muchacho alzó el mentón con soberbia de sobra y emprendió la retirada, o el intento de ella.

Esa mala conducta bastó para llevar a la rata indeseable a la comisaría.

Ikki reclamó durante todo el trayecto hacia la comisaría local, además de dedicarse a patear la parte trasera del asiento, mientras alegaba a gritos que la desobediencia, resistencia y violencia a la autoridad, no eran delitos como tal. Radamanthys procuró ignorarlo, aunque empezaba a sufrir de un tic en el ojo derecho debido al estrés. Al final optó por encender la sirena de la patrulla para eclipsar el alegato del otro.

El procedimiento fue sencillo y encerrar tras las rejas al muchacho no le quitó demasiado tiempo. Esa ciudad se caracterizaba por ser un lugar pacífico, por esa razón las cárceles preventivas en la comisaría se mantenían desiertas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ese día Ikki era el único desgraciado en ocupar una celda.

Las horas transcurrieron, hasta que Ikki se cansó de gritar insultos a la nada y patear los barrotes. Aburrido y molesto con su suerte, no le quedó más opción que tenderse; con los dedos entrelazados bajo la nuca; en lo que se suponía era una cama.

—Si pides una disculpa y prometes comportarte como un ciudadano respetable, es posible que me apiade de tu escuálido ser y te deje ir —dijo Radamanthys, cuando casi empezaba a anochecer.

—Tráeme un rollo de lija de la más áspera y un plumón —murmuró el muchacho, tras ponerse de pie y quedar plantado en medio de la celda, muy al estilo Hannibal Lecter.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? —preguntó extrañado, aunque su gesto no lo manifestó.

Ikki apretó los labios en una sonrisa forzada y lo miró con un dejo de diversión.

—Quiero escribir mi disculpa y hacerla un rollo... para que te la metas por el ano —respondió luego de unos segundos, sonriendo torvamente mientras llevaba las manos hacia su rabadilla.

—Además de ladrón de poca monta, eres insoportable —bufó rodando los ojos. Radamanthys negó una sola vez y lo miró severamente—. Necesitas que te enseñen modales y aprender a respetar.

—¿Quieres decir que estoy aquí por mis modales y no por robar una tienducha? —Su tono de voz fue mordaz, lo que hacía perfecto par con la mueca burlona que cargaba.

—Robaste cigarrillos, chocolates y galletas. Como dije antes: eres un ladronzuelo de poca monta. —Le restregó en la cara, en un intento absurdo por hacerlo sentir mal.

Sí, ese era el robo más estúpido de la historia de ese poblado.

—Los antojos me movieron. Fue culpa del embarazo. —Se burló el moreno.

—Eres un imbécil sin remedio y sin gracia.

Radamanthys tuvo la intención de retirarse, mas permaneció en su lugar a medida que la idea que le rondaba desde la tarde cobraba peso y forma. No se le antojaba dejar al ladronzuelo allí, aunque tampoco quería dejarlo ir sin darle un buen escarmiento. Esa parte de la comisaría estaba desierta, los oficiales se encontraban ocupados en la oficina y el escenario se prestaba a su favor.

Pincelando una sonrisa taimada, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al detenido, buscó las llaves, abrió la celda y se coló en la misma, asegurándose de cerrarla bien en caso que a Ikki se le ocurriera darle otro dolor de cabeza.

—Coloca las manos contra la pared —ordenó sosteniendo la macana.

Ikki alzó una ceja y miró de un lado a otro como si buscara algo. Nada. Aquello no parecía ser una broma.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Sabes que te irá peor.

Las alarmas en la cabeza del prisionero se activaron. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, sobre todo por la sonrisa que se seguía dibujando en los labios del oficial. A pesar que su sentido común le ordenó alejarse, Ikki permaneció impasible en su lugar, retándolo con la mirada.

—Oblígame, chancro viviente.

—En verdad esperaba que me dijeras algo así. —Radamanthys asintió complacido, mirándolo con un dejo de diversión.

Sin preocuparse en las consecuencias de sus actos, el rubio oficial sostuvo del brazo al menor y, tras forcejear, lo arrastró consigo hacia el catre. No tuvo necesidad de esposarlo, Ikki era más delgado y bajo de estatura que él, lo que le facilitó el trabajo en gran medida. El desconcierto también fue un factor importante.

En poco tiempo, con los ojos abiertos hasta dónde los párpados le permitían, Ikki se encontraba acomodado boca abajo en el regazo de Radamanthys. La sorpresa inicial lo dejó estático, ya que según su entender debía quedar de cara a la pared, no de esa forma tan incómoda.

—¡¿Qué coño haces, gonorrea?!

—Haré lo que tus padres nunca hicieron: darte una nalgueada. Eso te enseñará a respetar —explicó con tono plano, mientras se aseguraba de sostener ambas muñecas con la siniestra.

—¡Esto debe ser una puta broma! —bramó ofendido.

Sin previo aviso, la pesada mano se estrelló con verdadera fuerza sobre las nalgas respingonas. Ikki atinó a soltar un quejido antes de removerse, espantado por el proceder del rubio de una ceja. Para su horror el maldito policía no bromeaba. Radamanthys apretó el agarre en las muñecas y le dio un par de nalgadas más.

—¡Eso arde, imbécil!

—Por cada insulto que escupas, te aumentaré el castigo —canturreó dándole otra nalgada sonora.

—¡Hijo de perra!

Radamanthys lo ignoró de forma magistral, y por lo que parecieron minutos eternos continuó con el castigo peculiar. Por su cuenta Ikki siguió insultándolo y quejándose, a medida que el hormigueo en la piel de sus nalgas se hacía más intenso. Aún así no hizo mayor esfuerzo por soltarse, eso gracias a una razón: la erección que cargaba.

De forma inconsciente el calor y la sangre empezaron a aglomerarse en su área genital, sin que Ikki pudiera evitarlo, provocando que las nalgadas se sintieran placenteras a pesar del ardor. Aquello le gustó.

—Hnm... así, papi, dame más duro —ronroneó levemente sonrojado por el calentón.

—¿Te gusta así? —Radamanthys le dio otra nalgada, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, dejó su mano allí para estrujar el cachete a capricho.

Ikki gimió con fuerza y asintió, humedeciendo sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Radamanthys lo observó suspicaz, permitiéndole a sus dedos colarse entre las piernas hasta que rozaron la erección. Fue entonces que soltó las muñecas, aunque tampoco le permitió moverse.

—¿Ya aprendiste la lección, rata arisca?

—Métete la macana en el recto, cerdo tragón —respondió con voz provocativa.

El oficial asintió y como si se tratara de algo rutinario hizo que Ikki se levantara. Rápidamente soltó el botón del pantalón y lo bajó hasta los tobillos con todo y la ropa interior. Sus dedos rozaron el pene enhiesto con distracción, provocando un estremecimiento en el muchacho.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí —susurró empuñando la erección de Ikki para guiarla a su boca, dio algunas succiones en el glande con la intención de provocarlo más y obligó a su prisionero a adoptar la postura que tenía antes.

Ikki se sintió mareado por la creciente calentura. Nunca antes se había excitado tan rápido y mucho menos por algo así. Aquello era novedoso, lo que lo tenía a la expectativa y con el deseo recorriendo su sangre a todo galope. Con fingida renuencia se dejó acomodar, sin atisbo de pudor al dejar expuesto el redondo culo.

—Me dijiste "cerdo tragón"... debo corregir eso —aseguró iniciando de nueva cuenta con las nalgadas.

El moreno de ojos azules y genio endemoniado, gimoteó a cada nalgada, respingando la nariz cada vez que la palma se estrellaba con potencia sobre la enrojecida piel. Poco después su pene palpitó con violencia, segregando fluidos, cuando Radamanthys le separó las nalgas y dejó caer un hilillo de saliva en el estrecho agujero antes oculto.

—¿Cómo me dirás a partir de ahora? —preguntó el musculoso oficial mientras sus dedos acariciaban la húmeda hendidura.

—Te llamaré: Sabandija Sifilítica —balbuceó disfrutando sin culpa ni pudor del trato que recibía.

Ikki gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, justo cuando el primer dedo conquistó su cálido interior, enterrándose con lentitud. Radamanthys empezó a mover la falange en círculos, hundiéndose de a poco, hasta que encajó el dedo por completo, ganando jadeos entrecortados como recompensa.

—Respuesta equivocada.

—¡Verga!

El chillido grave hizo eco en el lugar, Radamanthys fingió ignorarlo y siguió simulando el coito, colando un segundo dedo en la faena. Ikki empezó a balancear la cadera, buscando un roce más intenso cuando Radamanthys rozó ese punto en su interior que incrementaba el placer.

Rato después; Ikki descubrió, con mucha satisfacción; que dedicarle piropos obscenos al pene de Radamanthys también era motivo para intensificar el castigo. Gracias a eso se encontraba de rodillas frente al oficial, mientras le hacía una mamada y sus dedos amasaban los testículos a gusto y modo.

Para cuando la calentura impulsó a ambos a quedar medio desnudos, Ikki se encontraba en cuatro mientras Radamanthys lo penetraba con fuerza, soltando nalgadas a cada insulto ocurrente que el ladronzuelo lograba improvisar. Ikki ya se había gastado el amplio repertorio del que disponía, pero eso no fue impedimento para que inventara algunos otros insultos y obscenidades.

—¡Méteme la picha con todo y bolas, hijo de puta! —exigió en un gruñido demandante, entrecortado por los gemidos.

—Rata arisca... deja de hablar como verdulera —jadeó Radamanthys a la vez que estrujaba los cachetes hinchados para separarlos hasta donde la piel le permitió.

—¡Que me partas el culo, perro sarnoso!

—Rata necia —bufó soltando una nalgada más, segundos antes de dar un empellón potente.

Su falo se enterraba hasta donde le era físicamente posible, los gemidos se tornaron escandalosos y el chapoteo de las pieles perladas de sudor orquestaron el encuentro inusual. Así fue, hasta que el orgasmo los hizo su presa en medio de insultos por parte de Ikki y nalgadas por parte de Radamanthys.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

—Durante tu estadía aquí, ¿recibiste algún tipo de maltrato o abuso de algún oficial, que quieras reportar? —preguntó Aiacos, el policía de turno que se encargaba de devolver pertenencias y habilitar la liberación de los detenidos.

—No, no tengo nada que reportar —respondió Ikki quitado de la pena, mientras guardaba en su bolsillo el mechero y su identificación.

—Bien en ese caso espera un momento —indicó Aiacos.

En un post-it rápidamente anotó el número de móvil y el nombre de Radamanthys, y le sonrió con picardía cuando se lo entregó.

—¿Y esto qué?

—Es por si quieres continuar con las lecciones de buenos modales —explicó guiñandole el ojo con complicidad y una sonrisa pícara.

Sí, en todo el departamento de la policía se había escuchado el vocabulario encantador de Ikki y los gemidos escandalosos de ambos. Afortunadamente solo Aiacos y Kagaho estaban de guardia, quienes optaron por dejarlos fornicar como animales, mientras ellos aprovechaban la calentura contagiada en la oficina. Debido a eso follaron sobre el escritorio del teniente Radamanthys Walden.

—Púdrete, imbécil redomado. —Ikki le mostró el dedo corazón bien extendido y, refunfuñando maldiciones, se retiró de allí sin cargo alguno.

Aiacos se echó a reír de buena gana desde su cómodo lugar, atento al andar gracioso del muchacho. Todo indicaba que su colega le había dado duro contra los barrotes de la celda. Por su cuenta Ikki guardó en su bolsillo el número de Radamanthys, al considerar que otra lección de buenos modales nunca estaba de más.


	6. 05 — Massage — I Wanna Kiss You All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys ha tenido un mal día e Ikki usa un método infalible para ayudarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Lemon explícito, romántico, massage with happy ending, WAFF, slice of life, ligero OoC.

 

 

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

Radamanthys había llegado realmente molesto. Lo supo desde el momento que cruzó la puerta, cerró la misma a sus espaldas y dio cinco pasos al interior. Iba serio como siempre, no había nada diferente en el comportamiento del inglés, aún así, con eso le bastó para saber aquello.

Seis años de convivencia le habían enseñado a leerlo a la perfección.

—Hey —murmuró el rubio cuando pasó a su lado mientras sus dedos aflojaban la corbata, luego de batallar con el saludo entusiasta de Athos.

Como todos los días, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó rumbo al estudio, dispuesto a beberse un whiskey.

—Hey —respondió quitado de la pena, sin añadir nada más.

Ikki lo miró alejarse a cumplir con su rutina, y él volvió a lo suyo a la vez que le rascaba distraídamente las orejas al perro.

Ese día a él le tocaba cocinar, aunque sabía que Radamanthys terminaría por improvisar algo a prisa. La cocina no era el fuerte del moreno, fue algo que él espectro descubrió en poco tiempo, por lo que había adquirido algunos recetarios para defenderse y no morir intoxicado o de hambre.

Las guerras habían finalizado ocho años atrás, se llegó a un acuerdo de paz y todos los guerreros fueron revividos por el mismísimo Zeus a petición de Athena. Por primera vez, desde la era del mito, decidieron hacer las cosas de forma distinta.

Desde entonces cada uno de ellos solo debía cumplir con una nueva tarea: vivir su propia vida de la mejor manera. Por ello, los dioses sellaron mayor parte de sus cosmos y Hades dejó a las Masei custodiando el inframundo. Con esa resolución, las deidades se aseguraron de que no hubieran enfrentamientos innecesarios movidos por el rencor.

Esa era la encomienda más dura que sus dioses les habían dado. Pocos estaban acostumbrados a llevar una vida normal, pues todos eran guerreros entrenados para luchar a muerte por sus ideales. Fue difícil en un principio, pero de a poco lo consiguieron.

Radamanthys, al igual que todos los espectros, recuperó su antigua vida y volvió a su tierra natal a ocupar su hogar, una hermosa cabaña victoriana que estaba cerca de la playa. En dos años finalizó sus estudios y pronto empezó a trabajar en un bufete de abogados de renombre.

Ikki fue un caso especial. Sus estudios llegaban al segundo grado de primaria, así que solo sabía lo indispensable, y gracias a su orgullo, no aceptó la ayuda que Saori les dio. Él no quería tener nada con la fundación que le destrozó la vida en antaño. Como era su costumbre, alzó el vuelo sin mirar atrás y sin un destino fijo, dispuesto a sobrevivir a su modo. Encontró trabajos prácticos que no requerían estudios de ningún tipo, hasta que uno de sus jefes lo envolvió en el mágico mundo de las tintas, los colores y las agujas. Con él, aprendió todo lo que debía saber. Desde hacía cinco años trabajaba en un estudio haciendo tatuajes y perforaciones profesionales.

Ikki terminó enredado con Radamanthys gracias a una noche de tragos, cuando el destino les hizo coincidir en un antro bohemio ubicado en el corazón de Londres. Esa noche Ikki dejó en evidencia que beber whiskey no era una de sus cualidades, pues cuando estaba ebrio su carácter volátil daba un giro drástico que lo hacía parecer una persona completamente distinta. Por su cuenta Radamanthys dejó al descubierto, pese a su genio, que tenía paciencia para cuidar borrachos impertinentes y que le atraían los morenos de mirada fiera.

Desde entonces iniciaron una aventura que se alargó mucho más tiempo del que ambos llegaron a imaginar.

Su vida se había transformado en algo inesperado, que jamás creyó posible para él. La mayor parte del tiempo procuraba no pensar en eso, del mismo modo que en ese instante tampoco pensaba en lo que le ocurría a Radamanthys.

Ikki torció los labios y leyó una vez más la receta, antes de mirar los ingredientes que estaban en la encimera. Suspiró. Le daba fiaca cocinar. Con pereza empezó a guardar todo en su lugar, ante la mirada curiosa de Athos, y fue a buscar el teléfono para pedir algo a domicilio.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, aderezada gracias a una charla banal. Radamanthys se dedicó a despotricar en contra del estúpido vecino, que tenía un feo perro que usaba su jardín de retrete, e Ikki le recordó que esa semana debían hacer el super. Al final, según el trato acordado, fue el inglés quien se encargó de limpiar la mesa y lavar la loza. Ikki aseguró que debía ir a comprar cigarrillos, cogió sus llaves, llamó a Athos para colocarle la correa y se largó en compañía del perro.

Casi una hora después Radamanthys ingresó al dormitorio, que estaba tenuemente iluminado por el aplique que coronaba la cabecera de la hermosa cama.

—Ya te he dicho que te quedarás ciego si lees con esa luz tan mustia —murmuró el rubio, cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

—Lo sé, me lo dices a diario —respondió Ikki sin apartar la mirada del libro que leía.

Había adquirido ese hábito cuando se mudó allí. El estudio de Radamanthys estaba lleno de libros interesantes, que pronto lo hicieron adicto a la lectura.

—Eres tan terco.

—Lo sé. —Asintió con tranquilidad.

Radamanthys apretó los labios y terminó por rodar los ojos, segundos antes de tirar la camisa a un costado. Ikki alzó la ceja, confirmando que su amante estaba mucho más molesto de lo que pensó. El rubio odiaba el desorden.

—Quiero que hagas algo, y no te negarás o te parto la puta cara de un puñetazo —murmuró cerrando el libro, tras quitarse las gafas de lectura. Distraído colocó ambos objetos sobre la mesa de noche y salió de la cama.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó interesado mientras veía al moreno sacar al perro del dormitorio. Aquello era extraño, desde que llegó a sus vidas, Athos dormía con ellos por insistencia del menor.

—Que hagas lo que te pida —respondió plantándose frente al rubio—. Tienes dos opciones: hacerlo por las buenas o hacerlo por las malas. Tú eliges.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys se encontraba acostado en la cama. Gracias a las ideas de Ikki, estaba completamente desnudo, con el cuerpo aceitado y hediondo a almendra.

—¿Cuando compraste eso? —preguntó extrañado, medio girando el rostro, al sentir el aceite aromático en la piel de su espalda.

—Después de cenar.

Ikki no lo miró, estaba más concentrado en la piel marmórea que amasaba cual gato. Era la primera vez que hacía un masaje, pero había visto algunos vídeos y leído datos curiosos en varias revistas. Supuso que eso debía ayudar.

—Me dijiste que ibas a comprar cigarrillos. ¿Qué otra mentira me has dicho, Fénix? —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—No tengo veintiocho años, en realidad tengo veintitrés —respondió riendo bajito.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a hacer cálculos mentales.

—¡¿Quieres decir que te cogí cuando tenías diecisiete?! —Hasta ese momento comprendió porque Ikki lucía tan joven y era inexperto en algunos asuntos—. Usar identificaciones falsas es delito que se pena con cárcel —mencionó arrugando el entrecejo, al recordar ese detalle tan importante.

—Sí, lo sé, pero la identificación falsa me ayudó. Ocho años de diferencia suena a mucho —murmuró deslizando las manos por el área lumbar.

El espectro se desinfló, sintiéndose viejo, aunque se olvidó de eso cuando los dedos de Ikki frotaron con inusual delicadeza su rabadilla.

Radamanthys ya no dijo nada, pues se dedicó a disfrutar del masaje inexperto. El moreno capaz de renacer de sus cenizas, frotó toda la espalda, enfocándose en los hombros y omóplatos, hasta que lo sintió relajarse. Fue entonces que le dedicó tiempo a los muslos y las pantorrillas mientras tarareaba una canción.

El magnate de la Caína, se relajó por completo, agradeciendo mentalmente por aquello. Al sentir las gotitas aterrizar en su culo, alzó la ceja y despacio abrió los ojos. Ikki le amasó las nalgas a gusto y modo, separándolas juguetonamente al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba.

—Tu culo es antiestrés —comentó sonriendo de lado, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía.

—No tanto como el tuyo, Fénix.

Ikki soltó una carcajada corta y siguió entretenido con su juego, hasta que se animó a acariciar la sonrosada entrada y el periné. Sus yemas llenas de aceite, juguetearon allí un momento, antes de introducir un dedo al sentirlo laxo. Radamanthys gimoteó frunciendo la nariz y se relajó un poco más, aceptando con agrado la invasión. El jóven masajeó el interior con calma mientras sus dedos libres se dedicaron a dibujar arabescos invisibles en la cadera.

Radamanthys suspiraba disfrutando de los chispazos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, y que le hacían estremecer por momentos debido al cosquilleo constante. El masaje en su próstata lo puso a mil, haciéndolo sentir voluptuoso, lleno y cosquilludo por igual.

—Vamos, Wyvern, mueve tu tétrico culo y gira —murmuró el moreno, tras retirar su falange, haciendo gruñir al rubio.

—¿En serio tenías que interrumpir en lo mejor? —protestó acatando la orden.

Cuando Radamanthys quedó boca arriba, Ikki empezó a reír entre dientes y asintió con cara de pillo. De nueva cuenta cogió el frasco de aceite y empezó a verter la sustancia oleosa sobre el torso, al finalizar dejó caer algunas gotitas en el pene erguido, el cual palpitó por la ligera humedad.

—Disfruta, mi querida gárgola, esta es tu noche. —Ikki le guiñó el ojo en complicidad.

—¿Sabes?, a tu culo le digo " _primoroso_ "... deberías inventar al menos un halago —susurró sonriendo de lado, sin sentirse realmente ofendido por los apodos que Ikki inventaba cada dos por tres.

Ya lo conocía bastante bien, y sabía que eso no iba a cambiar.

—Eso sí está difícil. Dame un reto más fácil —respondió el muchacho de ojos azules, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por toda la piel, esparciendo el aceite aromático.

Ambos aspiraron con fuerza el aroma, y Radamanthys volvió a cerrar los ojos. Por su cuenta, Ikki masajeó los hombros, la curvatura del cuello, los pectorales, los costados y frotó su abdomen, satisfecho al sentirlo bien relajado.

Cuando terminó de frotar los fuertes muslos, Ikki se inclinó y le dejó un beso justo debajo del glande. Segundos después, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo del miembro, paseándolas por los testículos y el periné, antes de volver a ocupar el interior de su amante.

Radamanthys volvió a sumergirse en las aguas del placer. El calor se acumuló en su vientre bajo, mientras inevitablemente, ondeaba la cadera, sintiéndose borracho del gusto. El masaje prostático continuó, e Ikki le impidió masturbarse. A pesar de las protestas iniciales, el inglés accedió a las demandas de su amante, entregando la batuta del momento íntimo.

Ikki lo observaba absorto, fascinado y embobado con la estampa. Las expresiones del rubio, a pesar de que no eran exageradas, eran un deleite a su gusto, sobre todo por el pálido carmín que coloreaba las mejillas y parte del cuello.

El orgulloso Wyvern estaba completamente entregado al placer y los caprichos del ave inmortal. Esa certeza le robó un suspiro al moreno, que sin detener el estímulo, a tientas consiguió medio bajarse el pantalón del pijama con la mano libre.

Radamanthys sonrió de lado al verlo masturbarse por un momento, antes de sostener la muñeca de la mano que se encargaba de estimular su interior, pausando el masaje delicioso que lo tenía a mil.

—Vamos, avecilla, has el masaje con tu juguete—ronroneó con voz aterciopelada.

Ikki se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo la risa, y con lentitud retiró su mano, antes de presionar con su glande el cálido orificio. Sin dificultad alguna, gracias a la esencia aromática y la relajación del rubio, su pene se deslizó por completo, adueñándose del estrecho paraje. Ambos gimieron gustosos por el calor compartido, cerrando sus ojos por efímeros segundos, antes de que Ikki empezara a balancear la cadera.

Los movimientos del moreno eran lentos, pero profundos e intensos. A diferencia de Radamanthys, que acostumbraba a embestir a toda velocidad y con fuerza.

Movido por la excitación al contemplar a su amante disfrutando del momento, Ikki se inclinó y empezó a dejar besos húmedos por toda la piel del cuello y pectorales, recorriendo el escultural cuerpo con sus labios una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que su diestra sostuvo el pene del espectro. Ikki lo masturbó al ritmo de las embestidas, que de a poco aumentaron la velocidad hasta volverse frenéticas, al igual que el movimiento de su mano.

Cuando el orgasmo intenso se apoderó de Radamanthys, empujándolo a un nirvana exquisito e incomparable, Ikki se estremeció por el gemido grave que reverberó en el dormitorio y los espasmos constantes que estrujaron su falo. Jadeando, continuó embistiendo un momento más, sin darle tregua, hasta que se el orgasmo lo arrastró al fondo del placer compartido, dejándolos completamente satisfechos.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, aún con la respiración y pulso acelerados, Radamanthys acarició con pereza los rizos oscuros del menor, antes de girar el rostro y dejarle un beso perezoso en la mejilla. Ikki pinceló una sonrisa suave, y por unos instantes más, permaneció con los labios y nariz apoyados en la mejilla del inglés.

Conforme con su trabajo, luego de recuperarse un poco, el nipón abandonó el cuerpo musculoso y con tranquilidad empezó a limpiar los remanentes del acto con pañuelos.

Con languidez y una sonrisa plena, el rubio estiró los brazos en su dirección e Ikki sonrió, aceptando el cobijo en el que se resguardaba todas las noches desde hacía seis años.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

En ese momento, luego de dejar entrar a Athos al dormitorio, ambos descansaban tranquilamente, disfrutando de la sensación otorgada por el post-coito. Sus cuerpos lánguidos se mantenían unidos en un abrazo posesivo, como los que solían compartir.

Radamanthys pellizcó la cintura estrecha de Ikki, llamándolo por segunda ocasión para que se acomodara en su pecho, pues el moreno aún no terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo.

—¿Por qué venías tan molesto? —preguntó por fin.

Ikki caló el cigarrillo, permitiéndole al humo invadir sus pulmones e inyectar el veneno adictivo, hasta que lo expulsó en dos tantos. Radamanthys no fumaba, salvo en contadas ocasiones, pero le gustaba ver a Ikki hacerlo. Su despreocupación al fumar y la elegancia innata y algo femenina con la que sostenía el pitillo, era un buen motivo para apreciar el espectáculo.

—¿Por qué sostienes el cigarrillo como mujer? —inquirió evadiendo la pregunta, pues ese detalle le parecía curioso, y hasta ese día decidió indagar.

Ikki no era femenino en absolutamente nada, salvo en ese pequeño gesto.

—Porque una prostituta que conocí en Francia me enseñó a fumar. Iba a cumplir dieciséis años cuando la conocí en el antro donde trabajé limpiando mesas... y no sé, se me quedó su forma de sostener el cigarrillo. La verdad es que me gustaba cómo se veía en ella —respondió despreocupado.

De soslayo lo miró y volvió a repetir la pregunta

—¿Por qué coño venías tan enojado, Wyvern?

Radamanthys abandonó la contemplación, y descubrió que la mención de su enfado de la tarde no le molestó tanto. De hecho, gracias a la compañía y lo acontecido instantes atrás, parecía algo irrelevante, aunque no lo era.

—Le fracturé la nariz y el brazo al maldito juez —respondió con tono plano.

—Supongo que lo merecía. —Ikki no se escandalizó ni se sorprendió.

Radamanthys era tan bélico y agresivo como él, era algo que no iba a criticar ni mucho menos intentar cambiar.

—Sí, dejó en libertad a un malnacido que abusó de una muchacha. —Pensar en eso sí que lo enojó.

Él; que fue magnate del inframundo, amo y señor de la Caína; aborrecía las injusticias. Él, que era tan severo e inflexible, no perdonaba una falta de ese tipo.

Perros como el juez y el violador merecían una condena eterna y tortuosa.

—¿Eso fue lo que te molestó tanto? —preguntó de nuevo, a la vez que dejaba caer la ceniza en el cenicero que descansaba en su muslo.

Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que le estaba ocultando algo más.

—Estuve detenido por unas horas, perdí el empleo y debo realizar labores comunitarias —enumeró como si estuviese hablando del clima.

Radamanthys lo miró detenidamente, esperando por su reacción e incluso por un reclamo. Con el Fénix era difícil adivinar cómo tomaría esa noticia, después de todo, desde hacía un par de semanas habían planeado realizar un viaje al Machu Picchu para sus próximas vacaciones. Ikki apagó el cigarrillo, dejó el cenicero en la mesa de noche y se acomodó sobre Radamanthys, bostezando exageradamente. Cuando estuvo cómodo, suspiró.

—Busca otro trabajo —murmuró con pereza, sin mostrar molestia, espanto o sorpresa alguna. En su momento, él había perdido muchos empleos también, eso no era ninguna novedad—. Y con lo otro, te puedo acompañar a apoyar a los niños del orfanato.

—Te lo agradezco... por todo. —Relajado como estaba apagó la luz y se dispuso a descansar.

De su enfado no quedaba rastro alguno.


	7. 06 — Public — Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Según el día, en el bosque Birks of Aberfeldy se pueden encontrar buenas razones para enloquecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, lemon, rape, exhibicionismo, violencia, maltrato, muerte de un personaje.

 

 

 

 **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

Desde hacía tres años, por mera gana de fastidiarle la vida a su madre y padrastro, Ikki había adquirido la costumbre de viajar de mochilero, haciendo autostop hacia cualquier destino incierto. No le importaba el lugar a visitar, le bastaba con saberse lejos de casa y su tóxica familia. A sus veintiún años, el muchacho había conocido más mundo que muchas personas que le duplicaban la edad.

Y allí estaba. Ikki llevaba un par de meses recorriendo el Reino Unido, maravillado con su historia, arquitectura, tradiciones; y sobre todo; con los hermosos paisajes naturales que el sitio ofrecía. Desde hacía una semana arribó a Escocia, y aunque estaba algo decepcionado porque no vio a nadie portando el klit, reconocía que el lugar tenía su encanto.

A media mañana, luego de tomar una larga ducha y un desayuno escueto, abandonó la posada sencilla donde se hospedaba y salió a recorrer el lugar. Ikki contó lo que le quedaba de dinero y, con algo de decepción, descubrió que en ese o en el siguiente poblado debía encontrar un trabajo a toda costa. Sólo le quedaba efectivo para una semana de gastos estrictos.

El muchacho moreno aprovechó el paseo para ofrecer sus servicios de lavaplatos y limpia mesas en algunos de los locales bohemios que le daban vida al sitio, sin tener éxito alguno en su empresa. Sus pasos erráticos e improvisados lo llevaron al bosque Birks of Aberfeldy, el cual estaba ubicado a casi diez kilómetros del corazón del poblado.

Ikki observó a su alrededor y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se animó a ingresar al hermoso lugar. A paso calmo empezó con la pequeña ascensión por la senda señalizada, la cual le hizo recorrer el barranco salpicado de arbustos, árboles, enredaderas y gran variedad de plantas.

El aroma a tierra húmeda, moho, madera y hierba mezclados, junto al verdor vivaz que lo rodeaba, hizo suspirar a Ikki. El muchacho rápidamente buscó su cámara en la cangurera que colgaba a un lado de su cadera y empezó a tomar varias fotografías de algunos insectos y plantas que llamaban su atención, aprovechando la luz y algunas sombras.

Al paso de los minutos; a medida que recorrió el sendero y cruzó el puente, donde también habían algunos turistas; la naturaleza lo envolvió con su magia. Fue poco después, al cruzar el segundo puente de madera, que pudo contemplar el pequeño arroyo que formaba cascadas y rodeaba el hermoso bosque.

Ikki continuó avanzando, apenas deteniendo su marcha relajada por ratos. Ignoró las zonas que habían para descansar, pues le interesaba más seguir descubriendo detalles maravillosos del bosque espeso.

Decidido a explorar mayor parte del entorno, abandonó el sendero, perdiéndose entre los arbustos y algunas hojas enormes. El trayecto allí fue un poco más complicado, debido a que las ramas, raíces y algunas rocas predominaban de forma impune y se cruzaban a su paso. Pese a ese inconveniente, no quiso regresar ya que aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys Walden era un hombre que se caracterizaba por sus gustos exigentes, comportamiento obsesivo compulsivo, agresividad desmedida y fuerza inhumana. Lamentablemente, para sus incautas víctimas, llevaba una doble vida desde hacía varios años, cuando descubrió que con la violencia visceral e intimidación conseguía sus caprichos. Como era de esperarse, cinco años atrás, ese estilo de vida lo llevó a la condena, cuando le tocó responder ante la ley por sus crímenes.

Sin embargo, Radamanthys también disponía de otras dos cualidades que, en los momentos más oportunos, sabía emplear a su favor: era inteligente e ingenioso.

Con la primera cualidad planeó estratégicamente un motín entre los reos, a pesar que la prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada al sur de Escocia, se destacaba por ser una de las mejores controladas; además de las más lujosas del mundo entero. Con la segunda característica, Radamanthys se las apañó para escapar durante el conflicto, justo a la mitad de la noche.

Radamanthys Walden, el asesino en serie más temido del Reino Unido, había escapado de HMP Addiewell.

Esa era la noticia del momento.

Para cuando llegó al apacible poblado Aberfeldy, tras hacer una leve escala en Edimburgo, Radamanthys había asesinado a sangre fría a tres personas. La primera fue una muerte indispensable, pues necesitaba transporte y efectivo. Matar al desgraciado que se detuvo a mitad de la carretera, creyendo que iba a auxiliar al rubio, fue demasiado sencillo. La segunda persona fue una anciana que tuvo a bien reconocerlo, gracias a las noticias insistentes, cuando por la mañana llegó a una tienducha de mala muerte a comprar cigarrillos. La tercer persona, fue la jovencita que no pasaba de los catorce años, quien a todas luces era la nieta de la vieja.

A media tarde Radamanthys dejó el auto robado cerca de un callejón y se dispuso a buscar algo de comida, siempre procurando esconder sus toscas e inconfundibles facciones entre las solapas del sobretodo y el ridículo gorro que llevaba. Aún no conseguía deshacerse del traje de presidiario, ya que el tipo al que asesinó, aunque alto, era demasiado flacucho.

Todo marchaba según sus planes. La idea era moverse en lugares tranquilos, donde pudiera pasar desapercibido, y esperar a que las aguas se calmaran un poco para salir de Escocia. Nada podía fallar.

Sin embargo, gracias a una ráfaga de viento y los mocosos inquietos que pasaron corriendo a su lado, parte del sobretodo se alzó moviéndose hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su uniforme. Muchos de los peatones empezaron a murmurar.

Radamanthys no esperó a que el pánico colectivo, las acusaciones y los señalamientos con el dedo se hicieran presentes, el rubio echó a andar a toda prisa, dejando atrás las calles más concurridas. Cuando alcanzó a escuchar a alguien gritar que era un reo, corría a toda velocidad olvidándose de volver por el auto. Fue debido a su huída que llegó al bosque Birks of Aberfeldy, un sitio perfecto para ocultarse.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikki tomó una última fotografía y guardó la cámara en la riñonera, antes de verificar la hora. Faltaba poco más de dos horas para que anocheciera y que las visitas guiadas llegaran a su fin. Era momento de volver al sendero.

Aún disfrutando del paisaje que las hermosas cascadas le otorgaban al sitio, Ikki empezó a caminar entre la espesura del bosque, atento a sus sonidos, colores y olores embriagantes. Su sentido de la orientación era óptimo, así que no tenía problemas para volver. Perderse no era opción.

A pocos metros del sendero principal, el muchacho se agachó para atarse las agujetas. Mientras lo hacía escuchó el sonido de las pisadas sigilosas a sus espaldas, mas no les dio importancia alguna, pues supuso que se trataba de algún otro excursionista como él. Sin embargo, en cuanto se incorporó una mano grande cubrió sus labios a la vez que la punta de un verduguillo se presionaba contra su garganta, justo en la yugular. Los movimientos habían sido veloces y precisos, dejando a Ikki sin oportunidad de defenderse, quien apenas atinó a sostener la muñeca que estaba cerca de sus labios.

—No se te ocurra forcejear o te corto el cuello —susurró el fornido hombre, muy cerca de la oreja medio oculta por los rizos oscuros, haciendo presión contra los labios del muchacho—. Camina hacia donde te indique.

Sin esperar por la reacción de Ikki, Radamanthys lo arrastró de vuelta a la espesura del bosque. Ambos caminaron un gran tramo, siempre procurando buscar sitio donde predominaban las hojas y los arbustos. Cuando el presidiario llegó al lugar elegido, el cual había comprobado no podía observarse desde los puentes, empujó al muchacho contra el tronco de un árbol tras hacerlo girar.

—Pon las manos en tu nuca —ordenó el hombre con actitud y tono déspota. Ikki obedeció al instante, por mero sentido común, pues el filo del verduguillo seguía apoyado en su cuello.

—Llévese lo que tengo... no es mucho —murmuró, procurando no mirarlo más de la cuenta.

Si algo había aprendido, era que poner resistencia por unos cuantos céntimos no merecía la pena. La única pérdida que lamentaba era la de su pasaporte.

Radamanthys no le prestó demasiada atención, de todas formas la opinión del estúpido excursionista no le importaba. Sus ágiles dedos buscaron en los bolsillos de la riñonera, lanzando a los lados todo lo que no le servía. Una linterna pequeña, los documentos, la cámara, un par de galletas, una navaja, las gafas de lectura, un lápiz y una pequeña libreta, todo eso quedó desperdigado a sus pies.

Lo único que conservó fue el efectivo, que no era demasiado. Veintidós libras esterlinas no le servían de nada.

—¿Solo eso cargas, chino miserable? —masculló malhumorado y refiriéndose al jóven con tono despectivo.

Detestaba a los turistas muertos de hambre.

—Sí... ya le dije que no es mucho.

Radamanthys bufó, rodando los ojos por el acento golpeado, y llevó la mano libre a los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón tipo comando. Al no encontrar nada, toqueteó en los bolsillos traseros, fue entonces que sonrió. Sus dedos estrujaron con saña una de las redondas nalgas, consiguiendo un quejido del moreno.

—En HMP Addiewell siempre esperé tener un culo como este —comentó acercando su nariz al largo cuello para aspirar su aroma a jabón, frutos cítricos y sudor.

Ikki cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro, asqueado por la cercanía. El rubio apreció el gesto con agrado, a la vez que tiraba de los rizos oscuros. A base de amenazas de muerte y un par de golpes, consiguió tirarlo al suelo dejándolo tendido boca abajo.

El golpe de la caída no fue tan contundente gracias a la hierba espesa, aún así Ikki se quejó, ya que no le dio tiempo de meter la manos para evitar que su frente se estrellara en contra de las raíces del grueso árbol. El nipón procuró mantener la calma, alterarse servía de poco.

—Llévese lo que tengo... puede vender la cámara —balbuceó nervioso, ignorando la punzada de ardor en su frente.

—¡Cállate, chino de mierda! —Radamanthys posó su pie en la esbelta espalda e hizo suficiente presión para hacerle sentir que pensaba fracturarle los huesos si no obedecía.

Ikki apretó los labios y negó. Por un instante quiso corregirlo para que dejara de llamarle chino, mas se olvidó de la idea de intentar apelar a su lado humano o gentileza. El rubio parecía dispuesto a matarlo de la peor forma tan solo por escucharlo hablar.

Radamanthys lo miró desde su cómoda posición, y tras inclinarse, con el verduguillo le rasgó la parte trasera del pantalón junto a la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto las abundantes nalgas. Instintivamente Ikki intentó alejarse, empujándose con los pies, mientras negaba reiteradas veces y suplicaba piedad.

El presidiario lo sostuvo de la cadera, obligándole a empinar el culo y le dio una nalgada sonora, que hizo estremecer al joven.

—¡Quieto, hijo de puta! Déjame ver tu desnudez. —Ignorando las protestas y quejas del chico, rasgó la camiseta de manga larga, antes de permitirle a sus dedos estrujar y separar los cachetes a su antojo.

Ikki se sentía humillado, lastimado y abusado. No dejó de protestar e incluso intentó darle un par de patadas sin éxito, a pesar del temor de ser apuñalado.

Con la excitación y la adrenalina recorriendo su sistema de ida y vuelta, Radamanthys escupió en medio de las nalgas y luego en la palma de su mano, acto seguido, se quitó el sobretodo y soltó los botones del overol anaranjado para bajarlo a la altura de los muslos junto al bóxer, quedándose con la remera blanca cubriendo su torso.

El rubio sostuvo su miembro, aún medio flácido, y empezó a masturbarse a toda velocidad. Poco a poco, gracias al calor de la fricción constante y salvaje, la sangre empezó a acumularse en su carne. Al sentirla más firme entre sus dedos, frotó el falo entre las nalgas, usando su propia saliva para facilitar el desliz.

—Por favor... no lo haga... déjeme ir —imploró el joven moreno, que se encontraba aterrado ante lo que estaba viviendo.

El rubio sonrió burlón y en respuesta, guió la punta de su pene babeante al estrecho orificio que se apretaba por reflejo. Las alarmas resonaron en la cabeza de Ikki, quien para ese momento empezó a pedir auxilio a gritos y manoteaba en todas direcciones a la vez que intentaba arrastrarse lejos del tipo.

—Más te vale cooperar, perrita, o te meto esto en el culo —amenazó mostrándole el arma blanca, al apoyarla en la mejilla morena.

El criminal ignoró los berridos, pues estaban lejos del sendero principal, así que no había forma de que alguien los escuchara. Con firmeza sostuvo su pene, presionando ligeramente por un momento, para romper la resistencia alzada con la tensión del muchacho. Su glande hinchado se abrió paso con suma dificultad, haciéndolo suspirar de satisfacción al sentirse tan apretado y caliente.

Atendiendo las exigencias de sus instintos primitivos, embistió con brutalidad, sin que le importara desgarrar a su víctima. Ikki dejó escapar un grito visceral, sentido, capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera, al sentir que lo partían en dos. El dolor agudo que anidó en su cuerpo lo dejó paralizado, incapaz de moverse o resistirse, mientras lloraba y seguía gritando.

Radamanthys no esperó por nada, con brutalidad, continuó penetrando ignorando la punzada de dolor que afectaba su carne debido a la presión que el estrecho paraje ofrecía. Ikki seguía demasiado tenso, por lo que incomodó al rubio, que estaba encaprichado con usar su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, frustrado con el nipón, Radamanthys salió de su cuerpo y a empujones y golpes lo hizo girar hasta dejarlo tendido boca arriba. Con el propósito de continuar intimidando al joven, rasgó sin cuidado alguno la parte de enfrente de la camiseta y el pantalón, dejando harapos ensangrentados cubriendo el cuerpo moreno y esbelto.

El rubio fugitivo lo observó por un instante, reconociendo en su fuero interno que no era de mal ver a pesar de tratarse de un asiático.

Sin importarle el dolor agudo, Ikki intentó golpearlo y patearlo, haciendo sonreír al mayor, quien lo miró como si se tratara de un simple insecto.

—Tienes tus huevos, niño. —Radamanthys chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes, mientras sostenía de las corvas al menor, para apoyar las mismas en sus hombros, ignorando con maestría sus intentos por patearlo.

De nueva cuenta volvió a penetrarlo, a la vez que usaba su diestra para sostenerlo del cuello, incrementando la presión de sus dedos por momentos para hacerlo callar. Ikki ladeó el rostro y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que luchar, llorar y resistirse, solo le daban más dolor y cansancio que beneficio.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para él fue una eternidad por demás tortuosa. Debido al trauma que estaba sufriendo, su cuerpo no reaccionó al masaje constante en su próstata, el estímulo satisfactorio y el placer estaban lejos de rozarlo siquiera, por lo que su pene se mantuvo flácido en todo momento.

Por su cuenta Radamanthys lo mantuvo aplastado contra su peso, embistiendo con brutalidad y ganas, mientras sus labios y dientes atacaban el cuello y pecho fibroso. El estrecho orificio había dejado de ser tan sofocante y difícil de penetrar desde hacía rato. Debido al abuso y la sangre, su pene se deslizaba con mayor facilidad, desatando corrientes electrizantes en su parte baja por el calor y la humedad que lo envolvían.

El éxtasis al saber que había roto en muchas formas al joven, hizo que el orgasmo fuera arrasador.

El convicto gruñó como animal en celo, hundiendo la nariz en la curvatura del cuello del muchacho. Su cadera continuó azotando las nalgas salpicadas de sangre, tierra y briznas, hasta que se sintió completamente vacío.

Ikki soltó un gimoteo lastimero al sentir la simiente tibia llenar su cuerpo maltratado, y despacio abrió los ojos. Se sentía asqueado hasta la muerte, tanto por la dolorosa invasión como por el peso sobre su estampa. Su llanto era incesante, desgarrador, y por momentos suplicaba a la nada por piedad; sin embargo; notó algo que le hizo sonreír de lado.

Despacio movió su mano izquierda, hasta que sus dedos aferraron el verduguillo que el rubio dejó abandonado al alcanzar el orgasmo. A pesar del temblor de su extremidad, y cuerpo en general, amasó suficiente fuerza y firmeza para devolver el favor.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Kanon y su equipo barrieron con los alrededores y senderos de Birks of Aberfeldy, pues era el único lugar que les faltaba por recorrer. A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar los llantos y gritos de un joven, por lo que no dudó en correr hacia esa dirección junto a los perros policías. El lugar era de difícil acceso, mas no se rindió en ningún momento.

Al llegar encontró una escena macabra, que lo dejó congelado por una fracción de segundos. El oficial no lo pensó más y disparó a matar, dándole a Radamanthys el tiro de gracia.

De inmediato corrió hacia el joven que temblaba y lloraba, mientras sostenía en la mano izquierda el verduguillo lleno de sangre del violador. Ikki tenía la mirada perdida, estaba shockeado por la violación sufrida, y porque instantes atrás, había apuñalado en el cuello a Radamanthys.

Por esos breves segundos, alcanzó a apreciar el terror, el desconcierto y el dolor en la mirada ambarina. Radamanthys atinó a erguir la espalda y llevar la mano a su cuello, allí donde el arma blanca se había enterrado hasta el fondo. Ikki apretó los labios y con un movimiento violento y trémulo, desgarró parte de la piel antes de retirarlo, provocando que la sangre escandalosa salpicara su rostro por completo.

Justo en ese momento, mientras Radamanthys agonizaba emitiendo un gorjeo escalofriante, Kanon le disparó en la frente.

El oficial corrió a auxiliar a Ikki, gritando órdenes para mandar a llamar a las ambulancias y demás autoridades pertinentes, a la vez que otros policías acordonaron la zona. Todo fue un verdadero caos para el joven mochilero, quien apenas atinó a buscar refugio en los brazos de Kanon. Minutos después, Ikki partió en una ambulancia rumbo al hospital para recibir atención médica y terapias.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Habían transcurrido casi dos años desde lo ocurrido en Birks of Aberfeldy. Ikki recibió todo tipo de terapias y charlas motivacionales durante un año, e incluso se vio obligado a volver a su tierra natal para recibir el apoyo de su madre.

A pesar de los antipsicóticos, antidepresivos y relajantes que tomaba, por indicación de sus terapeutas, aún sufría de pesadillas que le hacían revivir ese momento trágico. Sin embargo, Ikki decidió continuar con su vida, aunque en las relaciones amorosas no le iba tan bien. Pandora, su última novia, había cortado con él debido a su carácter difícil de tratar y arranques descontrolados de ira.

El moreno de ojos azules se encontraba vacacionando en Mykonos, disfrutando del clima fresco y el hermoso paisaje, eso era algo que en él no había cambiado. Ikki estaba en la terraza de un bar, bebiendo ouzo mientras fumaba tranquilamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Qué gusto verte aquí! —saludó Kanon, quien animado se acercó al reconocerlo.

Ikki sonrió amplio al ver al oficial, quien fue su apoyo incondicional en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Tras los saludos de ley e invitar a Kanon a su mesa, ambos se pusieron al corriente. Al igual que el mochilero, Kanon estaba de vacaciones en su tierra natal junto a su mujer y sus hijos.

—¿Y cómo has estado? ¿todo marcha mejor? —preguntó con tiento.

Las últimas veces que visitó a Ikki en el hospital, lo vio sumido en una depresión alarmante, al punto que llegó a pensar que el joven recurriría al suicidio al menor descuido. Por esa razón fue que siguió manteniendo comunicación esporádica con él cuando partió a Japón, ya que se había ganado su empatía y apoyo cuando lo encontró tan vulnerable y asustado.

—Te aseguro que estoy mucho mejor. Ya no siento culpa ni asco hacia mi persona, comprendí que el responsable de todo siempre es el victimario —respondió con una sonrisa ligera—, además encontré una forma perfecta para lidiar con eso... es terapéutica.

—Me alegra mucho escucharte hablar así, Ikki. —Kanon le sonrió sincero, mirándolo con un dejo de cariño paternal.

Ambos continuaron charlando un rato más, hasta que Kanon se retiró argumentando que su esposa e hijos lo esperaban. Ikki se despidió, le mandó saludos a su familia y como siempre prometió mantener la comunicación con él.

Al quedarse solo, enfocó su atención hacia el hombre que bebía y platicaba con una joven pelirroja, hombre que seguía de cerca desde hacía dos días. El tipo no se parecía en nada a Radamanthys, salvo por lo fornido, la estatura y lo rubio. La pálida piel, la ceja espesa y los fríos ojos ambarinos, no estaban allí; sin embargo; le bastaron esas pocas características para determinar que él sería su siguiente víctima.

Ikki revisó el bolsillo de su chaqueta, asegurándose de que el verduguillo estaba en su lugar, esperando a ser utilizado, una vez más, en nombre de una venganza que creía indispensable para conservar la cordura que dejó tirada entre la belleza de Birks of Aberfeldy.


	8. 07 — Roleplay — Stinkfist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys consigue cumplir una de sus fantasías más retorcidas de una forma inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Dominación, psicológico, non-con, uso de sextoys, lemon explícito, yaoi, pegging, het.

 

 

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

Algo marchaba mal.

Radamanthys pestañeó reiteradas veces y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que con ello todo volvería a la normalidad. Al enfocar la mirada en los alrededores, descubrió que no le funcionó el intento anterior. De nueva cuenta, cerró los ojos, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsó de a poco antes de volver a despejar su confundida mirada.

Nada. Todo seguía allí.

La estancia oscura y fría; de tristes paredes grises, alfombras roídas por el paso del tiempo, grandes muebles de anticuario y cortinas gruesas; a todas luces tenía mucho tiempo abandonada. El aroma a moho, polvo y madera antigua golpeó su sentido del olfato, provocándole arrugar la nariz para contener un estornudo.

Radamanthys gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose incómodo al encontrarse justamente en ese lugar. Estaba seguro de que nunca antes había entrado a esa estancia, ni siquiera la había visto, aunque de alguna manera supo que se trataba del legendario castillo Heinstein. Frunció el entrecejo.

Desde que las guerras habían finalizado y todos fueron revividos, nunca más volvió a poner un pie en dicho castillo. No le interesaba, pues sabía que ya no había nada ni nadie que lo atara a ese lugar. Hades había decidido sellar esa entrada al inframundo.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de los tacones avanzando por el pasillo, a lentitud exasperante, produciendo un eco que llenó de escalofríos su piel, el inglés salió de sus cavilaciones en un parpadeo.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Tenía la certeza de que allí no había nadie además de él. No tenía sentido permanecer en ese lugar, mas descubrió que estaba equivocado cuando la pálida figura de Pandora ingresó a la habitación.

Al instante Radamanthys se quedó de piedra, separó los labios y abrió un poco más los ojos, manifestando su asombro con ese leve gesto. Aquello era tan irreal como bizarre. Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

La menuda mujer estaba completamente desnuda, salvo por los tacones altísimos estilo stilettos, las medias negras de rejilla con fino encaje que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y el strap-on de cuero que lucía un grotesco pene de goma en color morado.

—Señorita Pandora... ¿qué está sucediendo? —musitó aún extrañado, dirigiéndose a ella con el respeto de siempre.

—Sucede lo que quieres que suceda, Radamanthys de Wyvern —explicó con simpleza, justo cuando detuvo su andar a la vez que colocaba la mano en su cintura—. Esto es lo que deseas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pandora llevó las manos a sus tersos senos y los estrujó con suavidad, segundos antes de deslizar la diestra hacia abajo, recorriendo con lentitud el contorno de su figura estilizada.  
  
El rubio de mirada fría y expresión adusta, negó una sola vez con total firmeza. Él nunca la vio de esa morbosa manera, jamás se atrevió a anhelar rozar siquiera la piel impoluta de la mujer y mucho menos deseó profanar el virginal cuerpo, que sabía, desde la era del mito estaba prohibido para los simples mortales.

Se trataba de la hermana, aya y heraldo de su Señor. La simple idea podía considerarla una blasfemia, un insulto a la santidad que representaban y una aberración imperdonable.

—No, eso es imposible. Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy aquí. No debería estar aquí, ninguno de los dos —afirmó al recobrar la compostura.

—Estamos aquí porque tú me llamaste y me pediste venir para esto.

El rubio negó reiteradas veces, con total seguridad, ante semejante falacia.

—¿Por qué niegas, Radamanthys? —inquirió flemática como era.

El mencionado cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a negar. La sola pregunta era una chiste absurdo, un insulto a su honor.

—Esto no está pasando... debe ser un mal sueño —murmuró para sí mismo a la vez que empuñó las manos.

La risa cristalina y burlona de la teutona tintineó en la estancia, haciendo estremecer al rubio, que se negó a abrir los ojos.

—¿Es que tus fantasías sexuales son un mal sueño? —La voz juguetona de Pandora hizo eco, segundos antes de que volviera a escucharse el sonido de los tacones—. Abre los ojos, Radamanthys de Wyvern. Mírate con atención y atrévete a afirmar que es un mal sueño —ordenó con suavidad.

El magnate de la Caína apretó los labios y bufó, pensando en desobedecer a Pandora. Aquella era una idea tentadora y práctica; sin embargo; recordó la vez que se atrevió a transgredir las órdenes de la mujer y las consecuencias de su desacato.

La insubordinación, manifestada en cualquier forma, estaba prohibida. Aquello era penado por Hades y Pandora por igual. No importaba si ya no habían guerras, su respeto y lealtad hacia ellos seguían intactos.

Radamanthys pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo oprimiendo su pecho, casi a la altura de las clavículas. Empezó a sentirse afiebrado, mareado y ansioso, por esa razón supuso que Pandora lo estaba castigando por tardar tanto tiempo en obedecer. Sin otra alternativa, alzó la cortina de párpados y pestañas, despejando despacio el ámbar escamado de sus ojos.

Cuando procesó bien los colores y formas de su entorno, observando con claridad su propia estampa, el rubio apenas ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Una vez más pensó que aquello no estaba pasando.

Se encontraba acostado en la inmensa cama, con la cabeza ligeramente elevada gracias a los mullidos almohadones. Lo más extraño, inverosímil  y sobre todo vergonzoso, era que estaba desnudo en su totalidad, luciendo una erección demandante, que palpitaba cada dos por tres.

—¿Aún insistes en pensar que esto es un mal sueño? —preguntó la mujer, que de pronto, estaba apoyada en el borde de la cama, mirándolo de frente y fijamente.

—Sí, esto es un mal sueño, señorita Pandora. —Gracias a su murmullo descubrió que su voz sonaba más enronquecida de lo normal.

Pandora sonrió de lado y empezó a gatear en su dirección, asegurándose de mantener el culo en alto y la cabeza medio gacha. Sin poder evitarlo, el inglés observó con algo de fascinación los turgentes senos que caían libremente y se bamboleaban de un lado a otro, apenas cubiertos por las hebras de cabello bruno.

—No lo es. En verdad deseas esto, Radamanthys, es lo que siempre anhelaste desde que la Masei te reconoció en esta era y se hizo una contigo para llevarte a las filas de nuestro Señor —aseguró, deteniéndose un momento para sostener las corvas del hombre y separarle las piernas.

—No, no es verdad. Yo jamás desearía algo así... y usted no haría esto. —El balbuceo del rubio era nervioso, debido al latigazo de terror que lo golpeó al descubrir que no podía moverse a su antojo. No estaba atado, mas sus movimientos eran inexistentes.

La teutona sonrió como chiquilla y negó reiteradas veces, por su cuenta, el inglés bufó molesto por aquello que parecía ser una broma de mal gusto.

—Tu verga gorda dice lo contrario. —Pandora sonrió y tras guiñar el ojo se inclinó para rodear la demandante erección con su boca.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos hasta donde los párpados le permitieron, sonrojándose graciosamente al escucharle hablar de esa forma tan inapropiada, aunque eso se quedó corto con lo que siguió después. Jadeando por el asombro y el placer, el varón intentó sacudir las piernas para alejarla, a la vez que se esforzaba por mover los brazos. Pese a su esfuerzo no lo consiguió, contrario a ello un gemido grueso escapó de sus labios al sentir los delgados labios rodeando la punta de su miembro.

La alemana empezó a succionar con fuerza el glande, rozando el mismo con su lengua inquieta, a la vez que sus dedos dejaban sutiles caricias a lo largo de la carne, hasta que empezó a masturbarlo como era debido. Cuando la mujer tuvo suficiente, deslizó los labios hacia abajo, hundiendo el falo de a poco.

—Señora... deténgase —ordenó con tono lastimero, mucho menos demandante de lo que quería.

Pandora lo ignoró y continuó con la felación. Su cabeza subía y bajaba a ritmo mesurado mientras su lengua se enredaba como serpiente sinuosa en la carne, que al paso de los minutos se ponía más tensa y caliente, desatando chispazos placenteros que recorrían el cuerpo del varón. Los hábiles dedos esparcían los hilillos de saliva en la base y el escroto, masajeando el mismo a gusto y modo.

Sintiéndose enloquecer, dividido entre su arraigada moral y el placer de lo prohibido, Radamanthys se debatió durante la mamada, negándose a aceptar abiertamente que aquello era de su completo agrado.

Aunque se esforzó por reprimir el placer que lo inundaba e iba en aumento, su cuerpo, perceptivo a las caricias y el estímulo, lo traicionó de la peor forma. Sin darse cuenta, luchaba por balancear la cadera y embestir con mayor fuerza y velocidad, frustrandose al descubrir que seguía sin poder moverse. Al ser consciente de esos pensamientos, se frustraba aún más por sus deseos tan retorcidos e inapropiados.

—Esto... no es, no es correcto. —Jadeó aún aferrado a la idea de que aquello era un sueño, y que Pandora en realidad era un maldito súcubo escapado del infierno.

—Déjate llevar, Radamanthys, es solo una aventura... algo pasajero si prefieres verlo así. Este será nuestro secreto —murmuró Pandora, tras retirar con la lengua el exceso de saliva que salpicaba sus labios, con un gesto que a Radamanthys le pareció vulgar y atractivo por igual.

Los delicados dedos de la zurda continuaban masturbándolo a ritmo mesurado, a la vez que los de la diestra acariciaban peligrosamente el periné y más abajo.

El inglés se negaba a creer que aquello era posible. Él había hecho su vida y seguido adelante, tenía una pareja a la cual respetaba como era debido, y la infidelidad no era opción entre sus muchas posibilidades. Así se tratara de  _una aventura pasajera_ , su estricta moral y carácter severo, le impedían dar un traspié de ese calibre.

Su integridad penaba aquel acto inapropiado, impidiéndole disfrutar con plenitud; pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma distinta, respondiendo con agrado al estímulo y caricias abusivas.

Al sentir los delicados y delgados dedos enterrarse en su interior, dejó escapar un gemido agudo y largo que le hizo sentir avergonzado. Pandora sonrió divertida y sin darle tiempo a nada, empezó a mover las falanges, robándole más jadeos placenteros cada vez que rozaba su próstata.

La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó, del mismo modo que su respiración y pulso se dispararon tornándose descompasadas. Los chispazos de placer, el cosquilleo constante y el deseo desbordante eran los motivos que lo tenían a punto de enloquecer.

Quería más. Deseaba que no se detuviera.

—Dilo —susurró la sensual teutona, a la vez que colaba un tercer dedo en el estrecho paraje. Los movimientos de su delicada mano se volvieron lentos y tortuosos a partir de ese instante.

Radamanthys apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a soltar palabra alguna que fuese capaz de delatarlo. Pandora lo vio con picardía y, sin decir nada ni abandonar el interior, acomodó su pálido cuerpo sobre el hombre fornido. Sus senos tersos, abundantes y turgentes, se deslizaron con gracia y delicadeza sobre la piel tensa, permitiéndole sentir la dureza de sus pezones sonrosados hasta que los dejó acomodados a la altura de los fuertes pectorales.

—Pídeme que te rompa el culo, Radamanthys —tentó con voz aterciopelada e incitante, golpeando con su tibio aliento los labios gruesos y varoniles—. Sé que es eso lo que anhelas desde que me viste.

Eso bastó para terminar de resquebrajar su psique.

—No —siseó negándose a aceptar la morbosa verdad.

—Cuando  _él_  te lo pide, sueles acceder sin mayor problema —reprochó balanceando la cadera para que el pene de goma rozara la erección del hombre—. Conmigo sentirás más placer —prometió.

Radamanthys ya no respondió, pues el gemido que brotó de sus labios le impidió articular palabra alguna. Su mente se encontraba obnubilada por las sensaciones epicúreas, lo que le impedía razonar y argumentar apropiadamente. Pandora tomó el silencio forzado como un sí, por lo que dejó de abusar del interior del hombre, dándole unos instantes de tregua.

Sosteniendo firmemente el pene de goma, guió la punta a las nalgas, presionando su objetivo antes de empujar la cadera para penetrarlo de una estocada violenta. Una vez más, no le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse ni mucho menos a sacudirse el dolor, con total desapego, Pandora empezó a embestir a un ritmo punitivo.

El inglés gritó con fuerza, a la vez que abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible, sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimillas los nublaran. Sentía que lo estaba partiendo en dos, la violencia de la mujer era despiadada, inhumana... y también excitante, pues el juguete se sentía de carne, caliente y húmedo. Su pene estaba hinchado como nunca, palpitaba ansioso cada vez que el abdomen de piel marmórea lo rozaba o aplastaba con su ligero peso.

Por su cuenta, Pandora continuó mientras sus labios dejaban un rastro de saliva por el cuello y el amplio pecho, succionando las tetillas de vez en cuando, mientras sus dedos con largas uñas rastrillaban la piel de los costados y los muslos por igual.

Ambos empezaron a gemir al unísono y con fuerza, hundiéndose de cabeza en el placer prohibido y retorcido que les abría las puertas del paraíso y del infierno al mismo tiempo.

Pandora lo entregó todo sin pudor ni reservas, adueñándose del cuerpo masculino a su antojo. Para ese instante, Radamanthys había caído por completo en las redes de sus encantos, por ello lo recibió todo sin culpa ni remordimientos, dejándose arrastrar por los caprichos de la heraldo y sus propias fantasías.

En recompensa, el orgasmo lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tsunami devastador, tan salvaje como sus instintos más bajos, dejándolo agotado y con el dulce sabor de la satisfacción en sus labios.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Sentado como en posición de loto, Ikki fumaba tranquilamente mientras sonreía con picardía.

Rato atrás subió al dormitorio en compañía de Athos, luego de que terminara de armar un puzzle, y allí lo encontró.

Radamanthys estaba acostado, leyendo un libro que el moreno había llevado semanas atrás. Era domingo y ambos estaban aburridos, pues la nevada les impidió salir a la playa o cualquier otro lugar como acostumbraban.

Ikki aborrecía el frío. A pesar de los años transcurridos, no terminaba de acostumbrarse al espantoso clima de Inglaterra. En consecuencia se encaprichaba negándose a salir a ninguna parte, debido a que irse de viaje a las entrañas de algún volcán, el Caribe o cualquier otro sitio con clima cálido no estaba entre sus posibilidades.

Sin decir nada el moreno de mirada fiera se acomodó en los pies de la cama, apoyó la espalda en uno de los pilares del dosel y encendió un cigarrillo. Radamanthys lo ignoró, pues sabía que estaba de malas pulgas e Ikki no dijo nada.

Su mirada tormenta viajó a sus dedos, esos que sostenían con suavidad el cigarrillo, y por primera vez en cuatro años, se preguntó si con el cinco por ciento de su cosmos podía obrar algún milagro como en antaño.

No lo pensó más.

Ikki dejó el cigarrillo colgando en sus labios, extendió el brazo derecho con el índice apuntando hacia el rostro de su pareja, segundos antes de murmurar el nombre de su técnica favorita y mayor orgullo.

_Hōō Genmaken._

Por un instante, su yema sufrió un ligero cosquilleo cuando el calor de su cosmos se concentró allí. Una fracción de segundos después, el haz de luz resplandeció desde el extremo de su dedo, cortó el aire en un fino disparo y golpeó a su distraída víctima, si que se enterara siquiera.

Indagar en las fantasías y deseos reprimidos de Radamanthys para jugar con eso le pareció buena idea para pasar el domingo.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

El rubio gimoteó con suavidad, antes de parpadear un par de veces, y suspirar con un dejo de alivio al descubrir que estaba en su hogar, cómodo en su sagrada cama. Cómo pensó en un principio, todo había sido un mal sueño.

Sin embargo, empezó a dudar de ello una vez más, cuando vio a Ikki sonriéndole cual demonio travieso. Como si alguien le hubiese susurrado al oído la explicación, comprendió de un plumazo lo que había ocurrido en su mente.

—Eres un gran hijo de puta —murmuró ofendido, antes de lanzarle en la cara el libro que aún sostenía.

El moreno detuvo el proyectil con la siniestra y lo dejó a un lado. Descarado como era dejó escapar una risita burlona y, a sabiendas que corría el riesgo de recibir un golpe bien merecido, empezó a gatear hacia él.

—Admite que te gustó cumplir con tu fantasía, al menos de esa forma —susurró guiñándole el ojo—. Aunque reconozco que esperaba ser el protagonista.

—¿Estás celoso, Fénix? —Se burló aún mosqueado, negándose a aceptar abiertamente esa vergonzosa verdad.

—Nadie es pieza capaz de hacerme sombra, mucho menos ella —resolvió quitado de la pena. Ikki se alzó de hombros y se recostó a su lado—. Yo solo me limité a cumplir  tus deseos más reprimidos para satisfacerte un poco, deberías agradecer que soy amable y que ando de buenas.

Radamanthys rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Mejor no te esfuerces con eso y haz las cosas como la gente normal —murmuró por lo bajo.

De los labios del menor brotó una risa fresca y cristalina, que no mostró atisbo de burla, y asintió.

—Por cierto, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con esa perra mustia —soltó con aparente desinterés.

—Estas celoso por ser tan cretino —afirmó sintiendo una pizca de triunfo, al confirmar que, sin quererlo realmente, había conseguido que a Ikki le saliera el tiro por la culata.

—Hoy duermes en el sofá de la sala, Radamanthys —anunció perezoso.

El rubio empezó a reír, se giró para darle una nalgada, sostenerlo de la cintura y robarle un beso, presto a darle una buena razón para no salir echado de su propia cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria
> 
> Strap-on: Es un consolador con arnés, también conocido como pene femenino, cinturon poronguero o cinturonga. Existen diferentes clases, como arnés 2-strap, 3-strap y 4-strap, y se diferencian por la forma en que van acomodadas las correas que sostienen el juguete.
> 
> Pegging: Es cuando una mujer sodomiza a un hombre.


	9. 08 — Bondage — Blaze Of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el Salvaje Oeste existen muchos criminales a los que se les busca por robos y asesinatos, entre ellos destaca un hombre de mirada fría y puntería endiablada. ¿A quien se le ocurre asaltar al asesino más temido del Salvaje Oeste y salir bien librado de eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, lenguaje vulgar, chan, lemon explícito, hardcore, bondage, spanking.

 

 

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

Los argonautas del Salvaje Oeste habían llegado para quedarse. Laboriosos y con un objetivo en claro, asentaron ciudadelas que poco a poco cobraron forma, a pesar que el hallazgo de oro fue un sueño de los que pocos pudieron beneficiarse. Los bandidos iban en sus equipajes como polizones, o terminaron por adquirir ese estilo de vida cuando descubrieron que arrear ganado no les dejaba los bolsillos llenos.

Asaltar trenes y bancos dejaba mayores ganancias.

Todos luchaban por ser dueños de esas tierras desérticas y hostiles; sin embargo; entre ellos, un hombre resplandecía como el oro que buscaban. Brillaba de gloria y pompa asesina.

El criminal más cruel y desalmado del Salvaje Oeste.

El cartel con la fotografía de su rostro, roído por la inclemencia del tiempo y el polvo, aterrizó cerca de sus pies gracias al impulso que le dio la ligera rafaga de viento. El hombre lo observó con desdén, sonriendo torvamente al descubrir que, a pesar de ser extranjero, en ese pueblo su cabeza también tenía precio.

Un precio elevadísimo.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo lo querían vivo o muerto. Todos los sheriffs y alcaides, de los distintos condados, ofrecían una cuantiosa recompensa que motivaba a los más imbéciles a lanzarse a darle caza.

Nadie tenía oportunidad contra él.

Su puntería endemoniada, genio belicoso y fuerza descomunal, hacían de él una leyenda de temer.

Cualquiera con sentido común se atemorizaba ante su sola presencia, desviaba la mirada fingiendo no conocerlo y se alejaba a toda velocidad esperando no ser su próxima víctima.

Cualquiera le temía, menos él.

El forajido continuó masticando tabaco, atento al entorno. Un par de noches atrás había eliminado a un puñado de bandidos inexpertos, apropiándose de la pequeña cabaña que ahora ocupaba. No pensaba quedarse allí, sus ambiciones lo motivaban a ir más lejos.

En el silencio de la calurosa mañana, continuó trazando planes para su siguiente golpe, al menos hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio. El imbécil; aunque fue silencioso y discreto al escabullirse entre los arbustos espinosos, los brotes de mezquite y algunas rocas altas que rodeaban la propiedad; no pasó desapercibido para él. El forajido no se movió y continuó absorto en sus pensamientos.

Fingiendo que no lo había visto, lo dejó huir, obsequiándole esa gloria efímera.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

El fugitivo se aseguró la talega, cuidando que su valiosa mercancía no cayera por accidente, y continuó deslizándose por cuanta roca y arbusto espinoso se cruzó por su camino. Maldijo su suerte, pues en un principio había planeado emprender la retirada con Swindler, su amada yegua. Una hermosa potranca, de color alazán tostado con crin y cola negra, tan indomable y salvaje como su dueño. Sin embargo, al descubrir que él estaba en la entrada de la cabaña, consideró desatinado alertar su presencia con el animal.

Volvería después para recuperarla.

Cuando confirmó que había avanzado suficiente, y que él no lo había descubierto, empezó a correr, asegurándose de cubrir sus huellas para hacerle difícil la tarea de alcanzarlo.

En lugar de dirigirse al poblado más próximo, para esconderse allí, optó por rodear la parte más desierta del lugar y abarcar ese trecho, yendo por el lado opuesto. Pensó que esa era una buena estrategia, pues así lograría confundirlo, obligándolo a gastar tiempo en una búsqueda infructuosa. La única desventaja de su plan era el maldito calor, ya que a pesar de ser temprano, el sol de la mañana era despiadado y la falta de sombra un castigo.

Como fuera, estaba seguro que nada podía salir mal. La gloria resplandecía a su lado.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Casi dos horas después, el sonido del galope del negro corcel, alertó a Ikki. El pistolero se acomodó bien la talega y el sombrero, se olvidó de cualquier intento de discreción y de cubrir sus huellas. Como perseguido por el demonio, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, demostrando que era mucho más ágil y escurridizo de lo que aparentaba. Gracias a esas habilidades había escapado de la prisión en más de cinco ocasiones.

Las pisadas de Thunder se percibieron más próximas e Ikki maldijo al animal, que era tan negro como la noche, cuando lo tuvo a pocos pasos de él. A Radamanthys le bastó inclinar lo suficiente el cuerpo para atrapar a Ikki de la cintura y obligarlo a subir al caballo, en una maniobra arriesgada pero efectiva, acomodándolo en su regazo en un santiamén.

—Llegaste mucho más lejos de lo que pensé —masculló el rubio, quien habló con el habano colgando en sus labios resecos, mirándolo divertido, con el ala del sombrero haciendo sombra en sus ojos—. Admito que tuviste huevos al llevarte mi oro. Te doy una pepita por eso.

Ikki gruñó, lo miró con rencor, frunció el entrecejo y apretó los molares.

—Ahora me corresponde mi recompensa. —El llanero continuó con el monólogo, deteniendo la carrera de Thunder con un tirón de la rienda.

—Que te den, hijo de puta —bramó el moreno de ojos azules y rostro cicatrizado.

—No. Yo te daré, cabrón, pero soy benévolo aunque no lo creas. —Radamanthys miró a su alrededor y señaló hacia el cúmulo de rocas grandes que se encontraba a casi trescientos metros—. Te daré un minuto de ventaja. Si llegas allí antes de que te atrape, te dejo ir con mi oro.

Radamanthys empujó a Ikki obligándolo a aterrizar con torpeza. El moreno lo maldijo por lo bajo, aunque internamente sonrió por la nueva apuesta. Necesitaba menos de un minuto para ganar.

Sin esperar por la señal, Ikki echó a correr a toda velocidad, zigzagueando para no ser atrapado. Como buen bandido, Radamanthys mintió, no le dio el minuto prometido.

El rubio lo observó con un brillo siniestro resplandeciendo en su mirada ambarina, aferró la cuerda que colgaba de su cinto y verificó el nudo corredizo con ojo crítico, asegurándose de que la baga estuviese bien afianzada. Acto seguido espoleó al caballo, alzó el brazo derecho y se concentró en su objetivo.

El forajido, así como tenía una puntería endiablada, era un maestro para enlazar bestias.

Ikki no se atrevió a mirar atrás, pues su meta era clara. Molesto por las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su frente y sienes, manoteó su rostro y apretó los dientes. Estaba a pocos metros de lograrlo, pero había perdido, lo pudo presentir. En ese instante la cuerda lo rodeó y la velocidad de sus pies lo traicionó, no tuvo tiempo de frenar, por ello el lazo se apretó alrededor de su torso dejando sus brazos bien pegados a sus costados.

Un tirón brusco bastó para que Radamanthys lo mandara de culo al suelo.

Minutos después Ikki viajaba en la grupa de Thunder, atado cual embutido, escupiendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra en contra del bandolero más buscado del Salvaje Oeste.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Completamente desnudo, Ikki se encontraba tendido boca abajo a la mitad del catre, con ambos brazos atados en su espalda por encima del área lumbar. Desde sus muñecas hasta los codos, el lazo, suave como la seda, rodeaba las extremidades con una serie de nudos pares obligándolo a mantenerlas unidas.

Del cuello al torso, parecía llevar un arnés de nudos, que presionaba ciertas partes con precisión, haciendo sobresalir los pectorales de por sí ligeramente marcados. Y por último, los talones presionaban sus nalgas redondas, gracias a las cuerdas que mantenían pegados los tendones de aquiles a los muslos.

Era todo un banquete de piel, cuerdas y nudos.

—Acepta que no puedes superarme, y te libero —ronroneó Radamanthys, quien acomodado en un sillón destartalado, tranquilamente bebía whiskey mientras se masturbaba con pereza.

—Vete a la mierda —refunfuñó el truhán, aún así no despegó su mirada plagada de glotonería del pene erguido que se engrosaba al paso de los minutos.

—¿Se te antoja?

Radamanthys sonrió de lado y dejó su carne en paz, para soltar los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso y velludo. Ikki enarcó la ceja y bufó.

—No. En realidad me he comido mejores vergas —mintió con la intención de herir su orgullo y provocarlo.

Le funcionó.

El rubio se bebió el whiskey de golpe, antes de ponerse de pie, mostrando con orgullo su imponente cuerpo, y se acercó al catre. De un movimiento raudo sostuvo los rizos oscuros y desordenados, obligando al muchacho a alzar el rostro.

—Entiende de una maldita vez: tu existencia, tu cuerpo y sobre todo el agujero que tienes en el culo, son de mi propiedad —aseguró inclinándose a medida que hablaba, rematando su afirmación con un beso posesivo.

Ikki se dejó hacer, correspondiendo al beso con ansias, permitiéndole a su lengua inquieta explorar la cavidad ajena con sabor a fuerte licor sin reparos, luego de que Radamanthys mordisqueara con saña su labio inferior.

El beso se prolongó, al menos hasta que la necesidad de pasar a algo más intenso se hizo presente. Radamanthys aprovechó la ventaja que tenía, y lamió con lascivia la mejilla y los labios de Ikki antes de alejarse un paso.

Lo tenía a su completa disposición.

Sus dedos toscos y ásperos, gracias a los callos, se deslizaron por la piel curtida de la espalda, presionando algunas de las cuerdas. Radamanthys rodeó el catre hasta que quedó de frente a la retaguardia de Ikki. Esa vista era lo mejor. Sin previo aviso lo sostuvo de las rodillas y le separó los muslos con violencia, ganándose un insulto acompañado de una queja, que el forajido ignoró.

—No tienes derecho a quejarte, avecilla. Ahora es cuando te demuestro que esto es mío —murmuró amasando las nalgas.

Radamanthys se entretuvo con las carnosidades por un momento, hasta que sin previo aviso, alzó la diestra y la estrelló con fuerza en la nalga derecha. Ikki atinó a respingar la nariz, soltando un queja por el ardor que el cachete le provocó. Por su cuenta, el rubio sonrió sardónico y repitió la acción una y otra vez, mientras miraba con fascinación el ligero temblor que cada azote provocaba en el abundante trasero.

—¡Basta, imbécil! —bramó el moreno al sentir su culo caliente debido a las nalgadas.

El forajido gruñó y en respuesta a la demanda, alzó ambas manos para volverlo a azotar. Ikki gimoteó, ahogando con dificultad un sollozo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería llorar, aunque sus ojos ya estaban empañados por culpa del ardor.

  
Radamanthys continuó con el castigo un momento más, cuando consideró que era suficiente, miró con deleite las marcas rojizas con forma de sus dedos tatuadas en cada una de las nalgas. Jadeando con la anticipación, volvió a amasar la carne con brusquedad, satisfecho al sentir la piel más caliente y ligeramente hinchada.

Sus dedos toscos estrujaron con ganas y un dejo posesivo la piel morena, hasta que separó las nalgas para escupir en medio de ellas. Ikki jadeó hundiendo el rostro en el colchón, segundos antes que Radamanthys deslizara la lengua atrevida en la hendidura, paseándola en su intimidad. El moreno cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, disfrutando de la caricia húmeda y los besos obscenos que terminaron por ponerlo a mil.

La lengua del forajido se hundió en su cuerpo cual serpiente sinuosa, mientras Ikki gemía sin control, dividido entre el ardor que aún cosquilleaba en sus nalgas y la deliciosa caricia que le hacía querer más al espabilar su lujuria.

Dispuesto a probarlo todo, los dedos de Radamanthys se afianzaron a la cadera y la alzaron, elevando un poco más su banquete. Aquello le permitió lamer y chupar el periné y el escroto, empujando a Ikki hacia los límites de la locura avivada por el placer. Su mano se perdió entre los muslos hasta que alcanzó el falo erguido y lo llevó hacia atrás, para hacerle una mamada mientras dos de sus dedos lo penetraban sin darle tregua.

Los gemidos de Ikki aumentaron de intensidad, al igual que el calor de su cuerpo. Las demandas plagadas de obscenidades, avivaron la calentura del rubio, quien optó por ponerse de pie una vez más.

Estaba satisfecho, su lengua no dejó nada sin explorar.

—Y así te atreves a asegurar que te has comido mejores vergas —masculló aún resentido.

Radamanthys sostuvo su pene y, con el mismo, azotó el culo redondo unas cuantas veces, antes de acomodarlo a lo largo en medio de las abundantes nalgas que le dieron abrigo. El inglés presionó su carne con el pulgar para mantenerla en su lugar, y empezó a balancear la cadera, sin verdadera intención de penetrar, usando el culo de Ikki para pajearse.

Por su cuenta el moreno gemía sin control, sacudiéndose hasta donde las ataduras le permitían, desesperado por sentir algo más intenso que calmara el cosquilleo que recorría toda su piel. La presión que hacían las cuerdas lo tenían más sensible y ansioso, pero su orgullo le impedía pedirle lo que ambos deseaban.

—Mueres de hambre, ¿no es así? —gruñó Radamanthys, tras dejar caer un hilillo de saliva sobre su miembro para facilitar el desliz.

—Vete... a la mierda. —Jadeó por mera gana de contradecirlo.

—Eres tan tozudo. —Radamanthys chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes y continuó moviendo la cadera por un instante más.

Sus demandas eran prioridad.

Su diestra sostuvo la cintura del moreno y de un movimiento sencillo lo hizo girar en el colchón, dejándolo boca arriba. La mirada morbosa, que refulgía cual oro derretido, contempló a detalle la figura llena de nudos y sudor. Cada músculo del esbelto cuerpo se veía exquisito, teñido por un arrebol delicioso que alcanzaba el cuello y las morenas mejillas. Ikki parecía hervir, lo que confirmó al apreciar la fiera mirada que en silencio le exigía su parte.

—Tus ojos, avecilla, tus ojos te delatan. Son como el resplandor de la gloria misma —susurró con tono aterciopelado y voz ronca, a la vez que deslizaba los dedos desde los tobillos a las pantorrillas.

Radamanthys se acomodó de rodillas en el catre, ocupando su lugar en medio de los muslos encabritados, mientras empujaba con suavidad las piernas hacia el pecho moreno. Ikki lo miraba fijamente cuando separó los labios, humedeciendo los mismos con la lengua, en un gesto obsceno, haciendo sonreír al forajido.

—Entonces sumérgete en ellos —invitó, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no cerrar los ojos cuando el miembro enhiesto se abrió paso en su interior de una embestida violenta.

Los gemidos bestiales fueron el inicio de aquel encuentro apasionado que prometía fundir sus pieles y hacerlas una misma.

Radamanthys lo penetró salvajemente, despiadado como era, presto a demostrarle una vez más que era el único dueño de su cuerpo, un valioso botín que tiempo atrás robó con sus encantos.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikki se encontraba tendido en la cama, usando su sombrero para cubrir su sexo, mientras liaba un cigarrillo con pericia. A su lado, Radamanthys descansaba boca abajo mostrando su desnudez, con el brazo apoyado sobre el abdomen moreno. Las cuerdas de seda, compradas especialmente para la faena previa, parecían serpientes muertas desperdigadas sobre el suelo.

La mañana había iniciado bien, a pesar que uno de ellos perdió la apuesta.

—Prepárate, por la noche daremos el gran golpe —anunció Radamanthys.

—¡Hijo de puta! Dijiste que sería mañana —protestó Ikki, que pensó que no estaba en condiciones de montar a caballo ni de echar a correr.

—¿Hay algo que te impida hacerlo hoy? —inquirió con tono burlón.

—¡Tu verga me rompió el culo!

Radamanthys empezó a reír entre dientes, satisfecho con ese reproche.

—Si no estás de acuerdo con mis planes, puedes irte y vivir por tu cuenta... ya sabes a lo que te atienes.

Ikki rodó los ojos y encendió su cigarrillo, pensando en un nuevo plan para darse a la fuga, tan solo por el gusto de obligar a su amante a darle caza y hacerlo cabrear. Ese juego entre ellos era entretenido.


	10. 09 — Oral — Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al alba los sueños pueden volverse dulces cuando hace mucho frío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Felación, masturbación, fingering, insinuación de vouyerismo perruno, slice of life, ¿rape?

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Aún dormido Ikki gruñó por lo bajo, masculló una maldición y rodó por la cama, pegándose un poco más al bulto calentito y forrado en gruesas cobijas que estaba a su lado. El moreno se hizo un ovillo, y aún negándose a abrir los ojos, intentó colar sus pies helados entre las piernas de su amante. Fue difícil, debido a la barrera que suponían las mantas, pero logró parte de su cometido.

Cinco minutos después, cuando el frío de la madrugada le erizó la piel de la rabadilla, Ikki volvió a gruñir. Con torpeza, guió la mano derecha a su cola e intentó bajar un poco el extremo de la camiseta junto a la franela que usaba para dormir. Su esfuerzo no funcionó, pues gracias su movimiento constante de la noche tenía ambas prendas enrolladas hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Maldijo una vez más.

Ikki se frotó la nariz con el puño mientras emitía ruiditos graciosos con la garganta, a la vez que sus párpados temblaban ligeramente, anunciando su pronto despertar. Unos instantes después, consiguió despejar los ojos, y parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que logró mantenerlos bien abiertos. El moreno bostezó con exageración, antes de frotarse los párpados para retirar con pereza las legañas y las lagrimillas que saltaron debido al bostezo.

Cuando estuvo un poco más espabilado, miró a su alrededor. La luz del alba apenas empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, iluminando tenuemente el elegante dormitorio. Al ver hacia la ventana, maldijo por tercera ocasión. Se había quedado entreabierta.

El atheniense se rascó el pecho, en lo que acumulaba fuerza de voluntad para abandonar la cama e ir a cerrar la jodida ventana; sin embargo; en ese momento otro detalle captó su atención: Radamanthys estaba arrebujado, calentito y muy cómodo entre los tres cobertores.

¡El muy maldito los tenía acaparados!

Al ver su propia y triste estampa, casi congelada, Ikki entrompó los labios y frunció el entrecejo por el enfado creciente. Sus pies estaban medio torcidos hacia un lado, buscando refugiarse en el calor del rubio, todo lo demás estaba destapado. Fue entonces que comprendió porque se sentía lleno de calambres.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró dándole un empujón medio flojo al bello durmiente.

Sin otra alternativa salió de la cama, se arregló la ropa de dormir y fue a cerrar bien la ventana. Ikki arrugó la nariz debido al desagrado, al apreciar la nevada del exterior. En verdad que odiaba el clima frío. Mientras pensaba en una excusa para no presentarse a trabajar, se dirigió hacia el baño arrastrando los pies; por el camino le rascó las orejas a Athos, que estaba cómodo en su propia cama, ubicada en una esquina del dormitorio. El enorme perro apenas atinó a abrir los ojos y mover el rabo, ya que prefirió seguir durmiendo.

—Perezoso —susurró cuando salió del baño y regresó a la cama, mirando de refilón al caballo que tenía por perro.

Para cuando se quedó de pie, del lado donde Radamanthys dormía, Ikki estaba completamente despierto.

El moreno lo observó con algo de rencor, sin perdonarle que fuera tan codicioso y egoísta con los cobertores. La idea de ir por una cobija para él solito cruzó por su mente, mas la descartó de inmediato. Estaba encaprichado con las que tenía el rubio, pues esas frazadas estaban tibias, además que eran sus favoritas.

—Muévete y dame mantas —murmuró empujando al peso muerto con dificultad.

Por su cuenta, Radamanthys roncaba con suavidad, perdido en el mágico mundo onírico. A mitad de la noche, sin darse cuenta, había empujado a Ikki para asaltar los cobertores y enrollarse entre ellos hasta quedar convertido en un taco gigante. Gracias a eso, al ave de fuego le fue difícil hacerlo rodar en la cama hasta dejarlo boca arriba.

—Por cosas como estas es que te odio —susurró antes de suspirar, sintiéndose algo frustrado por el esfuerzo absurdo, pero necesario.

Su objetivo estaba cumplido, por fin podía recuperar parte de los cobertores y regresar al nido a dormir un rato más. Sin embargo, cuando se coló en la cama y destapó al juez del inframundo para meterse entre las frazadas, descubrió algo que captó su atención: la erección mañanera del rubio.

—Hnm... Ikki —musitó entre sueños.

El mencionado alzó la ceja izquierda, estiró el cuello para comprobar que Athos seguía durmiendo, y de nueva cuenta miró al durmiente. Para su alegría, Radamanthys continuaba caracterizando con fidelidad el papel de la princesa Aurora, y todo parecía indicar que soñaba con él.

No lo pensó más.

El menor gateó por la cama y se acomodó boca abajo en medio de las piernas del rubio; despacio y con mucho cuidado, para no despertarlo; le bajó el pantalón junto al bóxer hasta la mitad de los muslos. Sus dedos casi helados, recorrieron con delicadeza los muslos, provocando escalofríos en el durmiente. Ikki sonrió de lado y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

—Dulce sueños, Wyvern.

Repentinamente juguetón, empezó a acariciar los muslos y parte del abdomen bajo, haciendo suspirar a Radamanthys, cuando se aburrió de eso, con la diestra empuñó el pene medio erguido. Ikki acercó los labios a la punta para golpearla con su aliento, antes de animarse a retirar la fina piel del prepucio y dejar en el glande un beso húmedo.

Sus dedos empezaron a masturbarlo con suavidad, deslizándolos de arriba a abajo en un movimiento interminable, aumentando la velocidad de la fricción a medida que el pene se llenaba creciendo en su mano, tornándose duro y más firme. Ikki dejó varios besos mordelones a lo largo del tronco, cuando su mano se detenía, antes de atacar los testículos a lengüetazos veloces y traviesos.

Entretenido con aquello, por momentos observaba a Radamanthys, quien seguía profundamente dormido. El rubio dejaba escapar algunos suspiros, a la vez que por ratos murmuraba su nombre y hacía leves gestos.

Conforme con las reacciones, Ikki rodeó el glande con su lengua, para lamer el mismo con movimientos circulares; el falo palpitó entre sus dedos, dejando en evidencia que hacía un buen trabajo. No perdió más tiempo. El moreno succionó varias veces la punta, antes de introducirla en su boca, haciéndola chocar contra el cálido interior de su mejilla. Entre tanto sus dedos masajeaban los testículos, frotando con suavidad el escroto.

—No debería tratarte tan bien después de dejarme sin mantas y congelado —murmuró cuando se apartó para escupir en su mano. Ikki tomó suficiente aire y dejó algunas succiones y lamidas en cada uno de los testículos—. Pero estás bien rico, maldito —susurró cuando terminó con eso.

Instantes después, la cabeza de Ikki subía y bajaba a ritmo mesurado, permitiendo que el grueso miembro se enterrara en su boca hasta alcanzar su garganta. Su lengua, cual serpiente inquieta, le daba la bienvenida al enrollarse alrededor de la carne caliente, presionando con gusto la suave piel.

Con la mano libre, Ikki continuó jugando con las bolas del rubio, hasta que deslizó los dedos un poco más abajo, para presionar y masajear el periné. Radamanthys gimoteó por la deliciosa caricia, e Ikki pausó todo movimiento, quedándose quieto mientras lo miraba fijamente con la boca bien abierta y el pene dentro de la misma.

Nada. El rubio no despertó, siguió durmiendo.

Ikki reanudó el movimiento de su cabeza, y un poco más atrevido, exploró el contorno del estrecho orificio, embadurnándolo con la saliva que aún salpicaba sus dedos. Paciente masajeó el área, asegurándose de estimularlo correctamente, y fue cuando sintió la piel más laxa que se animó a penetrarlo con uno de sus dedos.

El moreno le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse, mientras el glande chocaba contra su paladar y su lengua aprovechaba para masajear el frenillo de un lado a otro. Cuando consideró que estaba listo, su dedo se movió en círculos lentos, antes de empezar a simular el coito.

Para cuando el dedo de Ikki lo follaba a ritmo punitivo, el moreno procuraba contener las arcadas, pues se había propuesto cubrir con su boca el pene completo. Albergarlo en su totalidad era complicado, debido al grosor y tamaño, por lo que empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula. Para su frustración sus labios no conseguían rozar la base.

—Imposible —jadeó al alzar su rostro, que estaba graciosamente arrebolado. Ikki respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo y de la comisura de sus labios escurría saliva por medio de hilillos.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la boca y mentón, ello sin dejar de estimular la próstata y el cálido interior de su amante. Incómodo con la erección que cargaba entre las piernas, empezó a masturbarse a velocidad vertiginosa, sin dejar de observar al rubio. La emoción y adrenalina que le provocó la travesura, lo tenían sobre estimulado, jadeando por el placer.

Radamanthys seguía roncando, por ratos se estremecía y balbuceaba llamándolo entre sueños.

Divertido con su travesura, volvió a acercar sus labios al miembro enhiesto y por demás hinchado, y con suavidad su dedo abandonó el cobijo que le daba el interior. Ikki sostuvo de nueva cuenta la base el pene y, tras mostrar su lengua, le dio varias sacudidas para golpear el glande contra el húmedo músculo.

Al sentirse cerca del orgasmo, el Fénix apretó su propio pene, y una vez más reanudó la masturbación que le hacía su amante. Instantes después, el miembro del Radamanthys vertió el tibio esperma salpicando sus labios y parte de la pelvis del rubio.

Ikki ahogó un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando con morbo y satisfacción el espectáculo. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se arrodilló entre sus piernas, presionó el ano con su glande y continuó masturbándose hasta que sus propios muslos temblaron por la tensión, en medio de las palpitaciones de su falo.

Al sentirse vacío sonrió satisfecho.

—Ahora sí, ya no estoy enojado por dejarme sin frazadas —susurró mientras que, con sus dedos, retiraba el sémen que aún manchaba sus labios.

Al girar el rostro, descubrió que Athos estaba sentado al lado de la cama, observándolo con curiosidad.

—¡Shsss! No digas nada —musitó llevándose el índice a los labios. Por respuesta el perro movió el rabo de un lado a otro.

El moreno se aseguró de cubrir nuevamente al rubio, luego de acomodarle el pantalón lo mejor que pudo, y en silencio se acurrucó a su lado para seguir durmiendo.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys se despertó cinco minutos antes de que sonara la alarma del despertador. Perezoso se estiró cual gato, luego de rascarse los ojos, y bostezó. A su lado, acurrucado entre sus costillas y las frazadas, Ikki dormía plácidamente.

El rubio observó a su amante con un dejo de ternura. Cuando Ikki dormía, su expresión era relajada, realmente serena. En esos instantes sí aparentaba la edad que tenía, incluso se veía más joven. Además verlo a su lado hecho un ovillo, como si quisiera resguardarse bajo su ala, le hacía lucir casi tierno.

Radamanthys abandonó la contemplación cuando la alarma sonó. Sin otra opción, porque debía ir a trabajar, le dio un beso en la sien y salió de la cama cuidando de no despertar a su amante.

Le bastó sentarse para saber que algo había sucedido.

El rubio frunció los labios y la nariz, y sin mediar palabra caminó hacia el walking closet, recibiendo los saludos afectuosos de Athos, antes de hacer la parada respectiva en el baño. Allí comprobó sus sospechas. De nueva cuenta no pronunció palabra. En silencio y con movimientos monótonos evacuó antes de meterse a la ducha.

—Por todos los dioses, Ikki. No fumes tan temprano, ni siquiera has desayunado —regañó en cuanto salió del baño, ya vestido, perfumado y bien peinado.

Ikki, que seguía metido en la cama, sonrió alzando un hombro antes de calar el cigarrillo. A su lado, perdido entre los cobertores, se encontraba Athos.

—Buenos días —canturreó de buena gana.

Radamanthys achicó la mirada, pues aquello no era normal. Los despertares de Ikki no eran tan animados, mucho menos cuando hacía tanto frío.

—¿Qué hiciste exactamente, Fénix?

—¿Tuviste dulces sueños, Wyvern? —soltó con un tonito cantarín que irritó al espectro.

—No. De hecho soñé que un imbécil que violó —mintió mirándolo mal.

—Hablaste en sueños... y decías que te gustaba —aseguró el moreno.

—¡Eres el peor de los cretinos!

—¡Me dejaste sin frazadas! —rebatió.

Radamanthys se quedó con los labios separados y lo miró extrañado. Ese reproche no lo esperaba.

—¿Me violaste solo porque te dejé sin frazadas? —Eso era inverosímil.

—No te violé, solo te la chupé... y también te metí el dedo —rectificó con tono burlón y una sonrisa pícara.

—Amanecí con el culo lleno de semen...

—Ah sí, es que no tenía otra parte donde acabar —explicó quitado de la pena.

En ese momento Athos ladró animado y se removió en la cama. La luz se hizo presente en la cabeza del rubio y gruñó.

—¿Abusaste de mi pene delante del perro? —Eso era mucho peor.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿Que lo sacara del dormitorio? —Ikki negó varias veces—. Hace demasiado frío.

Radamanthys caminó hacia donde estaba el moreno, se sentó a su lado y lo sostuvo del mentón, luego de quitarle el cigarrillo y apagarlo en el cenicero.

—De quedarte dormido tienes... y entonces me vengaré, Fénix. Juro que te dejaré caminando como cervatillo recién parido —amenazó con una sonrisa siniestra.

En realidad no sentía gran molestia, al menos por el lado físico, pues la levísima punzada en su retaguardia no era nada que le afectara demasiado. De hecho saber que Ikki le había hecho una mamada mientras dormía, le pareció perverso y tentador. Pero tampoco era algo que pudiera dejar pasar solo porque sí.

—Quiero ver que consigas tu objetivo, Wyvern —respondió aceptando la amenaza con buen agrado.

Desde ese día, Ikki empezó a padecer de insomnio crónico, debido a que se hizo adicto a la peligrosa mezcla de Coca Cola con café bien cargado, todo porque no quería darle gusto al juez. Radamanthys lo dejó pasar, ignorándolo cuando por las noches lo veía huir al estudio para leer o armar puzzles.

Casi mes y medio después, cuando Radamanthys lo vio quedarse dormido de pie frente a la estufa, decidió apiadarse de él. Las ojeras del moreno eran exageradas. Sin decirle nada, en el zumo de frutas de la mañana, le echó un par de potentes somníferos capaces de sedar a un elefante.

Esa vez Ikki durmió por dos días seguidos, razón por la cual Radamanthys tuvo que excusarse en su trabajo, para quedarse en casa y cuidar del menor, y reportarlo enfermo en el estudio de tatuajes.

—Espero hayas aprendido la lección. —Soltó el rubio cuando lo vio despertar, sintiéndose aliviado al confirmar que no lo había dejado comatoso.

A Ikki le tomó varios minutos conseguir espabilar, pero cuando lo hizo, su cerebro trabajó a marchas forzadas hasta hacerle recordar el motivo que lo había impulsado a vivir con insomnio crónico.

—¿Me violaste?

—¿Tuviste dulces sueños, Fénix? —soltó con tono divertido, antes de abandonar el dormitorio.

Era de tarde, y debía ir a preparar algo ligero para la cena.

El moreno se quedó con cara de imbécil y de inmediato se palpó el cuerpo, revisando cada rincón a detalle. Instantes después, totalmente confundido suspiró. No estaba lisiado, y en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta si había sido violado por su pareja, pues no sentía molestia alguna en su cuerpo, salvo por el hambre. Afuera, en el pasillo, Radamanthys reía entre dientes.

Jugar con la mente del menor también era divertido.


	11. 10 — Punishment — Master of Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La infidelidad es un acto imperdonable. El precio a pagar por ella es tan grande, como la verdad indiscutible que se descubre gracias a la misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon, rape, tortura, gore, maltrato, violencia, lenguaje altisonante y muerte de un personaje.

 

 

 ****

   **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

Una de las ventajas de vivir en un poblado rural como Stanton, era que el tiempo se había detenido en el apacible lugar. Con apenas un poco más de 200 habitantes, casas construidas con la característica piedra de Cotswold, una calle principal, la plaza, un pub, una iglesia y una casa feudal del año 1577, el sitio era el paraíso para cualquiera que quisiera un poco de paz y tranquilidad en sus vidas.

  
Al menos esa era la idea.

Esa tarde Radamanthys salió del trabajo mucho antes de lo acostumbrado, así que volvió a su casa cargando con la cena del día, animado con la idea de gastar más tiempo al lado de su pareja. Sin embargo no iba preparado para lo que encontró allí. En cuanto ingresó supo que algo marchaba mal, había algo distinto en el ambiente, y él pudo percibirlo.

Despacio el sobrio inglés fue a la cocina a dejar la comida y perfiló sus pasos hacia el segundo nivel, presto a buscar a su pareja. Su andar se tornó más lento y sigiloso, a medida que avanzó por el pasillo, agudizando su sentido del oído al escuchar a Ikki gemir fuerte y claro.

El rubio apretó los puños sintiendo que la ira incontenible, el desencanto apabullante, el odio visceral, los celos virulentos y el dolor desgarrante, se mezclaron todos en enormes cantidades de manera peligrosa, al punto de deshumanizar. Radamanthys parpadeó una sola vez, durmiendo al hombre para dejar salir a la bestia con esa sencilla acción. Su mirada gélida, inhumana y severa eran prueba de ello.

Instantes después ingresó con sigilo a su dormitorio.

Sobre la cama Ikki se encontraba completamente desnudo. Acomodado en cuatro, con las piernas bien separadas y la mejilla apoyada en su almohada, gemía como una ramera cualquiera. Detrás del moreno uno de los vecinos lo sostenía de la cadera mientras lo penetraba con furia y verdaderas ganas, enterrándose con saña en el cuerpo esbelto perlado de sudor.

La escena le pareció repugnante, sintió verdadero asco.

Ikki aullaba pidiendo por más, desesperado por ser empalado por un pedazo de carne que no era el suyo, asegurando que era lo más rico que había probado. El indeseable viejo miraba con morbo al muchacho, a la vez que separaba las abundantes nalgas, mientras le susurraba todo tipo de obscenidades.

Ver eso le provocó ganas de vomitar.

La intimidad y burbuja de complicidad de los amantes furtivos no parecían ser propias del simple sexo casual. Entre ellos existía una historia y muchos encuentros previos, igual de apasionados como el que se desarrollaba en la misma cama donde, por las noches, él le hacía el amor al moreno.

_Ese par de malditos llevaban mucho tiempo burlándose de él._

Radamanthys no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, sólo reaccionó cuando Ikki hizo un comentario desatinado, donde se atrevió a compararlo a él con ese amante cualquiera. En ese momento, el rubio aflojó la presión de sus puños, desenterrando las cortas uñas de las palmas de sus manos.

Sin decir nada, Radamanthys se aproximó al lecho manchado hasta que quedó a un paso de distancia, mirando con desdén la espalda del hombre que fornicaba con su pareja. Con un movimiento raudo, lo sostuvo del cuello y torció el mismo con simpleza, como algo insignificante que no merecía esfuerzo alguno. Acto seguido empujó el cadáver inerte y aún caliente sobre la puta que jadeaba entre las sábanas húmedas.

—Que gusto ver que disfrutas de esto... aunque es una pena que él ya no te pueda cumplir más en la cama —mencionó con tono lóbrego.

Ikki soltó un chillido de espanto, y como pudo se quitó de encima el cuerpo del intruso, descubriendo hasta ese instante que estaba muerto. Horrorizado, más que por el cadáver; por la presencia de su pareja, arrastró el culo hacia la cabecera de la cama.

No lo esperaba tan temprano.

—Rada...

—No te atrevas a decir nada —cortó alzando la mano, mientras rodeaba la cama como un animal al acecho que esperaba por el momento preciso para atacar.

El tono gélido, que hacía perfecto par con la expresión del rubio, puso nervioso a Ikki. Su aparente serenidad no auguraba nada bueno para él, a pesar que acababa de asesinar a sangre fría a su amante. Supo que no podía fiarse del rubio.

—Acuéstate boca abajo —ordenó.

—Radamanthys, por favor...

—Hazlo.

Ikki se mordió el labio inferior y negó, mirando de refilón hacia la puerta, su única salida.

—¿Qué me harás? —inquirió por lo bajo, tranquilo, sin mostrar una pizca de temor o nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

—Terminaré lo que él dejó a medias, así que no pongas esa cara, yo sé cómo te gusta que te coja —respondió con total desapego. Acto seguido sonrió de lado—. No se te ocurra intentar escapar o te irá peor.

El moreno cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en sus opciones. Quedarse allí, a merced de Radamanthys, no era una de ellas. En cuanto abrió los ojos gateó por la cama y saltó de ella, antes de correr hacia la puerta. Radamanthys adivinó sus intenciones, por lo que no le fue difícil darle alcance en la entrada del dormitorio, y arrastrarlo de vuelta al lecho.

El forcejeo se hizo presente, y Radamanthys optó por darle un par de puñetazos que bastaron para dejarlo inconsciente por un rato.

Cuando Ikki despertó descubrió que tenía atadas las manos por encima de su cabeza, de esas ataduras salía una cuerda algo larga, al cual estaba asegurada a la cabecera. Radamanthys, que estaba sentado a su lado, le sonrió de forma siniestra y le dio una bofetada que le hizo gimotear.

—Vales menos que la ramera más desgraciada de la ciudad —comentó con tono plano—. Lo pensé y decidí que no pienso meter mi miembro en un agujero tan sucio, pero no te preocupes, de cualquier forma te haré gozar.

Radamanthys le mostró un pepino, enorme y grueso, que le hizo sonrojar al adivinar sus intenciones. Ikki juntó las piernas y apretó los muslos, en un intento fallido por impedirle hacer nada. A punta de puñetazos cargados de saña, el rubio le obligó a separar las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas, y de golpe enterró el vegetal en su cuerpo.

El grito de dolor y las lágrimas irritaron más al rubio, quien sin consideración empezó a abusar de él a toda velocidad, enterrando hasta el fondo el pepino, mientras ignoraba los gritos, el llanto y las súplicas de su expareja.

Cuando Radamanthys se cansó de eso, enterró por completo el vegetal, haciéndolo desaparecer en su totalidad.

—Déjalo allí y ni se te ocurra expulsarlo. —Amenazó antes de hacerlo girar para dejarlo boca abajo.

Radamanthys salió de la cama y observó el cuerpo trémulo, que sufría sobre el lecho. Aquello no era suficiente castigo. Pensando en ello cogió el cable eléctrico para intemperie, lo dobló por la mitad y empezó a azotarle la espalda, nalgas y piernas, descargando toda su furia en cada azote.

A cada golpe que cruzaba su piel, Ikki se sacudía en medio de gritos y llanto, suplicándole que se detuviera. Radamanthys lo ignoró de manera magistral, pues estaba mucho más interesado en marcar la piel con sangre, en tatuar su propio dolor en ese cuerpo indigno. Hasta que lo vio al rojo vivo, completamente reventado y salpicado de sangre, el inglés se detuvo.

Ikki oscilaba entre el terror y el dolor, estaba a un paso de la inconsciencia, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Radamanthys cortó la cuerda que lo mantenía atado a la cabecera de la cama y de un empujón lo tiró al suelo. El muchacho se retorció por el dolor agudo, quedando hecho ovillo, y sin posibilidad de moverse. Gracias al movimiento violento, el pepino escapó de su cuerpo y quedó a un lado completamente ensangrentado.

—Mira, putita, perdiste tu juguete. No te preocupes te conseguiré uno mejor en la plaza.

Radamanthys se inclinó para sostenerlo del cabello y tranquilamente empezó a caminar, arrastrándolo tras de sí, como si se tratase de una marioneta inservible. Los alaridos y súplicas de Ikki orquestaron el tétrico paseo. Sin que le importara nada, el rubio lo hizo bajar de esa forma de las escaleras y lo llevó a la plaza del pequeño pueblo, usando la única avenida principal.

Cuando los vecinos salieron, alarmados por los berridos del muchacho, el inglés empezó a pregonar a todo pulmón que se trataba de una puta sin escrúpulos, un sucio embustero e infiel que merecía un castigo ejemplar.

Los vecinos se solidarizaron. Como en antaño, cuando se castigaba a las adúlteras y brujas, siguieron al par de hombres dedicándole insultos al muchacho desnudo y herido. Varios lo escupieron e incluso le lanzaron piedras y basura durante el trayecto, disfrutando con morbo enfermizo del espectáculo grotesco.

Justo enfrente de la casa feudal los esperaba una tarima. Radamanthys arrastró a Ikki hacia allí, a golpes lo obligó a ponerse de pie y lo ató al poste que estaba al centro. Todos los vecinos colaboraron, colocando paja seca y ramas a los pies del muchacho, soltando algunos golpes y más insultos mientras lo hacían.

Radamanthys fue el juez, verdugo y ejecutor. Sosteniendo un leño se plantó a su lado, sin dignarse a mirarlo a los ojos. Ikki no era digno de ello. Su cuerpo sucio y ensangrentado le provocaba repulsión y su llanto incesante le daba asco.

—Te lo prometí, perra sucia, te daré tu juguete —murmuró antes de llamar a tres hombres que quisieran ofrecerse para alargar el espectáculo.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, dos de los hombres le separaron los muslos a Ikki, y el tercero se encargó de empalarlo con el leño, dejándolo agonizante mientras el público morboso exigía que lo quemaran.

—Perdóname... —susurró el moreno.

—Púdrete en el infierno. Lo que me hiciste, no se compara con lo que acabas de padecer —sentenció dolido.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Radamanthys lanzó la antorcha que una mujer le tendió, encendiendo la hoguera. Ikki, a pesar de encontrarse agonizando, empezó a gritar con fuerza sobrehumana a medida que el fuego derretía la piel de sus piernas y abdomen.

Radamanthys apretó los labios al ver el espectáculo desagradable. El hedor a madera y carne quemada era insoportable, pero era peor escuchar los alaridos del muchacho que no dejaba de llamarlo por su nombre una y otra vez. Las llamas poco a poco se alzaron, hasta alcanzar el cuello y parte del rostro de Ikki, dejando a la vista algunos huesos y vísceras.

El rubio empezó a llorar con verdadero sentimiento, lamentándose por su actuar abrupto, irracional y absurdo. El arrepentimiento y el dolor se abrieron paso en su interior con una fuerza increíble, haciéndole tambalear. Su corazón y alma se hicieron añicos, quedando completamente destrozados.

Con su castigo acababa de destruir, de la peor forma, al amor de su vida.

—¡Radamanthys!

El último grito de Ikki, cargado de desesperación, le robó un grito que nació desde el centro de su ser antes que todo fuera oscuridad absoluta.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

—¡Radamanthys!

El mencionado se quejó removiéndose con violencia y desesperación, a la vez que manoteaba con cierta torpeza, murmurando " _Ikki, perdóname_ " una y otra vez, hasta que de los labios del rubio brotó un grito que le hizo estremecer. Un segundo después, Radamanthys se sentó de golpe en la cama, apretando las mantas mientras sudaba copiosamente y respiraba agitado.

—¡¿Pero qué penes te pasa?! —reclamó el moreno asustado, luego de ordenarle a Athos; su gran danés; que fuera a echarse a su rincón.

Ikki se llevó la mano al pecho, para calmar los latidos de su agitado corazón, mientras lo miraba con extrañeza. El grito de Radamanthys le hizo sentir escalofríos en partes que no recordaba que tenía.

—¿Qué pasó? —balbuceó el rubio confundido, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba en Londres, en su casa, en la comodidad de su cama y al lado de su pareja.

—Que llevas todo el rato llamándome puta, sucio y no sé cuanto insulto más, gárgola maldita. —Ikki le dio un empujón flojo y salió de la cama para servir un poco de agua—. Intenté despertarte, incluso encendí la luz, pero preferiste gritar a lo nenaza.

Radamanthys lo miró incrédulo y sonrió. Todo había sido un maldito sueño, la peor pesadilla de su vida. Al descubrir eso, empezó a reír, sintiéndose aliviado, haciéndole pensar a Ikki que había perdido la razón.

—Toma. Bebe un poco —indicó dándole el agua—, y deja de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, das pena ajena.

El magnate de la Caína dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa de noche, sostuvo de la mano al moreno y tiró de la misma para hacerlo aterrizar a su lado.

—No te imaginas cuanto me alegra que todo haya sido un sueño, Fénix —murmuró colmandolo de besos en todo el rostro—. Me sentí tan terrible... todo fue tan real... quise morir, pero estás aquí, conmigo.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Que me pusiste los cuernos con el vecino —explicó distraído, más entretenido en besuquear al menor.

—¿Y por eso gritaste como putazo? ¡eres un estúpido sin remedio!

Radamanthys lo miró embobado, fascinado con su seriedad y enfado fingido. Allí estaba el guerrero del que se había enamorado. Un muchacho hosco y huraño, que en realidad era una persona sincera, leal, única, noble e invaluable.

—No te imaginas cuanto te amo —susurró dándole un beso en la frente.

Ikki puso cara de idiota, parpadeó varias veces, lo empujó y se sentó cruzándose de piernas. Por unos instantes procuró asimilar bien el bombazo edulcorante que acababa de recibir de lleno, el cual tuvo la capacidad de hacer tambalear todo su sistema.

—¿Qué dijiste, Wyvern? —atinó a preguntar.

—Llevamos seis años viviendo juntos, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto, Fénix? —Radamanthys sostuvo la mano de dedos largos y acarició el dorso distraídamente.

—Nunca antes me lo habías dicho.

De hecho ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a pronunciar la  _terrorífica_  palabra.

—Pues ya era hora de decirlo —susurró confiado.

El menor apretó los labios, miró hacia arriba y resopló por la nariz, esperando que con eso el sonrojo ridículo que sufrió no fuera tan evidente. El calorcillo que se alojó en su pecho se sentía agradable y bonito. Aunque de mariposas y sus suaves aleteos nada, ese encanto no lo alcanzó, en realidad él sentía a un puñado de murciélagos salvajes que parecían revolotear en su estómago y amenazaban con desgarrar sus entrañas... y curiosamente se sentía demasiado bien con eso.

—Se escucha bien cuando lo dices —confesó sonriendo con suavidad mientras se acomodaba nuevamente a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el fornido pecho.

—Te lo diré a toda hora y todos los días —aseguró el rubio, quien le pasó el brazo por debajo de los hombros para pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo, antes de cubrir a ambos con las mantas.

Ikki arrugó graciosamente la nariz.

—Si te pones muy empalagoso, terminaré por romperte la cara —advirtió con tono divertido.

Bostezando alzó el brazo y apagó el aplique que decoraba la parte superior de la cabecera. En la oscuridad, Radamanthys se inclinó para robarle un beso apasionado, permitiéndole a su lengua delinear los labios carnosos, tornando la caricia intensa e íntima.

—No me engañas con el vecino, ¿verdad? —soltó cuando rompió la magia del beso.

Ikki bufó dándole un golpe flojo y volvió a encender el aplique.

—¿Hablas del viejo mustio? ¿En serio, Wyvern? ¡La sola idea es estúpida! —reprochó incrédulo.

Tanto Ikki como Radamanthys odiaban al vecino, pues el feo perro del desgraciado usaba su jardín de retrete. El colmo era que el viejo lo negaba, les hacía malas caras, solía dejar bolsas de basura enfrente de su casa y se hacía el ofendido.

—Lo sé... solo prométeme que nunca me engañarás —pidió serio.

—Me es imposible serte infiel —aseguró con la misma seriedad, antes de pincelar una sonrisa burlona—. Ya es suficientemente difícil soportar tu horrendo ser, como para aguantar a otro idiota... sabes que no soy paciente.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Ikki volvió a apagar el aplique y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el fornido rubio.

—También te amo, cretino, y voy a demostrártelo para que te quede claro —susurró sobre los labios, antes de fundirse en un beso que dio inicio a la noche apasionada.


	12. 11 — Lingerie — Erotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Palomas Heridas ayudan a Ikki, de una forma bastante peculiar, para que pueda salir del saloon sin que el sheriff, los vaqueros y los mercenarios lo descubran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, lenguaje vulgar, travestismo obligado, lemon explícito, chan.

 

 

  **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

El último atraco al tren había sido un completo desastre. Si bien Radamanthys consiguió hacerse de la mayor parte de la mercancía, ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para una emboscada de esa magnitud. Los mercenarios recién contratados por el sheriff, los superaron en número, eso los tomó por sorpresa.

Radamanthys, Aiacos, Kagaho, Kanon y Cid alcanzaron a huir según los planes trazados. Lamentablemente Valentine, Jabu, Manigoldo, Bian, Nachi y Tenma no contaron con la misma suerte, todos ellos fueron alcanzados por las balas y sus cuerpos maltrechos quedaron tendidos al lado de los rieles.

Ikki seguía sin aparecer.

Radamanthys fingía despreocupación ante sus camaradas de aventuras; sin embargo; estaba atento a los rastros que el muchacho moreno dejó. Estaba seguro de que Ikki se encontraba con vida, a pesar que más de una bala lo alcanzó durante el enfrentamiento. Pensar que estaba muerto no era opción, así que decidió buscarlo sin prisa y con calma.

Ikki era escurridizo y sabía ocultarse bien, pero Radamanthys parecía tener una brújula en el pene que siempre lo dirigía hacia él.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

El saloon estaba a reventar.

Esa tarde todos los vaqueros del pueblo, los mercenarios y la mayoría de meretrices, estaban reunidos para continuar celebrando el escarmiento que le habían dado a los indeseables bandidos una semana atrás, a pesar que el trabajo también les dejó de recuerdo varias bajas. El sheriff invitó a otra ronda, ganando los vitoreos de todos.

En el piso de arriba, tres de las meretrices terminaban de maquillarse y acomodar el corsé que cada una lucía, mientras hablaban de las cuantiosas ganancias de la noche anterior. Pandora, Shaina y June no daban crédito a su buena fortuna.

Por su cuenta, Mine tenía expresión apesadumbrada, a pesar que procuraba fingir lo contrario. Al ser bailarina siempre debía sonreír. Sabía que Cid estaba entre los bandoleros, y hasta ese día seguía sin dar señales de vida. Ya habían dado a conocer los nombres de los desafortunados que murieron, y Cid no figuraba entre ellos, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad que hubiese fallecido en otra parte.

—Quita esa cara, Mine, el Cabro sigue vivo y dando lata —murmuró la voz varonil.

Mine giró a mirar a Ikki y sonrió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Tú no llegaste en las mejores condiciones —apuntó señalando los vendajes que cubrían su brazo derecho.

La noche que Ikki llegó, como era su costumbre, se coló en el dormitorio que compartían sin que nadie lo viera. Cuando ellas ingresaron, prestas a descansar, la presencia inesperada del joven les dio un susto de muerte. El muchacho estaba ensangrentado, mortalmente pálido y sudando frío.

Entre Mine y Violette lo ayudaron y curaron sus heridas, extrayendo a la brava las esquirlas de la bala que seguían incrustadas en su brazo.

—Porque vi al desgraciado cargando con el botín y huir como perra herida —respondió con una sonrisa torva.

Pandora y Shaina empezaron a reír por lo bajo, pensando que Ikki no tenía remedio. Aún así lo apreciaban y le guardaban afecto maternal, pues era de los pocos hombres del lugar que jamás se había propasado con ninguna de ellas.

Lo conocían desde hacía dos años. Habían hecho buenas migas, luego de que Ikki le diera una paliza brutal a un borracho que intentó abusar de Mine. Al día siguiente encontraron a Ikki en su piso compartido, y antes que le dijeran nada, el chico les lanzó a los pies una bolsa llena de oro, asegurando que por derecho les pertenecía. Se lo había robado al borracho, quien no contó el cuento.

Desde entonces ellas lo ayudaban cada vez que se metía en algún problema, lo que ocurría a menudo.

—Hoy me largo. Debo salir de aquí a como dé lugar —comentó el muchacho mientras jugaba con un liguero que encontró por ahí.

—En el saloon están el sheriff, los mercenarios y los vaqueros. Si quieres que te acribillen en la plaza, entonces vete. —Shaina habló con un dejo irónico, evidenciando que le molestaba la tozudez del joven.

Desde hacía dos días daba lata con el mismo asunto.

—¿Radamanthys ya viene en camino? —preguntó Mine, quien era su confidente y la única que sabía la clase de relación que ambos compartían.

Ikki suspiró y asintió una sola vez. Según sus cálculos el bandolero estaba por arribar al pueblo.

—Bien. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí, pero aceptarás mi ayuda sin protestas —indicó la bailarina antes de ponerse de pie.

Las prostitutas la miraron con escepticismo, hasta que Mine les pidió ropa de Violette. Entonces comprendieron su plan.

A la fuerza y a punta de amenazas; le dieron un baño, le rasuraron las piernas, axilas y pecho; a pesar de que no era excesivamente velludo. Luego de eso las chicas le limpiaron el par de heridas de bala que tenía en cada uno de los brazos, conformes al ver que no tenía ninguna infección. Con esa parte del trabajo hecho, solo les quedó lo más difícil: disfrazarlo de meretriz.

—¡No soy una puta mujer!... sin ofenderlas, golfas —Se quejó por tercer ocasión, molesto por los planes descabellados de Mine—. ¡Entiendan que soy masculino!

—La ropa que traías quedó hecha trizas, esto es lo único que hay, así que te aguantas —espetó Pandora. Ikki continuó protestando.

Las cuatro mujeres lo ignoraron, y con harta paciencia siguieron con lo suyo.

—No es necesaria la puta pintura —refunfuñó.

—Si te vas a disfrazar, hazlo bien —murmuró Pandora, que entretenida usaba el rostro del muchacho cuál lienzo—. Además las pestañas te ayudan, ¡son divinas!

Ikki rodó los ojos y siguió mascullando maldiciones contra el absurdo plan.

Mine apretó los labios para no echarse a reír, y con ayuda de June, ajustó las correas del corsé antes de proceder a anudarlo. Ikki se quejó por lo apretado de la prenda, pero ellas le aseguraron que era así cómo se llevaba.

—Les recuerdo que no tengo tetas para llenar esto.

—No importa, pondremos naranjas —bromeó June e Ikki gruñó como animal rabioso.

—Por culos redondos como el tuyo, es que existen vaqueros que prefieren colgarse el pañuelo en el bolsillo trasero —comentó Shaina, que seguía embobada con la retaguardia del truhán, a la vez que le calzaba los mitones que dejaban al descubierto los dedos.

—Por la escasez de mujeres, es que muchos hombres se dejan coger —corrigió Ikki y Pandora asintió. Gracias a eso la prostitución era rentable en ese lugar.

Casi tres horas después, porque Ikki era un culo inquieto y protestaba por todo, las mujeres terminaron con el trabajo. Con algo de temor el joven se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero y ahogó un grito.

Aquello era un maldito desastre. Se había convertido en un monigote plagado de encajes y vuelos, que para colmo no sabía caminar con tacones. Por si fuera poco las medias prometían escaldar sus piernas, el moño en su cabeza lo hacía sentir ridículo, el corsé no le permitía respirar bien y ¡parecía tener tetas pequeñas por lo apretado que estaba!

Se había convertido en la prostituta más desastrosa del Salvaje Oeste.

—Te ves divino —canturreó Mine, a la vez que Shaina, Pandora y June asintieron por la absurda afirmación.

Ikki quiso darles una azotaina.

—¿Donde mierdas me cuelgo los revólveres? —atinó a preguntar.

—Usa los pliegues del faldón —explicó Mine a la vez que los acomodaba a cada lado de las piernas.

El faldón en cuestión era negro con encajes rojos, largo por detrás y los costados, no así en la parte de enfrente que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, lo que dejaba a la vista las piernas torneadas y forradas por las medias negras con encaje y ligueros. El corsé, los mitones y el moño combinaban con el faldón.

—Toma... dásela a Cid por mí —susurró Mine entregándole una carta perfumada que un día atrás había escrito con mucho cariño.

Ikki puso cara de no saber donde guardarla, por lo que Mine se la coló en el corsé, para incomodidad del muchacho. Aún con todo, Ikki les agradeció los cuidados y el apoyo, a sabiendas que en poco tiempo volverían a verse.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Tal y como predijo el moreno, esa noche Radamanthys arribó a la ciudadela. La mayoría de hombres estaban ebrios, así que no le fue difícil eliminar a unos cuantos en medio de un tiroteo peligroso.

Ikki se asomó al saloon y, aprovechando el disfraz, disparó a cuanto mercenario se cruzó en su camino y rompió botellas en la cabeza de otros tantos. Al salir le chifló a Thunder, llamando la atención del rubio. Esquivando balas y borrachos, logró correr hacia unos bebederos para usarlos de trinchera, ya que se había quedado sin municiones.

Cuando Radamanthys llegó a su lado, el rubio alzó su espesa ceja, sintiendo que le quitaban un peso de encima al verlo en una pieza.

—¡Ni una maldita palabra de esto! —bramó rabioso.

El bandolero alzó las manos en señal de paz, lo ayudó a montar acomodándolo en su regazo y se largó de allí sin mirar atrás, en compañía de sus camaradas de fechorías. Como acostumbraban, cada uno se fue por su lado. Cid se ahorró cualquier comentario mordaz, ya que Ikki le entregó la carta de Mine, lo que lo dejó con cara de imbécil enamorado.

Cid tenía planeado un atraco más para poder llevarse a la chica y darle una vida más digna.

Radamanthys e Ikki ocuparon una vez más la cabaña de la que se habían apropiado semanas atrás. En cuanto llegaron, Radamanthys no le permitió caminar, pues prefirió llevarlo en brazos cual damisela. Ikki fingió ofenderse, aunque agradeció aquello. Los tacones lo estaban matando.

—¿Ya se curó esto? —preguntó señalando el vendaje en su brazo, tras dejarlo tendido en el catre, encender los quinqués y sentarse a su lado.

—¿Te preocupaste por mi? —Ikki devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa arrogante, ya que conocía de antemano la respuesta.

—Para nada. Sé que eres un grano en el culo difícil de aplastar —respondió al instante.

Confiaba en las destrezas del moreno, aunque sí se había preocupado.

Ikki sonrió de lado y entrecerró los ojos. Estaba agotado, pues a pesar que las chicas lo habían mantenido escondido, ayudado y cuidado, el descanso era un lujo que estaba lejos de su alcance en el saloon. La música de la pianola, el griterío y chiflidos de los borrachos, los gemidos de las meretrices cada vez que atendían a sus clientes, eran las razones por las que no había podido descansar.

—Te enviaré más seguido con las " _Palomas Heridas_ ", esto se te ve bien —murmuró Radamanthys, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

El rubio empezó a acariciar por encima del corsé, ante la mirada curiosa de Ikki. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la tela, dibujando sus formas con paciencia, lo que le robó un suspiro al moreno.

—No soy afeminado en lo absoluto —aclaró, cuando Radamanthys presionó con suavidad sus pectorales apretados. Ikki se quejó cerrando un ojo y negó.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que me gusta. Es erótico. —Con la misma paciencia, Radamanthys procedió a soltar los listones ocultos bajo las axilas, liberando así la presión ejercida en los pectorales.

Ikki suspiró aliviado, descubriendo que con eso, fue suficiente para que su pecho volviera a ser plano y normal.

—Esto funciona y es práctico —comentó el rubio, deslizando su mano hacia los muslos.

Sus dedos rozaron los coquetos ligueros antes de descender por la pierna, disfrutando con gusto del suave tacto de la seda. Las medias no se le veían nada mal, y eso era una novedad. Tras explorar esa parte, regresó sus atenciones a los muslos que continuaban ligeramente separados.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí abajo? —inquirió con tono travieso a la vez que colaba la mano bajo la falda. Radamanthys sonrió amplio y empezó a acariciar el pene flácido—. Así que no llevas nada.

—Es más cómodo —ronroneó flexionando una pierna.

Radamanthys ahogó una risa por el descaro y, sin dejar de masturbarlo con lentitud, se inclinó para asaltar los labios carnosos. El beso fue lento, cadencioso y necesitado. Ambos hombres saborearon los labios con sabor a tabaco, enredando sus lenguas en una danza acompasada.

Ikki ocupó sus manos en soltar los botones de la camisa y el del pantalón, ansioso por tocar la piel de su amante, que en su fuero interno había echado en falta. Luego de unos minutos, la ropa del bandolero estaba tirada en el suelo junto al faldón que llevaba Ikki.

Radamanthys se encontraba sentado en el borde del catre, con las pierna abiertas, dejándole suficiente espacio al moreno que se encontraba de pie. Entretenido besaba y lamía la pelvis, mientras Ikki masajeaba los hombros fibrosos y succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja. No le permitió quitarse el corsé, las medias, ligueros y los mitones, pues verlo luciendo el modelito lo tenía excitado al límite.

Se tomaron su tiempo para explorarse, sobre todo el rubio, quien acarició y besó la piel expuesta, rozando con curiosidad los encajes. Por su cuenta, Ikki había dejado de sentirse incómodo con aquello encima. Confirmar que no era objeto de burla, sino de deseo, le dio más comodidad, por lo que dejó de importarle su aspecto.

—El corsé y las medias obran milagros —susurró el joven de mirada profunda y sonrisa de pillo.

Con movimientos lánguidos y seductores, se acomodó sobre el rubio, apoyando las nalgas en los pálidos muslos. Su brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuello y con el derecho empezó a acariciar los pectorales marcados mientras besaba y lamía las clavículas. Radamanthys aferró la estrecha cintura con un dejo posesivo, y suspiró encantado con el toque relajado, tan distinto a los encuentros fogosos y violentos que siempre compartían; pero que de igual forma hacían hervir su sangre y prometían derretir su piel.

Mirándolo a los ojos, guió dos de sus dedos a la boca del menor. Ikki separó los labios y de inmediato empezó a succionar las falanges, enredando su lengua en ellas, como si se tratara del miembro de su amante. Radamanthys jadeó por la imagen, y al sentir los dedos bien ensalivados, los llevó al culo del moreno. Con calma esparció la saliva alrededor del estrecho orificio, antes de encajar uno de sus dedos, estimulando a gusto y modo para prepararlo con propiedad.

Ikki gimió agudo, entrecerrando los ojos, antes de apoyar la frente en uno de los hombros. Jadeando por el roce electrizante en su interior, sostuvo ambos penes empleando las dos manos y al ritmo del dedo del mayor, empezó con la masturbación. Ambos se estremecieron ligeramente por la fricción de ambas pieles y el calor compartido, disfrutando plenamente de los estímulos que prometían abrir las puertas del paraíso del placer.

—Esta noche es especial... es distinta —musitó Radamanthys, sin detener el movimiento constante de sus dedos, los cuales por momentos separaba o frotaba en círculos.

—¿Es porque llevo lencería?

Radamanthys no respondió, por el contrario le robó un beso posesivo que prometía dejarlo sin aire. El muchacho se abandonó a la caricia, soltando ambos penes cuando el rubio sostuvo su muñeca, luego de que los dedos abandonaron su interior.

En medio de la danza de las lenguas, Radamanthys guió la punta de su miembro al cobijo aterciopelado que aguardaba por él. Ikki gimió contra la boca, cuando un empellón brusco incrustó el falo caliente en lo profundo de sus entrañas y, sin darse tiempo a nada, empezó a cabalgar a ritmo errático, aderezando el encuentro con el toque de violencia que anhelaba.

—Te extrañé, maldito —confesó el rubio minutos después, que se encontraba de pie, mientras sus grandes manos sostenían del culo al rufián.

Ikki rodeaba la figura musculosa con ambas piernas y a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello, mientras Radamanthys lo penetraba una y otra vez contra la pared, con tal fuerza que parecía querer atravesarlo. Los gemidos escandalosos del moreno, apenas opacaron el chapoteo constante que hacían los testículos chocando contras las nalgas esponjosas y los jadeos del rubio.

—Ya... lo habías dicho —balbuceó el joven antes de atacar a besos la curvatura del cuello—. Yo también te extrañé.

La noche era joven. El erotismo se aspiraba en el aire. Y el encuentro apasionado prometía durar aún más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria
> 
> Palomas Heridas: Era un eufemismo empleado para referirse a las prostitutas del Salvaje Oeste. También se les conocía como Mujeres de la Hermandad. Por norma general eran dirigidas por una Madame. En este caso, aunque no lo mencioné durante el relato, la Madame es Violette.
> 
> Colgarse el pañuelo en el bolsillo trasero: Durante la época del Salvaje Oeste, tal y como menciona Ikki, en las grandes comunidades donde la presencia de mujeres fue escasísima (como los campamentos mineros, los primeros poblados de colonización o grandes ranchos aislados del mundo) fue común que hombres adoptaran roles homosexuales y domésticos. Incluso se llegó a recurrir a la esclavización.
> 
> Una forma de identificar a los pasivos, era colgarse el pañuelo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón o colocándose un parche en la entrepierna como símbolo de papel femenino.
> 
> A pesar de eso, cabe aclarar que la homosexualidad activa estuvo penada en casi todos los estados del lejano Oeste, con castigos y penas bastante severas, ya que las autoridades de EEUU siempre fueron moralistas y solapados.
> 
> Como detalle curioso, desde los años 70's, en la comunidad gay se hace uso del código del pañuelo. Es un medio de comunicación no verbal para indicar la práctica sexual en que se está interesado, los fetichismos sexuales que se prefieren, y si se es activo o pasivo.


	13. 12 — BDSM — Cartoons and Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guía de consejos útiles para saber cómo practicar BDSM de forma segura y placentera. Advertencia: No funciona con escasos de luces ni cretinos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Pet play, diversas prácticas de BDSM, lemon, uso sextoys, exhibicionismo, estupidez de personajes, lenguaje altisonante, comedia.

    **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

—El BDSM es uno de los varios nombres genéricos dados a un conjunto de conductas que incluyen bondage, spanking, dominación y otras actividades llevadas a cabo en un contexto sensato, seguro, consensuado, no violento y erótico. —Sentado el el sillón del estudio, con las piernas cruzadas, Ikki leyó fuerte y claro la guía que su pareja le había obsequiado—. Ese contexto nunca se debe olvidar.

El rubio fornido, que tenía el trasero apoyado en el escritorio, asintió una sola vez y dio un sorbo a su Dalmore, paladeando con gusto el sabor del exquisito y fino whiskey.

—El BDSM es una forma de juego erótico que conlleva ciertos riesgos físicos y emocionales, y por lo tanto requiere de cierta formación para poder ser realizado con seguridad. —En cuanto terminó la lectura de ese párrafo, bufó.  
  
Vaya si lo sabía, ya lo había comprobado de primera mano el día que jugaron por primera vez, unos meses atrás. Ikki alzó la mirada y descubrió que Radamanthys le sonreía mirándolo con cara de:  _te lo dije_. El moreno rodó los ojos y le mostró el dedo corazón bien extendido.

—¿En serio estás de acuerdo con volver a intentarlo? —preguntó el rubio, con la espesa ceja en alto y la mirada fija en los azules ojos.

Ikki asintió alzándose de hombros. No le molestaba en lo absoluto complacer y satisfacer sexualmente a su pareja, de hecho le agradaba saber que Radamanthys tenía en él todo cuanto deseara. El sexo con el rubio era increíble, lo vivía y disfrutaba a plenitud, así que probar nuevas experiencias nunca estaba de más.

—Bueno… ya hemos practicado todo el kamasutra gay —murmuró rascándose la oreja. Habían probado cada postura e incluso inventado algunas, estaba seguro de eso último—, supongo que está bien probar de nuevo con esto. Además el orgasmo se siente riquísimo… es así de ¡wow! —añadió distraído y con una leve sonrisa.

—Es que si no te sientes cómodo con la idea, no hay problema si te niegas, ¿vale?

Radamanthys en verdad quería experimentar. Se le antojaba ponerse atrevido y aventurarse con juegos chispeantes, capaces de disparar al máximo su adrenalina y excitación. Sabía que Ikki era materia dispuesta cuando se trataba de sexo; sin embargo; desde lo ocurrido la primera y única vez que lo hicieron de ese modo, no se fiaba del sentido común del moreno.

Ikki se negaba a decir la maldita palabra de seguridad, no se quejaba y tampoco le pedía que se detuviera. Ikki llevaba el juego al límite, a un nivel absurdo que solo lo dañaba, y para colmo, a él le hacía sentir culpable.

—Sí, sí está bien —afirmó antes de sonreír de lado—. Igual si no funciona esto, tengo un plan de apoyo a prueba de todo.

Radamanthys achicó la mirada e intentó adivinar cuál era ese famoso plan.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Por el momento es secreto de estado.

El juez lo miró con incredulidad y alzó la ceja, sin alcanzar a imaginar lo que Ikki se guardaba bajo la manga. Del moreno podía esperar cualquier ocurrencia disparatada según su estado de ánimo.

—De acuerdo… entonces termina de leer bien la guía de consejos, y yo prepararé lo que podamos necesitar —dijo al fin.

Ikki asintió, se acomodó las gafas de lectura y se sumergió de nueva en cuenta en el libro. Radamanthys terminó su whiskey y salió del estudio, presto a revisar los juguetes, el botiquín de emergencias, las botellas de agua y todo lo que pudieran necesitar para esos días.

Tenían una semana de vacaciones, y por mutuo acuerdo, decidieron no viajar para dedicarle tiempo a los placeres carnales.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Día 01 - [Dominación/Sumisión]**

_«Queden de acuerdo por adelantado lo que se va a hacer. No es momento de defraudar expectativas. Consideren asuntos como conducta sexual, sexo seguro, tipo y grado de bondage y/o dominación, límites físicos y emocionales_ _»._

Esa era una de las reglas más importantes, la cual repasaron por la mañana.

—Ya sabes que se trata de un juego. Si te sientes incómodo con algún insulto, orden o azote, y quieres que me detenga, dí la safeword —aleccionó Radamanthys.

—Enterado, capitán. —En tono de broma, llevó la mano a su sien cual soldado.

—Es en serio, Ikki. ¿Cúal es la safeword?

—Es Blue.

El rubio asintió con seriedad y ambos fueron a ponerse los atuendos. Radamanthys lucía botas, chaparrera de cuero (que dejaba el culo y los genitales al descubierto), guantes también de cuero y un sombrero de coronel, todo de negro. Por su cuenta, Ikki también lucía botas altas estilo new rock con hebillas y cordones, arnés y un elegante antifaz veneciano que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

Resguardados en el dungeon, ambos hombres suspiraban por el placer incipiente y la adrenalina que empezaba a acumularse en sus sistemas.

Radamanthys dio inicio al juego cuando le indicó a Ikki que se arrodillara ante él. El moreno, cerró los ojos por un segundo, concentrándose en el rol a interpretar, antes de acatar la orden. De forma ceremonial el juez le colocó el collar decorado con remaches de agujas, y al instante, Ikki bajó su mirada mostrando su sumisión.

A diferencia de la primera vez, empezaron despacio, con algunas caricias de por medio. Radamanthys se encargó de dinamitar la piel de su sumiso por medio de caricias y besos húmedos, que Ikki agradecía constantemente, siempre llamándole “ _Amo_ ”.

Poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad, y cuando Radamanthys consideró que Ikki estaba bien sumergido en su rol, empezó a darle órdenes y algunos cachetes.

—Ponte de pie, separa las piernas y apoya las manos en tus rodillas —ordenó luego de un rato.

Ikki obedeció, sin poder controlar del todo su respiración y pulso, estaba jadeando y la erección que lucía no le ayudaba mucho a concentrarse. Radamanthys se plantó frente a él, y le ordenó inclinarse un poco más para que le hiciera una mamada. Ikki obedeció, y cuando usó la diestra para sostener el miembro erguido, se ganó un azote en la parte media de la espalda con el flogger.

—Gracias por el azote, amo —gimoteó.

—No te he permitido usar las manos, esclavo.

—Lo siento, amo —susurró antes de continuar.  
  
Radamanthys aprovechó la postura del muchacho y colocó una pinza de madera con muelle en cada pezón, haciéndole gimotear. Sus labios presionaron un poco más la carne caliente, y obligándose a no quitarse las pinzas, continuó deslizando su lengua por el falo hasta que el rubio consideró que era suficiente. Como recompensa por su buena labor, se inclinó detrás de su sumiso y le dio un beso negro, deleitándose al chupar y lamer la intimidad del menor.

Hasta allí todo iba de maravillas. El juego siguió su curso.

—Envara la espalda y estira los brazos hacia arriba. Cada azote e insulto que te diré, lo agradecerás, esclavo —ordenó con tono déspota, desarrollando a la perfección su rol.

Ikki se colocó de espaldas, separó ligeramente las piernas (ignorando su erección) y alzó los brazos.

—¡Esclavo inmundo, eres despreciable! —espetó junto al primer golpe con el flogger, el cual aterrizó sin mucha fuerza en las nalgas redondas.

—¡Gracias, amo! —jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Animal estúpido e inútil! —El azote fue un poco más fuerte.

—¡Lo soy, amo, muchas gracias!

—¡Cerdo cualquiera, no sirves para nada!

Ese era el séptimo insulto, y para ese instante Ikki frunció el entrecejo, apenas quejándose por el azote.

—Sí, amo —murmuró de mala gana.

—¡Gusano rastrero y asqueroso, me repugnas!

—¡Púdrete en el infierno, hijo de tu puta madre! —Ikki giró sobre su talón, dio dos pasos y le estampó un puñetazo en el rostro.

Aturdido por el golpe inesperado, Radamanthys cayó de culo sosteniéndose el morro.

—¡Tenías que decir la safeword si no estabas contento! —regañó mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Vete a la viva mierda! —Ikki se alejó dando pisotones—. Ya no quiero jugar... mejor tomo una ducha fría.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Día 02 - [Dominación/Sumisión]**

_«La mayoría de dominantes, son personas que no saben qué hacer con alguien con total seguridad. Si te quieres sumergir de forma completa en el BDSM y quieres buscar a una persona que te permita experimentar, debes huir de todos aquellos que creen que la dominación es mandar u obligar»._

Radamanthys le enseñó el párrafo a Ikki, y el muchacho asintió.

—¿Recuerdas los límites?

—Sí, los recuerdo —murmuró asintiendo varias veces.

—En cuanto te diga la safeword, te detienes —aleccionó el inglés.

Ese día decidieron incluir el switch. Ikki sería el dominante y Radamanthys el sumiso. La idea era familiarizarse con ambos roles, para que los dos pudieran experimentar algo distinto.

Ikki lucía sus amadas botas, una chaparrera similar a la que llevaba Radamanthys el día anterior y una chaqueta de cuero, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo. Radamanthys llevaba una tanga de cuero, las botas y un collar que el moreno le colocó, con lo que dio inicio el juego.

—Esclavo, acércate como perro y lame la punta de mi bota —ronroneó encantando con aquello.

El moreno se negó a usar el sótano, así que ambos ocupaban el dormitorio. Ikki se encontraba cómodo en el sillón del rincón, y con una sonrisa caprichosa lo vio aproximarse a gatas a cumplir la orden.

El juego inició con órdenes que poco a poco los estimuló por igual. Al moreno le gustó la idea de mandar a lo déspota, dando algunas recompensas a cambio. Radamanthys se mostró paciente y perceptivo en todo momento.

—Gatea hacia la cama y apoya el pecho allí, esclavo.

—Como ordene, amo —murmuró el rubio, manteniendo su mirada gacha.

El juez hizo lo que el dominante le indicó, dejando el culo al aire. Instantes después, sintió las manos de Ikki estrujando y separando sus nalgas. El moreno de ojos azules soltó un par de cachetes, y ansioso como estaba, le dio un mordisco en el glúteo derecho a la vez que esparcía lubricante en el ano.

—Gracias por eso, amo —jadeó el rubio, con la frente apoyada en el colchón.

—¿Quieres que te meta el dedo, esclavo?

—Sí, amo, me encantaría.

Tras prepararlo adecuadamente, Ikki introdujo uno de sus dedos robándole un gemido largo. Por un momento se dedicó a estimularlo con propiedad, haciendo disfrutar del trato al rubio. Cuando tuvo suficiente, dejó en paz el estrecho orificio y le mostró el plug.

—Chupalo.

En actitud sumisa, Radamanthys empezó a simular una felación con el plug, dejándolo bien ensalivado. Sin previo aviso, Ikki le dio un zape y lo sacó de la boca, antes de guiar el juguete a las nalgas marmóreas. Radamanthys cerró los ojos al sentir la punta abriéndose camino, hasta que el plug encajó por completo.

—Gracias, amo —jadeó arrebolado, sintiendo su interior lleno.

Ikki caminó de vuelta hacia el sillón, se sentó con las piernas abiertas y lo llamó.

—Ven aquí, perro, quiero que me la mames —murmuró mientras se masturbaba.

—Como ordene, amo. —Sin perder tiempo Radamanthys acató la orden, relamiéndose los labios antes de deslizar su lengua por la carne tensa.

Manteniendo su rol de sumiso, lamió y besó los genitales y pecho del muchacho, siguiendo al pie de la letra cada una de sus órdenes. Como recompensa, Ikki le quitó el plug y sobre la alfombra lo penetró hasta que ambos acabaron en un primer orgasmo que los dejó trémulos.

Todo iba viento a su favor.

—De pie, esclavo, debo ir al estudio.

Luego del primer polvo, Ikki se quedó descansando en el sillón, usando la espalda de su sumiso como apoya pies. Le había colocado un grueso antifaz de viaje y esposas, y en lugar de quitárselos, decidió ponerle una correa en el cuello.

—Sí, amo. —El rubio asintió.

Confiaba en él, así que a ciegas permitió que lo guiara hacia el primer nivel.

Hasta allí llegó su juego.

Gracias a la mala guía de Ikki, Radamanthys rodó por las escaleras hasta que quedó tendido al pie de las mismas. Ikki ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo rodar, llevándose ambas manos a los labios, y corrió hacia él.

—¡Eres un animal, debiste quitarme el antifaz y las esposas! —Se quejó desde el suelo.

—¡No usaste la safeword! —Se defendió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—¡Y tú no usas el sentido común!

Minutos después, ambos iban rumbo al hospital a que le hicieran radiografías al rubio. Al volver a casa lucía un bonito collarín cervical semirrígido que debía llevar por dos días, debido a que tenía una leve lesión en el cuello.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Día 03 - [Bondage]**

_«El bondage deja al sujeto peligrosamente vulnerable. Nunca dejes sola a una persona atada. Como norma general, permanece tan cerca de una persona atada como lo estarías de un niño pequeño a tu cuidado, sobre todo si lo amordazas»._

Ikki leyó dos veces el párrafo y se alzó de hombros. Por acuerdo mutuo decidieron dejar de lado el juego de dominación y sumisión, ya que parecían tener mala suerte con eso. Ese día probarían con el bondage.

—Esta vez no podrás hablar. Así que niega dos veces si quieres que me detenga—indicó el rubio antes de comenzar.

Radamanthys desnudó a su joven amante, colmandolo de besos a medida que desprendía la ropa. Al tenerlo desnudo, lo recostó boca arriba en el catre del sótano, vertió esencia de lavanda en toda su piel y empezó a darle un masaje tradicional. Ikki suspiraba por el gusto, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba por completo, perceptivo a las caricias que las fuertes manos dejaban en su cuerpo.

—Separa más tus piernas.

El moreno acató la orden, y segundos después arqueó la espalda al sentir los dedos del mayor acariciando sus genitales. Radamanthys vertió esencia en la palma de su mano y empezó a masturbarlo con la diestra, a la vez que su mano libre acariciaba los testículos y el periné, poniéndolo a mil. El rubio suspiraba al ver sus gestos y las reacciones del esbelto cuerpo, encantado con ello.

Ikki gemía de gusto, balanceando su cadera inquieta con movimientos cadenciosos, hasta que gruñó al sentir que las mágicas manos se alejaron de su cuerpo, dejándolo con ganas de más.

—Cierra tus ojos y separa los labios —indicó Radamanthys, mostrándole la mordaza y el antifaz de viaje.  
  
Relajado como estaba se dejó hacer, sintiéndose ansioso y cosquilludo por el calor que iba en aumento y que recorría toda su piel.

En cuanto el mayor lo amordazó y cubrió sus ojos, lo acomodó boca abajo y continuó con el masaje por la espalda. Ikki apenas ahogaba los gemidos al sentir el par de dedos hundiéndose en su cuerpo, estimulando con maestría el punto que lo hacía delirar de placer. Cuando creyó que iba a alcanzar el nirvana, Radamanthys se detuvo.

Ikki se removió y quejó, frustrado por aquello, aunque de inmediato se quedó quieto cuando el mayor lo ayudó a sentarse y empezó a pasar las sogas de algodón por su cuello y pecho.

Algunos minutos después, Ikki era un embutido.

La soga doble que rodeaba su cuello, partía hacia abajo cuál corbata en una serie de nudos, dividiéndose a la altura de su pecho (por debajo de sus pezones), para terminar enrollada en sus brazos. Las muñecas y antebrazos estaban atados a su espalda, por encima del área lumbar. También tenía ataduras individuales en cada tobillo, las cuales tiraban hacia atrás, para unirse con los nudos que estaban en sus muñecas. Y finalmente una soga doble sostenía su cintura estrecha, con el propósito de sostener y elevar parte de su cuerpo. Dicha soga estaba atada al gancho que colgaba del techo, dejando al muchacho en una postura incómoda.

Ikki se sostenía de la cabeza y la punta de los pies, formando un arco hacia atrás.

Las sensaciones que empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno, fueron aderezadas por la descarga de adrenalina y excitación que invadieron su torrente sanguíneo. El instinto primitivo que lo impulsaba a huir, provocó que su respiración y pulso se agitaran. Al mismo tiempo, contrastaba con la expectativa de saberse indefenso y a merced de los deseos de su pareja. Eso último lo tenía excitado.

La expresión de Radamanthys era de placer absoluto. Ver a Ikki vulnerable, expuesto a sus caricias y deseo, le hizo jadear. Sin perder tiempo sostuvo un vibrador y lo metió entre los muslos del muchacho, deslizando el juguete encendido por los testículos, periné y ano. Ikki empezó a gemir, sacudiéndose y temblando a medida que la intensidad de las vibraciones aumentaba.

Cuando vio que estaba a punto de correrse, el rubio se alejó para estimular sus pezones. Allí mezcló placer y ardor. Por momentos los aplastaba con la bala vibradora, antes de darles pequeños golpes con la punta de la fusta. Ikki gemía con fuerza, rojo por el placer y el esfuerzo que hacía al mantener esa postura, a la vez que hilillos de saliva escapaban de la comisura de sus labios, mezclándose con el sudor que perlaba su piel.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Radamanthys hubiese ignorado la llamada, pero se trataba de Pandora, lo supo por el tono.

—Espera un minuto, ahora mismo vuelvo —indicó el rubio que se alejó a la puerta para responder.

Ikki protestó, se removió e intentó negar, hasta que sintió que se iba a desnucar.

A los cinco minutos, cuando Radamanthys volvió y le habló, no recibió respuesta alguna. Ikki no reaccionaba, se había desmayado por la falta de aire. A toda prisa, soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, en tiempo record lo liberó (mandando a volar ataduras, mordaza y antifaz) y procedió a hacerle respiración de boca a boca y PCR, hasta que el muchacho espabiló un tanto aturdido.

—¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! —Bramó a la vez que le estrellaba el puño en la nariz. Cuando terminó de recuperarse, intentó ahorcar al juez con las cuerdas.

Al verlo tan rabioso, Radamanthys huyó del sótano dejando al demonio encerrado por un rato.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Día 04 - [Pet Play]**

_«El pet play se trata de jugar a ser animal e imaginar que el acto sexual es como la mascota que eligieron. Es una forma más de exploración sexual, un juego para divertirse un rato antes de la relación coital; sin embargo; la parte medular del juego es la dominación, la sensación de sentirse "_ _superior_ _" a su mascota y tener el control absoluto»._

Ikki y Radamanthys se encontraban tomando un zumo en la cama, por insistencia del moreno, mientras leían esa parte del libro.  
  
Radamanthys no había tomado en consideración ese juego, dado el genio peculiar de su pareja; pero a Ikki le llamó la atención al recordar un vídeo de Rammstein. Mein Teil era su favorito, sobre todo, por la parte final donde los integrantes pasean como perros en la salida del metro de Berlín.

—Till Lindemann se ve genial… yo también quiero hacer eso, pero sin ropa —comentó antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su zumo de frutas, mientras el juez del inframundo veía el vídeo en su móvil.

—¿En serio te atreverías a pasear desnudo? —inquirió escéptico.

El tono del rubio, fue como un reto para el moreno.

—Y me cago de la risa al hacerlo —aseguró con el mentón en alto y el orgullo al lado.  
  
El juez del inframundo asintió con algo de renuencia, sin terminar de creer semejante cuento provocado por un capricho que sabía era absurdo.

—Bien. Entonces en cuanto terminemos con el desayuno ligero, colócate el atuendo para entrar en mood —aceptó por fin—. Si te apresuras, nos dará tiempo de ir a ver el amanecer en la playa.  
  
Era realmente temprano, ambos eran de madrugar, así que tenían la oportunidad de llevar sus juegos al exterior sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos por los vecinos. En verdad esperaba eso, porque no quería terminar en la cárcel por sus cachondeos.

Suspirando por el fresco de la mañana, Radamanthys (vestido con ropa deportiva), le colocó la correa a su cachorro y abrió la puerta del patio trasero. La casa estaba a casi cuatrocientos metros de la playa, así que no era mucho lo que debían recorrer.

Ikki puso mala cara al sentir el frío. Se había olvidado de ese detalle. Él llevaba una jaula genital color negra, rodilleras, su respectivo arnés y el collar. Nada más. Básicamente iba en bolas, mostrándole su divino culo a quien quisiera observarlo.

—¿Seguro quieres salir a dar una vuelta? —preguntó el rubio.

El fénix creyó escuchar algo de burla en su tono de voz, lo que lo impulsó a seguir adelante con semejante estupidez.

—Andando, que se me congelan las nalgas —murmuró empezando a gatear por el patio, hacia la cerca que los separaba de la playa.

Radamanthys suspiró rodando los ojos, y siguió la marcha de su rabioso cachorro, adelantándose un momento para abrir la puertecilla. Despacio avanzaron varios metros, apreciando desde esa ligera altura la vista que tenían, antes de permitirle a Ikki pasar primero por las escaleras de madera que lo guiaban a su objetivo.

Ambos recorrieron la hermosa playa sin ningún altercado. Durante el trayecto Radamanthys la pasó en grande con el dominio que ejercía sobre Ikki, el poder tirar de la cuerda para obligarlo a detenerse o cambiar la ruta a su antojo. Y obviamente disfrutó de la vista del culo redondo que se bamboleaba graciosamente.

Cuando el rubio lo ordenó, su cachorro se quedó quieto, y ambos apreciaron el momento exacto en el que el sol empezó a asomarse en el horizonte a la vez que teñía de arreboles el firmamento, dando un espectáculo único.

El Wyvern le rascó la cabeza a su cachorro y le sonrió, antes de inclinarse a darle un beso.

La idea no había sido mala. Estaban disfrutando del juego de una manera distinta.

Todo marchaba tan bien, que al regresar, Radamanthys empezó a caminar mucho más despacio, tras ordenarle a Ikki que anduviera su lado. El moreno empezaba a desesperarse. El frío y el temor a que alguien le viera las posaderas eran buenas razones para querer volver a casa de una vez por todas; sin embargo; según las reglas del juego no podía hablar.

Era un cachorro, su deber era actuar como tal y comunicarse por medio de ladridos.

—Warf, warf, warf —ladró con su mejor cara de codo.

—¿Qué quiere el cachorrito? —Radamanthys sonrió burlón y detuvo su andar. Ikki gruñó en respuesta.

—¿Quieres que te acaricie la panza, las orejas o las bolitas?

Cuando Radamanthys acercó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, Ikki giró el rostro y lo mordió cual perro bravo. El rubio se puso serio, le dio un coscorrón flojo y negó.

—¡Cachorro malo! ¡Eso no se hace! —regañó como lo haría con una mascota rebelde.

Gracias a la discusión que el juez tenía con su cachorro, no notó al enorme mastín tibetano que se aproximaba a toda velocidad. Cuando Ikki sintió la cosa húmeda, fría y abusiva (nariz y lengua) explorando su culo, gritó una maldición y aterrado gateó alejándose a toda velocidad.

—¡¿Qué demonios!? —Radamanthys se quedó con cara de imbécil, cuando en un parpadeo, vio al gigantesco perro intentando violar al moreno.

—¡Quítamelo de encima, mierda!

En lugar de ayudarlo como correspondía, debido a lo absurdo y ridículo de la escena, Radamanthys empezó a desternillarse por el ataque de risa. Como pudo Ikki logró ponerse de pie y alejó al animal entrometido, hasta que lo espantó haciéndole huir lejos. Al ver al juez riéndose a sus costillas, se inclinó para agarrar dos puñados de arena entre mojada y seca, y se los lanzó a la cara.

—¡Argh! ¡Mis ojos! —Se quejó llevándose las manos a los mencionados.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Por tu culpa el perro me iba a violar! —Ikki le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago y se regresó a la casa vociferando maldiciones.

—¡Fue tu idea jugar a esto! ¡Ahora no te quejes, perro malo!

—¡Seguro se te paró al ver eso, bastardo!

Minutos después Radamanthys aporreaba la puerta de su casa exigiendo entrar. Ikki lo dejó pasar, casi a media mañana, solo por una razón: necesitaba la llave de la jaula genital.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Día 05 - [Punishment]**

_«Prepárate para las emergencias. Ten a mano todo lo necesario, incluido un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, botellas de agua, un extintor y una linterna. Toma algún curso de primeros auxilios y de reanimación cardiorrespiratoria al menos una vez al año. Recuerda que ante cualquier altercado, siempre debes mantener la calma y no entrar en pánico»._

Tras platicar del asunto y repasar el libraco, ambos se decantaron por jugar un poco con los juegos de impacto y algunos castigos. En ese caso decidieron usar una moneda, para echarlo a la suerte, y escoger quién sería el castigado del día.

A Radamanthys le cayó el veinte.

—¿Está todo a la mano? —preguntó el rubio mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa.

Ikki asintió mientras jugaba un momento con las fustas, una varilla y otros accesorios que pensaba usar. Él se había vestido en un santiamén. Como siempre, llevaba sus sagradas botas, un short y un chaleco corto de cuero.

—¿Estás listo? —Ikki lo miró atento, para confirmar si el juez en verdad estaba conforme con el rol que le tocaba. Radamanthys le mostró el pulgar en alto y sonrió de lado—. Obvio que sabes la safeword.

—Es obvio. —Asintió el rubio.

Sin poder contenerse al ver el escultural cuerpo completamente desnudo, libre del espantoso collarín, Ikki se colgó del cuello de Radamanthys y le dio un beso invasivo y posesivo. El magnate de la Caína rodeó la estrecha cintura y correspondió al beso, disfrutando de las caricias que el muchacho dejaba por todo su cuerpo.

El juego había iniciado.

Ikki se entretuvo besando y lamiendo toda su piel, asegurándose de dejar sensibles sus puntos erógenos. Cuando vio el pene de Radamanthys bien erecto, se alejó y sonrió siniestro.

Era hora del castigo.

El muchacho se encargó de amarrarlo, para disfrutar un poco de aplicarle bondage a su pareja. Radamanthys le indicó de qué manera debía hacer los nudos, mostrando ser un excelente guía. Pocos minutos después, el rubio estaba tendido en la colchoneta que estaba al centro del sótano.

Las piernas estaban bien abiertas gracias a la barra separadora que tenía en los tobillos. Del cuello partía la cuerda doble, formando una equis, antes de dividirse por debajo de los pectorales. A partir de allí formaba un entrelazado (parecido a una telaraña) que rodeaba el abdomen musculoso, el cual finalizaba en las ingles y rodeaba el área genital. Finalmente, los brazos se mantenían flexionados a la altura de su cabeza, con las muñecas atadas a la cuerda que rodeaba su cuello. La única ventaja de eso, era que podía usar las manos como soporte para su nuca.

Al tener el banquete dispuesto, Ikki continuó con el estímulo, vertiendo un poco de aceite de coco en las partes que no estaban rodeadas por las cuerdas. Sus dedos cosquillearon por la piel, hasta que la vio achinarse.

Siguiendo los consejos previos de su pareja, el castigo empezó de menos a más. Primero fueron golpecitos con la fusta rígida en los pezones, abdomen y muslos, haciendo retorcer a Radamanthys, quien jadeaba por el ligero ardor y el placer incipiente. Después pasó con los azotes flojos con el flogger. El juez se estremecía, rendido ante el placer y la expectativa.

Al rato Ikki se aventuró a ir un poco más lejos.

Mientras le mamaba el pene al rubio, Ikki le colocó en fila tres pinzas en la cara interna del muslo. Radamanthys gimoteó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, por lo que hizo lo mismo con el otro muslo.

—¿Resistes esto? —preguntó excitado, colocando una pinza más pequeña en el escroto.

El rubio se arqueó, al mismo tiempo que su pene palpitó en la boca del menor. Ikki contuvo la sonrisa, y procedió a colocar una pinza en cada pezón.

—¿Me detengo?

—Sigue —jadeó sintiéndose enloquecer por el placer mezclado con el ardor.

Ikki asintió y abandonó el pene, dejándolo ensalivado y super sensible. Por medio de señas le indicó al rubio que separara los labios y le colocó una mordaza con gag, tras recibir su aprobación. Era momento de pasar a los castigos un poco más intensos.

El moreno encendió una veladora y la dejó quemar un momento, mientras le hacía un masaje en la próstata con un vibrador, que mantenía a mil al rubio. Cuando vio que disponía de suficiente cera derretida, Ikki cogió la vela y dejó caer varias gotas de cera caliente por el pecho, los muslos y la pelvis. Radamanthys gruñía y se removía, dividido con las sensaciones que cruzaban su cuerpo. Ikki se aventuró a dejarle caer cera en el pene, evitando el glande, haciéndole arquearse por el ardor.

—¡Quieto! —jadeó con su rol de dominante. Para asegurarse que no se moviera, dejó la vela sobre el abdomen—. Te correrás cuando yo te lo ordene.

Ikki puso al máximo la intensidad del vibrador y se alejó un momento para alcanzar la jeringa.

La jeringa era de las gruesas, y previamente le había quitado la aguja y parte de la punta, dejando liso el tubo. La idea era succionar pequeñas porciones de piel en partes estratégicas. Era la parte final del castigo.

Radamanthys se removió por las vibraciones constantes en su interior, provocadas por el dildo, gracias a eso la vela cayó de lado y quedó atorada entre los nudos. El fuego se avivó por el algodón y el aceite, asustando a Radamanthys, quien empezó a pedir ayuda sin éxito.

—Ya voy. —Ikki buscó entre las fustas, los látigos y todos los juguetes que estaban desordenados sobre la mesa, hasta que dio con la dichosa jeringa.

Al girar y ver el pequeño infierno que se avivaba sobre el cuerpo de su amante, corrió dispuesto a apagar el incendio. Su primer idea agarrarlo a pisotones, mientras Radamanthys bramaba de la rabia, el ligero ardor y el dolor. A los segundos, el moreno fue por el extintor y lo vació sobre el magnate de la Caína, dejándolo hecho un merengue.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, pedazo de bestia?! —reclamó en cuanto le quitó la mordaza.

Más que el fuego, fueron los pisotones de Ikki los que le hicieron daño.

—¡Soy un ave de fuego! ¡Es obvio que soy piromano! —Ese era su mejor y único argumento, a la vez que le quitaba las pinzas y las sogas a medio quemar.

—¡Eres escaso de luces! ¡Tanto fuego te derritió el cerebro! —Radamanthys se quitó el vibrador y con eso le dio un par de golpes en la cabeza.

—¡No me grites, infernal!

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Día 06 - [Sensory Deprivation]**

_«Los juegos de privación sensorial pueden llevarte a un estado alterado de conciencia sexual en el que las percepciones se agudizan y las sensaciones se vuelven aun más eróticas y excitantes. En el BDSM se usa como un medio para que juegos eróticos controlados sean aun más excitantes, alimentando el resto de sentidos y aumentando la percepción de los límites corporales»._

Radamanthys le leyó ese capítulo a Ikki, mientras el muchacho comía galletas sentado en su regazo. El rubio le dio un beso en la sien, y siguieron planeando lo de ese día. Ninguno quería desanimarse, a pesar que las sesiones no habían sido realmente exitosas como esperaban.

—Hoy te privaré del sentido de la vista y el oído —murmuró el Wyvern.

Ikki asintió de buena gana, conforme con ser la víctima de ese día. Durante un rato más continuaron negociando lo que Radamanthys podía y no podía hacerle. Horas después, tras dar un paseo en la playa e ir a comer helado, ambos ingresaron al sótano.

El rubio, ya vestido para la ocasión, desnudó por completo a Ikki y le colocó el juego de tobilleras, muñequeras y collar de cuero (afelpado de rojo en el interior) mientras compartían besos y roces atrevidos.

Por un instante juguetearon en su burbuja de intimidad, encendiendo la pasión que los acompañaba, hasta que Radamanthys le colocó el antifaz grueso y los tapones en los oídos (privándolo por completo del par de sentidos), eso después de darle las primeras indicaciones de lo que harían en ese momento.  
  
El juego era sencillo.

Ikki debía moverse por el sótano, previamente despejado de obstáculos innecesarios, mientras Radamanthys lo guiaba con un tickler. Si se equivocaba o tardaba demasiado en acatar la orden, recibiría una nalgada.

Sumergido en la oscuridad absoluta y sin poder escuchar nada, por lo que no sabía en qué parte se encontraba Radamanthys, Ikki empezó a caminar hacia el frente al sentir la suave pluma deslizándose por su abdomen. Sus pasos fueron cortos, al tanteo, debido a la incertidumbre creciente. Conocía de memoria el sótano; sin embargo; su amante lo hacía caminar en distintas direcciones, hasta que quedó desorientado.

—¿Radamanthys? —inquirió sin ser consciente que había elevado demasiado su tono de voz.

No escuchaba ni sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto sintió una nalgada, que le hizo dar un respingo por la sorpresa, y detuvo su andar. Radamanthys volvió a soltar otro cachete, obligándolo a seguir caminando. Ikki apretó los labios y reanudó la marcha lenta, ante la mirada satisfecha del mayor.

Los suspiros brotaban de sus labios cada vez que sentía los roces del tickler cosquilleante en alguno de sus costados, espalda baja, pecho, genitales o alguno de sus brazos. El no saber qué era lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando lo iba a tocar o qué parte de su cuerpo iba a recibir la caricia, tenía a Ikki a mil, con la adrenalina invadiendo su sangre, mezclada a la perfección con la incertidumbre, la expectativa y la excitación.

Humedeciendo los labios con la punta de la lengua, alzó el mentón al sentir que la pluma dibujaba arabescos sobre su pecho, abdomen y pelvis. Ikki no detuvo sus pasos vacilantes, hasta que se estrelló contra el cuerpo de su amante, fue entonces que sonrió.

Radamanthys se inclinó a darle un beso lento, profundo y delicioso, tomándose su tiempo para explorar la dulce cavidad con su lengua. Cuando la necesidad de seguir el juego le ganó, finalizó el beso y con suavidad lo ayudó a recostarse en el catre. Paciente ató sus extremidades a las barandas.

Ikki suspiraba por los estímulos, que gracias a la privación sensorial, se intensificaban de manera asombrosa. La pluma continuó mimando su piel acaramelada, dejando caricias que lo mantenían relajado. Cuando Radamanthys abandonó la pluma a un lado, esperó un par de minutos antes de usar otro estímulo.  
  
Durante la breve espera, Ikki arrugó la nariz y giró el rostro en todas direcciones, claramente confundido. Radamanthys sonrió por las expresiones del muchacho, y a tientas cogió un cubo de hielo que estaba en la hielera de al lado. Despacio lo deslizó por el pecho, haciendo estremecer y suspirar a su víctima. El rubio empezó a reír bajito y travieso rodeó los pezones, encantado con las reacciones del ateniense. En cuanto alejó el hielo, se inclinó para lamer y succionar el pezón que tenía próximo.

Radamanthys jugó por un momento con la temperatura, alternando el frío y el calor, hasta dejar a su amante en llamas, pidiendo por más. Fue entonces que le quitó los tapones de los oídos e hizo un recorrido por el pecho y los muslos con una rueda de wartenberg.

—¿Cómo se siente eso?

—Es… extraño, no logro identificar lo que es —susurró con la respiración agitada y el pulso a mil.

—¿Te gusta si lo paso por aquí? —preguntó deslizando, con suavidad, la rueda de wartenberg en la parte baja del abdomen plano.

Ikki sonrió por las cosquillas y asintió en medio de un suspiro. Radamanthys hizo lo mismo, hasta que decidió pasarla por las plantas de los pies, obteniendo sonoras carcajadas a la vez que el moreno se retorcía sobre el catre y suplicaba que se detuviera.

—Te ves tan delicioso así de sonrojado y sonriente —ronroneó cuando finalizó con la tortura.

El menor aún no podía controlar del todo las risas. Su cuerpo sudoroso y receptivo, se estremecía cada vez que era rozado, expectante y deseoso por más.

—¿A sí?... pero aún no me has tocado donde más quiero —murmuró antes de morderse el labio inferior.

Radamanthys aceptó la invitación de buena gana, y luego de sentarse a su lado empezó a masturbarlo, tras embadurnar algo de lubricante. Cuando notó el miembro bien firme, se inclinó para empezar a hacerle una mamada, mientras sus dedos estimulaban el cálido interior.

Sus labios rodeaban el glande, cuando Radamanthys abandonó la estrechez y, luego de sostener un cubo de hielo pequeño, lo introdujo en el ano del moreno. Ikki no esperaba aquello por lo que se estremeció y jadeó con violencia, sintiendo la humedad incrementar a medida que el hielo empezaba a derretirse por el calor de su cuerpo. El rubio repitió un par de veces más, hasta que soltó las ataduras de Ikki.

Hasta allí todo marchaba bien.

Dejando besos en el trémulo y caliente cuerpo, lo acomodó en cuatro. Radamanthys masajeó las nalgas y las besó, mientras introducía una bala vibradora. Aprovechando el tamaño compacto del juguete y la vibración, estimuló la próstata del moreno, encantado con los gemidos que robaba. Movido por la excitación, se aventuró a empujar la balita hasta el fondo, haciéndola desaparecer por completo.

—¡Espera! ¡Te estás pasando de verga! —gritó el asustado muchacho al sentir que el juguete había invadido demasiado terreno.

—Relájate… después lo sacamos —murmuró entretenido con aquello.

—¡No pienso cagar un vibrador!

Radamanthys rodó los ojos y le dio un cachete. A su parecer Ikki estaba exagerando demasiado, pero decidió detenerse.

—Bien. Ahora mismo te ayudo a sacarla —concedió introduciendo dos de sus dedos para intentar atrapar la punta y extraerla.

Obviamente consiguió lo contrario.

—¡Blue! ¡blue! ¡blue! —repitió una y otra vez, arrancándose el antifaz. El pánico se apoderó de él—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡deja de enterrarla! ¡Llegará a las amígdalas!

—No me estás ayudando, Ikki —masculló algo asustado.

Para ese instante Radamanthys también empezaba a sufrir de pánico, ya que su intento de recuperación con unas pinzas no sirvió de nada. Del maldito juguete no había rastro alguno.

—¡Cuando te digo que me lo metas hasta el fondo, es en sentido figurado!

—Puja con todas tus fuerzas —murmuró nervioso, ignorando los reclamos.

Sin otra opción, Ikki acató la orden, y repitió el intento cinco veces más. No le funcionó. Nervioso como estaba, Radamanthys lo sostuvo de la cintura, lo levantó y estrujó su estómago con fuerza esperando que eso le sirviera para expulsar la bala. Nada.

—Me encargaré de tu erección antes de llevarte al hospital —concluyó mortalmente pálido.

—La erección huyó a la mierda, desapareció como el vibrador —siseó el moreno, frustrado y avergonzado ante la idea de terminar en el hospital por eso.

Quince minutos después, ambos iban rumbo al hospital. Ikki quería matarlo, aunque el temor de pasar por “ _una cesárea_ ”, lo tenía quieto. Al final le hicieron una radiografía, y al comprobar que no estaba tan profunda como pensaban, le pusieron un enema potente que le ayudó a evacuar el vibrador, el cual terminó en la basura.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Día 07 - [Support Plan]**

_«El amor se encuentra. No se puede buscar. Cuando lo tengas lo sabrás sin que nadie te lo explique. Enamorarse es mutuo, recíproco e incuestionable. Es algo natural, pero requiere disciplina, concentración, paciencia, fe y la derrota del narcisismo. Es un sentimiento y una práctica»._

Tendidos cómodamente en la cama, vestidos con ropa de andar en casa, ambos miraban American Dad. Radamanthys huía de la televisión, en verdad la odiaba, pero para complacer a su pareja mandó a instalar la enorme pantalla plana en el dormitorio. Total, verlo y compartir con él un momento así de relajado era agradable.

Ikki bebía vodka mezclado con jugo de naranja, para horror del inglés, quien no dejaba de lado su Dalmore. En medio de ellos había un enorme tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz, una bandeja con galletas de chocolate y un plato con gominolas.

Ese era el plan de apoyo de Ikki. Ver caricaturas y beber vodka.

—Me agrada el extraterrestre —comentó el rubio, que de vez en cuando sonreía por las ocurrencias del personaje.

—Roger es lo mejor. —Ikki asintió con una sonrisa ligera, y apoyó mejor su cabeza en el costado del mayor.

Estaban cómodos, se sentían y sabían cercanos.

—Lamento que el plan principal no funcionara —dijo cuando los comerciales interrumpieron el programa.

Ikki alzó ambas cejas, se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca y luego de tragar, asintió.

—No tienes que lamentar nada. A pesar de los percances disfruté al compartir todo ese tiempo contigo, también experimenté sensaciones que no conocía, y no niego que hay cosas que me gustaría volver a probar —confesó Ikki, hablando suave y modulado. Segundos después sonrió—. Aunque a la próxima, mejor yo escojo lo que haremos en las vacaciones.

Radamanthys empezó a reír entre dientes y asintió. Después de todo Ikki tenía cierta sabiduría que les ayudaba a mantenerse a flote. Ese momento era prueba de ello. El compartir algo así era como un paliativo que le daba sosiego a los latidos de su corazón, otorgándole calma, armonía y confort.

—Vale. Ahora sigue bebiendo tu veneno dulzón, te quiero a tono para cuando empiece la acción.

—No es veneno, se llama destornillador y es delicioso —corrigió antes de dar un sorbo a su vodka—. ¿Y qué piensas hacerme? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—Para empezar, te haré el amor —ronroneó apoyando la mejilla entre los rizos oscuros.

—Ese plan me gusta mucho.

Ikki sonrió al descubrir que el vodka y las caricaturas funcionaban bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria
> 
> Safeword: Palabra, gesto o señal clave que sirve para disminuir la intensidad o detener el juego. Nunca se debe ignorar.
> 
> Dungeon: Es cualquier espacio cerrado, clubes o apartamentos, repletos de juguetes eróticos y mobiliario para desarrollar juegos BDSM
> 
> Flogger: Los tipos y materiales son casi infinitos, aunque se pueden clasificar atendiendo a distintos criterios: fustas rígidas o elásticas; largas, medianas o cortas; gruesas o finas; con lengüeta o sin ella.
> 
> Barras espaciadoras: Para las extremidades, brazos y piernas, tienen casi el mismo efecto que las esposas, pero la inmovilización es más intensa. También existen con brazaletes y collares, que restringen aún más el movimiento.
> 
> Tickler: Se trata de juguetes con plumas suaves que proveen sensaciones agradables o cosquillas.
> 
> Switch: Es un kinkster que disfruta de la dominación y la sumisión y cambia los roles en la misma relación D/s.
> 
> Pet Play: Es la práctica en la que la persona sumisa representa y aprende a comportarse como la mascota que han elegido con su dominante.
> 
> Rueda de wartenberg: Es un utensilio médico para uso neurológico, empleado originalmente para comprobar los reflejos nerviosos o sensibilidad fisiológica a los estímulos. Son de acero inoxidable, aunque también hay plástico desechable. Hoy en día son poco usados en la medicina.


	14. 13 — Handcuffs — Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor prohibido disfrazado de capricho es uno de sus juegos perversos y favoritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, chan, blowjob, masturbación, sitting face, 69, spanking, hardcore, lemon explícito.

 

  **\------------------------------------------------------**

 

En cuanto escuchó que la puerta principal se cerró, Ikki se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Era realmente temprano, demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero no podía quejarse. Le tomó unos minutos lograr espabilar por completo, tiempo que aprovechó para frotarse los ojos con los nudillos mientras refunfuñaba.

Odiaba madrugar los sábados.

Ese día no tenía escuela y le gustaba aprovecharlo para levantarse hasta tarde; sin embargo; recordó el motivo por el que estaba despierto y sonrió.

El muchacho abandonó rápidamente de la cama, buscó un par de objetos importantes en uno de sus cajones y se puso a la labor. A medida que se acercó a su objetivo, sintió que el pulso empezaba a ser más veloz. La adrenalina corría por su sistema, desatando chispazos electrizantes que le hacían vibrar.

La sola idea de lo que pensaba hacer lo ponía a mil.  
  
Cuando Ikki se acercó a la amplia cama, comprobó que Radamanthys seguía durmiendo profundamente, con una expresión apacible, casi adorable. Los ojos azules y profundos observaron con morbo y deseo el escultural cuerpo, completamente desnudo, que yacía entre las sábanas revueltas y tibias.

El movimiento acompasado y suave del pecho fornido, era algo hipnótico. Los músculos bien formados del abdomen, y que se dibujaban con naturalidad, a su parecer eran deliciosos. Las largas y torneadas piernas, destacaban con gracia los muslos fibrosos y macizos.

Ikki humedeció su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, antes de presionar el mismo con los dientes, rastrillándolo despacio cuando su mirada quedó prendida en el sexo en reposo del rubio. Aquello se veía demasiado antojable, como una golosina que no tenía permitido tomar.  
  
Sin pensarlo más, el muchacho se desnudó por completo, se metió en la cama con tiento y despacio, cuidando no despertar tan pronto al inglés dormido. Ikki se colocó a horcajadas y sonrió de lado, como un chiquillo travieso, mientras manipulaba los brazos del varón para llevarlos hacia arriba, a la altura de la cabeza. El moreno le colocó las esposas, asegurándose de dejarlo apresado en la cabecera de la cama, fue entonces que soltó una risita.

Cual felino, aún manteniendo la línea de movimientos sigilosos, apoyó el trasero en la pelvis de su víctima. Ikki se restregó con tiento, antes de inclinarse para rozar la áspera mejilla con la punta de la nariz y dejar algunos besos furtivos.

—Veo que hoy amaneciste más travieso de lo normal, pequeño demonio —ronroneó el mayor, con voz aterciopelada y un tanto divertida.

Había despertado mucho antes de que el menor se metiera en la cama, pero decidió fingir que seguía dormido para dejarlo hacer cuanto quisiera. Le gustaba su ingenio cuando se trataba de perversiones. El mocoso hormonal era materia dispuesta, un íncubo aficionado al sexo, era una de las razones por las que mantenían esa relación desde hacía dos años.

Ikki lo ponía a mil.

—Tú me pones travieso —acusó antes de mostrarle la lengua y arrugar ligeramente la nariz, en un gesto casi infantil y gracioso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacerme ahora que me tienes así? —preguntó con tono incitante, invitándolo a entrar en acción de una vez por todas—. ¿Por qué no me das mi beso de los  _buenos días_  para empezar?

El adolescente sonrió amplio y, de nueva cuenta, volvió a acercar su rostro al ajeno. Sus labios apresaron los de su amante en un beso que al principio fue dulce, suave y lento, hasta que poco a poco se tornó demandante e invasivo, dando lugar a que se enredaran las lenguas de forma casi obscena.

Ikki gimoteó apretando en su puño parte de los rubios rizos, al sentir que el mayor succionaba su lengua con ganas, simulando una felación. En respuesta, empezó a restregar sus nalgas sobre la pelvis, en un movimiento cadencioso, percibiendo con claridad cómo el calor empezaba a aumentar en su cuerpo.

Cuando Radamanthys dejó la lengua en paz, de inmediato buscó mordisquear el labio inferior, alternando el trato con lamidas y succiones que hicieron jadear al muchacho. Ikki deslizó los dedos por todo el pecho, en una caricia fantasmal que avivó el deseo del hombre, que moría por algo más atrevido y brusco.

Dispuesto a llevarlo al límite, Ikki finalizó el beso y se alejó un poco, para lamer y dejar besos mordelones a lo largo de la mandíbula. Su lengua traviesa dejó un rastro húmedo, tibio, hasta que se pausó para atrapar con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Sabía que ese era un punto sensible en el mayor, y nunca perdía la oportunidad para llegar a él y alterarlo con eso.

Radamanthys gimoteó cerrando los ojos, mientras los labios y la lengua se apropiaban del lóbulo, tironeando del mismo en caricias tentadoras y sublimes. Ikki lamió detrás de la oreja, golpeando el área con su cálido aliento, antes de seguir con su camino.

Casi ronroneando por el gusto, el menor continuó dinamitando la piel de su amante. Sus labios siguieron senderos ya conocidos por el cuello, las clavículas y los amplios pectorales, e hicieron escala en cada una de las tetillas, la cual succionó y mordisqueó con tintes juguetones. Ikki sopló uno de los botoncillos erectos, antes de sonreír.

—¿Te gusta esto, papi? —Su pulgar empezó a frotar en círculos la tetilla, alternando los movimientos de un lado a otro.

—Sí… pero no es suficiente. —Radamanthys lo miraba con lujuria y deseo, controlando de forma magistral las ganas de liberar sus manos para tomarlo como era debido.

El muchacho hizo un puchero, fingiendo desencanto, antes de echar hacia atrás el trasero. Sus nalgas desnudas rozaron el pene aún medio flácido, desatando una corriente chispeante en el rubio. Ikki pellizcó ambas tetillas, tirando de ellas hacia arriba, a la vez que su trasero se restregaba con pereza en la entrepierna.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga para que te guste, papi? —Ikki irguió la espalda, ladeando el rostro, sin dejar de mover la cadera.

Jadeando con suavidad, entrecerró los ojos al sentir el agradable calor que empezaba a provocar el roce constante. El sexo de Radamanthys respondió bien al estímulo, llenándose de a poco, tanto por la fricción como por el morbo de tener a la figura esbelta y juvenil sobre su cuerpo.

El inglés gimoteó al sentir el tirón en sus tetillas, y en respuesta alzó la cadera, haciendo sonreír al menor.

—Quiero que prepares mi desayuno y me lo traigas a la boca, amor. —Su voz fue ronca y aterciopelada, lo que contrastaba con el brillo perverso de su mirada ámbar que refulgía como teas.

Ikki captó al instante, y despacio rastrilló la piel del abdomen con sus yemas, deteniendo el recorrido de sus dedos sinuosos justo sobre la suave mata rubia que coronaba el sexo del mayor. Tras detener por completo el balanceo de su cadera, el muchacho sostuvo su propio pene, dándole unas cuantas sacudidas, antes de retirar con lentitud y delicadeza el prepucio, dejando a la vista su glande.

—Ven, amor, tráelo aquí. —Radamanthys no le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento, cual fiera al acecho, bebió de cada uno de los movimientos.

El muchacho sonrió pícaro, y gateando sobre él como un elegante felino, se acercó a su rostro hasta dejar su pene a escasos centímetros de los carnosos labios. Estremeciéndose al sentir el tibio aliento cerca de su sexo, Ikki apoyó una mano en la cabecera y con la otra sostuvo su pene para acercar un poco más la punta. Radamanthys de inmediato la apresó con sus labios y con la lengua rodeó la fina piel, picoteando la pequeña hendidura que decoraba la cabeza. Ikki apretó los labios cerrando los ojos y resopló por la nariz, al sentir la primer oleada de calor mezclado con placer partir de su área genital y extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo.

Movido por el deseo y el placer creciente, empezó a embestir contra la húmeda cavidad, enterrando todo su pene, que al paso de los minutos terminó de llenarse hasta quedar firme y palpitante. Por su cuenta, Radamanthys tiró de sus brazos, molesto por las incómodas esposas. Quería acariciar al menor, recorrer el moreno cuerpo con sus dedos, acariciar los tiernos genitales, marcarlo por completo y demostrarle una vez más quien era su dueño.

La lengua del mayor envolvía su sexo de forma magistral, única, haciéndole desear más. Lo mejor, era sentir los labios deslizándose a lo largo, en un recorrido que le hacía sentir mareado y mucho más excitado. Cuando Radamanthys atinó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, liberando el miembro de su encierro, jadeó con fuerza llenando de aire sus pulmones.

Ikki continuó masturbándose, esparciendo la saliva que cubría todo su pene, y sin darle tregua a su amante, lo obligó a succionar sus testículos. Juguetón como era, y decidido a aumentar el deseo del mayor, alejaba su sexo de los hambrientos labios cada cierto tiempo. Radamanthys se desesperó por aquello. Para ese momento hervía por tomar al niñato, necesitaba su libertad para hacerle cuanto quisiera, pero las esposas eran un impedimento.

—Libérame… o te daré una putiza que nunca vas a olvidar —jadeó demandante, luego de que Ikki alejara sus genitales, y él estirara el cuello con la intención de atraparlos.  
  
El muchacho negó varias veces, sonriendo perverso al verlo forcejeando por soltarse, tan desesperado por tener algo que, ambos sabían, era suyo de muchas formas.

—Lo siento, papi, pero aún no es el momento. —Negó con una sonrisa pícara y perversa.

—Ikki, te lo advierto, ya es suficiente…

—No. Mejor usa la boca en algo más placentero —cortó, antes de moverse para acomodarse de espaldas al rubio.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, se sentó, literalmente, en el rostro del mayor. Sus nalgas quedaron justo a la altura de los labios, lo que le permitía a la lengua del rubio explorar su orificio. Satisfecho con aquello, Radamanthys achicó los ojos y empezó a lamer lo que tenía a su alcance, en un beso obsceno y atrevido que hizo gimotear al menor.

Ikki amasó los pectorales, jadeando como poseso, al sentir el cálido y suave músculo picotear su estrechez, luchando por enterrarse en su cuerpo. La humedad, el calor, la adrenalina, el placer y el deseo; hicieron estragos en su cuerpo alterado y hormonal.

Desatado empezó a frotarse contra el mayor, a la vez que con su diestra pellizcaba uno de sus propios pezones. Sus dedos tiraban de la tetilla con fuerza, retorciéndola con una pizca de violencia, para simular las caricias bruscas de su amante. En verdad quería sentir los dedos de Radamanthys sobre su cuerpo, haciendo y deshaciendo con él a voluntad. El solo imaginarlo, provocó que su pene palpitara con violencia.  
  
Lo quería todo.

Apenas unos instantes más, Ikki inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y acercó sus labios al falo del mayor. Hambriento como se encontraba, empezó a darle lengüetazos, antes de sostenerlo y empezar a masturbarlo, jugando con el ritmo y velocidad a capricho. De sus labios brotaban suspiros y gemidos cuando sentía la lengua de Radamanthys empujar con fuerza contra su entrada, aumentando el deseo de sentir algo más grande y grueso atravesarlo.

Ikki escupió en el falo y de inmediato empezó a darle una mamada, paladeando con gusto el fuerte sabor de la tensa carne que parecía vibrar en sus labios. Entre tanto, el rubio continuaba chupando y lamiendo el banquete que tenía a su disposición. Seguía inconforme por llevar las esposas, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Ikki lo soltara.

La imagen erótica del perfecto 69 que coronaba la cama, se mantuvo presente en la amplia estancia por un rato más, orquestada por el sonido húmedo producido por los hambrientos labios y lenguas indecorosas, los jadeos constantes y algunos murmullos obscenos que escapaban cada cierto tiempo.  
  
Cuando Radamanthys sintió que no resistiría más sus impulsos, empezó a balancear la cadera hacia arriba, buscando enterrar todo su falo en la garganta de su amante. No le importaba ahogarlo, quería alejarlo de allí para que lo soltara.  
  
Cuando Ikki sintió que el glande del mayor estuvo a punto de atravesarle la garganta, se alejó tosiendo mientras se limpiaba el exceso de saliva de los labios. Radamanthys sonrió por la travesura y no conforme logró darle un mordisco en una de las nalgas.

—Mueve tu culito y quítame las putas esposas —ronroneo sin sentir pizca de culpa.

El moreno resopló, y cuando logró recuperarse, se giró para acatar la orden. Por un momento le dieron ganas de dejarlo allí, pero tenía dos razones importantes para no desperdiciar el tiempo.

En cuanto el rubio quedó libre, atrapó al muchacho de la cintura y con brusquedad lo dejó doblado sobre su regazo; con las rodillas flexionadas a un lado de sus muslos y la frente enterrada en el mullido colchón; lo que obligaba a dejar el culo al aire. Brusco como era atrapó una de las muñecas y flexionó el delgado brazo llevándolo hacia atrás, con tal de mantenerlo quieto y sometido. Ikki soltó una queja apagada, mas esperó con paciencia a lo que sabía estaba por suceder.

—Te voy a enseñar a obedecer, putito —masculló el rubio.  
  
Sin previo aviso, empezó a estrellar con saña una de sus manos en las nalgas del menor. Las nalgadas eran potentes y veloces, lo que provocó que la piel agredida enrojeciera furiosamente. Aunque aquello lo mantenía excitado al límite, Ikki soltó varias quejas, hasta que de sus ojos saltaron algunas lagrimillas mientras le pedía que se detuviera. Fue hasta ese momento que Radamanthys detuvo el castigo, aunque no le permitió moverse, en su lugar le obligó a elevar un poco más el culo para poder besar donde lo había azotado.

—¿Aprendiste la lección, amor?

Ikki asintió un par de veces. El rubio sonrió y con suavidad retiró el par de lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de los ojos azules.

—No llores, sé que esto te gusta. —Radamanthys sonrió despreocupado, le separó las nalgas hasta donde la piel permitió y escupió en el pequeño orificio que por reflejo se contraía.

Por un instante acarició el contorno de la entrada al lugar que pensaba ocupar, hasta que con fuerza lo penetró con dos de sus dedos. Ikki jadeó abriendo los ojos hasta lo imposible, a la vez que su pene, más endurecido que nunca, palpitó escupiendo fluido preseminal. Radamanthys no le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse, despiadado empezó a fornicarlo a toda velocidad, buscando arrancarle gritos y jadeos mientras lo veía retorcerse por la mezcla de dolor y placer.  
  
Gimoteando por su propia dureza, que exigía atención, el mayor empujó el par de dedos hasta el fondo, y usándolos como ganchos, tiró hacia arriba para levantarlo. Ikki gritó por el dolor agudo, sentía que lo estaba desgarrando, aunque tampoco le pidió que se detuviera. Atento al cuerpo trémulo y pringado de sudor, consideró que era suficiente, al escuchar al menor soltar un quejido lastimero.

—Eres mi favorito, por eso te adoro. —El rubio lo recostó a un lado y se acomodó entre los muslos del menor, le dio un cachete, a pesar que las nalgas empezaban a teñirse de un tono violáceo, y gruñó.

Lo mejor estaba por comenzar.

Ikki se mordió el labio inferior, relajando su cuerpo, segundos antes de sentir el firme miembro enterrarse en sus entrañas, hasta el fondo, en una embestida certera que lo hizo bramar de excitación y dolor, todo bien mezclado y equilibrado.

A sabiendas que su chiquillo tenía tendencias masoquistas, Radamanthys lo sostuvo de la cadera y empezó a embestir como toro en celo, fundiéndose en él como si no existiese un mañana. Ikki gimió con fuerza sintiéndose enloquecer por todo, aceptando de buen agrado lo que su amante le hacía.  
  
Desde que Radamanthys descubrió que Ikki se excitaba aún más con el dolor, ese lado perverso que lo hacía aún más antojable y especial, decidió satisfacerlo como era debido. Al principio a Ikki le asustó la idea, no aceptaba que le gustaba el dolor de esa manera tan nefasta, pero el inglés tiró por los suelos su resistencia y negación al darle orgásmos que lo dejaban trémulo, satisfecho y mucho más desinhibido.

Radamanthys siguió bombeando, enterrándose hasta donde le era físicamente posible, adueñándose del cálido cobijo que sabía solo suyo. Posesivo empezó a besar y morder los hombros del adolescente, arrancándole gemidos placenteros con cada una de sus acciones.  
  
Los dedos del mayor aferraron el pene abandonado y empezó a masturbarlo, procurando mantener el mismo ritmo intenso que en las penetraciones. Sintió la carne palpitante calentarse más, a su amante temblar antes de tensarse, entonces supo que estaba por alcanzar el nirvana.

—Aún no es momento —masculló, apretando ligeramente el glande rojizo e hinchado.  
  
Ikki gimoteó desesperado, estrujando con su interior la carne que seguía estimulando el punto exácto que lo hacía enloquecer. Radamanthys gruñó satisfecho por la fricción y las corrientes electrizantes que partían desde su pene casi asfixiado. Jadeando siguió embistiendo hasta que sintió sus testículos hincharse más, preparándose para la inminente descarga.

—Ahora, amor —ronroneó cerca de la oreja que se asomaba entre los rizos oscuros.

En cuanto los dedos aflojaron la presión, Ikki dejó escapar un gemido agudo y delicioso, a la vez que su pene expulsó el tibio esperma, salpicando los dedos que se negaban a soltarlo. Radamanthys siguió masturbandolo con suavidad, a la vez que los espasmos del menor lo conducían hacia su propio orgasmo. Le bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más, para cerrar los ojos, tensar el cuerpo y liberarse.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Recién bañado, vestido con un short deportivo y camiseta, Ikki bajó a la cocina tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas. El muchacho sonreía con suavidad, manifestando su buen humor, cuando se asomó presto a buscar algo para desayunar.

En el desayunador, Radamanthys bebía su café mientras leía el periódico totalmente ajeno a su mujer. Enfrente de él, Pandora picoteaba yogurt con fruta distraídamente, ya que estaba más ocupada con el móvil, disimulando las sonrisas que su “ _gran amigo_ ” Hypnos le robaba con cada mensaje y promesa.

—Buenos días, mamá —canturreó de buena gana el quinceañero. Miró al rubio y bufó—. Buenos días, Rada —soltó a secas.  
  
Pandora negó un par de veces y dejó el móvil a un lado, enfocando su atención en su hijo. Lo quería, pero a veces Ikki era tan tozudo que la sacaba de quicio.

—Amor, ya te he dicho que no lo llames por su nombre a secas, dile “Papá” —aleccionó por millonésima ocasión.

—Él no es mi padre —dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra—. Mi papá es Kagaho.

—Déjalo, cariño, así son los adolescentes. —Radamanthys le dedicó una sonrisa cínica a su esposa y se alzó de hombros—. Además Ikki tiene razón, no soy su padre.

—Desde hace cinco años eres quien lo cría, educa, lo lleva al instituto y se preocupa por sus tareas… —Pandora empezó a parlotear como todas las mañanas, desempeñando su mejor papel de perfecta esposa y madre abnegada.  
  
La mujer se puso de pie, sin dejar de argumentar acerca del trato que Ikki debía darle, mientras le preparaba el desayuno a su retoño.   
  
La rutina casi siempre era la misma. Ella madrugaba para salir a correr y pasar al gimnasio, tiempo que ambos aprovechaban para follar.  
  
Ikki apretó los labios para disimular una sonrisa, y fue a sentarse al lado de su padrastro. El rubio aprovechó que su mujer estaba de espaldas para posar la mano sobre uno de los muslos del quinceañero y dejar caricias fantasmales en la fresca piel, que apenas minutos atrás había hecho suya.

Los tres sabían que el matrimonio era una farsa, un teatro bien estudiado, donde cada uno interpretaba a la perfección su papel. Eso les funcionaba. Pandora necesitaba del dinero y los lujos de Radamanthys, y el rubio necesitaba del juego perverso con su hijo.

Todos ganaban con esa apuesta.


	15. 14 — Masturbation — When Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki asiste a su primer concierto de rock. Gracias a Radamanthys lo vive y disfruta de forma intensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, lenguaje altisonante, masturbación, leve non-con, chan.

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

Tener el permiso de sus padres para asistir al concierto no fue sencillo, pues al ser menor de edad, aceptaron con una condición: su hermano debía acompañarlo. Kagaho aceptó sin dudarlo y, una semana atrás, lo acompañó a comprar las entradas; sin embargo; el mayor de los hermanos no pudo cumplir su promesa debido a una severa infección de garganta.

Aún con ese bache en el camino, Ikki consiguió el dichoso permiso para asistir solo y prometió estar de vuelta antes de la media noche, dejando a su madre preocupada.

A quince minutos de salir de su casa, llamó a sus amigos para quedar con ellos. Isaac, Pharaoh y Eo prometieron esperarlo en la entrada.

Más emocionado no podía estar.

Pero por segunda ocasión, sus planes, o parte de ellos, se fueron al caño en un santiamén. Cuando Ikki llegó al estadio, sus amigos no estaban por ninguna parte. Eso sin tomar en cuenta la multitud de personas que había alrededor. Aquello parecía un hormiguero, sobre todo porque la gran mayoría iban vestidos de negro, incluído él.

Ikki no se desanimó, contrario a eso buscó entre las personas y al final optó por hacer fila como el resto. Una hora después estaba dentro del estadio. Un tanto desorientado, buscó un lugar que le pareció apropiado para esperar por el show, ya que era la primera vez que asistía a un concierto. En cuanto encontró un sitio que le pareció adecuado, se plantó con la intención de monopolizar ese breve espacio y le envió a Isaac el tercer mensaje del rato. Al igual que los anteriores no obtuvo ni el visto.

Alzándose de hombros, guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero y alzó la vista. A medida que los minutos transcurrían, el espacio se llenaba más, haciendo difícil la tarea de espiar los alrededores. Se consideraba alguien alto, era de los más altos de su salón de clases, pero tener enfrente a una parvada de greñudos desgraciados que superaban el metro ochenta y cinco, era desalentador. Eso le hizo replantearse la idea de la estatura, quizá no era tan alto como él creía.

 _Tengo dieciséis, aún me falta crecer_ , pensó, aunque se desinfló al recordar que su hermano había dejado de crecer a su edad. La diferencia es que Kagaho sí medía el uno ochenta.

Los minutos transcurrieron e Ikki se desesperó porque sólo veía chaquetas y greñas. Un tanto irritado, empujó a un par de tipos para abrirse paso y acercarse más al escenario, pero no consiguió su objetivo. Al acercarse descubrió que quedaba atrapado entre la multitud aglomerada, recibiendo codazos y empujones a cada rato.

Y eso que el concierto aún no iniciaba.

Al final quedó por el costado derecho, en un punto donde podía apreciarlo todo. Había un grupo de tipos malencarados a su lado, pero optó por ignorarlos como ellos a él. Aventurado como se sentía, buscó uno de los tres cigarrillos que compró por el camino y se lo llevó a los labios, presto a probar por primera vez el famoso vicio.

A la primer bocanada, Ikki tosió y sacudió la mano para alejar el humo, asqueado por la sensación que le dejó en la lengua. Aún así continuó con el intento unas cuantas veces más, hasta que optó por tirarlo y aplastarlo con la punta de su bota. El asqueroso humo lo había mareado, dejándolo a punto de vomitar.

Uno de los muchos presentes se mantuvo atento a sus movimientos y sonrió con burla, sobre todo, porque el moreno mantenía una postura de chico malo. El típico gallito de pelea que tenía la misma experiencia de un crío en pañales.

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, desatando la adrenalina, emoción y expectativa del muchacho en particular y público en general. Cuando las luces se apagaron por unos instantes, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, el cual se hizo añicos cuando la introducción empezó a retumbar en los altavoces. En ese instante las luces se encendieron de golpe, moviéndose al compás de la música.

Todos gritaron al unísono al mismo tiempo que empezaron a brincar, agitar las cabezas y gritar como posesos.

Ikki se sintió desatado y eufórico. Sin dudarlo se unió al comportamiento caótico, sintiéndose bien con ello. En verdad que estaba disfrutando del concierto, al menos hasta que en la quinta canción, los empujones se tornaron mucho más violentos. Ikki los devolvía por igual, aunque la diferencia primordial de los del principio, era que sentía a alguien restregándose con total descaro en su trasero.

Aquello era incómodo.

El adolescente dio un par de codazos y maldijo a todo pulmón, aunque lo segundo no sirvió de nada. No había forma de que alguien lo escuchara.

Cuando la séptima canción inició, gruñó sonrojado hasta las orejas. El desgraciado que se restregaba contra él tenía una erección, podía sentir la dureza enterrándose en sus nalgas y el aliento chocando contra su oreja. Mosqueado dio otro codazo potente, que el tipo detuvo con una mano.

Aprovechando el agarre, el hombre tiró de Ikki con fuerza, haciéndolo chocar contra sus pectorales.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys asistió al concierto con pocas expectativas. Ya los había visto en una ocasión, aunque gracias a la insistencia de Minos, Pandora, Thanatos, Kanon, Thetis y Aiacos, decidió ir. Un concierto de esos siempre era entretenido.

Acostumbrado a esos trotes, rápidamente se coló en el área VIP, buscando un lugar cómodo y alejado de mocosos ridículos con ínfulas de rockeros destroyers. Esos eran los peores a su gusto, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio al chico moreno de ojos azules pasar a su lado cual tanque de guerra, empujando a diestra y siniestra.

Todo parecía indicar que el muchachito iba solo, pues no lo vio hablando con nadie en ningún momento. Evidentemente era poco sociable, además de que tenía cara de cachorro bravo, de esos que parecen ladrarle a todo el mundo. La cereza del pastel, fue cuando lo vio casi vomitar por culpa de un mísero cigarrillo.

El interés de Radamanthys aumentó un poco más.

El rubio se movió entre la gente, sin quitarle la vista al adolescente, hasta que quedó justo detrás del mismo. Radamanthys paseó su mirada de arriba a abajo y asintió satisfecho con lo que vio, fue por esa razón que no siguió a Pandora y a los demás, cuando le gritaron que irían por cervezas.

El rubio de gesto severo, mirada fría y una ceja, fue paciente. No hizo intento alguno por acercarse a Ikki, porque supuso que el chico no era accesible, así que decidió esperar a que el concierto iniciara para que la adrenalina hiciera su magia.

Le bastaron cinco canciones para poner su plan en marcha.

Tal como predijo, Ikki era arisco, los codazos que le lanzaba cada vez que restregaba su pelvis traviesa en las nalgas esponjosas fueron prueba de ello. Eso no amilanó a Radamanthys, por el contrario, lo incitaron a continuar.

Cuando inició la séptima canción estaba más que cachondo, así que no se contuvo al empujar su erección contra las nalgas, simulando leves embestidas. Ya se esperaba el codazo, por lo que estaba preparado para el ataque y lo detuvo sin ningún problema.

Al tener a Ikki pegado a su cuerpo, de inmediato lo rodeó con el brazo izquierdo (dejando apresados ambos brazos) y coló la mano derecha entre las piernas del chico. Sus dedos empezaron a amasar el pene por encima del pantalón, mientras él se restregaba con gusto, al ritmo de la música estridente. Ikki se removió e intentó patearlo, pero Radamanthys ignoró las protestas, ocupándose en besar el cuello.

—Déjate llevar —gruñó muy cerca de la oreja medio oculta por los rizos oscuros.

Al sentir el tibio aliento chocar contra su piel, Ikki se estremeció removiéndose aún más. Radamanthys sonrió con sorna, y con la basta experiencia que se gastaba, bajó la cremallera del pantalón del muchacho, colando los dedos entre la prenda. Sin perder tiempo hizo a un lado el slip, para acariciar la suave piel del sexo aún flácido y pequeño.

—¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo! —protestó girando el rostro.

Gracias a su altura, y pese a la poca iluminación, Radamanthys logró apreciar el ligero carmín que coloreaba las mejillas. Sin dudarlo negó. Para darle peso a su decisión, apretó el glande y empezó a frotar sus yemas en la punta, decidido a tirar la débil resistencia a punta de caricias.

—Solo disfruta de la experiencia —masculló cerca de los labios entreabiertos, seguro de que el chico había jadeado.

Ikki continuó resistiéndose por un momento más, negando una y otra vez, a pesar que al paso de los minutos su miembro se había llenado y crecido en los dedos de Radamanthys. No estaba conforme con aquello, aunque en su fuero interno reconocía que era excitante. El hecho de estar en un lugar público, rodeado de tantas personas, hacían de la experiencia algo único.

Cuando bajó la vista, vio con morbo su pene erguido, que descarado apuntaba hacia arriba mientras el rubio lo masturbaba. Radamanthys lo había sacado de su encierro instantes atrás, e incluso le había bajado un poco más el pantalón, para poder amasarle los testículos con mayor comodidad.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró negando una vez, dividido entre la idea de dejarse llevar o seguir poniendo resistencia.

—Dices que no te gusta y mira cómo te tengo —ronroneó el rubio muy cerca de su oído, tras verlo negar, riendo por lo bajo por la aparente resistencia del chico.

Sin previo aviso lo cargó colgándoselo en el hombro cual vulgar saco de patatas y, a base de empujones, lo sacó de la multitud que seguía enloquecida con el espectáculo de música, fuego y luces, ajena a lo que sucedía entre ellos. Ya que estaban cerca de un costado del escenario, a Radamanthys no le costó mucho trabajo salir y buscar refugio debajo de las escaleras más próximas de la tribuna.

Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, colocó a Ikki en el suelo y lo arrinconó contra la pared, robándole un beso que el chico apenas atinó a corresponder como era debido, más por su inexperiencia que por la falta de ganas.

—Me gusta este —comentó pellizcando con suavidad el labio inferior del muchacho, invitándolo a abrir la boca.

—No quiero hacer esto —murmuró el moreno.

—¿Y qué estás esperando para largarte? —preguntó incrédulo.

Ikki miró de un lado a otro y humedeció sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Ciertamente no tenía una respuesta clara para esa pregunta. Radamanthys ni siquiera lo tenía agarrado para impedirle huir.

—Eres un chiquillo estúpido y calenturiento. —Se burló el rubio a la vez que rodó los ojos. Sin perder más tiempo, de nueva cuenta empezó a masturbar a su joven víctima.

En cuanto Ikki jadeó separando los labios, Radamanthys coló dos de sus dedos en la boca y empezó a explorarla, acariciando la lengua y el frenillo, antes de simular suaves penetraciones. Ikki cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, encandilado por el trato flamante.

Aprovechando la distracción del menor, Radamanthys le bajó el pantalón junto al slip hasta las rodillas y empezó a acariciarle las nalgas, lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hacía rato. Ikki dio un respingo cuando los dedos estrujaron su cachete y jadeó al sentirlos paseándose en la hendidura interglútea, rozando ese lugar que ni él mismo se había atrevido a explorar.

—No… detente —espetó enfurruñado, tras golpear la mano de Radamanthys, para obligarle a abandonar su boca.

—Mocoso virgen y apretado —reprochó achicando la mirada.

—¡Me importa un pito!

—¡Chst! cálmate… no pienso hacer nada que no te guste —aclaró alzando ambas manos—. Pero puedo ayudarte a aliviar eso —dijo señalando la erección del menor.

Ikki apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, ofuscado por encontrarse tan caliente por culpa de ese idiota, momento que Radamanthys usó para sacar su propio miembro del encierro que le daba el pantalón. Estaba erecto desde hacía rato, por lo que necesitaba algo de alivio a como diera lugar.

El rubio se pegó un poco más al moreno, sostuvo ambos penes con su mano y empezó a pajearlos al mismo tiempo, provocando que las finas pieles se friccionaran de manera deliciosa. Ikki gimió, apoyando ambas manos en la pared, y miró hacia abajo. Su respiración agitada, se disparó un poco más al igual que su pulso. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a balancear la cadera hacia adelante, buscando intensificar el roce electrizante que avivaba el fuego en su vientre bajo.

—Te dije que te iba a gustar —ronroneó con un dejo de burla, ignorando el gruñido del jovencito que seguía encaprichado en fingir malhumor.

El rubio continuó con aquello por un momento, hasta que decidió aprovecharse de la calentura del adolescente, quien mareado con las sensaciones se dejó girar sin poner resistencia.

—Relájate, no te haré nada malo —indicó separándole ligeramente las piernas con las propias.

Radamanthys sostuvo los testículos de Ikki, llevándolos hacia adelante, antes escupir en la palma de su mano libre. Un tanto ansioso esparció la saliva entre los muslos y periné del muchacho y coló su hombría entre las piernas. Por medio de murmullos le indicó que apretara los muslos y, en cuanto el chico acató la órden, continuó masturbándolo a la vez que él se masturbaba con los tersos muslos, embistiendo con potencia como si se lo estuviera follando.

Ikki se sentía derretir por aquello, enloquecido por el calor creciente y la adrenalina, que hacían estragos en su sistema y juicio. Movido por la excitación, apoyó ambas palmas en la pared y echó la cadera hacia atrás, restregando sus nalgas en la pelvis endemoniada que chocaba contra él.

El rubio continuó embistiendo como bestia en celo, satisfecho con el calor y el roce que le daba la piel aterciopelada de los muslos. Jadeando inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, echando parte de su peso en la espalda del moreno, y empezó a besar y lamer el cuello a la vez que soltó el pene erecto para colar la mano debajo de la camiseta y pellizcar una de las tetillas.

Ikki gimoteó cerrando los ojos por el placer chispeante que le otorgó la caricia. Dejándose llevar, con la siniestra empuñó su pene abandonado y empezó a masturbarse al ritmo de la canción que sonaba. Entre tanto los dedos traviesos del rubio exploraron su pecho y abdomen, dejando caricias bruscas por doquier, hasta que volvió a aferrarse a su objetivo.

De nueva cuenta sostuvo el miembro caliente del moreno, tras retirar la mano, y empezó a masturbarlo a velocidad vertiginosa, aprovechando la humedad de sus yemas debido al sudor recogido en la piel acaramelada.

Minutos después, Ikki tensó las nalgas y las piernas, justo cuando alcanzó el orgasmo en medio de un gemido agudo, salpicando los dedos de Radamanthys con su tibia semilla. Por su cuenta, el rubio abandonó los muslos aterciopelados, con dedos ansiosos separó uno de los cachetes redondos y apoyó el glande en el ano, apenas presionando lo necesario. Gruñendo bajito siguió pajeándose como poseso hasta que se corrió sin permiso.

Ikki sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, aunque sí alcanzó a maldecirlo al sentir la tibia humedad justo allí. Radamanthys lo sostuvo de la cintura y apoyó el mentón en el hombro, suspirando satisfecho por lo acontecido.

—Estas bien rico —murmuró tras limpiar sus dedos con la lengua.

—Eres un cerdo —refunfuñó limpiando con el dorso de la mano el sudor que perlaba su frente.

—Lo dice quien tiene el hoyo salpicado con mi leche. —Se burló antes de alejarse para acomodarse la ropa.

—Jódete —masculló rodando los ojos sin saber cómo rebatir la verdad escupida por el mayor.

Al igual que Radamanthys, Ikki empezó a arreglarse la ropa, maldiciendo por lo bajo, debido a la sensación de humedad que le hacía sentir incómodo. Ni siquiera llevaba una maldita servilleta para limpiarse.

—A la próxima me como tu culo —prometió Radamanthys, que sin previo aviso le guardó una tarjeta de presentación en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—No habrá próxima vez —aseguró alejandose de allí mientras leía la tarjeta de presentación.

Hasta ese momento supo que el tipo se llamaba Radamanthys Walden y que era abogado.

El rubio rodó los ojos por lo obstinado del jovencito, aunque terminó por sonreír como chacal. Que se hiciera el difícil lo hacía mucho más antojable.

—¿Tienes como llegar a tu casa?, puedo llevarte si me lo pides. —Radamanthys empezó a caminar, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—No pienso hacer nada contigo. —Ikki detuvo sus pasos y lo vio por encima del hombro.

—Claro, será como tú digas... justo como hace un momento —comentó, musitando lo último.

El rubio fornido pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del jovencito, e ignorando su aparente enfado, le preguntó el nombre mientras lo guiaba hacia su motocicleta para llevarlo a su casa tal y como le ofreció.


	16. 15 — Foot Fetish — Break On Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki y Radamanthys esconden oscuros e innombrables secretos, que cuando salen a la luz, los hacen atravesar al otro lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, uso de sextoys, masturbación, lemon y lenguaje altisonante.

******\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

Ikki ingresó al apartamento, de un empujón flojo cerró la puerta y arrastrando los pies, se fue a tirar al sofá de tres piezas que estaba en la pequeña sala. Su día no podía ser peor. Su vida no podía empeorar. La frustración era una con él.

Una vez más había terminado con una relación sentimental. Flare, su ahora ex novia, lo había cortado de la peor forma luego de casi dos años de hermosa relación.

Estaba entusiasmado con la mujer. En verdad llegó a creer que era la ideal para su vida, incluso llegó a soñar con un matrimonio estable. Quizá la había idealizado más de lo necesario, pero fue porque se tragó cada una de sus palabras y promesas. Ikki fue tan ingenuo que creyó a pies juntillas que ella lo comprendía y aceptaba tal y como era, pues se lo repetía cada vez que podía.

Como todas sus antiguas novias, la mujer mintió.

Decepcionado por la ruptura, sintiéndose extraño y enfermizo, decidió ir por una de las botellas de whiskey que su compañero de apartamento guardaba. No era mucho de beber, pero lo ameritaba la ocasión. Ahogar las penas en alcohol era su mejor plan improvisado y un paliativo que esperaba funcionara para animarlo un poco.

Ikki volvió a desparramarse en el sofá, armado con la botella, un vaso, cigarrillos y el mechero. Perezoso se sirvió el primer trago y encendió el reproductor de música, escogiendo a The Doors para que lo acompañara en sus penas.

Uno tras otro, los vasos llenos de licor ambarino fueron desapareciendo y los cigarros se consumieron al ritmo de la música de la mítica banda.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Cuando Radamanthys llegó, encontró a Ikki en el sofá, cargando con una borrachera marca diablo mientras cantaba a todo pulmón The Crystal Ship.

El rubio atinó a alzar la ceja, dejó su portafolio a un lado del sillón y se acercó al moreno. Con tiento le quitó la botella medio vacía; dejándola sobre la mesa de centro, a un lado del vaso abandonado y el cenicero copado de colillas aplastadas; y le dio un par de bofetadas flojitas para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Ikki parpadeó y lo observó algo confundido, antes de hipar graciosamente. Por unos instantes pareció meditar su respuesta y negó.

—Me dejó... me mintió... todo lo que dijo fueron mentiras —balbuceó con tono dolido—. Todas son iguales... siempre me mienten.

Ikki palpó sobre los cojines del sofá, buscando su preciada botella de whiskey. Al no dar con ella, optó por encender otro cigarrillo.

Radamanthys rodó los ojos al comprender el problema de su amigo, y negó un par de veces. No era la primera vez que lo veía sufrir una ruptura amorosa, e invariablemente, Ikki siempre tomaba el asunto muy mal. Llevaba diez años de conocerlo, así que ya no le sorprendía, aunque hasta cierto punto se le hacía ridículo que siguiera comportándose como cuando tenía quince años.

Por otro lado esas rupturas le parecían algo extraño, ya que como novio, Ikki era un tipo adorable cuando estaba con su chica. El moreno solía ser atento, cordial, respetuoso, protector y fiel. Se mostraba cariñoso sin llegar a empalagar y les daba su espacio. Pese a su carácter hosco, desarreglo personal y poco atractivo físico, Ikki era un buen partido para cualquier mujer que buscara algo serio.

—Ya... ¿y ahora qué pasó? —preguntó quitándole el cigarrillo, al notar que estaba a punto de dejarlo caer.

—Lo de siempre...

Esa era la misma respuesta que le daba cuando le preguntaba. Las cosas parecían no cambiar nunca, y Radamanthys pensó estar viviendo nuevamente un deja vú, con la única diferencia de que en esa ocasión Ikki estaba borracho hasta la médula.

—¿Y qué es lo de siempre? —soltó a la vez que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Radamanthys preguntó a sabiendas de que no obtendría una respuesta clara, pues Ikki siempre le daba evasivas, pero le servía hablar para mantenerlo medio despierto en lo que lo llevaba a su dormitorio y lo acomodaba en la cama. Afortunadamente el moreno no estaba tan mal, así que no era necesario meterlo en la ducha fría.

—Le dije mi oscuro secreto... y como todas las anteriores me vio con asco y me mandó a la mierda, luego de decirme que era un enfermo. —Ikki sorbió por la nariz y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos.

El rubio apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido por todo; tanto por la información como por las lágrimas; pues aquello sí fue inesperado. Por un momento intentó procesar bien lo dicho, mientras batallaba para meter a Ikki en su cama. El moreno medio laxo se dejó hacer sin poner resistencia, a la vez que balbuceaba que todas las mujeres le mentían y lo hacían sentir miserable.

—¿Cuál es tu oscuro secreto?

Radamanthys preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras le quitaba el calzado y la ropa de oficina, dejándolo solo con el slip y la camiseta de tirantes. Para su suerte Ikki no se quedó dormido como supuso, el hombre se mantuvo lánguido, soltando varios suspiros hasta que decidió responder.

—Me excitan los pies... —murmuró con tono bajo—. Le pedí a Flare que me dejara lamer sus pies... y que me hiciera un footjob. Eso le dio asco. La hubieras visto cuando le expliqué... me miró como al ser más despreciable... me dijo que no volviera a hablarle porque soy un enfermo.

Dolido al recordar el tono gélido y las crueles palabras de Flare, se hizo un ovillo en medio de la cama. Radamanthys no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, porque ciertamente no veía tan raro el fetiche, lo extraño era la reacción exagerada de la noruega. Y todo parecía indicar que Pavlin, Conner y Arkhes, habían reaccionado de igual forma.

El problema de Ikki era que se buscaba mujeres demasiado remilgadas.

Negando un par de veces, se sentó al lado de Ikki, lo cubrió con la manta y sin decir palabra le hizo compañía hasta que se aseguró que estaba dormido. Al escuchar los primeros ronquidos suaves, salió de la habitación pensando en lo ocurrido y apagó la luz.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Los meses transcurrieron y ambos continuaron con sus rutinas como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Radamanthys jamás le mencionó nada de su charla a Ikki, del día que Flare lo mandó a volar; discreto como era, se limitó a hacer las mismas preguntas de ley. El moreno, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada y apenas mencionó su ruptura amorosa.

Como siempre sucedía, Ikki se refugió en una especie de depresión silenciosa y solitaria, y no volvió a insistir con su ex. Siguiendo los consejos de Radamanthys, se deshizo de todo lo que la mujer le había obsequiado y de las prendas de vestir que la noruega había dejado en su pieza cuando pasaban la noche juntos. Así mismo borró su número de teléfono y la eliminó de las redes sociales, para no dar lugar a que pensara que era un acosador.

Y así, la vida siguió su curso. Hubiese continuado igual, de no ser por el partido de fútbol.

Ese viernes por la tarde, al salir de la oficina; Ikki, Radamanthys y algunos compañeros del trabajo; monopolizaron la sala. El partido estaba por comenzar, y todos se encontraban entusiasmados por las apuestas. El grupo de hombres se habían armado con botanas, frituras, cervezas y licor, prestos a disfrutar del encuentro deportivo.

A medida que los minutos transcurrieron, los gritos de gol o alegatos se hicieron presentes, y las bebidas alcohólicas empezaron a esfumarse cuando pasaban por las distintas gargantas. Los vitoreos y la emoción de los espectadores aderezaron la reunión hasta el final del partido, el cual dejó a Radamanthys, Aiacos y Saga como ganadores de la apuesta.

Ikki, Cid y Kagaho estaban decepcionados porque tuvieron que pagar.

Los hombres charlaron un rato más, e incluso se animaron a jugar un par de partidas de ocho loco, hasta que vieron la hora. Con la promesa de volver a repetir una reunión así en el futuro, sus compañeros de trabajo se retiraron animados y un tanto ebrios.

Radamanthys e Ikki empezaron a limpiar el pequeño desorden que quedó en la sala y en la cocina, mientras platicaban del partido y de sus compañeros. Estaban algo pasados de copas, aunque no tanto como el rubio hubiese querido.

—¿Has visto la manera en que Aiacos mira a Kagaho? —soltó Radamanthys, a la vez que recogía las latas de cervezas vacías y las metía en una bolsa.

Ikki se sentó en el apoya-brazos del sillón y empezó a reír bajito.

—Es obvio. Ellos son pareja desde hace cinco años —respondió con simpleza y quitado de la pena—. De hecho se estaban besando y manoseando en la cocina cuando fui por palomitas.

—Parece no desagradarte la idea —mencionó el rubio.

El moreno empezó a vaciar los ceniceros en otra bolsa, tirando a su vez las servilletas, los vasos de cartón y las cajetillas de cigarrillos vacías.

—Bah. Eso no tiene porque molestarme. Lo que ellos hacen no me afecta en nada. —Se alzó de hombros y siguió gusaneando entre los sillones en busca de más basura.

—Pensé que eras homofóbico —soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ikki giró a mirarlo con rapidez, tanto así que se mareó por el movimiento repentino. Frunciendo el entrecejo, negó varias veces y se sentó en el sofá.

—Nunca he dado muestras de ser homofóbico, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales. —Ikki dejó caer con pesadez la nuca en el respaldo del sillón y suspiró—. De hecho, la relación de Aiacos y Kagaho me gusta, digo; ellos se llevan bien, se aceptan como son y se comprenden, a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

Radamanthys lo observó por un instante, dejó la bolsa con las latas sobre la mesa de centro y fue a sentarse al lado de Ikki.

—Entonces si te digo que en realidad soy homosexual, eso no te molestaría y no cambiaría tu forma de mirarme —comentó mirándolo de refilón.

—No, no me molestaría ni cambiaría mi forma de mirarte —afirmó con una sonrisa suave.

—Ese es mi oscuro secreto, Ikki.

El moreno asintió una vez, al comprender porqué nunca le conoció una novia a su amigo. Tiempo atrás le preguntó por su falta de interés hacia los noviazgos, y con simpleza Radamanthys argumentó que era asexual. Ikki no volvió a tocar el tema, ya que le creyó. Respetando eso del rubio, no volvió a presentarle a ninguna de sus amigas para ayudarlo a salir de la soltería.

—¿No piensas decir nada?

—Solo... que me sorprende enterarme después de casi once años de conocernos —murmuró riendo por lo bajo.

—Tú, nunca te enteras de nada. —Radamanthys alzó un hombro y suspiró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Radamanthys lo miró de manera indescifrable. Luego de unos instantes suspiró y negó.

—Olvídalo.

Cuando se puso de pie e hizo el intento de salir de allí, la mano de Ikki le impidió moverse. Sus dedos se aferraron a la muñeca del rubio y tiró de él, para devolverlo al lugar que ocupaba.

—Ahora explícate.

—¿Guardas algún oscuro secreto, Ikki? —Radamanthys ignoró la exigencia y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, hasta que el moreno terminó por desviar su mirada.

Ikki apretó los labios a la vez que sus dedos hicieron lo mismo. Aquello no era fácil para él, ya que le había tocado la suerte de recibir rechazos y miradas de desprecio de sus ex. Sin embargo, pensó que el rubio sería comprensivo. Radamanthys era punto aparte. Desde que se conocieron, un año antes de entrar a la preparatoria, había encontrado a un buen amigo en él.

—Me gustan mucho los pies... me excitan —musitó como si estuviera confesando un crimen, segundos antes de animarse a girar a mirarlo. Radamanthys lo miraba con su misma cara seria de siempre.

—¿Y eso es tan malo?

—No... creo que no. —Ikki parecía tener algo de dudas, aunque quería convencerse de que en verdad no era algo grave—. Pero, por eso es que mis novias me han mandado a volar.

—No es algo malo. Tu fetichismo se llama podofilia, y es algo más común de lo que te imaginas —afirmó seguro—. Solo has tenido mala suerte al cruzarte con chicas remilgadas y aburridas.

El moreno sonrió de lado y asintió, sintiéndose bien por escuchar eso.

—Ya no me explicaste tu comentario —recordó aflojando el agarre en la muñeca del rubio.

—Dije que no te enteras de nada, porque desde que te conozco me gustas... llevo varios años enamorado de tí —confesó con su tono flemático y un ligero brillo de emoción en sus ojos, sintiendo que por fin se liberaba de esa carga.

Ikki abrió los ojos hasta donde los párpados le permitieron, a la vez que separó ligeramente los labios, mostrando con claridad que se había quedado sorprendido.

—Oh... ¿en serio?, digo, nunca lo imaginé —balbuceó cuando logró reaccionar.

—¿Te molesta o te desagrada saberlo?

—No, no me molesta... es solo que no lo esperaba, y yo nunca te he mirado de esa forma... y no he salido con un hombre —intentó explicarse sintiéndose torpe y algo mortificado.

—¿Crees que sea algo tan malo?

Ikki lo miró y pasó saliva, antes de negar. Por un lado se sentía mal con la idea de rechazarlo, porque había sufrido el rechazo en carne propia. Por otro lado temía perder su amistad, pues para él era muy valiosa.

—No, no es malo. Supongo que es algo diferente, como lo que a mi me gusta, ¿no? —concluyó asintiendo, a la vez que recordaba la relación de Aiacos y Kagaho.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Radamanthys comentó que tenía sueño. Ikki asintió y junto al rubio se puso de pie. En silencio terminaron de cargar con las bolsas de basura y apagaron las luces, antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Desde que Radamanthys  confesó sus sentimientos, las cosas no cambiaron mucho entre ellos, al menos en apariencia. El trato seguía siendo el mismo, sus rutinas no variaron y continuaron compartiendo charlas y ratos juntos, con la única diferencia es que había tensión.

Cada roce accidental, espionaje discreto o sonrisa boba, los ponía nerviosos haciéndolos huir a sus dormitorios. Ninguno de los dos se animó a dar el primer paso.

Radamanthys sabía que Ikki era heterosexual, así que no pensaba presionar, pues ya había hecho mucho al confesarse. En el caso del moreno, con el paso de las semanas, empezó a mirar al inglés desde una perspectiva distinta, encontrando atractivos algunos detalles que antes pasaban desapercibidos. El problema era que no sabía cómo romper con la barrera invisible, que de alguna forma, se había alzado entre ambos.

Pasaron casi dos meses para que Ikki se animara a hablar de su lío con Kagaho. Lo conocía desde la universidad y confiaba en él, dado que el tipo era serio y hermético. Aprovechando que estaban solos en la cafetería, Ikki soltó la bomba, dando detalles a grandes rasgos.

—Veamos. Empezaste a ver atractivo a Radamanthys desde que te declaró sus sentimientos, y no sabes cómo acercarte a él —resumió con su tono parco y expresión de piedra.

—Eso mismo.

—Si sabes que está enamorado de ti, ¿qué te impide dar el primer paso?

Ikki pensó por un momento en su respuesta, la cual no tenía muy en claro.

—No lo sé... no quiero arruinar las cosas ni decepcionarlo —murmuró antes de dar un sorbo a su café—. Además, nunca he estado con un hombre, ¿y si no me funciona?... digo... ya sabes...

—¿Temes no excitarte si te toca o te besa?

El moreno de ojos azules apretó los labios, carraspeó y asintió. Kagaho hablaba con naturalidad de eso, algo a lo que Ikki no estaba acostumbrado. Su intimidad era una especie de tabú innombrable, que prefería mantener en secreto.

—Mira vídeos estimulantes y explora tu cuerpo, eso te ayudará a estar preparado y no entrar en pánico por la incertidumbre ante lo desconocido —resolvió alzando un hombro.

—¿Vídeos estimulantes?, ¿explorar mi cuerpo?

—Lo que el Cuervito te quiso decir, es que mires porno gay y te metas el dedo —susurró Aiacos a sus espaldas.

Ikki estuvo a un paso de desmayarse, y no supo si por la sugerencia o porque el otro lo había escuchado todo.

—Relájate, no es el fin del mundo. —Aiacos se echó a reír de buena gana, al verlo tan pálido, y Kagaho le dio un codazo por impertinente en cuanto se sentó a su lado—. Igual si no te gusta ser el botom, puedes ser el top o jugar con la versatilidad.

El menor se relajó apenas un poco, ya que entendió nada de lo que le dijo Aiacos. Kagaho le explicó todo, y gracias a las ideas geniales de Aiacos, quedaron a la hora de salida para ir a una sexshop.

En la tienda Ikki no hizo ni dijo nada, parecía una especie de " _pollito comprado_ ", debido a la repentina timidez. Y es que en cuanto entraron; Pharaoh, el dueño de la tienda; identificó a Kagaho y Aiacos. Eran clientes asiduos. Debido a que conocía sus gustos, les ofreció un set de esposas, látigos y un montón de cintos de cuero llenos de cadenas y púas, que Ikki prefirió no preguntar para qué servían.

Como buen experto, Aiacos le explicó la función de algunos juguetes y cómo usarlos apropiadamente para evitar lesiones, mientras Ikki cambiaba de colores cual semáforo. Aiacos era demasiado explícito y descriptivo. Al final, Aiacos escogió un mini-plug anal de dedo, un plug de tamaño mediano, un pene de goma bastante realista, un vibrador y lubricante a base de agua e hipoalergénico.

—Aiacos, te emocionaste —comentó Kagaho, a la vez que incluía en la compra un par de vídeos perfectos para la ocasión.

—No me pienso meter todo eso —murmuró Ikki, algo asustado al ver tanto juguete.

—Bah, no será suficiente. En cuanto le pilles el gusto, querrás más —resolvió alzándose de hombros.

Ikki lo meditó un momento y al final pagó por la compra, total ya estaba allí. Por su cuenta, Aiacos cargó con su set nuevo para sus sesiones de BDSM y un fleshligth con la cara de Predator, que a Ikki le pareció de todo menos excitante.

Meter el pene en la boca de ese monstruo le parecía una idea rara.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Los juguetes quedaron escondidos en el fondo de uno de sus cajones. Ikki no se animó a usarlos, pues siempre encontraba algún pretexto para dejarlos allí. Así los días pasaron; se olvidó del asunto, evadió las preguntas insistentes de Aiacos y continuó con su rutina; tranquilo al saber que Radamanthys no estaba enterado de nada.

Sin embargo, varias semanas después, se enteró que su compañero se iba de viaje a las Islas Feroe, para visitar a su familia durante el fin de semana. Poco antes de que despuntara el alba, Radamanthys cargó con sus maletas y se retiró, prometiendo volver el domingo por la noche.

Aquella fue la oportunidad perfecta.

Ese sábado Ikki dejó pasar las horas, hasta que decidió que no había nada de malo con probar. Ya era de noche cuando se apropió de la sala. Con calma; a pesar del nerviosismo creciente; tendió una toalla grande en el sillón, encendió el televisor y puso el vídeo. En lo que se reproducía la introducción, se quitó el pantalón junto al slip y acomodó en la mesa de centro los juguetes junto a la caja de kleenex.

Al principio pensó que era una película porno normal, no había nada de novedoso salvo que los protagonistas eran hombres. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzó y empezó a escuchar los primeros gemidos, mientras los protagonistas compartían besos, caricias y uno de ellos le hacía una mamada al otro, el morbo y la calentura se hicieron presentes.

Ikki se dejó llevar, tal y como le aconsejó Kagaho. A tientas cogió el lubricante, vertió un poco en su mano y sostuvo su pene flácido con la diestra. Distraído le dio un par de sacudidas, antes de deslizar sus dedos de abajo hacia arriba, manteniendo un ritmo lento. El pulgar presionó con suavidad el glande, antes de retraer el prepucio hacia atrás y jugar un poco con esa parte. Entre tanto, con la mano libre amasaba y presionaba suavemente sus testículos, sintiéndose endurecerse al paso de los minutos.

Para cuando los protagonistas del vídeo follaban como animales en celo, Ikki estaba completamente empalmado y jadeaba cual poseso. Una vez más vertió lubricante en sus dedos, antes de separar bien los muslos. Dejando en paz su pene, se aventuró a acariciar el periné, antes de rodear con sus yemas el contorno de su ano. El moreno dejó caricias fantasmales allí, sintiéndose bien con el hormigueo que partía de esa zona, hasta que se atrevió a introducir con lentitud la primer falange del dedo medio.

La invasión fue algo incómoda, pero se mantuvo relajado gracias a la excitación y novedad, por lo que continuó con las caricias tentativas. Su cuerpo reaccionó bien al estímulo, mostrándose laxo y receptivo, lo que le permitió seguir explorando.

Minutos después dos de sus dedos se encontraban completamente perdidos en el interior de su cuerpo, rozando con insistencia ese mágico puntito, recién descubierto, que le robaba gemidos y le hacía desear más. Ikki movía su muñeca con torpeza, simulando el coito mientras imaginaba que era su compañero quien lo hacía.

—Radamanthys —gimió con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del mencionado.

Cuando sintió los dedos aferrados alrededor de su muñeca, Ikki dejó de abusar de su propio cuerpo y soltó un grito de sorpresa, a la vez que abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible. A su lado, el rubio lo miraba con ganas de comérselo.

—¿Qué... haces aquí?

—Chist. No digas nada —susurró retirando la mano de Ikki, presto a ocupar su lugar.

Sin pedir permiso, Radamanthys introdujo un par de dedos con facilidad gracias al lubricante, y empezó a follarlo a un ritmo punitivo, haciéndolo retorcerse por el placer. Ikki percibió la diferencia de tamaño y grosor, del mismo modo, la forma en que lo penetraba. Los dedos de Radamanthys eran posesivos y seguros al acariciar, entraban con firmeza, a diferencia de los suyos que iban al tanteo.

Radamanthys lo observó absorto, encantado con las expresiones, su piel perlada de sudor y las mejillas y cuello teñidas de un furioso carmín, producto del calor. Movido por la excitación y el deseo, se inclinó a besarlo, asaltando los labios en un beso posesivo, húmedo y delicioso, mientras sus dedos continuaban moviéndose frenéticamente.

Ikki se hundió en el placer y la ola de calor vibrante que partió de su interior, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir agitado, lleno, voluptuoso y cosquilludo. De ese modo, se entregó al beso demandante, dando todo de sí, satisfecho con el oasis recién descubierto. Así, abrazado al cuello del rubio, experimentó el orgasmo más intenso jamás vivido, que lo dejó trémulo y sufriendo de espasmos incontrolables, a pesar que no necesitó tocar su miembro.

El rubio lo rodeó de los hombros con su brazo y hundió la nariz en los rizos oscuros, aspirando el aroma de su compañero. Sus dedos se detuvieron paulatinamente hasta que abandonaron el cálido cobijo, y con las yemas acarició la cara interna del muslo.

—Yo...

—Chist. No digas nada —Volvió a susurrar, a la vez que dejaba algunos besos en la frente y sienes.

Ikki suspiró y llenó de aire sus pulmones, esperando paciente a que su pulso y respiración se normalizaran; sin embargo; Radamanthys tenía otros planes. Apenas le dio el tiempo para recuperarse, antes de entrar en acción. Dándole besos y lamidas en el cuello y el pecho, lo ayudó a recostarse a lo largo del sofá, dejándolo con la cabeza en el apoya-brazos.

De nueva cuenta empezó a masturbar al moreno, aprovechando que seguía sensible, hasta que notó el pene un poco más firme. Fue entonces que le mostró el vibrador, el cual embadurnó con lubricante, y despacio empezó a introducirlo en la estrechez, jugando con la punta por momentos hasta dejarlo bien encajado. Ikki se estremecía y jadeaba, disfrutando del trato y la adrenalina que parecía correr por sus venas.

—¿Se siente incómodo? —preguntó dándole un beso en el muslo.

—Algo... es extraño —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Radamanthys empezó a moverlo de forma circular.

Ikki ronroneó balanceando la cadera con suavidad, aceptando de buen agrado el roce en su interior y los besos húmedos que el rubio dejaba en sus muslos y sexo. Radamanthys atrapó entre sus labios el glande, dándole una succión firme, antes de que su lengua se deslizara traviesa por el prepucio. Al notar a Ikki a mil, jadeando y pidiendo por más, se puso de pie.

Radamanthys lo dejó allí y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, luego de quitarse el pantalón, el calzado y la ropa interior. Mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice, alzó la pierna derecha y guió su pie al pecho del nipón, acariciando el mismo por encima de la tela. Ikki jadeó mirándolo sorprendido, sin poder creer aquello.

—¿En verdad... puedo?

—Hazlo. No me hice el pedicure por nada. —Radamanthys le guiñó el ojo, apoyando el pulgar de su pie en el mentón.

Ikki no esperó por un segundo ofrecimiento.

Desatado y emocionado como estaba, sostuvo el pie con ambas manos y empezó a rozarlo con sus labios, nariz y mejillas, como si fuese un objeto de adoración. Ikki lo masajeó con suavidad mientras colmaba de besos el antepié, antes de deslizar su lengua a lo largo de la planta.

Los pies de Radamanthys no eran pequeños ni mucho menos femeninos, pero eran prolijos y agradables a su vista, debido al arco bien pronunciado y los dedos largos.

El rubio lo miraba curioso, a la expectativa, fascinado con el despliegue de emoción. Ver a Ikki; que mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras succionaba su dedo pulgar y sus dedos masajeaban el empeine; totalmente excitado e idolatrando a su pie, dándole una muestra de afecto y cuidado que nunca antes le había otorgado, le pareció erótico. Era el conjunto más sensual que hubiese visto, sobre todo por lo genuino de las acciones del moreno.

Radamanthys empezó a masturbarse con ganas, sin mostrar molestia o desagrado por la humedad en su pie, por el contrario, estaba agradado con ese trato tan especial hacia esa parte de su cuerpo.

Luego de unos instantes alejó su pie de las garras del moreno, haciéndolo jadear desesperado. Radamanthys sonrió divertido, y llevó el pie al sexo duro de Ikki, el cual empezó a masajear con torpeza y brusquedad, usando sus dedos para  _pellizcar_  la fina piel del prepucio o el escroto.

Ikki se sintió derretir, sobre todo, cuando el rubio usó su otro pie para hacerle el footjob al sostener el falo vibrante con ambas plantas, segundos antes de que encendiera el vibrador. Radamanthys se encargó de ponerlo en una potencia alta, presto a llevar a Ikki a la locura y fascinación al cumplir con su fantasía.

Los gemidos escandalosos del moreno y los jadeos pesados del rubio, orquestaron ese primer momento de intimidad que los marcaría de por vida.

El nipón se retorcía, sosteniendo al rubio de los tobillos, mientras balanceaba la cadera alebrestada contra los suaves pies hasta que en un murmullo anunció que ya no aguantaba más. Radamanthys procuró mover sus pies con mayor velocidad, deteniéndose al sentir la semilla tibia mojar sus pies a la vez que Ikki liberaba un gemido largo y sensual.

De inmediato, Radamanthys sacó el vibrador, se acomodó en medio de los muslos de su compañero y lo penetró de una sola embestida, moviendo su cadera frenética con la intención de alcanzarlo en el clímax.

Ikki estaba sensible, al límite, con el culmen de la excitación y deseo a flor de piel, por lo que se aferró al rubio con garras y dientes, como si fuese la única tabla de salvación en medio del mar de la locura y el caos. Instantes después, Radamanthys alcanzó el nirvana, ahogando sus gemidos en el cuello acaramelado, mientras lo aferraba en un abrazo posesivo.

Ambos habían atravesado al otro lado, tras dejar a un lado sus temores absurdos, descubriendo allí lo que necesitaban, aunque fuese de la manera menos esperada.

—Nunca pensé que esto sería así de increíble —murmuró Ikki, luego de un rato, sintiéndose cómodo y seguro donde estaba, a sabiendas de que el rubio no lo iba a criticar o mirar mal.

La sala ya estaba limpia, al igual que ellos, y ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de Radamanthys ya que era la más amplia.

—Sí, fue mucho mejor de lo que siempre fantaseé. —Radamanthys sonrió de lado y suspiró. Había merecido la pena la larga espera.

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes...

—Jamás te vi interesado en un hombre, Ikki.

—De hecho no me atraen los hombres, solo tú. Supongo que tienes un algo especial.

—Tenemos casi once años de conocernos y ocho de vivir juntos, somos como un matrimonio viejo.

Ambos empezaron a reír por lo bajo, mientras Radamanthys pensaba que le debía un gran favor a Aiacos, ya que fue él quien le sugirió fingir el viaje y volver esa misma noche para atrapar a Ikki con las manos en la masa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria
> 
> Footjob: Sexo con los pies.
> 
> Solejob: Sexo con las plantas de los pies.
> 
> Barefoot: Pies descalzos.


	17. 16 — Threesome — Other People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dolor y desencanto de una infidelidad, se pueden curar con la mezcla explosiva de licor y sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, felación, lemon explícito, lenguaje altisonante.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Poco antes de salir del trabajo, Aioria llamó a Ikki para informarle que esa noche no llegaría a dormir. El moreno asintió, pues el griego debía ir a casa de sus padres debido que su madre estaba enferma, y Aiolos no podía ir a atenderla.

Aquello era muy comprensible.

Aprovechando la llamada, Ikki le informó que iría con sus viejos amigos de la preparatoria a celebrar que, después de varios años, Seiya había regresado a la ciudad, por lo que tampoco iría a dormir. Estaba casi seguro que terminaría acampando en la casa de playa de Shiryu. Aioria también se mostró comprensivo, e incluso bromeó al pedirle que se portara bien.

Antes de cortar la llamada, Ikki le envió saludos a sus suegros y se despidió con la promesa de verse al siguiente día.

El moreno llegó al apartamento que compartía con su pareja y sin dilación fue a ocupar la ducha. El muchacho se bañó y vistió tomándose su tiempo, ya que aún faltaba para que todos se reunieran donde habían acordado.

En cuanto estuvo listo, salió ajustándose el reloj de pulsera. En el pasillo, saludó distraídamente a su vecino de enfrente, quien estaba acompañado de un tipo mal encarado, que a todas luces era del gimnasio.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

La reunión de los chicos marchó normal y animada, como cada vez que encontraban un pretexto para juntarse. Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki la pasaron charlando de sus vidas, logros y las muchas anécdotas que compartieron cuando eran estudiantes.

Luego de la amena cena, todos se fueron de marcha a uno de los antros más populares de la ciudad. Algunas costumbres no cambiaban, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Ikki lo confirmó cuando; después de algunas horas y muchos tragos encima; Hyoga lloraba cual magdalena mientras balbuceaba por su madre muerta, Shun intentaba ligar desesperadamente con cuanto hombre se le cruzaba en el camino, Seiya dormía doblado sobre la mesa y Shiryu renegaba por la mala idea de beber tanto.

Ikki estaba algo pasado de copas, aunque aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar el estado de sus amigos. Al final entre Shiryu e Ikki llevaron a los otros tres al auto del primero.

—¿Seguro que puedes con los tres? —preguntó el moreno, que terminaba de acomodar a Hyoga en el asiento de atrás.

—Por supuesto. Es fijo que Hyoga y Shun se quedarán dormidos durante el trayecto —resolvió, paciente como era—. ¿En verdad no te animas a ir con nosotros a casa?

—No, esta vez no iré. Será para la próxima. —Ikki alzó un hombro con desapego y sonrió de lado—. Despídeme de los imbéciles.

Shiryu empezó a reír entre dientes, y luego de comprobar que todos estaban bien acomodados, abordó su auto.

—Ha sido un gusto verte, Ikki, espero esto se repita un poco más seguido. Nos vemos… y dale mis saludos a Aioria. —Se despidió.

Ikki hizo lo propio y tras ver partir a su amigo, se aproximó a su vehículo para marcharse de allí y dirigirse a su apartamento.   
  
Había planeado quedarse donde Shiryu, pero mientras estaba en el antro, empezó a sentirse sin ánimos de nada. Fue por ese bajón repentino que no bebió tanto como en otras ocasiones.

Ikki condujo con prudencia, a pesar de que las calles estaban casi desiertas. De soslayo miró la hora y alzó la ceja, pues ya era la una y cuarto de la madrugada. Fue entonces que comprendió porqué los otros tres iban tan ebrios.

Cuando llegó a su domicilio, se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta para buscar las llaves. Se sentía algo mareado y sus dedos andaban torpes, por lo que le costó dar con las susodichas.

—Te recomiendo no entrar allí, al menos no esta noche. Si quieres puedes dormir en mi pieza —comentó su vecino, a la vez que su compinche el musculoso negaba varias veces.

El moreno giró a mirarlos con cara de extrañeza e hizo una floritura con la mano.

—Debo dormir y aquí vivo —balbuceó justo cuando metió la llave en el cerrojo.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.

Ikki lo ignoró e ingresó quitado de la pena, cerrando despacio la puerta a sus espaldas. Perezoso como iba, no quiso encender ninguna luz, simplemente perfiló sus pasos hacia el dormitorio. En verdad anhelaba tirarse en su cómoda cama. Sin embargo, le bastó asomarse a la habitación, para descubrir que no estaba solo como pensó.

La tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesa, iluminaba la escena que se encargó hacer trizas su existencia. En medio de la cama Aioria sostenía de las caderas a Shaka, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, mientras lo penetraba con fuerza.

—¡Que rico aprietas, Shaka! ¡Por eso te amo! —chilló excitado a la vez que hundía la nariz en la curvatura del hombro y cuello, justo cuando dio un empellón más profundo que los anteriores.

—Hnm… también te amo, mi amor —jadeó el mencionado, que parecía delirar por el placer.

—Eres el mejor, mi amor… nadie se compara contigo —aseguró antes de devorarle los labios a besos.

Los brazos de Shaka se enrollaban en el cuerpo de su pareja, acariciando con ansias toda la piel de la espalda pringada de sudor. Ambos gemían por el goce, sumergidos en su propia burbuja, donde Ikki no era nada más que un espectador, un intruso en su propia casa.

El moreno de ojos azules atinó a cubrirse los labios, conteniendo la agitada marea de sentimientos que lo azotó. Aquello era inverosímil, injusto, cruel y realmente doloroso. Jamás pensó que Aioria le veía la cara de esa manera.

Ikki quiso gritarles, reclamarles por la burla descarada, insultarlos por desgraciados, mas no dijo nada. Sentía que no valía la pena, que no importaba cuanto dijera, sus palabras no cambiarían su cruda realidad.

Silencioso cómo se asomó, de esa misma forma se retiró. Tenía ganas de llorar, de golpear a alguien o simplemente de seguir bebiendo hasta olvidarlo todo.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, salió del apartamento frotándose la frente.

—No pongas esa cara, ese imbécil no vale nada. —Soltó su vecino, quien seguía de pie en la puerta de su propio apartamento mientras fumaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —Preguntó apoyando la espalda a la puerta para disimular su ligero mareo.

—Lo vi subir comiéndose a besos al escuálido y mustio de la noche —respondió tranquilamente.

—No es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿verdad? —murmuró mirando a los ojos a Radamanthys.

—¿Y de qué te sirve saber eso? Conformate al saber que lo descubriste por tus propios medios. —Radamanthys le ofreció uno de sus cigarrillos—. Eres tú quien decide a partir de ahora, ya que tienes la ventaja de que según él estás con tus amigos.

Ikki se acercó a coger un pitillo, alzando la ceja al escuchar lo último.

—¿Tú eres espía o qué?

Radamanthys sonrió de lado.

—Digamos que presto atención cuando algo me interesa. —El rubio le ofreció fuego, el cual Ikki también aceptó—. Supongo que no tienes donde pasar la noche. Como te dije, puedes dormir en mi pieza.

El moreno lo miró por unos instantes y al final aceptó, pues no tenía ganas de conducir ni mucho menos de buscar un motel donde pasarla.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikki se acomodó en el sofá de la sala, luego de que Radamanthys le presentara a Guilty, uno de sus amigos del gimnasio, y le ofreciera una cerveza. El moreno observó a su alrededor; descubriendo sin dificultad que el lugar estaba lleno de cajas rotuladas; destapó la lata y dio un par de sorbos.

—Te mudas —soltó sin saber de qué hablar, ya que con Radamanthys del saludo no pasaba.

—Me mudo. Quiero un lugar cercano a la playa.

—¿Cuando te vas?

—¿Me echarás en falta, Ikki?

El moreno achicó la mirada, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa. No sabía si era por el licor que corría por sus venas, pero le dio la impresión de que Radamanthys estaba coqueteando con él.

—Lo haré... solo si me das una buena razón para hacerlo.

—En todo caso prefiero darte un buen motivo para irte conmigo.

Radamanthys dejó a un lado su cerveza, se puso de pie y se acercó al menor con andar felino. Sus movimientos fueron seguros al momento de separarle los muslos y arrodillarse en medio de ellos, justo en el borde del sofá. Ikki lo observó a la expectativa, tanteando si el inglés bromeaba o si en verdad pensaba hacerle algo.

—Solo disfruta —murmuró antes de inclinarse para asaltar los labios en un beso demandante, paladeando con gusto el sabor de licor y tabaco que los impregnaba.

Ikki aferró en su puño una pequeña porción de la camiseta de tirantes del rubio, cerrando con ojos en el proceso. Se sentía lánguido, relajado y algo mareado gracias a los tragos de la noche, por lo que tampoco se detuvo a pensar demasiado en lo que hacía.

Entre tanto Radamanthys empezó a pasear una de sus manos sobre el torso del menor, colando la misma debajo de la camisa, para permitirle a sus yemas explorar la tersa piel acaramelada del abdomen. Desde hacía tiempo le llevaba ganas, tanto por su carácter huraño como por el culo de infarto que se gastaba.

El inglés aprovechó el despecho, que sabía movía al menor.

Pronto se encontraba devorando a besos húmedos el cuello y las clavículas, a la vez que exploraba los pectorales ligeramente marcados, estimulando con sus pulgares las tetillas que reaccionaron a su antojo. Ikki jadeaba abandonado a las caricias placenteras, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados, sin pensar en nada que no fuera el rubio.

La lengua inquieta de Radamanthys no dejó nada sin explorar. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás, laboriosas, además de estimularlo se encargaron de retirarle la ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Cuando el rubio se encontraba arrodillado entre los muslos torneados del moreno, haciéndole la mejor mamada de su vida, Guilty se asomó para informarle que acababa de retirar las persianas del pequeño estudio. La escena que se encontró fue excitante, pues Ikki se pellizcaba los pezones hinchados, manteniendo las piernas sobre los fuertes hombros del inglés, mientras Radamanthys se tragaba literalmente su miembro.

El entrenador del gimnasio se aproximó, hasta quedar a un lado de Ikki, y con los nudillos le rozó la mejilla mientras miraba con morbo lo que su camarada le hacía.

—Buscate el tuyo —gruñó el rubio, cuando se separó un momento para escupir el falo.

—Oh vamos. Solo será por esta vez, además se nota que tiene una boquita deliciosa —murmuró rozando con su pulgar el labio inferior del moreno—. ¿Verdad que sí, cariño?

Guilty hundió el dedo en la cálida cavidad, e Ikki asintió succionando con fuerza. Guilty jadeó por lo bajo, a la vez que empezó a simular con su dedo que lo penetraba. Radamanthys observó la escena, concluyendo que era excitante. No protestó más.

Poco después, Guilty le ofreció al muchacho su pene medio erguido. Ikki separó los labios, aceptando con gusto que le follara la boca, disfrutando del grosor y tamaño de esa bestia. Por su cuenta, Radamanthys le succionaba los testículos, mientras uno de sus dedos exploraba el sonrosado agujero, que por reflejo se estrechaba cuando amenazaba con invadirlo.

—Arriba, quiero verte bien el culo —masculló el rubio al ponerse de pie, ayudándolo a acomodarse en cuatro.

El muchacho dejó apoyados los codos en el respaldo del sillón y separó las rodillas, ofreciéndole su mejor ángulo. Radamanthys apretó las nalgas, soltando algunos azotes flojos, antes de inclinarse a besarlas y lamerlas.

Ikki no quería pensar en Aioria, en lo que escuchó y vio, aunque por momentos el recuerdo lo golpeaba con fuerza. Decidió abandonarse a ese encuentro improvisado, ansioso por confirmar que era deseado, que también era capaz de tener una aventura.

Con esa idea en mente, continuó masturbando con pericia a Guilty, robándole jadeos que aumentaron su ego pisoteado. Conforme con ello, jugueteó con la delicada piel que gracias a la fricción constante se calentaba, haciéndole desear más con su lengua traviesa, que no dejaba de enrollarse en el falo enhiesto.

Al mismo tiempo Radamanthys exploraba con su lengua el orificio anhelado, estrujando con ganas los cachetes dispuestos y abundantes, que se le ofrecían sin reparos. Ikki jadeaba ondeando la cadera encabritada, soltando sonidos húmedos y obscenos, aceptando que Guilty le follara la boca sin consideración.

—Vamos, afloja más —murmuró el rubio, cuando con tres de sus dedos lo follaba a toda velocidad.

Ikki había pausado la mamada para dedicarse a gemir y balancear su cadera, manteniendo caliente a Guilty con su mano.

Radamanthys se masturbó un momento más, retiró los dedos y dejó caer un hilillo de saliva en el orificio dilatado, segundos antes de apoyar la cabeza babeante de su miembro. Despacio y con firmeza, empezó a penetrarlo, gruñendo por la satisfacción al sentirse tan apretado y caliente en ese cobijo de terciopelo. Ikki gimió fuerte y claro, relajándose aún más a medida que la punzada de dolor eclipsaba por un momento las corrientes chispeantes que partían desde su área genital.

—Ufff… que rico estás —murmuró el rubio cuando terminó de encajar más de la mitad de su falo, estremeciéndose al percibir los ligeros estrujones que el esfínter le daba.

Posesivo sostuvo una de las nalgas y la sacudió ligeramente, haciendo gimotear al más joven. Guilty apoyó el glande en los labios sonrosados, incitándolo a abrir la boca una vez más. Cuando Ikki sintió que estaba listo, movió su cadera y volvió a tragarse el miembro del entrenador, separando los labios hasta donde le fue físicamente posible.

Radamanthys empezó embistiendo a ritmo mesurado, aumentando el mismo al sentir que el desliz era un poco más sencillo. Jadeando se inclinó para echar parte de su peso en la espalda perlada de sudor, dejando algunos besos en los hombros endebles.

—Estás bien rico —susurró cerca de su oído, antes de mordisquear el lóbulo—. Tu culo es el mejor bocado que me he comido.

Ikki estrujó los testículos de Guilty, arrancándole un gruñido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo de lado por los  _piropos_  inesperados.

—Entonces cómetelo todo —susurró mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Radamanthys sonrió dándole una nalgada, y tras morderle el hombro y parte del cuello, empezó a penetrarlo a ritmo punitivo, con fuerza y velocidad, aplastandolo con todo su peso.

Las posturas cambiaron. A medida que el deseo, el calor y el placer fue en aumento, la renuencia inicial de Radamanthys quedó atrás.  
  
Al rato el rubio se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con Ikki sobre sus piernas. Radamanthys lo sostuvo del culo para elevarlo, permitiéndole a Guilty taladrarlo a su antojo por un momento, para luego continuar penetrándolo él.

Ikki casi aullaba por el placer desmedido y el morbo al saberse abierto de piernas y aplastado por ese par de bestias insaciables, que parecían querer romperlo, haciéndolo sentir realmente lleno y excitado como nunca antes.

Cuando todo acabó, el moreno quedó lánguido y trémulo, respirando entrecortado por la agitación que el orgasmo le provocó. Frente a él Radamanthys y Guilty lo observaban con satisfacción mientras continuaban masturbándose a toda velocidad, prestos a alcanzarlo en el orgasmo.

—Separate las nalgas —gruñó Guilty.

Sonriendo con picardía, Ikki acató la orden, separando los montes carnosos con las manos. Ambos hombres se acercaron un poco más y apuntaron al hoyo dilatado, hasta que la simiente espesa y tibia lo salpicó.

Jadeando satisfecho, Radamanthys se acomodó a su lado para darle un beso perezoso, a la vez que hundió distraídamente sus dedos en el orificio. Acto seguido llevó las yemas embadurnadas a los labios del moreno. Ikki asomó su lengua y perezoso limpió las falanges antes de sonreír, agradeciendo mentalmente por ese paliativo.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Un año después, Ikki se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la hermosa playa mientras fumaba. A los pocos minutos, Radamanthys se sentó a su lado.

—Por un momento pensé que te arrepentirías y no vendrías —comentó el rubio antes de coger una concha que encontró.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Te vi dudar, pensé que aceptarías sus malditas disculpas y volverías con él —reprochó algo molesto.

—No tenía dudas de mi decisión. Es solo que me incomodó como sucedieron las cosas —explicó a la vez que con una ramita dibujaba espirales en la arena.

—¿Te molesta que siga con el escuálido o que tenga a otro?

—Me da igual. Desde hace un año que no me importa lo que haga… por mi puede coger con otras personas —resolvió alzándose de hombros—. Le agradezco lo que hizo, y que se joda.

Radamanthys asintió satisfecho con la respuesta. Por ratos tenía sus dudas con Ikki, y que tras descubrir la infidelidad, el moreno jamás mostró tristeza ni nada, tomó con demasiada madurez y resignación esa ruptura. Hasta ese día seguía sin verlo derramar una sola lágrima por el griego.

—Aioria se comportó como un tremendo imbécil, alargó el proceso más de lo necesario —refunfuñó malhumorado al recordar eso.

—Lo único bueno es que por fin firmó el divorcio —concluyó el moreno, antes de dejarse caer en el costado del mayor—. Ahora en verdad soy libre.

Radamanthys sonrió con satisfacción y negó.

—No. Ahora eres mío, tu culo es solo mío.

Ikki se echó a reír de buena gana y asintió.

—Entonces empieza por demostrarlo.

—Tengo cervezas, whiskey y mucho lubricante para iniciar con la celebración.


	18. 17 — Odaxelagnia — Du Riechst So Gut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El apocalipsis que logró fragmentar al mundo; llegó haciendo gala de garras, colmillos, instintos y otras características animales. Los furries son tan despiadados, sanguinarios y salvajes que los humanos se aterrorizan al verlos. 
> 
> ¿Qué harías si ves a un indeseable furry herido de gravedad?

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**  

 

El apocalipsis llegó a la humanidad de la forma menos imaginada, fue algo distinto a las clásicas películas futuristas, donde los zombies hacían de las suyas. Aunque en su momento, Hollywood y muchos otros tuvieron razón en algo: las guerras, la corrupción y la ambición de organizaciones sin escrúpulos, llevaron a la humanidad al caos y la anarquía.

Todo empezó cuando en el año 2075, un gran laboratorio de prestigio encontró la manera de hacer más resistentes a las personas; puesto que el calentamiento global, la escasez de agua y muchos otros recursos indispensables, junto al final de la tercer guerra mundial; prometían llevar a la humanidad a la extinción. La solución fue práctica, y también fue una forma de preservar una pequeña parte de seres que poco a poco dejaron de existir hasta convertirse en un recuerdo anhelado.

Alteraron el ADN humano mezclando el mismo con el de diferentes especies de animales, consiguiendo con ello más resistencia, fuerza y adaptabilidad.

 _ **El Proyecto Quimera**_  fue un éxito rotundo.

Sin hacer público ese logro y sus planes, algunos gobiernos empezaron a alterar la comida y el agua de determinadas ciudades, para poner a prueba los efectos de las enzimas extraídas de su experimento.

Sin embargo, algunos gobiernos tenían el control de organizaciones y laboratorios que mantenían su enfoque en el dominio general y la economía devastada. Ellos decidieron ir más lejos. Jugaron a ser dioses, creyendo que en verdad podían controlar el diseño de la naturaleza y moldearlo a su antojo para adaptarlo a sus planes y necesidades. En un principio todo marchó bien.

Justo en el año 3009 nació el primer híbrido perfecto y funcional. Se trataba de un toro con características humanas, que años más tarde demostró que era capaz de aprender a hablar, de pensar, analizar, sentir, soñar y tomar decisiones propias. Tenía conciencia humana.

Lo llamaron Aldebarán.

El aspecto de Aldebarán era muy parecido al mítico minotauro de Creta. Enorme y musculoso, tenía sentimientos nobles, lo que emocionó a la comunidad científica. Su nacimiento se mantuvo en secreto, lo sometieron a exámenes y pruebas, descubriendo que su resistencia era descomunal. A partir de él empezaron a crear muchos más, aventurándose con distintas especies.

Cuando hicieron pública la existencia de los furries, como decidieron llamarlos, muchos se escandalizaron, otros renegaron de esos seres, unos tantos estuvieron conformes y algunos pocos simplemente no opinaron al respecto.

Casi todos los gobiernos se unieron a ese proyecto, pues los furries eran perfectos para trabajos forzados y expediciones peligrosas, además de que tenían la ventaja de ser longevos. En un principio eran seres antropomórficos con aspectos y características de animales de granja, domésticos y algunos silvestres: por lo regular eran caballos, toros, vacas, bueyes, ovejas, borregos, cerdos, perros, gatos, ratones, jerbos, conejos, cobayas y venados.

Para el año 3100 la esclavitud de los furries era un hecho innegable.  
  
Los humanos los condenaron a vivir en campos de concentración, construidos especialmente para ellos, los cuales estaban divididos en sectores según la especie. Cada uno estaba marcado, y era identificado por registros estrictamente controlados.

Dado que tanto las hembras como los machos tenían la capacidad de concebir y parir, el gobierno a cargo seleccionaba a un puñado de los más saludables para obligarlos a procrearse. El resto era utilizado para trabajos inhumanos, recibían maltrato de todo tipo e incluso torturas que estaban lejos de la imaginación de la población.

Muchos activistas que lograron infiltrarse a algunos campos de concentración, al descubrir los horrores; ayudaron a algunos a escapar y los ocultaron, a la vez que protestaron en contra de aquello. Esas acciones dieron lugar a revueltas y problemas serios que desencadenaron amenazas, desapariciones y matanzas.

En ese mismo tiempo estalló la cuarta guerra mundial. El caos de la guerra fue mucho peor que las tres anteriores, ya que los gobiernos y organizaciones que mantenían proyectos en secreto, sacaron los mismos a la luz. Hasta ese momento el mundo descubrió que existían enormes ejércitos de furries con características de animales salvajes y en extremo peligrosos.

La idea inicial era emplearlos para que combatieran en su nombre; sin embargo; los furries se alzaron en contra de sus creadores, liberaron a los que estaban en cautiverio en los campos de concentración, e iniciaron la anhelada revolución.

Todas las especies de furries se unieron en la lucha.

Así fue como la guerra se extendió como nunca antes. Eso dio lugar a que los gobiernos hicieran alianzas forzadas entre ellos, en consecuencia las traiciones y matanzas se presentaron, al igual que las cacerías.

Fue inevitable que el mundo terminara completamente fragmentado. Las ciudades quedaron cuarteadas, reducidas a ciudadelas apocalípticas, donde la ley del más fuerte era la que predominaba.

Los furries se adueñaron de las tierras que quedaron abandonadas, tanto por las guerras como por los desastres naturales, prestos a iniciar su propia vida en libertad.

En el caso de los humanos, se resguardaron tras inmensos muros por órdenes de los distintos gobiernos, quienes prohibieron el contacto con cualquier furry, debido a que eran sumamente peligrosos. Todos los humanos les temían, pues los furries tenían fama de despiadados, sanguinarios y salvajes.

Con el paso del tiempo, las autoridades establecieron divisiones entre los mismos humanos debido a las diferencias que los marcaban. Para identificarse, debían llevar brazaletes rígidos que los oficiales otorgaban, los cuales estaban decorados con piedras de colores.

El color de la piedra era primordial. Existían tres tipos:

 **Los brazaletes de piedra azul**. Estaban destinados para  _Los Humanos Puros_ , aquellos que según los estudios y análisis que realizaba el gobierno, no tenían alteraciones genéticas de ningún tipo en su ADN. Ellos constituían el 19 % de la población mundial. Eran los que tenían más privilegios, pues su reproducción era complicada ya que el 8 % eran estériles.

 **Los brazaletes de piedra amarilla**. Estaban destinados para  _Los Humanos Manchados_. Se les llamaba así porque tenían ligeras alteraciones en su ADN, pues eran descendientes de los afectados por el  _Proyecto Quimera_. Esos humanos tenían mayor fuerza, resistencia, elasticidad, velocidad y sus sentidos eran mucho más agudos. Constituían el 53 % de la población mundial.

 **Los brazaletes de piedra roja**. Eran para  _Los Humanos Contaminados._ Ellos tenían grandes afecciones en su ADN, debido a la mezcla con los humanos manchados, furries, la radicación de las guerras, la contaminación o algunos experimentos fallidos de antaño que perjudicaron a pequeños sectores de la población. Se caracterizaban porque algunos hombres tenían la capacidad de concebir y parir, ya que disponían de ambos sexos; y algunas mujeres tenían gónadas masculinas y falo, lo que en ocasiones les permitía preñar. El género y forma de procreación variaba según cada individuo. Además, en algunos casos, tenían características de los humanos manchados o mutaciones físicas perceptibles con rasgos de animales (como los ojos, orejas, bigotes, cuernos, garras o cola). Ellos constituían el 28 % de la población. Eran los marginados y rechazados, quienes vivían en condiciones infrahumanas.

Desde entonces a cada uno, sin importar la especie, lo único que le importaba era sobrevivir.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Año 3189**

Eran las siete y veinte cuando se escucharon gritos y disparos en  _Sanctuary_. Como en cualquier otra ciudadela, la delincuencia y violencia estaba a la orden del día; del mismo modo, se organizaban cacerías para eliminar a los furries que se atrevían a traspasar los muros. Según el gobierno, los furries traspasaban los muros para asesinar a la población con el objetivo de dominar el mundo.

Los humanos tenían la ventaja de la tecnología, armamentos y medicina. Los furries seguían siendo los mejores en cuanto a fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, además que debido a la esclavitud de antaño, habían heredado amplias destrezas para las construcciones.

Los furries solían traspasar a escondidas los muros, con el objetivo de robar armas y sobre todo medicamentos, pues en ese campo seguían un tanto atrasados, ya que apenas lograban apañárselas con medicinas naturales. En cambio, los humanos salían a explorar en las ruinas deshabitadas donde la naturaleza brotó impune, con la intención de cazar animales para su subsistencia y no quedarse sin reservas. En ocasiones también salían para desplazarse a las ciudadelas vecinas, pero en esos casos por lo regular lo hacían en transportes pesados y en grupo, para evitar emboscadas.

Esa noche un muchacho de diecisiete años, vagaba por los callejones peligrosos y oscuros. Tranquilamente se acomodó la amplia capucha del largo abrigo en forma de capa, con la linterna iluminó el piso y dio varios pasos, antes de agacharse a recolectar algunas latas, guardando las mismas en un bolso de tela. Lo recompensaban bien por ellas, y él siempre estaba a la caza de comida o medicina.

Dos años atrás se había quedado huérfano, debido a que sus padres fueron atacados por un puñado de pandilleros borrachos y agresivos que pretendían asaltarlos. Resistirse fue mala idea. Desde entonces se las arreglaba para sobrevivir, algo en lo que no le iba nada mal a pesar de su corta edad.

Distraído se acomodó el brazalete rígido de plata, el cual tenía grabado el diseño de un par de alas extendidas con una piedra azul al centro. El brazalete era indispensable; pues disponía de un código con el que podía ir al centro comunitario a exigir su racionamiento semanal de comida y medicinas, en caso de necesitar las últimas; y el suyo era sumamente valioso.

A lo lejos escuchó las órdenes y la carrera de algunos oficiales, seguidos de los gritos de las pocas personas que aún pululaban en el exterior. La alarma de la ciudadela se activó a los pocos segundos. Ikki miró al firmamento, calculando que faltaba poco tiempo para el toque de queda iniciara. Aún así se animó a barrer con un par de callejones más, moviéndose a toda prisa para no ser atrapado por la guardia nocturna.

Ikki recorrió los lugares menos transitados, hasta llegar a un callejón de los más apartados donde habían bastantes contenedores. Ese tenía mala fama; porque  _Los Extremistas Puritanos_ , un puñado de fanáticos con la ideología de la antigua _KKK_ ; solían tirar allí los cadáveres de los humanos contaminados que asesinaban clandestinamente.

El moreno sabía que en ese lugar también se conseguía suficiente material reciclable.

Pero esa noche no encontró latas, sino algo mucho más grande e intimidante que estaba oculto en medio de dos contenedores. El moreno iluminó el cuerpo musculoso de lo que parecía ser una especie de enorme lobo castaño con cabello rubio y un pequeño cuerno en la punta del morro. Su cola, aunque algo esponjosa, era parecida a la de un dragón, o al menos eso fue lo que alcanzó a apreciar con la poca iluminación. El furry estaba herido, el charco de sangre lo delató.

El muchacho se acercó con tiento para verificar si aún vivía, lo que confirmó al escuchar el suave gañido y apreciar su respiración agitada. Ikki lo miró fascinado, ya que nunca antes había tenido uno tan cerca, por lo que aprovechó para inclinarse y acariciar con suavidad uno de sus brazos. Mas todo rastro de curiosidad de desvaneció, cuando el furry abrió los ojos de golpe y le gruñó. Por mero reflejo, Ikki dio dos pasos hacia atrás y negó, esperando que no lo atacara.

—Tranquilo... no te haré daño —murmuró dejando caer su bolsa de tela para alzar la mano.

El furry lo observó con frialdad, mas no dijo nada, ya que en ese momento se escucharon las voces y pisadas de los oficiales aproximándose. Ikki giró a mirar hacia la entrada del callejón y rápidamente se quitó el largo abrigo. Todo lo hizo de manera mecánica, sin pensar en nada más que mantener oculto al furry. De un movimiento veloz se acercó y lo cubrió con la prenda, antes de inclinarse a recoger su bolso.

—¿Has visto a algún furry por aquí? —preguntó el oficial de voz potente y expresión severa.

El furry cerró los ojos, contuvo la respiración y esperó por lo peor. Ikki se irguió y negó varias veces.

—No, señor, no he visto nada —mintió con total seguridad.

El serio oficial iluminó al moreno, enfocando su atención en el brazalete. Al ver la piedra azul, se mostró un poco más relajado.

—Vete a tu casa, niño. Algunos furries lograron ingresar a la ciudadela, además que el toque de queda está por iniciar, es peligroso que andes fuera —aconsejó un tanto más amistoso.

—Sí, señor. En cuanto termine de recolectar algunas latas, me voy a casa —prometió con una sonrisa suave, pidiéndole a los dioses que el furry no delatara su presencia.

El oficial asintió conforme y de inmediato se alejó gritando nuevas órdenes para ir al otro lado de la ciudadela, tras asegurar que allí no había nada.

Ikki se quedó quieto un momento, hasta que escuchó las voces alejarse y el sonido de los motores de los autos encenderse. Cuando todo fue silencio total, se acercó de nueva cuenta al furry.

—Vamos, tienes que esconderte antes de que te descubran los oficiales o los puritanos —murmuró apremiante.

Con dificultad el muchacho ayudó al furry a ponerse de pie y, luego de cubrirlo con su abrigo lo mejor que pudo, emprendió la retirada cargando con parte de su peso ya que tenía una pierna herida. El furry se dejó ayudar, más que por verdadero deseo, porque no tuvo otra opción.

Ikki se movió por callejones poco transitados, alejándose de los condominios y casas grandes, hasta que llegó a una parte de la ciudadela donde había poca población, gracias a eso las casas estaban algo separadas. Por su cuenta el furry viajó en silencio, atento a su entorno y al menor ruido o movimiento sospechoso.

Al ver la casucha donde Ikki lo llevó, negó despacio, aunque no comentó nada. Para su sorpresa, no ingresaron a la casucha, sino que rodearon la pequeña propiedad y avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar a unos arbustos espesos. Allí Ikki utilizó un pequeño control para abrir la compuerta oculta debajo de los mismos.

Bajar las escaleras del búnker  fue un verdadero lío. Al conseguir su objetivo, avanzaron por un estrecho pasillo que Ikki iluminó con la lámpara de mano, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una habitación enorme, donde encendió la luz. El sitio disponía de pequeños tragaluces y ventilas en la parte superior bien disimulados; y estaba decorado con libreras, una mesa llena de cacharros, un par de sillas, un sillón, una colchoneta y dos roperos.

Ikki acomodó al furry en la colchoneta donde él dormía, le quitó el abrigo e inspeccionó sus heridas con ojo crítico. El muchacho se alejó un momento, desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones del costado; y al rato apareció con un botiquín, un cuenco, paños y botellas de agua.

—Tengo que curar tus heridas o se infectarán —comentó vaciando una de las botellas en el cuenco. Luego de eso empezó a quitarle la ropa que llevaba, desgarrándola con una navaja.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —Habló por fin, cuando quedó completamente desnudo.

El muchacho alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido por el timbre de voz. Era gruesa y ronca, pero clara.

—Porque lo necesitas. —Ikki se alzó de hombros y dejó humedeciendo uno de los paños.

Entre tanto encendió un pequeño aparato que disponía de una pantalla y lo paseó por encima del furry. Era una especie de escáner, que servía para detectar infecciones, algunas enfermedades comunes y sacar ultrasonidos y rayos x. Ikki torció los labios al confirmar que el furry tenía la pierna fracturada, no habían huesos astillados ni expuestos, pero sí que necesitaba de cuidados.

—Esto arderá —anunció tras apagar el aparato y coger el paño húmedo.

Sin más empezó a limpiar las múltiples heridas que tenía, producto de algunas balas, raspones y cortes. El pelaje espeso le complicó un poco la tarea, mas consiguió su objetivo. El furry apretó los molares y frunció el entrecejo, soportando estoicamente la limpieza, al menos hasta que Ikki le vertió el antiséptico.

Molesto con el ardor gruñó con fuerza, mostrando sus colmillos afilados en actitud amenazante; asustando a Ikki por la reacción repentina, quien se echó hacia atrás hasta que quedó sentado.

—¡No me gruñas, cretino! —espetó mirándolo mal, antes de darle un azote con el paño en el hombro—. Aunque no te guste esto es por tu bien... y deja de lamerte porque empeorarás tus heridas.

Ikki volvió a darle otro par de azotes bien puestos en la cabeza y refunfuñó. El furry lo miró sorprendido, porque era la primera vez que una piltrafa humana se atrevía a darle órdenes, azotarlo y refunfuñar en su presencia. Por norma general cualquiera le tenía pavor.

El moreno negó varias veces y continuó con la curación, hasta que colocó vendajes en cada herida. Afortunadamente solo dos necesitaron puntos, aunque una era realmente profunda. Acto seguido se dispuso a entablillar la pierna, asegurándose de dejarla bien. Cuando terminó, limpió el desastre y volvió a desaparecer. Al rato volvió con un plato con sopa, verduras al vapor, pan y una infusión de hierbas.

—Supongo que debes tener hambre, además debes tomarte esto. —Ikki le entregó un par de pastillas para la infección, dolor, inflamación y fiebre.

El furry lo observó receloso, hasta que el rugido de su estómago mandó al caño su desconfianza. En verdad tenía hambre y el aroma de la sopa era apetitosa, además que necesitaba los medicamentos. Con dificultad se sentó, aceptó la comida y empezó a dar cuenta de la misma.

Ikki lo miraba con curiosidad, disimulando sus espionajes con el libro que se sentó a leer en el sofá.

—¿Vives solo, niño?

—Me llamo Ikki, y sí, vivo solo —respondió fingiendo estar entretenido con la lectura.

—¿Por qué?

—Unos tipos mataron a mis padres.

Hasta allí llegó la conversación. Ikki siguió leyendo hasta que el furry terminó de comer. En silencio el muchacho retiró los platos y volvió con un par de mantas, a pesar de que el pelaje del furry era espeso.

—Debes guardar reposo —murmuró mientras se alejaba hacia el sillón, donde se arrebujó para dormir. Instantes después apagó la luz.

—Yo me llamo Radamanthys.

En la oscuridad, Ikki sonrió repitiendo el curioso nombre por lo bajo.

Por la mañana, a primera hora, Radamanthys despertó. Observó todo a su alrededor un tanto desorientado, hasta que recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Intentó levantarse, pero la punzada en su costado derecho y su pierna, le hicieron olvidar la idea. Sin otra cosa por hacer, se quedó en su lugar observando al muchacho que seguía durmiendo.

Cuando Ikki despertó, casi media hora después, cerró los ojos para fingir que seguía dormido. El moreno se desperezó emitiendo ruiditos y abandonó el sillón, para iniciar con su día, empezando por doblar las frazadas. Rascándose la cabeza se aproximó a Radamanthys para comprobar si seguía dormido.

Ikki se animó a acariciarle el brazo con suavidad, encantado con la suavidad del pelaje. Al comprobar que no reaccionó, se levantó y salió de allí, dispuesto a ir a tomar una ducha para terminar de espabilar.

Cuando volvió, mucho más despejado y fresco, descubrió que su invitado seguía vagando en los brazos de Morfeo. En silencio, para dejarlo descansar, se quitó la toalla que envolvía su cadera y terminó de secarse bien, antes de buscar ropa en uno de los cajones. Radamanthys observó el ir y venir del moreno desnudo con suma curiosidad, cerrando los ojos cada vez que giraba o parecía que se iba a acercar. Al olisquear al aire, debía esforzarse para no agitar la cola. Ikki olía tan bien.

Rato después el moreno lo meció con suavidad.

—Hey, despierta, debes desayunar y tomar los medicamentos.

El furry fingió pereza al abrir los ojos y en silencio aceptó la comida. Al terminar, Ikki le revisó las heridas, las limpió y curó, justo como la noche anterior.

—Iré a trabajar. Pórtate bien, no destruyas nada y no intentes salir. Allí tienes agua y comida por si te da hambre —indicó a la vez que se colgaba una mochila al hombro—. Regreso más tarde... veré si logro conseguir más medicina, una férula y  ropa de tu talla, aunque lo último es difícil.

Sin más se largó, dejando solo a Radamanthys.  
  
Esa rutina se repitió durante seis semanas.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Esa noche, acomodados en el colchón, Ikki le limpiaba la única herida que le quedaba, luego de que ambos terminaran de cenar. Gracias al tiempo transcurrido se tenían más confianza.

Durante el período de convivencia, Ikki le había narrado lo que sucedió con sus padres, le contaba de su día en el trabajo (el cual era de mecánico) y por ratos le ayudaba a pasear por el lugar para ejercitarlo un poco. Por su cuenta Radamanthys le contó que era hijo de un lobo y una dragona, que su misión era conseguir medicinas y armamento, y que los humanos habían asesinado a su hermano mayor.

—Me parece que estás mucho mejor.

Con calma le quitó la gasa y limpió la herida ya inexistente, corroborando que no tenía materia. Había cicatrizado bastante bien, a pesar que las suturas no fueron hechas por un experto. Radamanthys asintió conforme, conteniendo las ganas de lamerse el área, ya que Ikki no se lo permitía. Acto seguido el muchacho le retiró la férula hechiza y con el escáner manual comprobó que el hueso había pegado.

—Es oficial. Estás completamente curado —canturreó de buen ánimo mientras limpiaba y recogía todo.

Ikki se alejó con los materiales para guardarlos en su lugar. En cuanto terminó se puso la ropa de dormir y fue a recostarse boca abajo, al lado de Radamanthys. Le pareció extraño que no se alegrara por la buena noticia, aunque también sabía que el furry no era especialmente risueño o entusiasta. Su seriedad era casi que perpetúa, tanto o más que la suya.

Como acostumbraban, Ikki empezó a leerle un cuento clásico infantil. Los libros eran joyas invaluables que el muchacho apreciaba, ya que eran una herencia familiar de varias generaciones.

Radamanthys lo escuchaba con suma atención, mostrándose extrañado cada vez que Ikki alteraba su voz a medida que iba narrando, haciendo énfasis en exclamaciones y tal. Sus orejas peludas y en forma de graciosos triángulos, se meneaban cada cierto tiempo, al igual que el extremo de su ceja espesa cuando no comprendía alguna frase.

—Hueles tan bien —comentó al buen rato, hundiendo su nariz a un lado del cuello.

Ikki soltó una risilla por las cosquillas, estremeciéndose involuntariamente al sentir la fría y húmeda nariz rozando su piel.

—Es porque me baño a diario.

—No. Es porque estás en tus días más fértiles —murmuró antes de mordisquear una poción de la acaramelada piel.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo por el comentario, pero segundos después cerró un ojo y jadeó por lo bajo al sentir los dientes. Aquello no fue doloroso, de hecho se sintió agradable, como un suave pellizco algo húmedo.

Radamanthys continuó con los mordiscos, haciéndolo girar despacio, hasta dejarlo boca arriba. Ikki apoyó ambas manos en los fuertes hombros, debatiéndose entre la idea de empujarlo o permitirle continuar. Los mordiscos continuaron atacando la piel, alternándose con lamidas que le robaron suspiros furtivos y lo erizaban cada dos por tres.

Encantado con las reacciones del humano, Radamanthys continuó con el trato, aventurándose a mordisquear el labio inferior. Ikki jadeó con fuerza cerrando ambos ojos, por lo que el furry aprovechó a hundir su lengua en la dulce cavidad, presto a explorar e incitar a la lengua del jovencito a moverse. Entre tanto, con su zarpa arrancó la camiseta, haciéndola añicos con un movimiento simple.

Cuando el beso finalizó, el muchacho respiró agitado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados debido al gustillo recién descubierto. El cosquilleo en sus labios se sentía delicioso. Mientras tanto, Radamanthys aprovechó para explorar el pecho y abdomen, mordisqueando todo cuanto tenía a su alcance. Su lengua no se quedó quieta, avorazada, lamió los tiernos pezones, tras atacarlos a mordidas juguetonas hasta dejarlos erectos y sensibles, a la vez que sus manos gruesas y peludas, acariciaban el resto de la piel.

Pronto el cuerpo del moreno lucía marcas rojizas de dientes por todas partes.

Ikki se estremecía, naufragando en el mar del placer creciente y en la novedad de las sensaciones chispeantes. El deseo por sentir más, por experimentar, por tenerlo todo; se interpuso al sentido común, prudencia y discreción que siempre guiaron sus pasos.

Estaba tan excitado, que no notó que Radamanthys le había retirado el bóxer holgado que usaba para dormir. El furry se acomodó entre sus piernas, colocando las torneadas extremidades en sus hombros y empezó a mordisquear la cara interna de los muslos, mirando atento las expresiones del jovencito, fascinado por el gracioso arrebol que teñía furiosamente las mejillas y parte del cuello.

Su aliento golpeaba la piel achinada, segundos antes de que sus incisivos atraparan una pequeña porción, tirando de ella con delicadeza. Al soltar la piel, su lengua suavizaba el ardor, provocando que la excitación aumentara a pasos de gigante en el sistema del muchacho.

—¿Por qué usas brazalete azul, Ikki? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Mis padres me lo dieron —jadeó abriendo los ojos con lentitud, ajeno a lo evidente.

—No te corresponde —aseguró tajante.

—¿Cómo dices? —Ikki se removió intentando alejarse del furry, pero gracias a su postura le fue imposible. Prácticamente estaba de cabeza.

—No eres un humano puro. Si los oficiales o los extremistas puritanos descubren que los engañas, te irá muy mal —sentenció seguro. De inmediato frunció el entrecejo y negó.

Los castigos para ese tipo de fraude eran crueles, más parecidos a una tortura del medievo.

—Tú... no puedes saber eso —balbuceó contrariado.

—Puedo comprobarlo ahora mismo.

Dos de sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo del pene enhiesto, antes de hacer presión en el glande que apuntaba al rostro del adolescente. Ikki gimoteó cerrando un ojo y bufó. La caricia era sensacional, al menos mucho mejor que cuando se masturbaba.

—Esto es de humanos puros —aleccionó.

Por un instante frotó el pene con distracción, acariciando también los testículos, que a su gusto lucían como tiernos duraznos. Radamanthys salivó, conteniendo las ganas de morderlos.

—Pero esto, es de humanos contaminados. —Junto al comentario, Radamanthys presionó con su morro el periné, hundiendo su lengua entre los labios que ocultaban la verdadera naturaleza de Ikki.

El muchacho gimió fuerte y claro, removiéndose inquieto por la excitante humedad. Sin darle tregua el furry lamió la intimidad, bebiendo de su néctar, a la vez que sus garras se encajaban con suavidad en los muslos. Poco después con la punta del cálido músculo empezó a picotear el virginal orificio, simulando penetraciones veloces. Ikki se sentía delirar, casi a punto de enloquecer.

Jamás había explorado esa parte de su cuerpo, pues era prohibida, innombrable y vergonzosa. Sus padres le prohibieron desde pequeño mencionar el tema con nadie, ya que eso era una condena.

—Esto te hace perfecto —gruñó Radamanthys, justo antes de lamer entre las nalgas.

Su nariz presionó uno de los cachetes carnosos y aspiró su aroma con fuerza, a la vez que la paseaba por la caliente piel, encantado con su aroma.

—Hueles tan bien. Tu esencia es pura, nadie te ha marcado —mencionó mientras acomodaba al muchacho en el colchón.

Ikki se sentía mareado por tantas sensaciones nuevas. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado ni tan bien con su cuerpo.

Radamanthys se movió para sentarse frente a él, y separó sus piernas mostrando sus genitales. El moreno gimoteó alzando la vista, movido por el instinto, empezó a acariciar los fuertes pectorales y los músculos del abdomen, que se marcaban a la perfección. Cuando terminó con ello, se puso en cuatro y con algo de aprensión acarició el prepucio que aún resguardaba el pene.

Ikki frotó la bolsa afelpada, deslizando sus dedos hasta alcanzar los enormes testículos. Ya lo había visto en muchas ocasiones debido a que por la falta de ropa se mantenía desnudo, pero era la primera vez que el morbo y el deseo estaban a su lado. Fascinado observó el glande grueso y algo puntiagudo asomarse de a poco, lo que le hizo jadear.

—Usa tu boca —murmuró Radamanthys, apoyando su mano plagada de garras en la mejilla del menor.

El chico asintió humedeciendo sus labios y poco a poco acortó distancia. Primero lamió con tiento, conforme con aquello, repitió la acción una y otra vez. El furry cogió la mano de Ikki y la apoyó en su prepucio, motivandolo a moverla de arriba a abajo. En consecuencia, luego de un rato, el falo terminó por aparecer, mostrándose erecto y demandante. El moreno se dejó guiar en todo momento, hasta que le pilló el ritmo solo.

Poco después se encontraba mamando el enorme miembro, que al paso de los segundos se hinchaba más en su boca. Ikki respiraba por la nariz, obligándose a albergar una gran porción de semejante monstruo, paladeando con gusto su sabor. Radamanthys emitía gruñidos leves, sacudiendo sus bigotes y orejas de un lado a otro, cada vez que los labios presionaban su glande. Su cola se movía sinuosa, rodeando el cuerpo esbelto con un roce sensual y seductor.

Cuando la ansiedad y ganas del furry le ganaron, apartó a Ikki con suavidad y lo acomodó en cuatro, dejándole el culo empinado. De nueva cuenta hundió el morro entre las abundantes nalgas, las cuales mordisqueó, provocando que gemidos agudos brotaran de los labios del muchacho.

Su lengua volvió a humedecer la hendidura sonrosada y caliente, antes de frotarla con la yema de sus dedos. Ikki balbuceó negando varias veces, pidiéndole detenerse ya que no se creía capaz de albergar el miembro.

—No te preocupes, tu cuerpo está diseñado para esto. —Radamanthys se irguió, sostuvo su pene y presionó la punta en su objetivo—. Relájate.

Despacio empezó a penetrarlo hasta que logró encajar la mitad del falo. Ikki sudaba copiosamente, gimoteando a causa del dolor inicial, por lo que Radamanthys dejó de lado parte de su instinto. Presto a ayudarle en el trance, se inclinó apenas apoyando su peso en la esbelta espalda, y empezó a masturbarlo despacio a la vez que le mordisqueaba y lamía los hombros. Había descubierto que eso excitaba a Ikki.

Al acostumbrarse a la invasión, dio la señal. Radamanthys lo sostuvo de la cadera y empezó a embestir aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad en poco tiempo. Era instintivo, animal y salvaje. Su cadera incansable, empujaba al muchacho que no paraba de gritar, sacudiéndose con violencia a cada penetración.

Si bien en un principio resultó doloroso, no tardó demasiado en sentir placer desmesurado. El miembro encajaba en su cuerpo de forma posesiva, provocando una fricción deliciosa, rica, llenando sus entrañas sin reparo. El aliento pesado y caliente del furry chocaba contra su nuca, que de vez en cuando recibía mordiscos exquisitos que le hacían temblar.

Ikki no tardó en exigir por más.

Completamente desatado, gemía sin reparos mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones electrizantes que cruzaban su cuerpo en extremo sensible. Radamanthys cerró los ojos, retrajo las garras y distraído empezó a rozar el contorno del ano con su pulgar, antes de hundirlo de a poco mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba la cadera o lo masturbaba según su capricho. Aquello bastó para que Ikki terminara por enloquecer, mostrándose ansioso, insaciable, receptivo y abierto ante el deseo compartido.

Radamanthys le dio otro mordisco en la curvatura del hombro y despacio abandonó por completo el cuerpo perlado de sudor. Por un instante observó los orificios dilatados, que sufrían de espasmos y que poco a poco volvieron a estrecharse. Jadeando se inclinó para lamerlo, humedeciendo un poco más a la vez que limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que su invasión provocó. Ikki gimió con fuerza y empezó a masturbarse a toda velocidad, hasta que Radamanthys lo detuvo para hacerlo girar y dejarlo tendido de espaldas con las piernas abiertas.

Una vez más volvió a penetrarlo, tras envolver la estrecha cintura con su fuerte brazo y cola. Ikki se colgó de su cuello, gimiendo con ganas cuando el ritmo punitivo de hizo presente. Los jadeos, gruñidos, exclamaciones y el chapoteo de la penetraciones, orquestaron el momento íntimo y único.

El furry sostuvo el pene de Ikki para masturbarlo a gusto y modo. Su morro estaba hundido en la curvatura del cuello, aprovechando la postura para aspirar el aroma cítrico que caracterizaba al humano. Poco después Ikki se corrió en medio de gemidos escandalosos, salpicando los dedos y parte de ambos abdómenes, a la vez que estrujaba y humedecía aún más el pene enhiesto que lo taladraba sin piedad. Por esos breves instantes descubrió un nirvana excelso, el paraíso que muchos profetas dementes prometían.

Trémulo y lánguido continuó aferrado a Radamanthys, quien gruñendo por lo bajo, siguió penetrando con intensidad. Aún jadeando, en extremo sensible, Ikki entreabrió los ojos brillosos cuando Radamanthys lamió sus labios. El muchacho se quejó al sentir que algo más grueso luchaba por enterrarse en su cuerpo, por lo que el mayor se dedicó a lamerlo y darle mordiditas hasta que el bulbo del glande quedó bien encajado.

Gruñendo; el semental le mordió la curvatura del cuello y hombro, encajando parte de sus colmillos; a la vez que su abundante semilla se inyectaba en el cálido interior, marcándolo como suyo. Ikki gritó cerrando los ojos, aferrando con más fuerza al furry, al creer que iba a arrancarle un pedazo de piel. Sin embargo, ese ardor quedó eclipsado ante la calidez en su vientre fértil.

Por unos instantes permanecieron así, disfrutando del estrecho abrazo. Radamanthys lamió con cuidado y esmero el cuello de Ikki, limpiando la herida que sus colmillos provocaron mientras lo mimaba con su larga cola. Cuando el bulbo se retrajo y por fin abandonó el cuerpo del menor, el furry se acomodó a su lado, permitiéndole acurrucarse entre su pelaje.

—Ya no tienes nada aquí y corres peligro, ahora más que nunca. Vendrás a vivir conmigo —murmuró luego de que limpiaran los remanentes de su encuentro.

—No creo que los demás furries me acepten porque soy...

—El gobierno les oculta mucha información —cortó dándole topecitos en la sien con el morro.

—¿Como cuál?

—Descansa, Ikki. —Radamanthys lo abrazó con fuerza, aspirando su agradable aroma.

Después le explicaría que si los humanos manchados se apareaban con un furry, la mayoría sufrían de mutaciones significativas e irreversibles. Les tomaba varios meses o hasta años, aquello no producía dolor alguno y la mutación dependía de la especie de furry con la que intimaban por primera vez y su propia genética.

Los furries no tenían una explicación científica para eso, y de cualquier forma no les interesaba. Muchos humanos manchados eran parte de su comunidad gracias a ello.

El gobierno tenía algunas hipótesis de lo que sucedía entre esas mezclas, que aún no conseguían confirmar dado que era imposible estudiar a los furries en su  _hábitat_. Gracias a esas sospechas, como medida de prevención, habían determinado alzar muros y prohibirle a los humanos acercarse a los furries.

En ese instante, lo único que le interesaba a Radamanthys, era sacar a Ikki de allí.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Cinco meses después.

Ikki se encontraba sentado en la entrada de la casa donde vivía. Las casas de los furries eran muy bonitas, totalmente distintas a las de los humanos. La de Radamanthys era de color caoba, y redonda, parecida a los antiguos iglús; solo que esa tenía tres de distintos tamaños adheridas a sus costados en diferentes niveles.

Ese tipo de construcción era práctica, económica y mucho más útil que la de los humanos, pues eran perfectas para evitar catástrofes naturales, sobre todo tornados y huracanes, ya que eran mucho más resistentes al viento extremo. Como plus adicional, se camuflaban bien con la naturaleza caprichosa de su alrededor.

Eran perfectas.

Distraído acarició su vientre aún plano. El embarazo no se notaba, aunque él sentía a la perfección el movimiento constante de su cachorro. Lo que sí era evidente a simple vista, eran sus mutaciones.

Todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un fina pelusa grisácea y blanca; con algunos patrones negros; aunque su cabello se conservaba azulado. Sus orejas empezaban a cambiar y poco a poco subían, mostrando una forma cada vez más triangular. Una mínima parte de su dentadura era afilada, ese fue un cambio duro, ya que perdió sus antiguos dientes para dar paso a los nuevos. Era gracioso verlo sonreír, porque sólo tenía los colmillos, aún le faltaba mucho para la muda completa. Y por último, el rabo. Junto al crecimiento de la pelusa, del coxis le había brotado un bonito rabo medio esponjoso que jamás mantenía quieto.

Era un 45 % furry, y en su caso habían predominado los rasgos lobunos.

Según los cálculos de Radamanthys, en poco más de un año terminaría su mutación.

Al principio fue difícil aceptar esos cambios tan radicales, pero terminó por verlos con agrado cuando se encontró con una vida mucho mejor. El temor a ser descubierto ya no existía, la soledad y abandono eran parte de su pasado. Ahora tenía una familia, su familia.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Radamanthys luego de sentarse detrás de él y acomodarlo en medio de sus piernas.

—En lo bonito del atardecer... y en lo afortunado que soy al oler tan bien —murmuró cerrando sus ojos al sentir las caricias en su abdomen. Radamanthys le lamió la mejilla y sonrió, pensando que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida al tomar a Ikki.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Aspecto de Radamanthys**

Créditos de la imagen: Horikwawataru

 

**Aspecto de Ikki**

Créditos de la imagen:  Feralise


	19. 18 — Bukakke — High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki logra escapar de los laboratorios donde ha sido cobaya durante años, pero lo consigue gracias a una ayuda inesperada. ¿Qué es lo que Radamanthys quiere realmente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au, masturbación, felación, ligero non-con, lemon explícito, tentaclesex, mpreg, futanari.

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

A pesar de las horas transcurridas, aún podía escuchar el estruendo provocado por las insistentes alarmas de seguridad. Aunque sabía que estaba lejos, o al menos a una distancia considerable, se sentía observado y en constante vigilancia. Pese a eso, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Justo a media mañana Ikki había logrado escapar del infierno para caer en el mar de la incertidumbre, y eso seguía siendo mucho mejor que continuar prisionero en el laboratorio, donde experimentaban con él como si se tratase de una simple rata.

A sus diecisiete años era una cobaya humana. Tenía ocho años viviendo de esa forma.

Le costó esfuerzo, lágrimas, sudor y sangre, pero consiguió su cometido. Claro que no lo hizo solo, junto a él escaparon otros desgraciados que también solían ser conejillos de indias o que estaban destinados a serlos.

El laboratorio en cuestión y el tipo de experimentos que realizaban, clandestinamente, parecían ser robados de la imaginación nefasta de Josef Mengele.

La tercera guerra mundial estaba en su apogeo y existían rumores que aún faltaba mucho para que llegara a su fin. En consecuencia mayor parte de la población había perecido. La única ventaja de eso, era que se podía hacer cuanto quisiera con los prisioneros de guerra, sobre todo con los niños.

Ikki y muchos otros no pudieron librarse de que experimentaran con sus cuerpos, del dolor y el sufrimiento provocados por los tratamientos y, en infinidad de casos, de las muertes inevitables, que los hombres de bata blanca aseguraban eran indispensables para perpetuar la especie humana.

Las modificaciones corporales fueron un hecho y, en dos casos excepcionales, un enorme éxito.   
  
Sin embargo, así como algunos estaban en contra de su voluntad en ese laboratorio, también existían militares y oficiales que se ofrecían para otros tipos de experimentos, los cuales eran clasificados y ultra secretos. De esos experimentos ni siquiera el gobierno estaba enterado, pues el objetivo era crear superhumanos, hombres con la capacidad de poseer superpoderes o características únicas, de esos que en antaño solían ser los protagonistas de muchas historietas.

El teniente Radamanthys Walden era el mayor orgullo de dicho laboratorio.

El inglés, médico obstetra de profesión, era el hombre de absoluta confianza, la mano derecha de los altos mandos. Walden era su sabueso de caza.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Gracias a la buena fortuna y piadosa suerte, Ikki había conseguido viajar de polizón en un tren de carga. El inspector fingió no verlo, y le permitió ir oculto entre los costales de lentejas y garbanzos, asegurándose de cerrar a cal y canto la enorme puerta corrediza. Aquello fue una gran ventaja, e Ikki aprovechó el tedioso trayecto para descansar un rato y pensar en la suerte de sus amigos.

Estaba seguro de que Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Jabu y Kiki habían logrado salir junto con él, pues el plan inicial marchó a la perfección; sin embargo; cuando alcanzaron el exterior del grueso muro todo se volvió un verdadero caos.

Las alarmas resonaban con insistencia desde que se descubrió su fuga, por lo que les fue imposible llamarse o dar indicaciones desde la distancia. A lo lejos, Ikki alcanzó a escuchar en los altavoces que los querían de regreso y en una pieza, sobre todo a él, pues era el experimento más avanzado. Solo le faltaba completar la quinta y última etapa del proyecto Phoenix.

Hyoga, Shiryu y Jabu, llevaban un año allí, por lo que estaban en la primer etapa de experimentación. A diferencia de Seiya, Kiki y Shun, quienes eran casi recién llegados, y solo pasaban por las pruebas de resistencia física. Aún les faltaban algunos meses para que experimentaran con ellos.

Pero, pese a las órdenes dadas por los altavoces, los oficiales que vigilaban desde las torres y los demás muros, no tardaron en abrir fuego en contra de los fugitivos. A partir de ese momento fue responsabilidad de cada quien velar por su propia seguridad y escape.  
  
Desde entonces Ikki no sabía nada de sus conocidos y compañeros de males.

Suspirando largo sacudió la cabeza e intentó no pensar demasiado en eso, pues no quería ni imaginar lo que harían con ellos en caso de que fueran capturados una vez más.

Sin darse cuenta, debido al agotamiento acumulado, Ikki empezó a quedarse dormido, arrullado por el traqueteo constante del tren. Por primera vez en ocho años, pudo dormir en la cómoda oscuridad, sin cámaras vigilando, sin medicamentos dolorosos y sin los gritos aterradores que reverberaban en los fríos pasillos del laboratorio.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikki despertó casi cinco minutos antes de que el tren se detuviera. Estaba desubicado, aunque de inmediato obligó a su cerebro a trabajar a marchas forzadas para recordar lo sucedido durante el día. Cuando la luz se abrió paso en su mente, se mordió el labio inferior y relajó los hombros.

No sabía donde se encontraba y tampoco a donde ir, mas era una de sus últimas preocupaciones.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, agudizó el oído y de inmediato intentó buscar una salida. No vio nada debido a la oscuridad perpetua, pues el tragaluz estaba cerrado, por lo que optó por permanecer en su lugar y maquinar en un plan para cuando llegara el momento indicado.

Pocos minutos después escuchó la voz de un hombre, segundos antes de que la puerta corrediza se abriera. Era el inspector. El tipo iluminó el interior con la linterna de mano, hasta dar con él. Ikki alzó la mano ocultando sus ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces, acostumbrándose de a poco a la luz.

—Sal ahora que nadie vigila, niño, pero mete prisa. Al otro lado del bosque hay bodegas abandonadas —murmuró dando algunos pasos hacia atrás y fingir que revisaba algo en una libreta.

Ikki lo pensó por un momento antes de escabullirse fuera del vagón. Murmuró un agradecimiento y con sigilo se movió ocultándose entre las sombras, sintiendo las piernas acalambradas. Era de noche y por un momento tuvo verdaderas ganas de llorar cuando alzó la vista para observar el firmamento salpicado de estrellas, coronado por la hermosa luna llena.

Tenía ocho años sin verlo.  
  
Pero, a pesar de la emoción inicial, continuó avanzando ante lo desconocido. Desubicado como estaba no supo a donde ir, hasta que sus pasos erráticos y un tanto temerosos lo llevaron a un lugar donde habían bastantes árboles y arbustos. Ikki escuchó voces a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que vio las farolas de un auto aproximarse, no lo dudó más y se internó en el bosque.

Por largo rato caminó por un trecho que parecía interminable, tropezando y cayendo cada dos por tres debido a la falta de luz, mientras obligaba a su mente a no entrar en pánico. No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie y no sabía qué sería de su vida a partir de ese momento. El temor, la incertidumbre y la desesperanza empezaban a hacer mella en él; sin embargo; luego de casi tres horas, encontró una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Frente a él se alzaba una bodega abandonada, casi en ruinas, que años atrás había sufrido por los bombardeos.

Ikki apretó la marcha y siguió avanzando hasta que encontró un lugar por donde ingresar. Sus movimientos fueron sigilosos, su andar felino y desconfiado, pues no sabía si había alguien más. Pero luego de recorrer el lugar, salvo por algunas ratas y alimañas, no encontró nada.  
  
La bodega estaba desierta.

El moreno de ojos azules dejó atrás el lugar donde estaba la maquinaria que solía emplearse para cargar bultos pesados, y buscó un sitio donde refugiarse para pasar la noche. Fue así que llegó a una habitación amplia y llena de casilleros, bancas y un par de duchas. Por un momento inspeccionó el área, hasta que concluyó que era una de las posibles candidatas, ya que al menos conservaba las cuatro paredes, aunque le faltaba parte del techo.

Cuando Ikki iba a girar para salir y buscar otro sitio, escuchó el chirrido de la puerta oxidada cerrarse a sus espaldas.

Supo que todo estaba perdido.

—Admito que lograste llegar bastante lejos, AP1508, y eso me alegra mucho —dijo Radamanthys, quien pincelaba una sonrisa de lado, llamándolo por el código que lo identificaba—. Al menos llegaste mucho más lejos que D1004, C2301, A0909, P0112, U0311 y A0104.

Todos ellos habían sido capturados poco después de la fuga. En el caso de Seiya, Shun y Shiryu, habían sido eliminados según su informante.

Ikki lo miró con horror y negó varias veces, sintiendo sus ojos escocer por las incipientes lágrimas, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás. Radamanthys jamás se había metido con él cuando llegaba a los laboratorios, solo se limitaba a observarlo desde la distancia; sin embargo; sabía de la fama que se gastaba. Todos en el laboratorio la conocían, ya que el rubio se caracterizaba por ser despiadado, cruel, sádico y déspota.

Su fuerza y severidad eran legendarias.

—Pero el juego ha terminado, pequeño, es momento de que me haga cargo de todo este asunto. Empezaré por comprobar si la quinta etapa funciona —mencionó con su típico tono flemático, a pesar que las ganas le podían y que sabía que los resultados serían positivos.

Llevaba más de siete años siguiendo de cerca, desde las sombras, los avances del Proyecto Phoenix.

Con calma el rubio se quitó el elegante sobretodo junto al saco y la camisa, muy parecidos a los empleados por los militares nazis de antaño, y dejó las prendas en un gancho adherido la pared. Sus movimientos fueron mesurados y pasmosos al momento de desnudarse, sin que le importara que Ikki echara a correr para ocultarse en uno de los cubículos de la ducha.

Cuando Radamanthys quedó completamente desnudo, caminó hacia donde Ikki se refugiaba y de un golpe rompió la puerta desvencijada, lanzando lejos el pedazo de madera apolillada que arrancó.

Ikki ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y reculó un paso, presto a defenderse a pesar que se sabía en total desventaja, pues en el laboratorio le obligaban a ejercitarse en la caminadora y con natación para mantenerlo en forma, nada más.

—No te resistas, avecilla, es inútil hacerlo —ronroneó divertido, encantado con la mirada fiera del muchacho, mientras sus dedos aferraban su propio pene y empezaba a masturbarse.

Desde que lo vio en los laboratorios eso le había enganchado. A pesar del tiempo que Ikki llevaba sobreviviendo al infierno de los experimentos, su mirada jamás se había apagado ni mostrado sumisa, por el contrario, conservaba la insolencia innata en el azul tormenta.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que seré yo quien haga la prueba final.

El menor apretó los labios y negó una vez, mirando con curiosidad y aprensión cómo se masturbaba. El miembro viril parecía llenarse y crecer entre los largos dedos, mostrándose firme al paso de los segundos.

En el laboratorio jamás le permitieron explorar su propio cuerpo, hacerlo era ganarse un castigo doloroso con electrochoques, y en el caso de descubrirlo con una erección, le daban baños con agua casi congelada.

—No sabes de qué se trata la prueba, ¿verdad? —Radamanthys sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura y chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes—. Ahora confirmo que hice bien al dejarte escapar.

—¿Qué?... ¿cómo es posible? —murmuró por fin el moreno, que ignoró el primer comentario. La afirmación era mucho más importante.  
  
Aquello era imposible. Él y los demás habían logrado planear la fuga durante el almuerzo. Eso fue breve, pero se dieron las horas y la fecha exacta para llevar a cabo el escueto plan. Además Radamanthys era uno de los jefes encargados de la seguridad, y era uno de los más severos del laboratorio.

—Luego de enterarme de que planeaban fugarse, fui yo quien desactivó el sistema de seguridad por unos minutos para darles ventaja, fui yo quien abrió las puertas de sus celdas y de la salida, y también eliminé a varios guardias de la entrada —confesó autosuficiente, destilando orgullo por su proeza—. Sin mi ayuda ni siquiera hubieran llegado al patio.  
  
Y eso era una verdad indiscutible. El laboratorio era hermético en extremo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque tú eres para mi, desde siempre te he cuidado —resolvió alzando un hombro—, por eso le pagué al inspector del tren para que te dejara viajar de polizón.  
  
Los demás experimentos eran simples señuelos, perfectos para distraer a los oficiales y darle tiempo a Ikki de escapar.

—No entiendo —murmuró el adolescente confundido. Aquello no tenía sentido.

—Algún día lo entenderás. Por lo pronto, te demostraré que estamos hechos el uno para el otro —aseguró.

Junto a sus palabras, Radamanthys dejó de masturbarse. Los músculos de sus costados se abrieron ligeramente en cuatro cortes sesgados en cada lado, como si se tratasen de branquias, y de las ocho hendiduras empezaron a brotar largos tentáculos de color morado con iridiscencias negras. Al mismo tiempo, en el contorno de la espina dorsal brotaron otros tentáculos, pero mucho más delgados.

El inglés hizo una ligera mueca de dolor a medida que los apéndices viscosos se extendían hasta alcanzar su longitud real. Ikki dejó escapar un grito de terror, y aprovechó que Radamanthys tenía los ojos cerrados para echar a correr y pasar a su lado, esquivando con dificultad los tentáculos inquietos.

El moreno apretó los labios, anhelando alcanzar la puerta para dejarlo encerrado; sin embargo; justo cuando sus dedos aferraron el picaporte, uno de los tentáculos detuvo su huida al enrollarse en su tobillo. El adolescente cayó de bruces, soltando un quejido lastimero, y de inmediato giró el cuerpo con la intención de patear el tentáculo aferrado a su tobillo.

—No lo hagas. —Radamanthys terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba.  
  
Para ese momento ya tenía el control total de los tentáculos. El experimento había sido un éxito rotundo, pero necesitaba darle uso con mayor frecuencia para que no causara molestias. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, pues por fin tenía una buena razón para ello.

Los demás tentáculos se movieron a toda velocidad. Tres aferraron el otro tobillo y los brazos del moreno, y los otros cuatro se encargaron de arrancarle la ropa a tirones hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, fue entonces que usó uno de los tentáculos para rodear la estrecha cintura junto al torso y otros dos para separar los muslos, alzándolo a capricho.  
  
Radamanthys cerró los ojos por la satisfacción. Los tentáculos tenían tantas terminaciones nerviosas conectadas a su cuerpo, que sentía con claridad el pulso acelerado de Ikki, la tibieza de su piel y la suavidad de la misma. Era increíble.

Entre tanto Ikki gritaba horrorizado, sintiéndose expuesto y vulnerable por la desnudez. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así, era lo más extraño y terrorífico que hubiese presenciado. Estaba atrapado, no importaba cuánto intentara tirar de sus extremidades para liberarse, ya que los tentáculos se cerraban con mayor fuerza en torno a sus extremidades. El colmo era que no tenía idea de lo que Radamanthys pensaba hacerle.

El rubio fornido observó al muchacho y despacio lo acercó a su cuerpo. Con tiento alzó la diestra para rozar con suavidad los raspones que tenía en varias partes del cuerpo y la herida de bala en el brazo izquierdo. El inglés observó a detalle esa herida, asegurándose de que no tuviera esquirlas adheridas. Afortunadamente la bala solo lo rozó. Aún así, Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo y chasqueó la lengua por el enfado.

—Debemos curar tus heridas —murmuró a la vez que algunos de los tentáculos delgados acariciaban el contorno de las mencionadas, esparciendo una especie de baba inodora.

Aunque se mantuvo tenso y con los hombros crispados, Ikki dejó de gritar y miró con temor lo que hacían los tentáculos. Aquello le seguía dando miedo, a pesar que a medida que esas cosas viscosas paseaban por sus heridas, el ligero ardor iba desapareciendo.

Distraído como estaba con los tentáculos, no se dio cuenta cuando Radamanthys aproximó las manos a su rostro para acunar sus mejillas con un dejo posesivo. Ikki respingó la nariz y volvió a agitarse, temblando ligeramente ante el sinfín de posibilidades macabras que desfilaron en su imaginación.

De Radamanthys solo esperaba lo peor.

—Chss. Deja de llorar —Pidió con un tono suave e inusual en él, a la vez que sus pulgares retiraron algunas lágrimas que alcanzaron a escapar—. No haré nada que no te guste. A mi lado estarás a salvo, Ikki.

El muchacho se quedó completamente quieto, sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que alguien del laboratorio lo llamaba por su nombre. En ocho largos años jamás lo había vuelto a escuchar. Radamanthys terminó de acortar la distancia y le robó un beso suave, cadencioso, permitiéndole a su lengua delinear los labios carnosos y castos. Ikki no correspondió a la caricia, tampoco la rechazo, solo permaneció congelado.

—Déjate llevar —susurró encima de los labios, antes de mordisquear juguetonamente el inferior.

—Yo no sé… tengo miedo —confesó en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—Solo disfruta. —Aprovechando el suave jadeo que brotó de los labios del menor, hundió su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, presto a explorarla a detalle, incitando a su par a corresponder a las caricias atrevidas.  
  
Entre tanto los tentáculos delgados se movían por todo el cuerpo, estimulando la piel acaramelada por medio de caricias fantasmales y juguetonas. Ikki tembló ligeramente, aunque no por temor, sino por el estremecimiento que lo atacó al sentir los tentáculos viscosos rodeando sus pezones, pene y testículos.  
  
Cuando Radamanthys finalizó el beso, Ikki suspiró y abrió los ojos, que sin darse cuenta había cerrado. Sentía en sus labios un hormigueo agradable, mas se olvidó de ello al aspirar el aroma que flotaba a su alrededor. Era dulce. Por un momento recordó el delicioso olor de la pastelería que estaba en el barrio donde vivió parte de su infancia, antes de que la guerra llevara la desgracia. Era una pastelería donde la vainilla, canela, chocolate, menta, almendras, manzana y el azúcar parecían gobernar aromatizando el lugar.

—No muerdas, solo debes chupar —aleccionó el rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ikki parpadeó un par de veces, descubriendo que uno de los tentáculos más gruesos estaba apoyado en su mejilla. El moreno cerró un ojo, pero al olisquear, se dio cuenta que era la viscosidad del tentáculo lo que apestaba a dulce. Radamanthys lo sostuvo del mentón, para separar su labio inferior, y despacio guió el apéndice a la boca.

A Ikki le seguía pareciendo algo desagradable y asqueroso de ver; sin embargo; al probar el sabor del moco, quedó encantado con el mismo. Aquello sabía como el mejor de los dulces que jamás hubiese probado, pues a pesar del sabor, no era empalagoso. Sin darse cuenta, pronto se encontraba mamando el tentáculo con verdaderas ganas, rodeándolo con su lengua para paladear la viscosidad adictiva, sin saber que era afrodisíaca.

Gracias a la mamada, el calor en el cuerpo del menor empezó a aumentar, al mismo tiempo que su excitación. Su pene se encontraba firme, babeando fluidos casi transparentes en medio de palpitaciones demandantes. Radamanthys lo observó y negó una sola vez. Si algo aborrecía del Proyecto Phoenix, era que en parte entorpecia el desarrollo completo de los muchachos. Los genitales de Ikki eran más pequeños de lo que debían ser debido a lo mismo.

El rubio sostuvo el miembro y, con delicadeza, frotó el prepucio dejando al descubierto el glande. Los tentáculos elevaron a Ikki hasta dejar su sexo a la altura del rostro del mayor, quien empezó a besar y a lamer el pene con glotonería, disfrutando de su sabor y textura.

El muchacho ahogaba los gemidos en el tentáculo que le follaba la boca sin descanso, mientras miraba absorto lo que Radamanthys hacía con su cuerpo. Al ver otro tentáculo alzarse, abrió un poco más los ojos debido a la sorpresa, pues el extremo del mismo se separó en segmentos como los pétalos de una flor. El tentáculo se aproximó a su falo, luego de que Radamanthys alejara el rostro, y los pétalos de carne se cerraron rodeando todo su miembro. Ikki se sacudió con violencia, trémulo por la humedad y las firmes succiones que el tentáculo daba.

Instantes después se corrió, experimentando con intensidad los chispazos del orgasmo por primera vez en su vida.

Aprovechando el sopor del menor, los tentáculos lo acomodaron dejándolo boca abajo, con el culo empinado y las piernas separadas. El tentáculo dejó en paz su boca por un instante, permitiéndole respirar. Por su cuenta Ikki se sentía flotar, jadeaba entrecortado, mientras sus dedos acariciaban con fascinación dos de los tentáculos que se movían a su alrededor. La textura suave, algo blanda y húmeda era deliciosa al tacto.

El cosquilleo en sus labios era agradable, al igual que el calor de su cuerpo y las corrientes electrizantes que parecían viajar bajo su piel. Pero nada se comparaba a las succiones en su pene. El apéndice continuaba succionando, obligándolo a llenarse una vez más, mientras otros tentáculos de los pequeños cosquilleaban y rodeaban sus testículos aún hinchados, llevándolos hacia adelante.

Gracias al cóctel de sensaciones placenteras, Ikki se sentía a punto de enloquecer. El temor y recelo habían quedado en el olvido, en su mente solo existía el sentimiento epicúreo y satisfactorio.

Radamanthys observaba fascinado el cuerpo del muchacho y las respuestas a sus estímulos. Los tímidos gemidos y el sonido húmedo de las succiones y mamada, eran la música perfecta, aunque no tanto como lo que tenía a un palmo de distancia de su rostro.  
  
Un tentáculo volvió a hundirse en la boca del muchacho, quien gustoso lo recibió, cerrando los ojos al probar nuevamente la sustancia dulce. Entre tanto, Radamanthys amasó las nalgas redondas, separándolas ligeramente, para permitirle a dos de los tentáculos delgados frotar las puntas babeantes alrededor del estrecho orificio.

—Mira lo que hicieron contigo. Solo por esto, el gobierno entero te está buscando por todas partes —murmuró con voz enronquecida.

Ikki era el único que había logrado sobrevivir al Proyecto Phoenix. La mayoría de muchachos fallecían en la segunda etapa, por los múltiples fallos en sus organismos y el rechazo natural a los experimentos invasivos.

El pulgar del rubio se deslizó hacia el periné, dividido en carnosos labios, frotando con delicadeza la diminuta hendidura oculta en el mismo. La yema acarició alrededor, enfocándose en la pequeña protuberancia que la coronaba, provocando que la humedad se hiciera presente. Ikki volvió a estremecerse, gimoteando con fuerza, dejando en evidencia que allí había una gran acumulación de terminaciones nerviosas.

Los del laboratorio habían hecho un excelente trabajo. La vulva implantada era perfecta, no había rastros de los implantes ni cicatrices propias de las operaciones a las que fue sometido.

Radamanthys gimió fuerte y, sin perder más tiempo, deslizó su lengua entre los labios presto a beber de su néctar, hasta que la hundió en el estrecho canal destinado a dar vida. Su pulgar no dejó de frotar el punto sensible, a la vez que los dos tentáculos delgados penetraban por el ano al moreno, bombeando a toda velocidad. Ikki estaba a punto de derretirse por el calor y enloquecer por el placer inconmensurable, por momentos pensó que iba a estallar hasta quedar reducido a la nada.

Cuando los tentáculos volvieron a mover su cuerpo para dejarlo de frente al mayor, Ikki estrujó las puntas redondeadas que masturbaba a su modo, ladeando el rostro para recibir en su boca otro nuevo apéndice. Radamanthys jadeó al sostenerlo de la cintura, mientras guiaba su miembro enhiesto a la hendidura que instantes atrás devoró. Un par de tentáculos delgados se frotaron allí un instante, humedeciendolo aún más, antes de separarle los labios.

El muchacho gimoteó aliviado, al sentir el glande caliente presionando esa parte de su cuerpo, que también anhelaba fricción y calor. Completamente abandonado, cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentirlo abrirse paso en su interior y hundirse en sus cálidas entrañas gracias al firme empellón.  
  
Radamanthys gimió fuerte y claro, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Los tentáculos se tensaron, y continuaron abusando del cuerpo esbelto, recorriendolo con su tacto viscoso, dejando la piel perlada de sudor, más húmeda y brillosa.

A pesar del movimiento constante, los tentáculos mantenían a Ikki medio tendido al aire, soportando su peso sin dificultad.

—Eres perfecto —ronroneó mirando con morbo el largo cuello que por instantes se abultaba ligeramente cuando el tentáculo que le follaba la boca alcanzaba la garganta.

Sin soltar la cintura, con la otra mano aferró la cadera, fue entonces que empezó a embestir con fuerza, a toda velocidad, con movimientos salvajes y ansiosos. El placer en su cuerpo aumentó a pasos de gigante, disfrutando de la estrechez casi dolorosa, la humedad y tibieza que envolvían su demandante pene.   
  
Por su parte, Ikki ahogaba gemidos escandalosos en cada uno de los tentáculos que alcanzó a mamar. Se sentía lleno, estaba lleno. Su ano era invadido por los tentáculos delgados que parecían querer traspasarlo y estimulaban su próstata, mientras el miembro de Radamanthys lo taladraba sin piedad. Sumado a eso, el tentáculo que succionaba su pene lo tenía al borde del éxtasis, junto con los que estimulaban sus testículos y tetillas.

Cuando Radamanthys lo sintió tensarse, a la vez que el miembro palpitaba en el interior del tentáculo, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar del orgasmo del menor. Entre gemidos, temblores y espasmos involuntarios, Ikki alcanzó el nirvana, una casi muerte que lo dejó pleno y satisfecho.

El rubio gruñó por los estrujones en su falo, que parecían querer exprimirlo, a la vez que los tentáculos abandonaron el ano, miembro, boca y demás puntos erógenos del muchacho. Sin darle tregua Radamanthys continuó embistiendo, enterrando su carne hasta donde era físicamente posible, haciendo chocar sus testículos hinchados contra las nalgas.

Aún trémulo, Ikki abrió los ojos con pereza, observando con fascinación todos los extremos de los tentáculos que se alzaban a su alrededor, y que seguían soportando su peso como si se trataran de una hamaca. La puntas gordas e hinchadas, lo apuntaban y parecían mirarlo. Segundos después, Radamanthys dio una última embestida, con la que inyectó su semilla en el tierno vientre, en un orgasmo devastador que hizo eco en los apéndices adheridos a su cuerpo.

Ikki jadeó cuando los tentáculos se vaciaron sobre su rostro, cuello y pecho, salpicándolo por completo. Sin poder evitarlo separó los labios y asomó su lengua, encantado con el néctar que llovía sobre él.  
  
Luego de unos minutos Radamanthys lo dejó tendido en una de las bancas, para entonces había vuelto a ocultar los tentáculos. Ikki continuaba lánguido, menos agitado y bastante agotado. El rubio se asomó afuera para alcanzar una enorme backpack. En silencio limpió el cuerpo esbelto y lo vistió con ropa cómoda, antes de curar y vendar apropiadamente la herida del brazo.

—A partir de ahora harás y dirás lo que te indique, solo de esa forma podremos salir de aquí sin que nos atrapen —comentó dándole un beso debajo del ombligo.

Desde un principio estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus honores junto a su vida privilegiada, y convertirse en un fugitivo para salvar al menor.

Cuando conoció a Ikki, el muchachito había superado como todo un campeón la primera etapa del experimento. Durante semanas planeó sacarlo a escondidas, ya que a su parecer era inhumano y poco ético lo que hacían en ese laboratorio; sin embargo; gracias a sus constantes espionajes, descubrió que no se podían interrumpir ninguno de los experimentos. De hacerlo Ikki o cualquier otro, corría el riesgo de morir por las mutaciones. Todo experimento media vez superaba la primer etapa, debía llegar a su fin a como diera lugar.

Fue por eso que además de en-listarse en el ejército participó activamente en el laboratorio, como perro de caza, para tener más oportunidad de seguir de cerca los avances del proyecto Phoenix. Ese había sido su plan inicial, la razón por la que permitió que experimentaran con él, y así ganarse la confianza de los altos mandos.

Nadie dudaría jamás de una traición de parte suya.

—No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?

—No, Ikki. No tienes a donde ir, ni familia ni nada, además los del laboratorio te siguen buscando. No tendrás oportunidad si te quedas a la deriva. —Se sinceró.

No sabía si Ikki lo comprendía, quizá con el tiempo, pero era indispensable sacarlo de allí. El laboratorio tenía planes para el muchacho, ya que estaba destinado a ser una máquina para concebir y parir. Sabían que tenía la capacidad de soportar ese doloroso trance, Ikki era fuerte.

El menor asintió, pues estaba consciente de que los dicho por Radamanthys era verdad. En silencio se dejó vestir, y tampoco dijo nada cuando Radamanthys preparó una inyección junto al algodón que necesitaba, lo que le indicó que el inglés lo había planeado todo a detalle.

—¿Para qué es? —preguntó cuando el rubio sostuvo su brazo y con el algodón limpió allí donde las venas resaltaban.

—Para que descanses, además tiene algunas vitaminas —dijo, negándose a comentar nada por los múltiples pinchazos y morados que lucía en la extremidad.

En cuanto terminó de inyectarlo, le dio un yogurt, una galleta integral, una manzana y un jugo. Ikki comió en silencio mientras el mayor se limpió y vistió con aparente tranquilidad, sin dar detalle alguno de su siguiente plan, el cual consistía en salir del país gracias a la ayuda de Aiacos y Kagaho.

Para cuando Ikki terminó de comer, Radamanthys lo cargó en volandas, pues el muchacho estaba a punto de quedarse dormido debido al tranquilizante.  
  
Después de eso, el menor no supo nada más.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys caminó por el hermoso lugar, un sitio escondido entre árboles y arbustos muy cercano a la montaña; que si bien no era un bosque, tenía un encanto único. Allí los estragos de la guerra parecían un terror ajeno, demasiado lejano. Relajado se internó en un pequeño sendero que lo alejó aún más de la laguna cristalina que estaba a varios metros, hasta que llegó a su destino: una bonita cabaña medio oculta.

El inglés ingresó animado, buscando a su pareja, y al no dar con él, subió al segundo nivel a sabiendas que estaba en el dormitorio. Tal cual, Ikki estaba recostado en la amplia cama mientras leía un fascinante libro que narraba la historia de un niño rubio que vivía en un asteroide.

—Hey —saludó cuando vio entrar a su amante, a la vez que se quitó las gafas de lectura.

Radamanthys le impidió levantarse y de inmediato se acercó a la cama, acomodándose a su lado, para darle el beso apasionado que anhelaba desde hacía horas.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día?, ¿tuviste alguna molestia? —preguntó posando su mano con delicadeza sobre el abultado vientre de seis meses.

Parecía una bolita graciosa, que a su gusto era lo más adorable del mundo.

—Se ha movido toda la tarde… lo hace cuando no estás cerca, es como si te echara en falta —respondió risueño mientras miraba con cariño su propia barriga.

Radamanthys coló la mano bajo la prenda holgada y larga, alzando la misma para apreciar la piel lisa y tensa. Despacio se inclinó y dejó besos alrededor, haciendo reír al menor, quien siempre disfrutaba de ese trato.

—Si te portas bien, hoy tendrás tu bukakke —prometió el rubio en un ronroneo seductor, mientras lo besuqueaba cerca del ombligo.

A pesar del temor inicial, el moreno se había vuelto aficionado los tentáculos del mayor, aceptándolos como lo que eran: una extensión más de su cuerpo.

—Pero yo quiero mi  _Cake_  ya. —Ikki hizo un puchero divertido, antes de sonreír con picardía y acariciar la mejilla del inglés.

Fingiendo un suspiro de resignación, soltó los botones de la camisa, permitiéndole a los tentáculos asomarse. Ikki se mordió el labio inferior, al sentirlos enrollarse en sus muslos y acariciar su piel, mirando con complicidad a su amante, quien volvió a acortar distancia para robarle un beso delicioso y profundo.

No sabían lo que el futuro le deparaba a la humanidad devastada por la guerra. Solo tenían en claro que estaban juntos, que las circunstancias los habían vuelto diferentes, transformándolos en seres únicos. Gracias a eso estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Lo único que les importaba era permanecer juntos y a salvo, esa era la gran esperanza que los mantenía en pie.


	20. 19 — Sensory Deprivation — Schism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando las piezas se caen y el mundo colapsa, nada vuelve a ser igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, maltrato psicológico, tortura, rape, ligero OoC, angst, tragedia, muerte de un personaje.

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**  

 

_Incertidumbre_

_Confusión_

_Desesperación_

_Dolor_

_Terror_

Ikki despertó con dificultad, instantes antes de sobresaltarse, sin saber dónde estaba o por qué se encontraba en semejante situación.

Su vista estaba completamente obstruida gracias a un grueso antifaz en color negro. Aunque quiso moverse, le fue imposible por culpa de las ataduras que rodeaban sus brazos, muñecas, rodillas y tobillos. Le bastaron unos pocos segundos para desesperarse, permitiendo que el temor se alcanzara a atisbar en su horizonte.

Lo último que recordaba con total claridad, era que por la tarde se encontraba en su casa preparando los últimos detalles para la celebración de su  _aniversario_. Después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez disfrutaba en verdad, dejando en el olvido el desencanto, la desdicha y la depresión.

Para él, tres meses eran todo un logro.

Pero su realidad se había hecho trizas. Cual castillo de naipes a merced del viento, todo colapsó en un parpadeo, dejándolo hundido en la oscuridad y la incertidumbre. Tenía una sospecha, mas prefería no pensar demasiado en el asunto para no confirmar su mayor temor. De cualquier forma, al paso de los minutos, sus nervios empezaron a resquebrajarse de a poco.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que tenía varias semanas atrapado, Ikki lo hubiese creído a pies juntillas. En esa situación precaria, descubrió que el tiempo era relativo. Por momentos le daba la impresión que apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, y por ratos sentía que había desperdiciado años importantes de su vida.

Lo cierto era que llevaba ahí seis horas, y justo cuando cumplió ocho horas fue que tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse cara a cara con el terror.

—¿Hola? ¿hay alguien? —habló procurando sonar seguro y sin alzar la voz.

Nada. El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue aplastante.

—¡Hey! ¡Ayúdenme! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando llamar la atención de alguna alma caritativa que tuviera la capacidad de sacarlo de ese pequeño infierno.

Continuó solo, sumergido en las penumbras.

Ikki apretó los labios, para detener el castañeo de sus dientes, y así escuchar algo que le diera una pista de su ubicación. Ni siquiera el zumbido de una mosca alcanzó a percibir, pues el silencio del lugar era espeso. No había ruido de autos, perros ladrando, aves, pisadas o voces lejanas. Simplemente no alcanzó a escuchar sonido alguno salvo el de su propia respiración.

Parecía estar en medio de la nada.

Sin otra opción, permaneció en su lugar y ya no soltó palabra. Los minutos se desgranaron con lentitud exasperante, eternos y tediosos, haciéndole sentir que llevaba allí toda una eternidad. Ikki no supo identificar si era de día o de noche, y aunque quiso enfocar su mente en ese tipo de ideas triviales e inofensivas, sus pensamientos tomaron derroteros más virulentos y peligrosos.

Empezó a pensar en Kanon y en Radamanthys. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikki despertó cuando, sin previo aviso, él le vació un cubo de agua helada encima.

Sobresaltado y temblando por culpa del frío, el moreno atinó a echarse hacia atrás en un intento por mantener a salvo su integridad. Ya no llevaba los ojos cubiertos y no estaba atado cual embutido, pero sus manos se encontraban esposadas a la altura de la rabadilla. Esos detalles podía tomarlos como una pequeña ventaja, salvo que quedaron enterrados en el olvido y perdieron relevancia a causa de lo demás.

Para su horror estaba completamente desnudo, indefenso y a merced de él.

El muchacho aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsó con lentitud, para recobrar parte del aplomo. Además del frío, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, y no supo si era por las ataduras, el agua helada o el simple terror.

Concluyó que era una mezcla de las tres.

—Déjame ir —demandó mirándolo con seriedad.

—Sería el peor error de mi vida dejarte ir, avecilla. Ya lo hice en una ocasión por culpa de tus malditos caprichos, pero esta vez no cederé —respondió pincelando una sonrisa hueca.

—Seguro me están buscando. Estás en serios problemas —masculló sin poder controlar el tiritar de su cuerpo.

El maldito frío lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

—Los problemas los tengo desde que te dejé ir la primera vez. Ahora que estás aquí, a mi lado, todo marcha bien —aseguró ladeando el rostro—. Por cierto, descubrí que ibas a celebrar tu aniversario. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Te sigue follando como a su perra?

Ikki apretó los labios y se mordió el labio inferior. La mención de él, en los labios de ese hombre, era en extremo peligrosa.

—¿Sabes? estuve pensando, y concluí que hubo algo que nunca te enseñé apropiadamente, y es que, cuando te casaste conmigo, todo tu ser pasó a ser de mi propiedad —siseó con mirada virulenta y los puños apretados—. Por eso tuviste el descaro de engañarme con todos esos bastardos.

Las alarmas en la cabeza del menor se dispararon. Tenía una gran desventaja ante esa acusación, ni siquiera disponía de un argumento que funcionara a su favor, pues su mente no estaba en la labor de improvisar uno. Se sintió miserable, a pesar que su seria expresión no cambió ni un ápice.

—Lo siento… nunca quise...

—Claro, claro… eres ingenuo y estúpido —cortó Radamanthys, inclinándose para tomarlo de las mejillas—. No te preocupes, amor, sé que tú no tuviste la culpa. Ese malnacido te enredó y por medio de engaños te alejó de mí.

Como en antaño, Radamanthys le sonrió con un dejo de ternura y pena, y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Esta vez no te dejaré ir —susurró sobre los labios fríos.

—Vale. Será como tú quieras, haré lo que me pidas —concedió fingiendo docilidad, esperando con ello ganarse su confianza para conseguir la libertad anhelada.

—Por supuesto que será como yo quiero, por esa razón, esta vez te enseñaré que soy el dueño de tu cuerpo. —Radamanthys habló con su talante flemático de siempre, aunque su voz la percibió distorsionada, lo que hizo temblar a Ikki.  
  
Hablaba en serio.

Sin previo aviso, y aprovechando que el moreno se encontraba atado, lo cargó en volandas y lo llevó a la extraña cama que estaba en el extremo del dormitorio, la cual Ikki descubrió hasta ese instante.

El muchacho de ojos azules, se removió todo lo que pudo y empezó a gritar, esperando llamar la atención de alguien, pero también descubrió que el cuarto donde estaba era hermético.

Radamanthys batalló con él un momento, recibiendo cabezazos y patadas durante el proceso, hasta que lo dejó atado a la cama utilizada para labores de parto. Los gruesos cintos mantenían inmovilizados sus brazos, piernas, cintura, abdomen y pecho en el reducido espacio. Ikki no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar, lo que aumentó su desasosiego.

—Amor, vamos a casa. Prepárame un té —murmuró esperando distraerlo con eso.

Sabía que Kanon había notado su ausencia, y esperaba que hubiese hecho algo para buscarlo hasta dar con él. El carismático griego era su salvavidas, el único que en verdad podía rescatarlo.

—Sí, te llevaré a casa, pero primero debo darte una pequeña lección —aseguró, dejando de lado lo que preparaba para inclinarse y darle un beso de pico.

—Pero tengo mucho frío…

Radamanthys negó con la cabeza y le mostró el grueso antifaz de cuero y un gag. Ikki apretó los labios y negó por su cuenta, intentando no demostrar que aquello le asustó.

—Aprenderás que tu cuerpo me pertenece, a partir de ahora yo controlaré sus funciones. —Radamanthys dejó a un lado los dos objetos y acarició con infinito cariño los rizos azulados—. Después de esto, dejaré en el olvido tu infidelidad y abandono.

—No hagas esto… sé que cometí un error, fui un estúpido al dejarte. Te juro que ya aprendí la lección —balbuceó en un último intento por librarse del castigo.

Sonriendo con fingida tristeza, Radamanthys cogió la correa del gag y acercó la bola dura a los labios de Ikki.

—Rada, no me hagas daño… prometiste que nunca lo harías —susurró con suavidad.

El mencionado se detuvo un instante para mirarlo con algo parecido a la pena. Segundos después suspiró.

—Te privaré del habla, para que aprendas a no mentirme nunca más.

Junto a la sentencia, Radamanthys le colocó el gag, atando la correa en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Acto seguido, se alejó hacia las piernas abiertas del moreno. Concentrado en su labor, Radamanthys se dedicó a embadurnar con suficiente lubricante el plug de acero expandible, asegurándose de que Ikki lo viera. Cuando estuvo listo, le separó las nalgas y aplicó suficiente lubricante en el estrecho orificio, que por reflejo se apretó. Sin importarle la patética resistencia, lo penetró con el juguete de acero.

Ikki apenas se quejó, incómodo con la sensación y la frialdad del objeto. Quiso resistirse, apretar el esfínter, pero debido a la cantidad de lubricante y el material del plug, era imposible detener su paso. Al sentir que el juguete había calzado por completo, resopló por la nariz. No era demasiado grande ni grueso, tan solo algo incómodo así que podía tolerarlo. Eso creyó, al menos hasta que escuchó un suave chasquido, segundos antes de que el plug se abriera cual flor expandiendo su interior, haciéndole sentir lleno. El muchacho abrió un poco más los ojos, apenas ahogando un quejido de dolor y sorpresa. Aquello dolía y era realmente incómodo.

—Ahora tengo el control de tu culo, para que sepas que solo yo lo puedo penetrar —aleccionó a la vez que terminaba de girar la llave del plug, para después colgarla en su cuello.

El indefenso muchacho, intentó removerse y gritar, pero no consiguió ninguno de sus dos objetivos. El terror empezaba a dibujarse en su mirada azul, dejando en evidencia lo mal que la estaba pasando.

Radamanthys ignoró sus tristes intentos y procedió a rasgar la envoltura de una sonda foley. Como cirujano experimentado que era, no le tomó demasiado tiempo lubricar la punta y penetrar la uretra de Ikki sin cuidado alguno. El moreno intentó gritar por el dolor al sentir que lo estaba desgarrando, aunque sus aullidos lastimeros murieron gracias al gag.

Con pericia, el inglés comprobó que la sonda estuviera colocada correctamente, dejando salir un chorro de orina (con algo de sangre), fue entonces que infló el pequeño globo para mantenerla en posición, cerró la salida y procedió a colgar la bolsa a un lado de la cama. Todo lo hizo rápido y de manera precisa, ignorando las quejas constantes de su pareja.

—Ahora controlo tu verga, para que entiendas que solo yo la puedo tener entre mis dedos.

Ikki cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose aterrorizado. El saber que no tenía el control de su cuerpo, en distintos aspectos, era mortificante. El colmo, era ser consciente que aquello apenas empezaba.

—Tus ojos, pequeño, tu mirada no debe posarse en nadie más que no sea yo —dijo cuando se acercó al rostro asustadizo, segundos antes de colocarle el antifaz, dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

Ikki tembló de forma involuntaria. El hecho que estuviera privado de su sentido de la vista, intensificaba las sensaciones de su cuerpo, agudizando la molestia en su recto y miembro.

—Ya te quité el habla, la vista, el movimiento, la función de tu recto y vejiga. Ahora dependes completamente de mi; sin embargo; aún puedes hacer dos cosas por tu propia cuenta —murmuró tras inclinarse, dejando suaves besos en la piel del pecho y abdomen a medida que hablaba—. Aún puedes respirar y escuchar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ikki empezó a llorar, negándose a imaginar de qué manera pensaba privarlo de esas funciones. Estaba aterrorizado, temblando de miedo y frío, incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Eso fue suficiente para que su psique empezara a flaquear.

—Tu aliento, amor, no volverás a compartir tu aliento con nadie.

Ikki creyó que iba a morir, al sentir la gruesa correa de cuero cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, haciéndole difícil el respirar. Radamanthys la ajustó bien, asegurándose de que no lo asfixiara por completo.

—Y por último, no volverás a creer en las mentiras de ningún bastardo. Utiliza el tiempo que te obsequiare para reflexionar en todo lo malo que hiciste. —En cuanto terminó de hablar, Radamanthys le colocó los earplugs limitando su sentido del oído.

Al ver su trabajo realizado, dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Ikki estaba a su completa merced, en la palma de su mano. Satisfecho asintió un par de veces y salió de la habitación a atender asuntos mucho más importantes.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

El terror de Ikki continuó haciendo mella en su psique, tirando la poca cordura que le quedaba, pieza por pieza, como una hilera de fichas de dominó. Le era imposible hacer nada para mejorar su situación, de hecho, ni siquiera era capaz de llorar o sollozar como era debido. Gracias a la correa en su cuello y el gag en su boca, apenas lograba esforzarse para poder respirar.

El temor de morir asfixiado o ahogado con su propia saliva, era latente.  
  
El no poder hablar, mirar, escuchar, respirar con propiedad, moverse ni nada, lo hacían sentir a punto de enloquecer por el desasosiego. Aunque quería pensar en cualquier asunto, con tal de distraerse y olvidarse de su situación, su mente no le ayudó en lo absoluto.

La culpa estaba presente.

La culpa arraigada que lo mantuvo deprimido durante un poco más de tres largos años. Esa misma culpa que lo empujó a hundirse en el consuelo barato del licor. La misma sensación de culpa y miseria que lo empujó a atentar contra su vida en una ocasión.

La culpa cobró mayor fuerza cuando en su cabeza vio a Radamanthys llorando, suplicándole que no lo dejara.

Su mente atribulada empezó a proyectar fragmentos de recuerdos rotos, los mismos recuerdos que provocaron que las piezas de su relación, que antes solían encajar, cayeran irremediablemente, colapsando sus vidas de la peor forma. Vio a Radamanthys pidiéndole que dejara de beber. Lo vio soportando sus borracheras, golpes y escándalos vergonzosos. Lo recordó humillado cuando le restregó en la cara a su amante.

Le había destrozado la vida al inglés, a pesar que siempre lo apoyó. Ikki empezó a comprender eso, aceptando esa cruda verdad.

_“No. Todo lo sucedido fue culpa suya”._

La suave vocecilla hizo eco en su cabeza, e Ikki intentó removerse, enfureciéndose en un segundo. La culpa había sido de ese maldito, así que no tenía porque sentirse miserable por los errores ajenos.

Al final sus ideas, los recuerdos distorsionados, las voces confusas, la culpa enraizada en su alma y el terror intenso, se mezclaron de forma peligrosa hasta convertirse en un solo ente monstruoso que lo devoró en la oscuridad y vacío absoluto.

El muchacho no supo en qué momento se quedó inconsciente.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikki despertó asustado, sin poder gritar o moverse. Lo que pensó o deseaba creer era una pesadilla, resultó ser su desastrosa realidad. Desde que estaba allí siempre le sucedía lo mismo, cada despertar era un desencanto que lograba desinflar sus escasos ánimos y esperanzas vanas.

Le dolía el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Pese a todo, descubrió que la presión en su pene se sentía menos intensa, pues Radamanthys había abierto el paso de la sonda permitiéndole evacuar. Su recto estaba libre del plug expandible, pero en ese instante era usado por el miembro enhiesto del rubio, quien lo penetraba con saña, furia y violencia desmedida. Ikki se sintió aliviado, no sentía dolor o molestia en su parte baja.

Todo lo demás seguía invadiendo su cuerpo.

Cuando Radamanthys se percató que Ikki había despertado, se inclinó apoyando su peso sobre el cuerpo moreno y le quitó los tapones de los oídos.

—¿Te gusta? Extrañabas que te cogiera, ¿verdad? —jadeó embistiendo con mayor potencia.

El muchacho apenas hizo un movimiento ambiguo con la cabeza, y cual muñeco inarticulado, se dejó follar ya que no tenía otra opción, ajeno a las necesidades y exigencias de su cuerpo dolorido.

A cada penetración, Radamanthys le recordó todo lo mal que había hecho, recalcando que todo aquel castigo lo tenía bien merecido. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Ikki asintió sin contradecirlo.

El médico inglés sonrió triunfal al apreciar la docilidad del joven fiero, paladeando con gusto su recompensa; sin embargo; su triunfo se hizo añicos junto al estruendo repentino e inesperado.

Su mundo colapsó una vez más.

Las piezas que encajaban, cayeron, se derrumbaron al igual que él.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Un año después.

Como todos los días, Radamanthys ingresó a la pulcra habitación, abrió las cortinas e inició con su rutina. Ese trabajo le correspondía a Seiya, pero desde hacía un año él había decidido adjudicarse esa labor, y nadie lo contradijo.

Ikki ya estaba despierto, apenas susurró un saludo cariñoso y siguió observando el florero acomodado en la mesa de noche. Radamanthys le sonrió y distraído empezó a hablar de alguna trivialidad improvisada mientras lo desnudaba, aprovechando el trabajo para escrutar la piel en busca de llagas o alguna herida. Acto seguido lo cargó en volandas y lo llevó al baño para ayudarle a evacuar y darle una ducha. En ese momento ingresó Seiya y en silencio cambió la ropa de cama, las rosas las reemplazó por lirios de fuego y dejó una muda limpia para el moreno.

El rubio inglés siguió parloteando con tranquilidad, charlando de su día a día y algunos proyectos, a la vez que se aseguraba de secar el cuerpo y cabello del muchacho, antes de aplicarle crema y lociones. Cuando consideró que estaba listo, se calzó los guantes de látex. Ese día no quiso emplear la sonda foley, más que nada para darle un descanso, así que optó por colocarle una sonda tipo condón, dejando la bolsa recolectora adherida a la cara interna del muslo. Justo después le colocó un pañal para evitar accidentes.

—¿Kanon aún no llega?, se ha tardado mucho —comentó Ikki rascando su oreja, mientras Radamanthys terminaba de ajustar los adheribles del pañal.

—Kanon vendrá más tarde —respondió el médico, a la vez que le calzaba las medias compresoras con ayuda de Seiya. Sin perder tiempo, entre los dos le pusieron un camisón de franela a cuadros.

El muchacho asintió y suspiró.

Radamanthys no dijo nada mientras lo peinaba. Seiya salió de la habitación cargando con la ropa sucia y al poco tiempo volvió con una bandeja.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Ikki?, ¿recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido? —preguntó el rubio luego de terminar de peinarlo y sentarse a su lado.

En la diestra sostenía un plato con papilla de fruta, Radamanthys lo revolvió y llenó la cuchara de plástico, antes de acercarla a los labios del muchacho.

Ikki ladeó el rostro y murmuró por lo bajo, cuando una mariposa pasó revoloteando cerca de él.

—Anda, Ikki, debes comer. —Radamanthys empezó a alimentarlo despacio, tal y como hacía todos los días—. ¿No quieres hablar?

—Sí, sí quiero hablar. —Ikki asintió y tragó la siguiente porción—. ¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta, amor?

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?, ¿recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido?

—Me siento bien, aunque las mariposas, abejas y orugas por ratos dejan de hablarme —respondió con algo de tristeza—. A veces recuerdo cosas —mencionó distraído.

—¿Qué recuerdas, Ikki?

—Recuerdo que me emborrachaba y te pegaba cada vez que me pedías que dejara eso —explicó con pereza, casi arrastrando las palabras—. Me acosté con Milo, Shaka, Kanon, Saga y Aioria. Cuando me pusiste un ultimátum intenté quitarme la vida para chantajearte.

Radamanthys lo observaba de refilón, tomando nota mental de lo que decía y su lenguaje corporal.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Suspirando volvió a llevar la cuchara con papilla a la boca del menor.

—Me divorcié y te demandé... para poder irme con Kanon? —susurró con algo de dudas.

Radamanthys asintió y le hizo beber un poco de leche tibia con avena.

Muchos recuerdos se habían extraviado por culpa de los narcóticos, el trauma y la depresión, y los pocos que le quedaron, estaban licuados con ideas instigadas.

—¿Quieres volver con Kanon?

—No, amor, porque me atarás a la cama… y no quiero perder mis sentidos nuevamente —confesó en tono confidencial y algo de temor.

—¿Qué recuerdas de lo que te sucedió en esa cama?

Ikki negó varias veces, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, todo al mismo tiempo. Unos instantes después, bufó quedito y alzó los párpados para mirar el rostro serio de Radamanthys.

—Estuve algunas horas sin poder moverme… me violaste. —Su tono fue plano, carente de reproche o emoción alguna.

—¿Yo te secuestré, Ikki?

—Sí. —Ikki titubeó un momento, antes de parpadear confundido.

Parecía asustado, por un momento el médico pensó que se echaría a llorar y a gritar; sin embargo; el menor rápidamente se tranquilizó, gracias al leve destello de lucidez repentina. Suspirando giró a mirar los lirios de fuego. Esos eran sus favoritos.

—Aún sueño que es usted quien me hace todo eso —murmuró con tono apesadumbrado.

Radamanthys suspiró con pesadez y se masajeó las sienes. Todo seguía mal.

—Ikki, deja de mirar las flores y concéntrate en mi, en lo que te diré —pidió el médico, dejando de lado el plato con lo que quedaba de papilla.

El muchacho giró a observarlo y asintió con languidez, manteniendo el azul apagado de sus ojos medio oculto por las largas pestañas.

Radamanthys le explicó lo que sucedió en realidad.

Al cumplir dieciocho años entró a estudiar medicina, tres años después, en sus prácticas conoció al cirujano Saga Dalaras. Ambos iniciaron una relación a los pocos meses y se casaron un año después, sin imaginar que Saga tenía infinidad de amantes, era adicto al alcohol y las drogas, y que estaba con él por el interés de la herencia que algún día sería suya. Bastaba con esperar la muerte del odioso abuelo, y único familiar, del moreno.

Cada vez que Ikki le reclamaba, terminaban liados a golpes y con la amenaza del divorcio. A los pocos meses, Saga empezó a drogar a Ikki sin que el muchacho lo notara.

Así empezó la farsa.

Era Saga quien se emborrachaba y lo golpeaba, del mismo modo le fue infiel con Milo, Aphrodite, Shaka y Aioria, haciéndole creer que era lo contrario. Saga se aprovechaba del eterno sopor de Ikki para acusarlo y hacerlo sentir mal. Movido por la desesperación y la culpa, dos años después Ikki intentó suicidarse. Fue en el hospital que conoció a Radamanthys Walden, su psiquiatra y terapeuta.

En ese mismo tiempo, Kanon regresó a la ciudad y se puso al tanto de la situación de su hermano. Fue él quien descubrió toda la farsa, por lo que no dudó en abocarse a Radamanthys para pedir apoyo, por medio de sus contactos, con una trabajadora social y abrir una investigación.

Saga se enteró de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas y descargó su furia en Ikki, acusándolo también de tener una aventura con Kanon. Aunque lo lastimaba más cada vez que le reprochaba la “ _relación_ ” que tenía con Radamanthys, ya que aseguraba que eran amantes. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues su relación era estrictamente profesional.

Para entonces Ikki estaba sumido en una depresión severa, pero pese a los tropiezos, logró echar de su vida a Saga. Pidió el divorcio, lo demandó y consiguió que lo encerraran en la cárcel por distintos tipos de maltrato. Por su cuenta, el moreno continuó con las terapias, apoyado tanto por Kanon como por Radamanthys, hasta que consideraron que estaba mejor.

El día que Saga consiguió escapar de prisión, lo secuestró. Ese mismo día Ikki iba a celebrar tres meses sin terapias, antidepresivos ni nada. Estaba limpio y lejos de la depresión. En verdad creía que su cordura estaba a salvo.

Una vez más Saga se la arrebató. Mantuvo a Ikki privado de sus sentidos en esa cama durante diez días, alimentándolo a la fuerza y torturándolo de todas las formas posibles: con agua helada, electrochoques, golpes, cortes y violaciones.

Kanon y Radamanthys se movieron para buscarlo hasta dar con él, aunque cuando llegaron era un poco tarde. Ikki había recibido daños irreparables, tanto físicos como psicológicos. Saga le había fracturado las vértebras lumbares dejándolo lisiado, además, gracias a los desgarros provocados con la sonda, sufría de incontinencia.

Al terminar de escuchar su propia historia, el muchacho apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, sintiendo un ligero escozor en sus ojos por las lágrimas incipientes. Por momentos breves, algunos chispazos de lucidez lo visitaban, permitiéndole ver la verdad de su historia fragmentada, la que dolía tanto como la que había inventado.

—¿Qué pasó con Saga?

—Cuando te rescatamos, recibió algunos disparos. Falleció al llegar al hospital —respondió por lo bajo, sin aclarar que fue él quien le arrebató el arma al oficial y tiró del gatillo a quema ropa—. ¿Crees que soy el culpable de que tu ex-marido te haya secuestrado?

Ikki asintió.

—Fue usted quien me aconsejó que me divorciara y lo demandara… usted me prometió que nunca me iba a hacer daño, y me falló —musitó con voz quebrada, aunque no alcanzó a llorar.

Radamanthys apretó los labios, al concluir que la estadía de Ikki en el pabellón de psiquiatría iba para largo.

Sin decir nada más, se puso de pie y cargó al muchacho acomodándolo en la silla de ruedas, le cubrió las piernas con una franela y lo llevó al jardín a tomar el sol. Durante el recorrido, Ikki habló con la nada, al creer que una mariposa azul iba a su lado contándole sus secretos.


	21. 20 — Latex — TNT For The Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Radamanthys, Ikki descubre que las despedidas de solteras son ardientes y entretenidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, erótico, torpeza de uno de los protagonistas, algo de OoC, medio cómico, lemon, spanking, lenguaje altisonante.

****

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Pandora, Saori, Sasha, June, Tethys, Eris, Flare, Hilda, Esmeralda, Shaina, Marin, Shunrei y Miho invadieron su apartamento por la tarde, y como gallinas alborotadas, armaron barullo entre risas mientras decoraban el lugar, preparaban bocadillos y acomodaban los jocosos regalos.

La idea inicial era ir a un bar apropiado para la ocasión, pero Aioria, el futuro esposo; resultó ser un celópata demente que le prohibió ir a ningún antro a celebrar nada; ya que según él, no era propio de una señorita recatada como ella. La boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y Marin no podía quedarse sin su despedida de soltera.

A Pandora le costó trabajo, ruegos y chantajes convencer a su hermano menor para que le diera permiso de usar su pieza por ese día. Dio lata durante casi dos semanas, hasta que se quedó con el capricho, total el apartamento era perfecto para la ocasión.

Ella hubiese ofrecido su casa, pero su marido Minos, dio un rotundo no cuando le propuso la idea, debido a que sus padres estaban de visita. Al igual que ella, el resto de mujeres (a excepción de Flare, June y Marin) eran casadas y con hijos. Ninguna tenía oportunidad de disponer de su casa por distintas razones.

Su hermano menor era la única salvación.

La idea inteligente fue de Eris, luego de que Marin les diera la mala noticia.

—Aioria dijo que no podías ir a ningún antro, pero jamás mencionó celebrar tu despedida en una casa —mencionó en su momento.

Y allí estaban, emocionadas con la despedida de soltera.

Saori, Sasha, June y Tethys fueron las responsables de preparar los bocadillos y acomodar los pasteles eróticos en distintas fuentes. Esmeralda, Marin, Shunrei y Miho se pusieron a la labor para acomodar los muebles de la sala, armar y organizar los adornos, y los distintos juegos.

Pandora, Eris, Hilda y Shaina, se encargaron de buscar recetas para preparar los distintos cócteles. Hicieron dos jarras de margaritas, una bandeja de Jelly-shots, un bol de Dirty Flower, el imperdible Pink Panty Dropper, Silk Stockings, Touch of Evil y el éxito de esa noche: Scarlet Harlot.

En ese momento llegó Ikki, el dueño del apartamento. El muchacho universitario puso mala cara a las brujas aburridas (como le llamaba a las amigas de Pandora), apenas saludó a las invitadas bulliciosas y pasó de largo a su dormitorio. Seguía inconforme con la idea de tenerlas allí. Él adoraba el silencio, la privacidad, la soledad y ahorrarse líos con los vecinos provocados por el escándalo.

Apenas un mes atrás de un puñetazo le fracturó la nariz a Hyoga, el fanático de Maluma, que se atrevió a despertarlo con su horrenda música un domingo a las siete de la mañana.

El moreno refunfuñó por lo bajo y recordó las razones por las que había decidido irse a vivir solo. Sin otra opción, porque total no le podía negar nada a su hermana mayor, terminó por vestirse con ropa de andar en casa (bóxer de abuelito y remera de tirantes), ponerse los auriculares, encender el televisor junto a la ps4 e iniciar un juego en línea, ajeno a la celebración de las mujeres.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

La fiesta dio inicio un poco antes de las seis de la tarde. Todas se pusieron algo sentimentales al recordar viejos tiempos de la universidad, los primeros años de amistad y cómo fueron sus respectivas bodas y lunas de miel. Sin embargo, a medida que el licor corrió por sus venas y el tiempo pasó, la reunión se fue animando.

Pasaron del clásico juego “ronda de preguntas”, incomodándose entre todas con preguntas picaras e íntimas, hasta “el pepino caliente”, donde la ganadora fue Miho. Poco después iniciaron con el karaoke haciendo sufrir a quienes las escuchaban.

Cuando a las diez y media de la noche, Ikki se asomó para buscar algo en la nevera, encontró a Marin, en la mitad de su sala, intentando simular la posición del perrito con un muñeco inflable, acto que era amenizado por las carcajadas estruendosas y comentarios subidos de tono de las damas ebrias.

El moreno alzó la ceja al ver a las siempre recatadas y elegantes amigas de su hermana en esas, y bufó. Todas parecían quinceañeras hormonales.

—¡Pikito! ¡Ven a hacernos un baile super hot! —chilló su hermana, que sostenía un par de penes de goma con los que bromeaban rato atrás.

—¡Sí! ¡Mueve ese culo de infarto que te gastas! —apoyó la dulce y mojigata Flare, que para ese momento miraba doble.

Las mujeres pasadas de copas empezaron a aplaudir, animando al muchacho a espabilar y caldear un poco más el ambiente.

—Pandora, no me jodas. —Ikki le mostró el dedo medio, y rápidamente se escabulló a la cocina para esconderse de las brujas borrachas y calenturientas.

Allí Ikki estuvo a punto de enloquecer. La encimera estaba atiborrada de botellas de distintos licores, hielo a medio derretir, naranjas agrias y limones partidos y algunos exprimidos, vasos usados, bocadillos empapados y servilletas de papel. Aquello era un completo desastre.

Planeando distintas formas para vengarse de su hermana, Ikki decidió prepararse un sandwich y buscar algo de beber.

—Vamos, hermanito, no seas aburrido —dijo la mujer de pelo negro como un abismo sin fondo, en cuanto entró a la cocina para preparar rápidamente otra jarra de margarita—. Además le gustas mucho a June, estoy segura que esa desgraciada muere por meterte mano.

—¡Es una vieja! ¡Me lleva nueve años! —chilló horrorizado mientras negaba.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que escuchar a su hermana hablar de ese modo de una de sus amigas, era un suceso único e irrepetible. Se arrepintió de no cargar el móvil para grabarla.

—Apenas tiene 31, es joven —rebatió algo ofendida. Ellas tenían la misma edad.

—No me importa, el punto es que no me gusta. Además… ¡mira como dejaron mi cocina, son unas puercas! —reclamó señalando el desastre.

Pandora rodó los ojos e hizo una floritura con la mano y siguió preparando su trago. La cocina era lo que menos le importaba, al día siguiente enviaría a dos de sus empleados a limpiar el apartamento completo.

Aprovechando que Ikki estaba distraído, buscando el pan de caja, Pandora lo sostuvo de la muñeca y lo sacó de la cocina casi arrastras, sin que le importara derramar casi media jarra por el camino. Ikki protestó y amenazó con golpearla, aunque ni siquiera se animó a darle un empujón o tirar de su extremidad, pues Pandora estaba demasiado ebria y seguramente terminaría tropezando.

Al llegar a la sala lo vieron.  
  
Sasha acababa de recibir al stripper que su hermana Saori contrató. El rubio era altísimo, fornido, de pálida piel, expresión seria y lucía un sexy traje de bombero (sin camisa), que a todas luces era de látex.

Las mujeres se alborotaron una vez más, cuando con coquetería el sexy bailarín las saludó. De alguna forma misteriosa para Ikki, Pandora lo tiró con fuerza al único sillón desocupado, dejándolo medio confundido y espantado. Para entonces Shunrei y Miho ya habían sentado a Marin en una silla, en medio de la sala, y Shaina había conectado el reproductor del rubio, esperando a que Radamanthys iniciara con el baile.

Los movimientos sensuales de la pelvis demoníaca, acoplados al ritmo de la música, dejaron embobadas a todas las damas y también al moreno, que seguía sin reaccionar. Él jamás había presenciado un baile de regazo en vivo y a todo color.

Radamanthys se restregó de horcajadas sobre la taheña, sin apoyar su peso en ella, y con lentitud exasperante empezó a quitarse la chaqueta negra con franjas amarillas, lanzándole la prenda a las mujeres que no dejaban de aplaudir.

June aprovechó que Ikki aterrizó en la sala y se acomodó en el apoyabrazos del sillón, antes de ponerle en la mano un touch of evil. El universitario atinó a apretar el vaso y de un trago se pasó la bebida, sin despegar su mirada fascinada del stripper. La rubia parloteó algo, pero Ikki no se enteró, pues en ese instante Radamanthys se arrancó el pantalón de un solo tirón, lanzándolo por los aires, para quedarse sólo con la tanga, los tirantes rojos de látex y las botas.

La tanga negra que usaba ese hombre era un pecado.

Las mujeres se excitaron aún más, y varias se animaron a colocarle billetes en el elástico de la diminuta prenda. Radamanthys se alejó de Marin y continuó bailando con movimientos sensuales para cada una de las asistentes, ganándose vitoreos, halagos subidos de tono, algunas nalgadas e incluso pellizcos.

Cuando llegó al sillón que ocupaban June e Ikki, el bailarín sostuvo de la muñeca a June y la sacó a bailar a la mitad de la sala, frotando su entrepierna con descaro en el trasero de la mujer sonrojada que reía por aquello. En cuanto terminó su turno, la llevó de regreso al sillón y le sonrió a Ikki.

—Pierde cuidado, tú, no te quedas sin tu parte —murmuró guiñando el ojo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy una de esas brujas!

Sin previo aviso, Radamanthys se inclinó, le pasó los antebrazos por las corvas y de un tirón lo alzó dejándolo pegado a su pellejo, para luego arrastrarlo a la mitad de la estancia. Completamente sonrojado, Ikki protestó, aunque por reflejo apoyó las manos en los fuertes hombros para no caer, a pesar que su culo (cubierto por un bóxer de abuelito) quedó entre las manos del bailarín.

Sonriendo divertido por el bochorno del menor, Radamanthys rodeó su cintura con un brazo y empezó a balancear la cadera de forma cadenciosa, simulando que se lo estaba follando en frente de todas.

Al calor de los tragos, la adrenalina y la emoción, Pandora y las demás mujeres empezaron a aplaudir y chiflar, pidiéndole que le diera más duro hasta dejarlo lisiado, mientras llovían billetes sobre los hombres.

Ikki se quiso morir.

En cuanto Ikki aterrizó de nuevo en el sillón, se puso de pie, soltó una maldición y empujó a Radamanthys. Aún así no se atrincheró en su dormitorio, pues tenía hambre y el trago le causó molestias, por lo que fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar su cena. Ikki se tardó más de lo necesario, pues a cada rato se asomaba para espiar al bailarín indecente.

Cuando vio a Radamanthys bailando con Shaina, se cubrió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Más que bailar parecía que estaban a punto de coger. El culmen de la escena, fue ver a Eris restregándose en las nalgas respingonas del hombre, quien parecía no inmutarse por los toqueteos.

Luego de unos minutos de espionaje indiscreto, no le quedó de otra que irse a su dormitorio.

En la sala el espectáculo continuó con las animadas mujeres. Todas estaban ebrias hasta la médula y tres de ellas empezaban a quedarse dormidas. Esmeralda, Shunrei y Tethys fueron a ocupar el dormitorio de visitas, donde cayeron rendidas por el sueño. Shaina quería pagar una hora más, pero el vecino de al lado llegó a exigirles que dejaran de dar lata con los gritos y la música.

Sin otra opción dieron por finalizada la fiesta.

Saori y Sasha, llevaron a sus casas a Marin, Esmeralda, Shunrei y Tethys. Hilda cargó con Flare y June. Eris se fue por su cuenta, llevándose a una comatosa Miho y Shaina se quedó doblada en el sillón de tres plazas.  
  
Pandora se tambaleó por el lugar y le pidió a Radamanthys que esperara un momento, en lo que iba por el dinero para darle la paga. El rubio asintió y aprovechó el momento para volver a calzarse la ropa de látex, guardar su reproductor y recoger la propina. Cuando terminó con eso, sin otra opción, husmeó por la pieza buscando un trago y algún bocadillo rescatable. Sólo encontró un cupcake decorado con un pene de chocolate, el cual devoró de tres mordiscos.

Casi media hora después, aburrido de la eterna espera, Radamanthys se animó a pulular por el lugar en busca de Pandora. La encontró durmiendo en el dormitorio de visitas con el dinero en la mano. Rodando los ojos y sin otra opción, llamó a la puerta del otro dormitorio que estaba al fondo.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —soltó Ikki en cuanto se asomó.

—Tienen que remunerar por mis exclusivos servicios —respondió con el antebrazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y el puño libre en la cintura.

Más chulesco no podía ser.

—Eso es con mi hermana, así que dile a ella. —Ikki estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero el rubio lo impidió.

—La dama de negro se retiró —mintió sin cortarse ni un pelo.

El menor bufó y negó, antes de cruzarse de brazos. Pandora ya le debía muchas. Pensó que era hora de renovar su auto, y su hermanita tendría que comprarle uno.

—Pues no tengo efectivo para pagarte. Así que tendrás que esperar a mañana para buscar a mi hermana —resolvió alzando los hombros con total despreocupación.

Radamanthys lo vio de pies a cabeza y sonrió de lado.

—Siendo así puedes sufragar de forma placentera —ronroneó coqueto.

Ikki parpadeó, repitió en su mente lo dicho por el rubio y puso cara de horror, cuando logró procesar bien la información.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil?! A mi no me van esas cosas. —Ikki renegó ofendido y dio un paso hacia atrás, presto a tatuarle la puerta en la cara.

El stripper, al adivinar las intenciones del muchacho, empujó la puerta de vuelta y se coló en el dormitorio. De un movimiento rápido sostuvo del brazo a Ikki y lo dejó estampado en el sillón que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

—No finjas ser timorato, ¿crees que no alcancé a percibir la manera en que me mirabas y tu curioso espionaje? —susurró muy cerca de los labios apretados.

—Yo… no… es que nunca había visto a un stripper —balbuceó incómodo y algo molesto al saberse descubierto.

Radamanthys empezó a reír entre dientes y lo sostuvo del mentón para obligarlo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—En ese caso, te puedo hacer un stripptesse privado. A ti te doy gratis todo lo que me implores. —El tono sugerente de Radamanthys puso algo nervioso a Ikki, quien atinó a cerrar un ojo.

La mente del moreno empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Era como si, de la nada, los engranajes de su cabeza se hubieran oxidado por vapores inventados, lo que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Entonces un atisbo de luz se presentó.

—Un momento. Quieres que te pague, pero piensas cobrarme haciendo un stripptease gratis —comentó el incrédulo moreno. Ikki sonrió burlón y fingió buscar algo en la habitación—. ¿Hola? ¿Lógica, donde estás?

Radamanthys ladeó el rostro, y entre divertido y malhumorado, le pellizcó la mejilla a Ikki, tironeando de la misma con suavidad.

—¡Huy! Vean lo que tenemos aquí: un puberto que se cree tener un master en ironía, y no llega a bufón. —Se mofó.

Mosqueado Ikki manoteó hasta liberar su mejilla y le mostró el dedo medio.

—No soy puberto. Tengo 22, animal, y no soy payaso —aclaró.

El rubio lo ignoró y miró en la habitación hasta que dio con la laptop. Rápidamente buscó su cuenta en youtube y puso a reproducir una de las listas especiales, antes de ir a cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Me preparo para tu baile, será como dinamita para tu cerebro —respondió el rubio, a la vez que se quitaba el sobretodo.

—Ya te dije que a mi no…

—No te atrevas a desmentir, niño. Si no quisieras, no seguirías sentado. Si mi presencia fuese objeto de incordio, no hubieses permitido mi ingreso a tu aposento… y sobre todo, cuando bailé, la lujuria no hubiese encontrado lugar para brillar en el azul de tu mirada —recitó con aire dramático.

—¿Por qué penes no hablas como la gente normal?

Radamanthys lo ignoró, de cualquier forma Ikki no negó nada de lo que aseguró y eso le bastaba. Sin decir nada más giró sobre su talón y empezó a moverse a ritmo suave, lento y cadencioso, hipnotizando con su cuerpo al muchacho que continuó sentado y expectante.

Con Ikki fue mucho más lejos al momento de bailar.

Radamanthys se atrevió a dejar caricias sutiles sobre el pecho aún cubierto por la camiseta, y le separó las piernas para restregarse entre ellas al ritmo de la música. Ikki no atinó a reaccionar, idiotizado se dejó seducir por el varón, que aprovechó para hacerlo parte del baile por demás erótico.

—Tienes la flexibilidad de una bailarina —halagó el stripper, cuando al estar ambos de pie, alzó la pierna derecha de Ikki dejando apoyado el talón en su propio hombro mientras lo sostenía de la cintura.

—Hago ejercicio —murmuró con cara de idiota, evidenciando que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito.

Radamanthys sonrió de lado y bajó la extremidad, antes de hacerlo girar entre sus brazos siempre manteniendo el ritmo de la música. Aprovechando los movimientos, lo lanzó a la cama, se colocó a horcajadas sobre el muchacho, y empezó a besar y lamer su cuello alzándole la camisa de a poco.

Ikki se dejó hacer. Excitado como estaba fue una amalgama de fuego, piel y deseo en las manos del experto rubio. Sus dedos algo torpes, rasguñaron con suavidad la piel marmórea de la ancha espalda a la vez que buscaba restregarse más contra el bailarín.

Necesitaba más fricción, más caricias, más besos y más lamidas.

Radamanthys complació a su exigente amante, estimulando con pericia cada rincón de la piel acaramelada. Sus labios, lengua y dedos, recorrieron cada recoveco y curva suave, asegurándose de desvelar sus secretos.

Para cuando el moreno quedó boca abajo, cargaba una erección demandante, cubierta de tibia humedad gracias a la deliciosa mamada que el rubio le hizo. Cada centímetro de su piel parecía estar dinamitada, lo que provocaba chispazos cuando el inglés lo acariciaba.

—Dime lo que quieres, primor —susurró sobre la oreja, lamiendo el contorno de la misma y las líneas que la surcaban, haciendo estremecer al menor.

—Hazlo.

—Di con claridad lo que quieres —demandó dándole un beso en la nuca, paladeando el sabor salino de su sudor.

Sus dedos masajeaban las nalgas redondas, perdiéndose por momentos en la hendidura que ocultaba el objeto del deseo de Radamanthys.

—Quiero que lo hagas —susurró antes de morderse el dorso de la mano, al sentir el dedo intruso abrirse paso en su interior apretado.  
  
El bailarín se tomó su tiempo al estimular, preparando adecuadamente a su amante improvisado, mientras buscaba los puntos que lo hacían derretir por el placer. Sus labios, lengua, saliva y dedos, hicieron suyos esa parte del cuerpo moreno, aumentando con su tacto experto el calor y el deseo de ambos.

—De nuevo. Quiero que seas perspicuo, y recites lo que quieres que realice —susurró con tono aterciopelado y voz ronca, observando con morbo y fascinación el cuerpo esbelto del universitario, que se abría para él al mostrarse tan receptivo a sus caricias.

—Fóllame… rómpeme el culo… parteme en dos… métela hasta el fondo… déjala ir… déjame bizco y lisiado… explorame el fondo… hazme bramar como mula... —balbuceó entre jadeos, balanceando la cadera al ritmo del par de dedos que exploraban su cálido interior.

—Tengo que corregir ese vocabulario —murmuró Radamanthys a la vez que rodaba los ojos, ello sin dejar de masajear la próstata, lo que tenía gimiendo agudo al moreno—. Di hazme el amor. Llévame al nirvana. Permíteme tocar las estrellas.

—¡Mete la verga! —cortó desesperado, estrujando las sábanas revueltas.  
  
Lo que Radamanthys tenía de sexy, lo tenía de flemático.

El rubio alzó un hombro, un tanto resignado con lo prosaico de su amante. Atendiendo las demandas del universitario, sus dedos abandonaron el cálido interior de terciopelo, sostuvo su miembro enhiesto, apoyó el glande en el estrecho orificio y, sin mayor ceremonia, de un empellón lo encajó casi por completo.

Ikki aulló por el dolor agudo, dejando los ojos en blanco por un instante, a la vez que apretaba con saña la almohada.

—Es verdad: bramas como mula —jadeó el inglés, dándole una sonora nalgada en lo que le daba tiempo a recuperarse—. Esto es para que aprendas a hablar con propiedad.

Ikki gimoteó por la tanda de nalgadas, aunque tampoco se alejó porque le dolía la fricción. Radamanthys gruñó al sentir su falo ahorcado y optó por acariciarle la cadera y uno de los glúteos, inclinándose para besarle la espalda.

Cuando Ikki se movió indicando que estaba listo, las embestidas dieron inicio, dejando en evidencia que el moreno tenía pulmones potentes y que el rubio era un animal insaciable.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

A la mañana siguiente, Pandora, acompañada de su resaca monumental, se asomó al dormitorio de su hermano. La escena que encontró le quitó la cruda y la dejó estupefacta.

Radamanthys e Ikki estaban desnudos, abrazados y dormían profundamente.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —Sorprendida, cerró de golpe la puerta y se alejó de allí sintiendo que alguien martilleaba su cabeza. El portazo le dolió.

La mujer no perdió más tiempo, y esperando que no la hubieran escuchado, se largó de allí tras dejar una nota y descubrir que Shaina había limpiado todo antes de retirarse con discreción.

Ikki se asomó al buen rato, luciendo su traje de Adán, y descubrió con satisfacción que todo estaba limpio. Al ver la nota rodó los ojos.

_«Pikito:_

_Gracias por prestarme tu apartamento. Dejé el dinero del stripper en la mesa de noche._

_Por cierto, me alegra que por fin encontraras el amor o algo parecido a eso. Ahora entiendo porque nunca habías tenido novia ni mostrado interés por nadie… te juro que llegué a pensar que estabas destinado a morir virgen, pero ese no es el punto. ¡Felicidades!_

_T.Q.M. Pandy»._

—Me hubieras mencionado que era tu primera vez —murmuró el rubio que estaba detrás de él.

—¡Maldición! Mete ruido y no espíes lo que no es de tu incumbencia. —Ikki le dio un codazo y rompió la nota, antes de alejarse de allí para buscar un poco de agua.

—Me llamo Radamanthys Walden. Soy soltero y tengo veintisiete. Además de ser stripper, doy clases de literatura clásica en la universidad, tengo un corgi y practico montañismo —recitó siguiendo al moreno.

—¿Para qué me dices todo eso?

Ikki parpadeó extrañado y ladeó el rostro. Radamanthys negó mirándolo con algo parecido a la pena y bufó.

—Vamos a tomar una ducha y luego te invito a desayunar —respondió sosteniéndolo de la mano para llevarlo al dormitorio.


	22. 21 — Ahegao — Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los viernes por la noche el instinto primitivo, el deseo y el sexo desenfrenado toman la batuta de sus vidas. Por la tarifa acordada, ellos creen tener el control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, felación, lemon explícito, orgía, doble penetración, genderbend, spanking, lenguaje vulgar, hetero.

 

 **\------------------------------------------------------**  

 

El fornido rubio entró al lujoso e inusual antro a paso seguro, apartando a cualquier imbécil que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino. Sintiéndose dueño del mundo y de la noche, paseó por el lugar que conocía de memoria.

La oscuridad parcial, las titilantes luces neón, la música estruendosa, el hedor a licor, cerveza, humo de cigarrillo y sudor; lo recibieron con todo su esplendor, golpeando al menos tres de sus sentidos. La anticipación, adrenalina y excitación, continuaban recorriendo su cuerpo, eran como bólidos sin frenos que usaban sus venas como autopista.

Era viernes de música, sexo desenfrenado y alcohol.

Como era su costumbre se dirigió a la barra a pedir un whiskey doble. Mientras esperaba por la bebida, miró distraídamente a algunas de las prostitutas y clientes del sitio que salpicaban las mesas y la pista de baile. Todas y cada una de las mujeres desplegaban sensualidad innata en cada uno de sus movimientos, mostraban sus cuerpos exuberantes con gracia, con la clara intención de  _enamorar_ , por esa noche, a quien pudiese pagar por sus servicios.

Radamanthys verificó la hora, regresó su atención al bartender, cogió su trago y con desapego lanzó un par de billetes sobre la pulcra barra.  
  
En ese momento las luces enfocaron el amplio escenario que estaba al fondo, segundos antes de que la estilizada figura de “ _La Sirena_ ” apareciera haciendo un stripptesse, que desató una lluvia de billetes, chiflidos y obscenidades. Sin perder tiempo en observar el espectáculo de la hermosa rubia, de piernas largas y tetas operadas, Radamanthys se alejó de la barra y caminó hacia el quinto nivel, a la sección VIP, presto a pedir el privado de siempre.

Era la hora acordada.

El inglés vestido como rockero rebelde; de chaqueta, botas y mezclilla; se dejó caer en el sillón burdeos de tres plazas que estaba pegado a la pared. Su mirada ambarina paseó por los espejos que decoraban las tres paredes de la elegante habitación, antes de enfocarse en el centro, donde había una tarima redonda y el tubo de pole dance incrustado al medio. En el otro extremo había una gigantesca cama coronada con más espejos, rodeada por muebles de boticario.

Su pierna derecha empezó a moverse al ritmo del riff de la guitarra eléctrica, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida. La espera se estaba alargando. Radamanthys verificó la hora, y con frustración, descubrió que apenas habían pasado cinco minutos.  
  
Se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Radamanthys respingó la nariz y sonrió de lado, al apreciar a “ _su chica_ ”.

Ikkya ingresó con andar felino y seguro. A cada paso contoneaba las caderas con coquetería mientras blandía una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando su hermosa figura con total desinhibición. La muchacha morena de chispeantes ojos azules, iba vestida con un brasier y minifalda de malla con bordes de cuero, tanga y botas de plataforma que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos. Todo en color negro.

Detrás de Ikkya ingresaron Kagaho y Kanon. El último le dio una nalgada a la morena y pasó de largo para ir a sentarse. Kagaho ocupó el sillón de una plaza que estaba a la derecha y Kanon el de la izquierda.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, nena —ronroneó el rubio.

Ikkya no perdió su expresión y le guiñó un ojo, antes de subir a la tarima. Allí su andar se volvió más cadencioso, al igual que sus movimientos. Despacio sostuvo el tubo con la diestra y sin soltarlo dio un par de vueltas, dando tiempo a que iniciara una nueva canción. Cuando la introducción de acordes salvajes empezó a retumbar, la muchacha tomó impulso y empezó con el baile.

Con la pericia adquirida gracias a la práctica ardua, Ikkya se contorsionó, abrió y giró alrededor del tubo, que parecía ser una extensión más de su cuerpo. Por momentos parecía que volaba.

Radamanthys miraba absorto el espectáculo, atento a los movimientos sensuales y roces constantes, sobre todo cuando la joven se frotó hacia abajo apretando el tubo con sus tersos senos.

Kanon echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer, se bajó la cremallera para sacar su miembro. De inmediato empezó a masturbarse, dándole mayor énfasis al glande. Kagaho se limitó a soltar un gruñido suave a la vez que separaba las piernas. El pantalón empezaba a ser molesto.

—Como siempre encantadora. Ahora ven aquí —dijo Radamanthys en cuanto acabó la canción.

—¿Quieres que compruebe si tu verga esta dura, guapo? —ronroneó la morena, a la vez que bajaba de la plataforma.

—No, lo que quiero es que me enseñes el coño y las tetas —indicó señalando el sofá para que se sentara a su lado.

Ikkya se acomodó y acariciándose los muslos se abrió de piernas, mientras miraba a los hombres, que parecían animales hambrientos dispuestos a saltar sobre su presa. Jugando un poco con el deseo de los excitados varones, acarició su cuerpo por un instante, antes de apretar sus pechos turgentes entre sí a la vez que soltaba un gemido agudo y fingido. Al ver que Kanon aumentaba la velocidad con la que se masturbaba, sonrió de lado y se quitó el brasier dejando al descubierto sus pechos, lanzándole el brasier en la cara.

Ikkya se humedeció los dedos antes de empezar a pellizcar sus pezones, tirando de ellos mientras hacía gestos sugerentes. Kagaho se removió en su lugar y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

—¿Se les antoja? —canturreó coqueta, justo cuando sus dedos hicieron a un lado la tanga, dejando al descubierto su vulva bien depilada.

—Separa los labios —jadeó Kagaho.

La morena le guiñó el ojo y con dos dedos separó sus labios vaginales, echando el trasero hacia adelante, para quedar medio recostada. Los hombres jadearon al ver el fruto maduro y jugoso, coronado por el pequeño clítoris que lo incitaban a devorarlo.

Saberse observada y deseada por esos sementales, provocó que Ikkya se excitara de verdad. Manteniendo la línea de movimientos lentos y sutiles, empezó a acariciar su sexo, paseando sus dedos de arriba a abajo para estimularse el clítoris. Al sentirse más húmeda, cambió los movimientos a roces circulares que le permitieron jugar con sus labios.

Sin previo aviso, Radamanthys sostuvo su muñeca deteniendo los movimientos, y guió los dedos a su boca para chuparlos, a la vez que se arrodillaba frente a ella. El rubio acarició la vulva y las ingles, antes de que su lengua rodeara el clítoris en una caricia húmeda y excitante. Sin poder evitarlo Ikkya gimió agudo, cerrando los ojos, mientras el rubio lamía su sexo abriéndose paso entre los labios.

Cuando Ikkya sintió el tirón de cabello, ladeó el rostro y observó el pene erecto de Kanon que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Vamos, putita, chúpame el pito —gruñó golpeando la suave mejilla con su falo.

La muchacha, sonrojada por el calentón, separó los labios y se dejó follar la boca mientras masturbaba lo que no alcanzaba a tragar.

Kagaho jadeó al ver la escena y, sin poder contenerse más, se acercó ocupando el lugar a la derecha de la morena. Sus labios se apoderaron del seno que tenía próximo y a tientas buscó la mano de Ikkya para llevarla a su entrepierna, luego de sacarla del pantalón. La prostituta comprendió, y sin dejar de hacerle la felación a Kanon, empezó a masturbar a Kagaho. Sus delgados dedos estrujaban la carne enhiesta cada vez que sentía la lengua de Radamanthys hundirse en su vagina o ano, a la vez que ahogaba sus gemidos en el miembro de Kanon.

Radamanthys se separó un poco y sonrió con malicia al verla tan caliente y mojada. Dos de sus dedos acariciaron el clítoris hinchado una vez más, y se deslizaron por los labios vaginales, antes de hundir el índice en la vagina y el medio en el ano al mismo tiempo. El rubio jadeó por lo bajo, al sentir la presión caliente en sus falanges, y de nueva cuenta se inclinó para succionar el clítoris mientras la follaba con sus dedos. De inmediato, Ikkya echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el paz el pene de Kanon y puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que gemía con fuerza, sintiéndose enloquecer por el calor que envolvía sus entrañas.

El primer orgasmo de la prostituta fue devastador.

Los tres hombres intercambiaron lugares a capricho, recibiendo mamadas y caricias atrevidas por igual. Del mismo modo le comieron el coño y las tetas, dejándola sensible, trémula y con los senos salpicados de manchas rojizas producto de las succiones y estrujones, hasta que decidieron terminar con el juego previo.

Para ese momentos todos estaban completamente desnudos.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Sentada a horcajadas sobre Radamanthys, Ikkya gemía casi a gritos mientras lo cabalgaba y Kagaho se la follaba por el culo, penetrándola sin piedad a la vez que la nalgueaba al ritmo de las embestidas. Con la diestra, la joven masturbaba a Kanon con torpeza, debido a las sacudidas, dándole el último empujón que necesitaba para volver a correrse.

Los tres hombres la follaron a capricho, haciendo con su cuerpo cuanto se les antojó, a sabiendas que por ese rato y la tarifa acordada, la ramera era su juguete personal.

La fricción constante de los cuerpos sudorosos, el calor desbordante, los gemidos, el chapoteo producido por las pieles al chocar y las palabras altisonantes, aderezaron el momento íntimo y perverso.  
  
Casi al mismo tiempo los tres varones cayeron al pozo sórdido del placer pagado y efímero.

Cuando alcanzaron el culmen de esa noche, la ramera se encontraba sentada encima del griego, con la espalda pegada al fornido pecho y las piernas abiertas en su totalidad. Entre tanto Kanon y Radamanthys la penetraban al mismo tiempo, invadiendo la vagina sin miramientos, hundiendo sus miembros enhiestos y demandantes como animales en celo, a la vez que Kagaho le follaba salvajemente la boca.

Ikkya quedó aplastada entre los cuerpos masculinos y fornidos, sintiéndose derretir por el calor excesivo que recorría su cuerpo voluptuoso, haciéndole sentir como una muñequita maleable. Su cuello, brazos, muslos, caderas, pechos y nalgas, estaban plagados de marcas rojizas con la forma de los dedos varoniles, algunos chupones y varias marcas de dientes. Aún así no se sintió mal por ello, el goce al sentir sus entrañas llenas y calientes, violentada por los falos, la distrajo de esos pensamientos.

No sentía culpa por lo que hacía. Le encantaba el sexo de una manera primitiva, lo vivía al límite y obtenía grandes ganancias. Lo confirmó, una vez más, cuando se vio en uno de los espejos.

Su rostro dibujaba una mueca obscena y pervertida, que dejaba en evidencia cuánto disfrutaba del trato. Sus ojos perdidos por el placer, las mejillas arreboladas, los labios separados, la lengua asomándose y la saliva escurriendo por su mentón, eran un cuadro digno de ser retratado.

—Me encanta tu cara de perra en celo —halagó uno de los varones, al mismo tiempo que sintió los penes palpitantes hundiéndose hasta el fondo de su vagina y los dedos estrujando sus tetas, empujándola con ello al delicioso abismo del orgasmo.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikkya se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el sillón, disfrutando del post-coito. Seguía completamente desnuda, aunque ya había limpiado de su cuerpo los remanentes del acto previo. Relajada se fumaba un cigarrillo con calma, mientras miraba con pereza los preservativos desperdigados por el suelo, que a su parecer lucían como animales muertos.

Los tres hombres se asearon y arreglaron la ropa en completo silencio, a sabiendas que a la mujer no le gustaba el barullo después del acto sexual, ya que no le permitía escuchar la música de fondo. Como cada viernes estaban satisfechos con el servicio, así que no ponían pegas a ese capricho tan absurdo.

Kanon fumaba, y le lanzaba miradas de soslayo a la morena, aunque tampoco se animó a decirle nada. Cuando Radamanthys y Kagaho estuvieron listos, el rubio se acercó y dejó sobre el sillón tres rollos de billetes de alta denominación.

—El próximo viernes a la misma hora, ¿verdad? —corroboró con tono apremiante.

—Por supuesto, querido —ronroneó la muchacha morena, a la vez que contaba el dinero a velocidad envidiable—. ¿Algún disfraz o juguete que se les antoje?

—Colegiala —dijo Kanon al instante.

Ikkya les dedicó una sonrisa pícara y asintió.

—Me prepararé especialmente para ustedes. —Aseguró de buena gana, acto seguido alzó la mirada y sonrió maliciosa—. Por cierto, el lunes los quiero una hora antes en la oficina.

—¿Serás benévola? —preguntó Kanon intentando bromear con eso. Kagaho carraspeó y Radamanthys negó una sola vez.

El servicio de Ikkya había finalizado, y con ella no se podía bromear.

—No. Los haré trabajar como mis perras, que para eso les pago —respondió cortante la jefa y heredera de la empresa donde los tres trabajaban. Dueña del antro donde estaban.

Los varones asintieron al unísono y no añadieron nada por mero sentido común. Querían conservar las cabezas en su lugar, el ano virgen y sus puestos de trabajo.

Conquistar a Ikkya era un imposible, pues a ella simplemente no le interesa una relación estable con nadie. Únicamente los viernes por la noche, en esa habitación, podían poseer su cuerpo y fantasear que era suya.

Hasta ese día, ninguno de los tres llegó a caer en cuenta que era ella quien los usaba para su propio beneficio y satisfacción personal.


	23. 22 — Age play — Return To Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys tiene ideas extrañas y quizás algo retorcidas cuando intenta dar consuelo y aliviar viejos males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Raro, ligero OoC, algo de blowjob y masturbación, slice of life, confort, daddy dom/little boy.

****

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ese domingo, Radamanthys entró a la habitación y se apoyó en la cama mientras miraba al durmiente arrebujado entre las gruesas mantas. Ladeando el rostro, sostuvo de la cintura a Ikki y lo sacudió de un lado a otro con algo de brusquedad, arrancándole de golpe el sueño profundo.

—¡Despierta, perezoso! —canturreó parco como era.

Ikki se sobresaltó y, aún medio dormido, atinó a darle un golpe flojo en el rostro, o al menos eso intentó. Radamanthys detuvo la trayectoria del puño laxo, le dio un beso tronado en los nudillos y dejó la mano sobre la almohada.

El moreno bostezó con pereza, se rascó los ojos para retirar las legañas que adornaban sus pestañas y se sentó con tranquilidad, tras descubrir que las sacudidas sufridas eran producto de las ocurrencias del rubio.

—Buenos días, peque… ¿recuerdas lo que tenemos planeado para hoy verdad? —murmuró retirando algunos rizos azulados de la morena mejilla.

El menor torció los labios y con algo de dificultad logró recordar. Un tanto abochornado, asintió como niño bueno, pues desde hacía algunas semanas, había prometido portarse bien los domingos y ser colaborador en todo momento.

—Bien. Entonces de pie, peque, debes bañarte para poder ir a desayunar.

Radamanthys le revolvió los rizos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó para preparar la ropa que el chico usaría ese día, mientras le charlaba de los planes que tenía. Ikki quiso quedarse metido en cama un poco más, pero sabía que el mayor no era tolerante con la impuntualidad y los retrasos, así que abandonó la tibia cama. Cuando Radamanthys terminó de tender la cama, le ordenó quitarse la ropa y salió del dormitorio para ir a preparar el baño que el chico tomaría.

Cinco minutos después, Ikki chapoteaba en la tina, jugando con la espuma mientras el inglés le enjabonaba los rizos oscuros.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

El desayuno pasó sin pena ni gloria. Ikki era serio cuando debía serlo y no daba lata con caprichos absurdos ni berrinches innecesarios, lo que hacía que su labor fuera fácil. Además, bastaba darle leche chocolatada y galletas para que se portara bien. Su adicción por las galletas no parecía ser normal, pero Radamanthys usaba eso para recompensarlo por ser un buen chico.

Era demasiado sencillo cuidar de él.

—Iremos al centro a dar una vuelta, peque —comentó el rubio, dejando en evidencia que había cambiado de planes.

Se suponía que lo llevaría de paseo a la feria.

—Pero quiero subir a la montaña rusa. —Se quejó cruzándose de brazos a la vez que hizo un puchero por demás gracioso y adorable.

No le gustaba ir al centro, pues habían pocas cosas interesantes por mirar, en cambio la feria prometía diversión, juegos y golosinas. Ese era un paseo perfecto.

—Lo sé, pero para darte tu sorpresa, necesito que vayamos allí. —Mientras le explicaba, Radamanthys le acomodó la capucha de la sudadera y le cerró la cremallera a la altura del plexo solar.

Por breves instantes Ikki lo miró a la expectativa y terminó por asentir. Le agradaban las sorpresas, sobre todo, porque él no había pedido nada últimamente.

El rubio lo sostuvo de la mano y lo llevó afuera, guiando sus pasos hacia el auto. Tras acomodarlo en el asiento del copiloto y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, él abordó y puso en marcha el vehículo.

—¿Qué sorpresa me darás, papi?

—Si te lo digo ahora, ya no será una sorpresa —murmuró un tanto divertido.

—¿Me comprarás algo?

—Posiblemente.

—¿Qué me comprarás? —inquirió más intrigado.

—No lo sé.

Ikki resopló y perdió la mirada en la ventana. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, hasta que volvió a la carga con más preguntas, las cuales Radamanthys respondió con evasivas. Al final el moreno se desesperó y terminó por aburrirse, frustrado por no poder adivinar. El resto del viaje lo hizo en silencio, perdido en divagaciones que zumbaban de un lado a otro, alejándose de la realidad sin darse cuenta.

Cuando llegaron a St. James Park, Radamanthys bajó del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudar al menor a bajar. Ikki miró a su alrededor, atento al sonido de las aves que revoloteaban cerca de las ramas de algunos árboles. De nueva cuenta el espectro lo sostuvo de la mano, luego de sacar del auto una backpack.

Ikki pareció animarse mucho más, pues pensó que ese paseo era su sorpresa. El parque era mucho más entretenido que el centro, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Las flores, algunos insectos y las aves eran buen motivo para mantenerse distraído. Por ratos tiraba de la mano del inglés, llamando su atención para que viera cualquier detalle que le parecía novedoso, desde una telaraña decorada por el rocío de la mañana hasta algún hongo oculto entre el húmedo musgo.

Radamanthys lo dejó ser, entretenido por el despliegue y espontaneidad. Varios minutos después, lo llevó a la orilla del lago, le dio una hogaza de pan que llevaba para la ocasión y lo dejó acomodado en una banca. Su intención era que el menor le diera de comer a los patos que jugueteaban por allí.

—No les lances demasiado, debes pellizcar el pan y darles de a poco —explicó, tras llamar la atención del chico.

—Sí, papi —murmuró pellizcando la hogaza tal y como el rubio le indicó.

—Espera aquí un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Ikki giró a mirarlo extrañado, pero volvió a asentir. No le preocupó quedarse solo, total la parvada de patos lo mantuvo entretenido con sus chapoteos y juegos constantes.

Radamanthys verificó en su móvil el último mensaje recibido y fue al lugar donde quedó con su colega, quien ya lo esperaba. Allí estaba la sorpresa que le daría a Ikki. No tardó demasiado en volver, cargando con lo que sabía provocaría ilusión en el menor. Aquella no había sido una decisión fácil, pero luego de meditarlo mucho, concluyó que consentir a su pequeño con eso no era mala idea.

Cuando volvió, vio a Ikki de pie a la orilla del lago, lanzando piedrecillas con la intención de hacerlas rebotar en la superficie. El inglés sonrió, y lo más silencioso que pudo se acercó a él.

—Sorpresa, peque —susurró muy cerca de él.

En cuanto Ikki giró a mirarlo, soltó un chillido agudo llevándose las manos a la boca, manifestando su emoción de forma espontánea y genuina, como pocas veces sucedía. De inmediato le arrebató al cachorro de gran danés que cargaba y empezó a llenarlo de mimos, antes de recordar que debía agradecer el obsequio.

—¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta! —chilló apenas abrazándolo para darle un beso en la mejilla, pues le interesaba mucho más el cachorro.

Ikki se alejó de la orilla del lago, dispuesto a buscar un lugar más seguro para jugar con su perro. Radamanthys lo siguió de cerca, asintiendo satisfecho por la reacción obtenida. El brillo de alegría en los ojos azules merecía la pena.

—Debes ponerle un nombre —comentó sentándose al lado de Ikki, quien le permitió al cachorro vagabundear por allí—. A partir de ahora cuidarás de él, lo alimentarás y lo sacarás a pasear. Recuerda que no es un juguete.

Ikki asintió a las indicaciones sin prestarle demasiada atención, ya que le entretenía mucho más ver el andar algo torpe del cachorro inquieto. Ese momento Radamanthys lo aprovechó para buscar en su backpack el collar y el arnés que compró anticipadamente, y le explicó a Ikki como colocarlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? —preguntó interesado.

—Wyvern —respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ese no es nombre de perro —murmuró achicando la mirada.

—Toby.

—Es muy bobo. Piensa en algo más bonito.

Ikki suspiró pensando en otro nombre, hasta que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Lola

—Es niño, no niña. —Radamanthys rodó los ojos y se preguntó si el pequeño Ikki hacía eso por fastidiar.

—¿Qué tal: Miau?

—Es perro, no gato —mencionó con la ceja en alto. —Se llamará Athos —concluyó el rubio para no romperse la cabeza con eso.

Ikki repitió el nombre por lo bajo un par de veces y asintió. Le gustaba como sonaba. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se puso de pie, sostuvo de la mano a Radamanthys y lo arrastró junto con Athos para ir a pulular por el parque.  
  
El paseo fue entretenido. Tanto Ikki como Radamanthys sonreían por las travesuras y juegos del cachorro, hasta que el rubio decidió que era hora de partir para ir a comprar la perrera, comida y otros artículos necesarios, antes de volver a casa.  
  
El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche fueron estresantes para el magnate de la Caína. Lidiar con la inquietud del cachorro y el despiste del pequeño Ikki no fue tarea fácil, aunque seguía sin arrepentirse de su decisión. Lamentablemente le tocó recoger el desorden y limpiar el desastre que el perro dejaba a su paso. La única ventaja fue que ese día pidió la cena a domicilio, así que no le tocó cocinar.

—Te dije que debes cuidar bien del cachorro si quieres que se quede. Si no cumples con tus obligaciones, me veré obligado a echarlo a la calle —habló serio, tras dejar al animalito acomodado en su almohadón y llevar a Ikki al dormitorio.

Ikki apretó los labios con la mirada medio gacha y asintió.

—Lo siento, papi.

—Además debes educarlo para que no ensucie la casa, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, te prometo que lo educaré bien —murmuró jugando con sus dedos. Ikki desvió la mirada a un costado antes de animarse a soltar la pregunta del siglo—. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No, no estoy enojado contigo, peque. Solo quiero que te quede en claro cuales son tus obligaciones y tareas —explicó sentándose a su lado.

Radamanthys le obsequió una sonrisa pequeña y empezó a quitarle la chaqueta con el resto de la ropa, dejándolo solo con el bóxer. Ikki se dejó hacer, sin añadir nada. Estaba mucho más meditabundo de lo normal, aunque esa actitud no le extrañó al rubio.

Hermético y reflexivo como se encontraba, Ikki se vistió con la ropa de dormir y se metió en cama, perdiéndose entre las cobijas mullidas.

—¿Te has aburrido de mi? —preguntó de pronto, mientras Radamanthys buscaba su pijama.

El inglés se lo quedó mirando, intentando comprender al menor. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a cuestionar algo así.

—Jamás me he aburrido de ti, de ninguna manera —respondió acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Radamanthys dejó la ropa en los pies de la cama y se sentó al lado del chico.

—Eres el único al que yo quiero —repitió lo que le dijo en una ocasión, mucho tiempo atrás, antes de prometer guardar ese secreto.

—¿En serio? —Ikki sonrió con algo parecido a la dulzura.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, peque?

El moreno de mirada azul asintió un par de veces, antes de cerrar los ojos al sentir los labios del mayor sobre su boca, mejillas y cuello. Ikki soltó algunos suspiros, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que el mayor dejaba en cada rincón de su piel.

Radamanthys fue cuidadoso, gentil y paciente, manteniendo presente en todo momento el día que era. No quería asustar al pequeño. Con calma soltó los botones de la camisa del pijama y le retiró el pantalón junto al bóxer, sin dejar de besar su pecho y abdomen.

Aunque relajado, Ikki se mantuvo expectante, curioso por los movimientos del mayor. Los besos y caricias se sentían bien, tanto así que varios suspiros furtivos escaparon de sus labios entreabiertos.

Cuando el rubio le separó los muslos y se inclinó para besar y masajear su sexo, Ikki respingó la nariz y se removió inquieto, un tanto confundido con aquello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó inocente y confundido.

Radamanthys alzó la cabeza, ladeó la misma para darle un beso en el muslo y lo miró fijamente.

—Te demuestro cuanto te quiero, peque, prometo que te gustará.

—No quiero.

—Solo tienes que dejarte llevar. Lo estás haciendo bien. —Radamanthys le guiñó el ojo y continuó colmando de besos y lamidas los genitales y nalgas del chico, paladeando con gusto de la piel acaramelada.

El calor incipiente se acumuló en la parte baja de Ikki, haciéndole sentir cosquilludo, ansioso y nervioso por igual. Su respiración se había tornado pesada, más tibia. Aquello no era desagradable, por el contrario, la excitación empezaba a abrirse paso usando sus venas como medio de transporte. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno sabía que eso estaba mal, y eso se reflejó en su cuerpo que con mucha dificultad respondía a los estímulos como era debido.

En el fondo se sentía desagradado con las caricias en un lugar tan íntimo, lo consideraba incorrecto, y lo confirmó al sentir el primer dedo abrirse paso en su interior.

—¡No!... en serio no quiero esto —repitió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Chst. Solo relájate, ya pasará el dolor. —Radamanthys le dio un beso húmedo en el glande, para ayudarle a sobrellevar la invasión, y volvió a concentrarse en el estrecho orificio.

Ikki estaba realmente tenso, bloqueado el momento de intimidad, lo que complicó innecesariamente la tarea del inglés.

—Detente por favor… me estás lastimando —susurró con tono lastimero, antes de apretar los labios.

Radamanthys se congeló, deteniendo todo movimiento al instante, y alzó la vista. Comprendió que se había equivocado con el pequeño, y eso lo llevó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos en su relación. Alcanzó a sentir un atisbo de culpa, antes de disponerse a cubrir a Ikki y recostarse a su lado.  
  
Ikki no le reprochó nada, mucho más relajado, simplemente le murmuró que no volviera a hacer algo así. Radamanthys asintió, y en silencio se dedicó a mimarlo, dejando besos en los rizos azulados y algunas caricias perezosas en su espalda, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

El inglés se sobresaltó al descubrir que estaba solo en la cama. Rápidamente se calzó el pijama y la bata, y salió del dormitorio tras revisar la hora. El reloj marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada.

A paso sigiloso bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, guiado por la luz. Sabía que Ikki se encontraba ahí. Al entrar lo descubrió cargando al cachorro mientras bebía una taza de té de Assam con leche. Le bastó con mirarlo por un par de segundos, para saber que su pequeño ya no estaba.

Athos ladró graciosamente, removiéndose como gusano en los brazos del moreno, quedándose tranquilo cuando Ikki lo puso en suelo firme. Fue entonces que el cachorro corrió a los pies de Radamanthys, quien le dejó unos cuantos mimos en la cabeza.

—Hey. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? —preguntó el ateniense. Sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie y se acercó a la estufa a preparar la infusión.

Radamanthys se acomodó en uno de los taburetes del desayunador y lo observó entretenido en lo que hacía, hasta que Ikki estuvo de regreso con una taza humeante de té negro de Darjeeling, el favorito del inglés.

—¿Qué pasó con el pequeño? —preguntó por fin, un segundo antes de beber, sin que le importara escaldarse la lengua.

Ikki encendió el cigarrillo que pendía de sus labios. Por un instante reflexionó en la respuesta y expulsó el humo por la nariz.

—El “ _Peque_ ” tiene seis, no está preparado para hacer algo así. Bueno en realidad no comprende nada de eso —murmuró hablando de sí mismo en tercera persona, mientras intentaba recordar cómo era él a esa edad.

—Lo siento. No quise asustarlo… no pensé en eso —confesó por lo bajo.

—No te preocupes, él estará bien. Es seguro que para el domingo ya lo olvidó. —Ikki se alzó de hombros y tranquilamente volvió a calar el cigarrillo—. Además está feliz por el cachorro, no esperaba esa sorpresa.

Radamanthys asintió y se lo quedó mirando, aún inquieto por una duda que lo carcomía desde hacía rato. Despacio apoyó los codos en el desayunador, atento a las expresiones de Ikki, que eran pocas.

—¿Por qué el peque me preguntó si ya me aburrí de él?

—No lo sé. Supongo que porque es curioso por naturaleza…  según leí, a su edad los niños hacen muchas preguntas —explicó tranquilo.

—¿Te parece absurdo el juego, Fénix?

Radamanthys extendió el brazo para apoyar la mano en el dorso de la ajena. Por un momento observó con fascinación el contraste del tono de ambas pieles. Una acaramelada y exótica, a diferencia de la pálida y marmórea. Era una combinación atractiva.

—No es un juego absurdo. Me gusta porque es algo distinto y con eso te doy la oportunidad de tener el control por completo, es algo a lo que estabas acostumbrado —respondió mirándolo a los ojos—. Es solo que a veces se me dificulta comportarme como un niño y mostrarme dependiente, ¿sabes?

Ikki se pausó y giró la mano, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su amante. Le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica y suspiró. Era difícil hablar de eso.

—Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi niñez, lo único que tengo presente, es que me dedicaba a cuidar de Shun... para evitar que los niños de la fundación lo golpearan o le quitaran la comida o sus cosas. Creo que jugué algunas veces, pero en realidad era más una niñera amargada y autosuficiente. —Ikki sonrió con los labios apretados y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

No se lamentaba por eso, pero gracias a la vida tranquila que llevaba, estaba consciente que su infancia no fue al menos algo pasadera. No había nada que se pudiera rescatar de ella.

Sus compañeros de batalla, aunque también eran huérfanos y les tocó una vida dura y entrenamientos rigurosos, habían sido niños más normales; incluso tuvieron la dicha de tener maestros honorables, estrictos, gentiles y nobles que fueron casi como padres. Bastaba ver el aprecio y respeto que Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya les profesaban.

—Fue por eso que te propuse el juego, para darte la oportunidad de experimentar lo que no pudiste vivir en su debido momento —explicó con tono suave el inglés—. También fue por eso que decidí obsequiarte a Athos, para que tengas a alguien a quien cuidar.

Aquello había iniciado cuatro semanas atrás, luego de que el tema de sus infancias saliera a colación cuando, tras salir del trabajo, pasaron frente a un parque infantil donde un puñado de niños reían, corrían y jugaban ajenos a todo.

En esa ocasión, Radamanthys le narró algunos recuerdos de su niñez, incluso ofreció mostrarle uno de los álbumes familiares. Pero cuando le tocó a Ikki responder a sus preguntas, el inglés se quedó un tanto sorprendido al enterarse de cómo fue la cruenta infancia del moreno y sus entrenamientos.

Ese día encontró razonables algunos detalles en Ikki, que antes no alcanzaba a justificar.

En ese momento supo cómo fue que adquirió la tétrica telaraña de cicatrices que tenía dibujada en la espalda. Un mayordomo resentido y una espada de bambú bastaron para marcar la piel del muchacho, que en ese entonces era tan solo un niño de nueve años. Del mismo modo, pudo entender por fin, porque Ikki se puso tan mal la primera vez que decidieron aventurarse con el BDSM. Y también comprendió porque el moreno se comportaba de forma infantil, absurda y divertida cuando estaba pasado de copas.

_Los borrachos dejan salir a la luz su verdadera personalidad._

—Soy un niño muy aburrido —concluyó con simpleza, a sabiendas que eso no ayudaba en nada con el juego.

Ikki suspiró antes de dar una última calada a lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo, el cual aplastó en el cenicero, al mismo tiempo que expulsó el humo en forma de aros.

—No lo eres —cortó de inmediato, dándole un ligero estrujón en los dedos—. Con el dolor de mi alma, admito que eres un niño adorable, fascinante y algo serio… no merecías el maltrato del que fuiste víctima, Fénix.

—Una palabra más y te mando a dormir en la perrera de Athos. —Sonrió algo abochornado.

—¿Y Athos donde dormirá?

—Conmigo, por supuesto. De hecho él dormirá con nosotros, no es justo que se quede en el pasillo —determinó con seriedad, dejando en claro que no pensaba cambiar de parecer.

Radamanthys supo al instante que tenía esa batalla perdida, pues Ikki era por demás protector, así que no tenía caso contradecirlo.

—¿En verdad quieres seguir con el juego, Fénix?

Ikki lo miró por un momento y sonrió. Ya había comprendido que el dichoso juego, era una forma retorcida y extraña con la que Radamanthys intentaba demostrarle su preocupación y apoyo, creyendo que con eso iba a aliviar la pérdida de una infancia e inocencia que él nunca alcanzó a disfrutar ni mucho menos a extrañar puesto que no la había tenido.

Había crecido sin depender de nadie, solo contra el mundo, dispuesto a cuidar de su hermano y defenderlo con uñas y dientes. Desde hacía muchos años no necesitaba de los cuidados de nadie, por el contrario, era él quien cuidaba y apoyaba a manos llenas. Aún así, no se le antojó desdeñar a su amante.

—Sí, me gusta que cuiden de mi por una vez en la vida. No es tan malo. —Pronunciar aquello no le hizo sentir avergonzado, débil ni incómodo. Su orgullo continuaba intacto.

Entonces comprendió que el juego no era tan retorcido ni extraño como pensó. En su fuero interno le agradaba saber que Radamanthys se preocupaba por él y estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo.

—Si no quieres comportarte como un mocoso no importa, de cualquier forma seguirás siendo mi dulce niño —sentenció poniéndose de pie para dejar las tazas en el fregadero.

Ikki sonrió negando varias veces. Aunque Radamanthys no lo admitía de forma tan abierta como él, también era alguien sumamente protector. Durante tres años de convivencia se lo había demostrado.

—Vamos a la cama, Wyvern, se me antoja hacer lo que el  _peque_   no quiso —murmuró abrazándolo de la cintura y dirigirse al lugar mencionado. 


	24. 23 — Hot Wax — Sex On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a una deuda inesperada y el apoyo de Ikki, Radamanthya aprende que ante la sociedad puede ser una dama remilgada, y en la cama convertirse en una ramera insaciable para disfrutar del sexo a plenitud, sin culpa ni vergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, genderbend, hetero, lemon explícito, hardcore, ligero BDSM, uso de sextoys, spanking, squirting, fingering, licking, lenguaje vulgar y altisonante, coprolalia.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

La rubia de cabello corto y ojos color ámbar, ingresó a su pequeño apartamento dando un portazo fúrico. Estaba frustrada, realmente molesta y tenía ganas de asesinar a media humanidad.

Algún bastardo había conseguido duplicar su tarjeta de crédito, dándose gusto al emplearla para comprar malditos caprichos absurdos, que esperaba lo mataran de alguna manera. Ella que era tan estricta con sus gastos, que se apegaba a un presupuesto y gustaba de ahorrar, no perdonaba un derroche de ese calibre ni mucho menos la falta grave del asalto. El colmo fue que al presentarse en el banco, el seguro por el que pagaba todos los meses, no cubría ese tipo de estafas.

Ahora estaba endeudada hasta la médula.

Su situación no podía ser peor. Apenas seis meses atrás había decidido independizarse, y procuraba por todos los medios no fastidiar a sus padres de ninguna manera. Gracias a eso vivía apretada en cuanto a gastos. La mayor parte de su sueldo se iba en pagar la renta, los servicios, la gasolina y la universidad; a duras penas le quedaba algo para la comida diaria.

Pagar por esa nueva deuda la iba a dejar en la miseria.

Radamanthya suspiró antes de apretar los labios, justo cuando se sentó en el borde de su cama. Con pereza observó a su alrededor y negó despacio. Se arrepintió por las cortinas elegantes, por el televisor o la bonita cómoda que la había enamorado, compras que se negó a hacer para ahorrarse ese dinero.

No tenía nada más que lo estrictamente indispensable, y ahora debía pagar por un gasto ridículo de licor, botanas, ropa, zapatos y hasta una lavadora. ¡Y esa que debía pagar lavandería cada semana!

—Malditos sean todos —masculló con rencor desmedido.

Sin otra opción, sacudió la cabeza y buscó una libreta junto a la pluma en la mesa de noche. Tendida boca abajo empezó a anotar cada uno de los gastos mensuales que la acompañaban desde que se independizó, añadiendo un aproximado del pago que debía dar, a partir del siguiente mes, para empezar a solventar la deuda de la tarjeta de crédito.

Al ver el resultado de su suma le dieron ganas de llorar.

Radamanthya frunció los labios y el entrecejo, al concluir que su sueldo no alcanzaba para cubrir todos esos gastos. Por el contrario, le quedaba debiendo a todo el mundo.

—Necesito ganar más dinero —musitó rascándose la cabeza con desesperación.

Volver con sus padres o pedirles el dinero de esa deuda inesperada, no estaba entre sus opciones. Su orgullo y sentido de la responsabilidad eran demasiado grandes.

Por otro lado, buscar otro empleo de medio tiempo tampoco era opción. Con el empleo en la oficina y la universidad, tenía más que suficiente. Necesitaba disponer de al menos cinco horas extras en el día para poder mantener dos trabajos a la vez. Estaba pensando en ello cuando la llamó Valentine, su novio.

Radamanthya le contó lo sucedido con la tarjeta de crédito y el banco. Su dulce novio la escuchó, intentó darle consuelo barato al asegurarle que lograría pagar la deuda, y la animó a no desmotivarse por aquello. Después de todo, según Valentine, eran cosas que a muchos le sucedían.

La rubia rodó los ojos, pensando que Val era tierno y tal, pero poco útil cuando se le necesitaba en verdad, ya que el hombre estaba tan quebrado como ella. Unos minutos después cortó la llamada.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, la chica rodó por el colchón hasta quedar de espaldas. No ganaba nada martirizando su cabeza con tantas ideas imposibles de alcanzar, aunque sabía que debía encontrar una solución.

—Aiacos. —Radamanthya soltó el comentario al aire, pensando que él era su tabla de salvación en esos momentos.

Conocía al mencionado desde que ingresó a la universidad. Desde hacía tres años, Aiacos trabajaba en Pornhub, en la sede localizada en Londres. Según el nepalí, en las oficinas del famoso sitio pornográfico le iba de maravillas, la paga era excelente y el trabajo era magnífico.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Pasaron tres días para que Radamanthya le hablara de su lío a Aiacos, pidiéndole entrelíneas ayuda con el empleo. Aiacos se caracterizaba por ser simpático, algo retorcido y por gastarse un humor negro de lo más macabro, además de contar chistes malos. Pero lo que más destacaba en él, era su fidelidad en cuanto a las amistades y las soluciones alucinantes que se fumaba para los problemas ajenos.

El muchacho asintió a medida que escuchaba a su amiga y poco a poco dibujó una sonrisa, que al final resaltó la picardía en su mirada profunda. Por unos instantes permaneció en silencio, más que nada para darle suspenso al asunto, tiempo que aprovechó para beber un poco de té y perder la mirada en el ventanal que daba al exterior.

Las cafeterías de la universidad no eran las mejores, pero en ocasiones las panorámicas que ofrecían lo recompensaban.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó la inglesa, sin alterar su gesto pétreo y mirada fría.

—Ya te había mencionado que en Pornhub siempre andan en busca de carne fresca. Los altos mandos son como tiburones insaciables; aunque, acá entre nos, no tienen tantos dientes… Tiburcio, uno de ellos, está medio chimuelo —dijo, murmurando lo último en tono confidencial.

Al terminar de compartir ese secreto, se echó a reír de buena gana, al recordar la dentadura chueca del gerente que había apodado de forma ridícula. Radamanthya lo observó con algo de pena, pensando si tomar la información como algo literal o figurado. Al final no le dio importancia, como fuera el chiste no tenía gracia.

—Por eso te comenté mi problema. ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme un empleo allí? —soltó directa, sin andarse más por las ramas.

—Por supuesto que te consigo trabajo, querida.

—Pero necesito algo de medio tiempo o menos —aclaró cruzándose de brazos, dejando apoyados los codos en el borde de la mesa.

  
Si su madre la viera, le estaría reclamando por esa muestra de pésima educación.

Aiacos sonrió amplio, mostrando mayor parte de su dentadura frontal, como si quisiera iluminar a la rubia con la blancura de la misma.

—Pierde cuidado, los horarios te los puedes poner tú misma si sabes echarte a la bolsa a la persona adecuada.

De inmediato buscó una libreta y una pluma entre su mochila, al dar con las mismas garabateó algo en una hoja.

—Toma. Busca a este bastardo, por las mañanas es quien tiene a cargo las pruebas para el ingreso del nuevo personal. Aunque tiene pinta de perro lanudo, es bastante accesible, además dile que vas de parte mía, seguro que te ubica en un puesto que se acomode a tus necesidades —aseguró guiñándole el ojo.

De inmediato se puso serio y añadió: 

—No vayas por la tarde. En ocasiones atiende Kagaho, o en el peor de los casos, Ikki, el fastidioso de su hermano. Esos dos son un reverendo grano en el culo… y Kagaho dice odiarme, aunque yo sé que en el fondo me ama.

Radamanthya cogió la hoja y leyó a toda prisa la dirección de las oficinas y el nombre del susodicho que prometía ser su salvación: Minos Amdahl.

—Te agradezco la ayuda, Aiacos. —La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa escueta y guardó la hoja.

—Ni lo tengas en cuenta... aunque si me enseñas las tetas, eso no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Por respuesta Radamanthya le echó el té en la cara. Ambos siguieron charlando de otros asuntos relacionados con la universidad, luego de que Aiacos hiciera un alboroto, digno de un gallináceo, por la bebida que escoció en su pecho.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

El viernes a media mañana, Radamanthya se presentó a las oficinas de Pornhub. Iba con ropa de oficina y su curriculum vitae, preparada para una entrevista, y de ser posible quedarse con el empleo.

En la recepción le preguntó por Minos a una muchacha pálida de largo cabello negro, que estaba más entretenida en limarse las uñas; que en realizar su trabajo. Pandora le dedicó una sonrisa hueca y le indicó el nivel al que debía ir para dar con el mencionado. Apenas agradeciendo las indicaciones, Radamanthya se alejó al elevador.

La sala de espera a dónde fue a dar era espaciosa, neutra y pulcra. El lugar estaba rodeado de ocho oficinas, y además de algunas plantas, tenía por decoración el enorme logo de la página web. No era desagradable a la vista, al menos no lucía decadente.

Radamanthya le habló a otra recepcionista, y la muchacha; que a duras penas podía con las llamadas y apuntes; distraídamente le indicó que esperara en uno de los sofás hasta ser llamada.  
  
La espera fue tediosa, y ella estaba a punto de mandar al caño la idea; sin embargo; poco antes de que decidiera largarse, la puerta de una de las oficinas de la izquierda se abrió.

—¿Eres la que viene por el puesto? —Soltó el varón que se asomó.

—Obviamente.

—Bien. Acompáñame —indicó cerrando la oficina.  
  
Con una seña le pidió que lo siguiera y en absoluto silencio la llevó a uno de los niveles más altos del edificio, mientras revisaba una libreta maltratada. Radamanthya lo siguió de cerca, atenta al entorno y el lenguaje corporal del hombre. A su gusto era demasiado joven; casi de su edad; para trabajar en un puesto tan importante, mas no le dio interés a eso.

Luego de andar por un pasillo, más parecido al de un hotel, el muchacho abrió la puerta del fondo, encendió la luz y le permitió ingresar.

—¿Es la primera vez que haces esto o ya tienes experiencia? —preguntó buscando algunos objetos en un cajón.

La habitación a donde ingresaron estaba lejos de ser una oficina respetable, de hecho era un sitio demasiado simple, pues además del escritorio, el archivero y un sofá, solo estaba el cajón que el hombre revolvía y una puerta extra. No había nada más, ni una ventana, aunque sí que disponía de bastante iluminación debido a las múltiples lámparas de pie y de techo colocadas estratégicamente. Lo más extraño era que la pared donde estaba ubicado el sofá, tenía fondo casi negro, sin ni un adorno.

—Actualmente trabajo de secretaria en un bufete de abogados —resolvió la muchacha, quien optó por sentarse en el sofá.

El moreno giró a observarla y se echó a reír de buena gana por el chiste improvisado, el que todo sea dicho no entendió bien. De cualquier forma le dio risa.

—Buena broma —apuntó. Despacio caminó frente al escritorio, apoyó las nalgas en el borde e hizo una floritura con la mano, mostrándole la cámara que sostenía en la siniestra—. Ahora empieza a desnudarte.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —siseó achicando la mirada.

—Que te quites la ropa —obvió alzando las cejas—, no esperas grabar la sesión vestida. Lo que nos interesa verte son las tetas, el culo y el coño, y que tan bien sabes emplearlos.

La rubia contuvo el aire, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. La sola idea la mareó. Había llegado para un puesto de recepcionista, secretaria, mensajera, lo que fuera, pero no para fornicar y dejarse grabar.

—¿Cuanto me pagan por hacerlo? —preguntó por fin.

—¿Pandora no te aclaró eso?

—No —respondió segura, sin saber quién demonios era Pandora.

Ikki asintió un par de veces con aire reflexivo y buscó en la libreta, hasta dar con una especie de formulario lleno de anotaciones, el cual le tendió. Radamanthya leyó los términos, pagos y cada una de las cláusulas, asintiendo al final.

Cuando se grababan vídeos profesionales, pagaban más según la categoría. Los de práctica BDSM eran los mejores pagados.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás?

—El BDSM parece apropiado.

Ikki sesgó los labios en una sonrisa chacalesca y negó. Algunos aseguraban soportar el BDSM, más que nada por la paga, pero pocos lograban resistir hasta el final.

—¿Qué tipo de juegos y roles te gustan?

Radamanthya no supo qué responder, y eso se reflejó en su rostro. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, ya que en realidad nunca había probado el sexo a ese nivel.

—Bien. Haremos una prueba; esa también se te pagará, no te preocupes; pero será grabada tipo vídeo ameteur.

Ikki le entregó un formulario nuevo, donde le indicó que debía señalar en las casillas todo lo que estaba dispuesta a permitir durante la sesión (desde grabaciones cercanas y fotografías, hasta torturas y humillaciones). Tras entregarle la pluma, volvió hacia el cajón y buscó otros objetos, más apropiados para el tipo de sesión con la inexperta inglesa.

La rubia leyó en silencio y empezó a marcar las casillas que escogió, apoyándose más por el pago que le daban por cada permiso, que por el gusto de hacerlo. Por ratos hizo algunas preguntas que Ikki resolvió sin tapujos, quedando de acuerdo con algunos detalles a realizar.

—Entonces… ¿me desnudo? —preguntó dejando el formulario sin firmar en el escritorio.

—De hecho tu culo debería estar al aire desde hace rato.

Radamanthya rodó los ojos. Por un momento pensó bien en aquello, pues aún tenía tiempo para huir de allí y no volver nunca más, ya que ni siquiera había firmado ningún documento. Pero al recordar la deuda, y pensar en la paga, optó por quedarse.

Ikki se cruzó de brazos, luego de dejar todo lo que necesitaba a la mano, y la observó con ojo crítico. No era de mal ver. La muchacha de pálida piel tenía hermosos senos pequeños, cintura estrecha, caderas algo anchas y nalgas respingonas. Nada en la menuda mujer era exagerado y todo estaba bien proporcionado.

La inglesa se tragó cualquier comentario, esforzándose por no mostrarse incómoda ante el escrutinio del varón. No era tan sencillo mostrarse desnuda frente a un completo desconocido.

Cuando quedó en pelotas, los golpecitos en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Ikki empezó a reír entre dientes y fue a abrir, dejando entrar a Seiya. Con discreción, la rubia procuró ocultar su sexo y senos empleando las manos.

—Él es Seiya, será nuestro camarógrafo.

El castaño la saludó agitando la mano, y con Ikki empezaron a revisar lo que la muchacha había marcado en el formulario. El moreno de ojos azules le dio indicaciones precisas a Seiya, quien asintió de buena gana.

—Bien, ya es la hora. Haremos la sesión aquí, así que acomódate en el sofá y empieza a calentar a tu público. Ya sabes, debes tocarte las tetas, la vulva, métete el dedo, gime y pon cara de necesitada, como si en verdad te estuvieras muriendo por una verga —aleccionó con seriedad.

Radamanthya hizo nota mental de las indicaciones, mostrándose segura, a pesar que sentía el estómago reducido al tamaño de una canica y las piernas hechas de flan.

Al sentarse medio separó los muslos y empezó a pasear las manos por su cuerpo, haciendo parte de lo que el moreno esbelto le indicó, mientras se esforzaba por mirar a la cámara como si se tratase de un amante. Ikki le murmuraba otras indicaciones, haciendo algunas señas desde su cómodo lugar. Por su cuenta Seiya grababa de cerca el recorrido de las manos delicadas.

—¡Corte!

Todo se detuvo y Seiya apagó la cámara.

—Necesito que calientes a quien te vea, no que los espantes con tu seriedad, ni mucho menos que los duermas con tu parsimonia. Deja a un lado la timidez; debes ser más atrevida, sensual y cachonda, incluso obscena. Recuerda que es pornografía —soltó Ikki.

—No sé cómo. —Radamanthya cerró las piernas, apretando los muslos.

Ciertamente no estaba excitada, ni siquiera un poco.

Ikki se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, buscando la manera de acumular paciencia, característica que en realidad no tenía.

—Pues tendrás que esforzarte y buscar la manera de resolver tu dilema.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ikki dio la señal para iniciar una vez más con el vídeo. Al igual que en la primer prueba, tuvo que cortar a los tres minutos. La inglesa no colaboraba. Aún así le dio cinco oportunidades más que terminaron de igual forma.

—¿Quieres que te de una mano?

Radamanthya lo pensó un momento y asintió. El moreno ya estaba desesperado por la pérdida de tiempo, ella no avanzaba en nada y en realidad no quería perder la oportunidad de ganar dinero, que no era nada fácil como muchos aseguraban.

Sin mediar palabra se quitó la camisa de manga larga, quedándose con la camiseta de tirantes, el pantalón de mezclilla negro y los converse. Luego de eso encendió una veladora gruesa, dejando la misma en el escritorio. Fue entonces que a paso seguro se sentó al lado de la rubia, pasando su brazo por encima de los endebles hombros.

—Quiero que te relajes y te dejes llevar —susurró muy cerca de su oreja, golpeándola con su tibio aliento—. Yo me encargaré de dejar tu delicioso coñito bien mojado, ansioso por tragarse mi verga.

La rubia bufó y pasó saliva con algo de dificultad. No debía ni podía rechazar la cercanía, ya que ella había pedido una mano. Del mismo modo, no estaba en posición de mostrarse melindre ante el atrevimiento del moreno chulesco, pues había marcado varias casillas que le permitían al varón hacer y decir cuanto quisiera.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro, flaco? —siseó retadora, con el mentón en alto y mirada tajante. Necesitaba el dinero, pero tampoco estaba para dejarse amedrentar.

Por respuesta, Ikki sonrió de lado.

—En un momento lo averiguarás —aseguró autosuficiente, seguro de lo que decía.

A su señal, Seiya encendió la grabadora y empezó a filmarlos. Ikki acunó la mejilla, rozando la piel lechosa con su pulgar, a la vez que acortaba distancia hasta asaltar los labios sonrosados con un beso bien plantado.

Radamanthya cerró los ojos aferrando parte de la camiseta del moreno en su puño, a la vez que se obligaba a devolver la caricia atrevida. Ikki le mordisqueó juguetonamente el labio inferior, y de inmediato coló la lengua en la cavidad, explorando la misma con ronces sutiles, candentes e incitadores que estuvieron a punto de derretir a la inglesa. Aquel era el beso más rico que le habían dado en su vida, un jodido beso que bastó para clavarla en el cielo.

Sin romper con el beso, que poco a poco subió de intensidad, el moreno empezó a deslizar una de sus manos por el cuello, rozando la tibia piel con sus yemas, a la vez que dejaba caricias fantasmales que la pusieron cosquilluda.

El moreno, a pesar de ser un cretino de lo más patán, besaba y tocaba delicioso.

El bastardo sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando Ikki finalizó con el beso, por la necesidad de seguir explorando algo más apetitoso, dejó una leve succión en el labio inferior que le hizo suspirar. Radamanthya entreabrió los ojos, sin mostrarse molesta por las caricias que paseaban por su cintura y abdomen.

—Esa mirada de chucha calenturienta sí me para el pito —susurró sobre el morro, segundos antes de atrapar el arco de cupido con sus labios y succionar el mismo con firmeza, haciéndola estremecer.

Ikki rompió el medio abrazo, permaneciendo pegado a su costado, y empezó a acariciar uno de los tersos senos. Con su mano libre rozaba juguetonamente la cara interna de uno de los muslos, acercándose por momentos a la ingle. Entre tanto sus labios y lengua se dedicaron a recorrer el largo cuello y las clavículas, dinamitando la piel con pericia.

Con la yema del índice empezó a rodear el pezón sonrosado, jugando con los movimientos que iban de arriba a abajo, a los lados o en círculos. Al sentirlo un poco más duro, se inclinó un poco más para lamerlo con glotonería, antes de soplarlo. Radamanthya gimió por lo bajo, echando la cabeza hacia un lado, ignorando por completo a Seiya y la estúpida cámara. Ikki sonrió de lado, por la reacción de la mujer, y empezó a succionar con ganas usando su lengua para empujar el tierno pezón, haciéndola estremecer por el piercing que decoraba el músculo húmedo.

El golpe de calor que rebotó en su vientre, provocó que la rubia jadeara con fuerza y separara un poco más sus muslos, debido a la excitación que empezaba a recorrer su sistema.

Por un momento Ikki se dedicó a mordisquear, chupar y lamer los senos, estrujándolos a capricho para calentar un poco más a la inglesa. Radamanthya se dejó hacer, procurando abandonarse al trato y las sensaciones deliciosas que recorrían su piel.

Sin dejar de estimular una de las tetas, Ikki deslizó su mano izquierda hacia abajo, trazando un camino sinuoso por el abdomen plano, aumentando con ello el deseo de la mujer por ser tocada. Sin embargo, justo por encima del pubis bien depilado, el moreno detuvo la mano alejándola con pereza.

Sin previo aviso, sostuvo de las mejillas a la rubia y sonrió.

—Apuesto a que ya tienes la raja bien mojada y holgada, putita —susurró con tono aterciopelado muy cerca de sus labios, dejando una lamida sugerente sobre los mismos—. Dilo, quieres que me coma tu coño mientras te dedeo.

Radamanthya jadeó apretando los muslos y cerró un ojo, negándose a soltar prenda, provocando que el varón soltara una risa franca.

—Bien, lo voy a averiguar. —Aseguró pícaro como era, soltando el agarre y alejándose de ella.

De inmediato se acomodó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. De un movimiento seguro y dominante, le sostuvo las corvas y le abrió las piernas con violencia, tirando de la menuda mujer para aproximar su trasero al borde del sofá. Radamanthya gimió por el trato brusco, respirando agitada al sentir el aliento de Ikki golpeando su área genital. Entre tanto Seiya continuaba grabandolo todo, aproximando la cámara a la vulva de la chica.

—Así, zorrita, enséñame tu higo jugoso.

Ikki deslizó los dedos a lo largo de la vulva, acariciando un momento el monte de venus. Humedeciendo su labio inferior, se acercó para dejar un beso húmedo justo allí. Al alejarse frotó los dedos sobre los labios vaginales, jugando con la caliente y flexible piel, hasta que los separó usando dos de sus dedos.

—Huy… mira que coño tan rico el que tienes —ronroneó permitiendo que la cámara se acercara aún más.

El moreno usó los dedos de la mano libre para acariciar el sexo caliente y húmedo de la mujer, que se abría y palpitaba gracias al estímulo. Cuando sus yemas presionaron el clítoris y empezaron a frotarlo, Radamanthya gimoteó con fuerza, ondeando con un movimiento sensual su cuerpo. Ikki jugueteó un momento con el sexo, toqueteando y acariciando todo a su alcance mientras le dedicaba obscenidades de todo tipo que tenían a la mujer a mil.

—Estás bien jugosa, pero no es suficiente —musitó justo antes de deslizar la lengua en medio de los labios vaginales, aumentando con ello el calentón de la inglesa que no paraba de gimotear.

El piercing de la lengua viperina se sentía delicioso.

Por un rato más Ikki continuó lamiendo con hambre, recogiendo con su lengua el néctar que no paraba de brotar, mientras sus dedos seguían estimulando el clítoris que al paso de los minutos se hinchaba más. Por un instante simuló penetraciones con su lengua, procurando hundirla en la vagina. Cuando tuvo suficiente enfocó su atención en el botoncillo rojizo y empezó a succionarlo, picoteándolo con su lengua para moverlo de un lado a otro, alternando el ritmo y la velocidad, para buscar el movimiento que la excitaba más. Al mismo tiempo la penetró con el dedo medio, provocando el primer orgasmo de la mujer.

Radamanthya gimió con fuerza, arañando los cojines del sofá a la vez que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su interior se contraía en espasmos involuntarios.

—Eres bien cachonda, zorra. Tu almeja es insaciable. —comentó mirándola con morbo y deseo, sin detener el estímulo, negándose a darle tregua.

Ikki escupió el sexo y continuó succionando el clítoris, ello sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Su dedo empezó a simular el coito a ritmo punitivo, hasta que coló el anular. Radamanthya gemía desatada, arrebolada por el calor excesivo que recorría todo su cuerpo, mientras su interior estrujaba con saña los dedos que la fornicaban a toda velocidad y sin piedad.

El moreno bebió de sus expresiones, atento a ellas, hasta que retrajo las falanges un poco. Justo cuando rozó el punto G, empezó a mover los dedos en el interior de una forma peculiar, como nunca antes la habían tocado. Radamanthya apretó los labios, aferró los rizos desordenados del varón y tensó la cadera, elevándola un poco más para seguir disfrutando e intensificar esas caricias que empezaban a enloquecerla.

Gimiendo descontrolada, observaba a los ojos a Ikki, quien seguía lamiendo su clítoris mientras la estimulaba de esa forma tan magistral. Aquello duró una eternidad demasiado breve, al menos para el gusto de la inglesa.

Cuando Seiya le dio a Ikki la veladora a medio consumir, el moreno empezó a verter la cera caliente sobre los muslos, abdomen y pecho. Radamanthya se asustó por aquello, aunque excitada como estaba, el ardor se sintió rico, demasiado bien.

—¡Más! ¡Echa más y no te detengas! —exigió mientras se estrujaba los senos.

Complaciente, el moreno alejó sus labios del clítoris y sin dejar de penetrarla con los dedos, continuó vertiendo un camino de gotas con la cera derretida, desatando más gemidos en la mujer. Cuando tuvo suficiente, Ikki se inclinó nuevamente para seguir comiéndole el coño.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo!—chilló cuando sintió que estaba a punto de mearse encima.

Ikki la ignoró y siguió en lo suyo, retirándose justo cuando el chorro propio del squirting, se hizo presente.

—¡Jo! ¡Eres una puta regadera! —halagó entusiasmado, sentado a un costado mientras sus dedos frotaban de arriba a abajo el sexo de la mujer, salpicando todo al frente, incluso la cámara. Entre tanto continuó vertiendo gotitas de cera en el cuerpo menudo.

Radamanthya gemía casi a gritos, sin poder controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, sobre todo sus muslos, mientras se corría como nunca antes.

En lo que se recuperaba del orgasmo, Seiya medio secó el suelo y limpió la cámara, tendiéndole una toalla a la chica para que secara sus muslos. Por su cuenta, Ikki se quitó la camiseta, los zapatos y el pantalón, y de inmediato se clavó un preservativo.

Al ver a Ikki masturbándose con ganas, observándola con morbo y deseo, Radamanthya gimoteó y volvió a abrir las piernas, mostrándole con descaro su sexo.

—Mi zorrita quiere que le taladre el hoyo —ronroneó aproximándose para apoyar una rodilla en el borde del sofá.

La rubia jadeante sostuvo el pene enhiesto y empezó a masturbarlo, mirando fijamente los ojos azules y acerados. Ikki lamió tres de sus dedos y los guió a la vulva para frotar los labios vaginales, antes de alejarlos de allí y pellizcar el pezón derecho.

—Ven, te voy a dar la verga que tanto deseas. —Ikki se inclinó y sostuvo su miembro, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una pierna para acomodarla en su hombro, guiando el glande a la vagina.

Una embestida fiera bastó para penetrarla de golpe y robarle un gemido delicioso. El chapoteo de los embistes se hizo presente, acompañado de los gemidos de la inglesa remilgada y las obscenidades del moreno descarado, quien por ratos le vertió cera caliente por todas partes.

Radamanthya se desató como nunca antes, abandonada en el placer desmedido mientras gemía descontrolada y con sus largas uñas le rastrillaban la espalda y las nalgas al moreno, dejándole arañazos bien marcados por todas partes. Por su cuenta, Ikki le pedía más de ese trato, mientras le aseguraba que era la puta más gata del lugar.

Así continuaron hasta que la inglesa aseguró a gritos que estaba por correrse a chorros una vez más, luego de los orgasmos múltiples.

La grabación fue un éxito y el vídeo de lo más cachondo.

Radamanthya estaba segura que obtendría el empleo, Ikki se lo aseguró luego de que limpiaran los remanentes del acto, se acicalaran y ella firmara. Cuando el muchacho estuvo listo, le entregó un codo del formulario que ella llenó, indicándole que pasara con Pandora para que le dieran su paga.

—Ha sido un gusto trabajar contigo, Minos —soltó con su típico tono flemático, elegante y refinada como siempre era.

—¿Minos? Como que mojarte el higo en exceso te dejó pirada. —Se burló riendo entre dientes—. Yo no soy ese imbécil, me llamo Ikki.

Radamanthya quiso morirse al comprender que se había entrevistado con la persona equivocada. Seiya codeó a su jefe inmediato, murmurándole que ella no era Conner, la rubia con la que debían trabajar.

—¿Quien coño eres?

Aunque preguntó, él mismo confirmó el nombre de la rubia al leer el formulario.

—Radamanthya Walden. —Leyó asintiendo despacio—. Si debías entrevistarte con Minos, es porque querías un puesto de secre o recepcionista, ¿no?

De nueva cuenta empezó a reír, divertido por la absurda confusión. Por su parte, Radamanthya se mantuvo seria, sin manifestar ningún tipo de sentimiento, pues optó por fingir indiferencia mientras quitaba de sus uñas  _los pellejos_  que le arrancó al moreno.

—Da igual. Lo hecho, hecho está. Si quieres el puesto de secre, busca a Minos mañana por la mañana, porque hoy no se presentó —explicó alzando un hombro—. Para que no te confundas de nuevo, es un tipo que parece chucho peludo.

—Vale. De cualquier forma, gracias por tu ayuda, Ikki —soltó tajante y salió del lugar.

Al llegar a la calle la inglesa iba con una sonrisa amplia, cargando consigo su primer pago, y sobre todo, el cosquilleo de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que se presentó a Pornhub, y Radamanthya seguía sin recibir noticias, ni una maldita llamada. Se había comunicado con Aiacos, quien le aseguró que tarde o temprano la llamarían. La cantidad de vídeos a evaluar era inmensa.

Al final ya no quiso ir por el puesto de secretaria. Prefería filmar uno que otro vídeo, total eso no le quitaba demasiado tiempo, la paga era buena y los orgasmos increíbles.

Recostada en la cama de Valentine, con las piernas abiertas, jadeaba sin muchas ganas mientras su novio la penetraba una y otra vez. Radamanthya empezó a acariciar la espalda perlada de sudor, hasta que se animó a arañarla para ponerlo a tono.

—¡Hey! Cuidado con tus uñas —murmuró el varón.

La rubia apretó los labios y optó por dejar quietas las manos.

—Dime algo sucio —pidió con tono seductor.

Valentine se detuvo, para observarla sorprendido por la extraña petición, confirmando que hablaba en serio. Acto seguido torció los labios y sonrió con los labios apretados.

—Estás bien buena, nena. —Al instante se sonrojó graciosamente, pues no estaba acostumbrado al lenguaje altisonante ni nada por el estilo. Su educación estricta había hecho mella en él.

Radamanthya hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no rodar los ojos.

Minutos después Valentine se desplomó luego de finalizar su ardua labor, rematándola con un orgasmo que lo dejó satisfecho. La inglesa continuó frotando su clítoris con insistencia, buscando alcanzar el orgasmo, hasta que optó por fingirlo, como le ocurría desde hacía tiempo.

Sin decir nada se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda a su novio y se dedicó a desgranar los minutos en analizar su situación. Rato después Valentine se quedó dormido.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Justo cumplió tres meses desde que grabó el vídeo, cuando decidió ir a buscar al patán más odioso de Pornhub. Radamanthya se aseguró de acosar primero a Aiacos, quien terminó por decirle la ubicación exacta de Ikki, y donde podía encontrarlo en ese momento.

La rubia caminó a paso firme, ignorando a todos a su alrededor, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Aiacos llegó a una habitación ubicada en los pisos superiores. El lugar era algo parecido al que ella ocupó, aunque no fue algo que le interesó.

Sin pedir permiso ingresó, encontrando al moreno apoyado en el escritorio mientras fumaba y supervisaba la grabación de ese día. En el sillón del centro, una italiana de pelo teñido de verde se metía un enorme pene de goma en el ano a la vez que se acariciaba el clítoris.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —masculló al ver a Radamanthya.

—Vine a hablar contigo, imbécil —susurró por lo bajo.

Ikki asintió, la sostuvo del brazo y la pegó a su costado, pidiéndole en voz baja que esperara. Se suponía que aquello no debía tardar demasiado; sin embargo; Shaina parecía no cansarse de abusar de su cuerpo.

El moreno le indicó a Seiya que se encargara del resto, y que al final mandara a Shaina a la oficina de su hermano junto a la grabación. Acto seguido salió de allí acompañado de Radamanthya.

La oficina de Ikki sí era respetable, elegante y algo desordenada debido a los muchos papeles y equipos de grabación que tenía regados por allí.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué quieres? —soltó luego de sentarse en su lugar e indicarle a la chica que se acomodara en una de las sillas de enfrente. Sin darle tiempo a responder añadió—: si vienes por lo del empleo, eso no depende de mí, son los altos mandos quienes determinan si eres apropiada para hacer cine serio.

Radamanthya sonrió de lado, se puso de pie y, contoneando su cadera con coquetería, se aproximó al moreno mientras escuchaba su aburrida perorata. Iba vestida con un top de botones, una minifalda plisada negra y tacones ankle strap, a sabiendas que esas prendas estilizaban aún más su figura.

Con movimientos seductores, se sentó en el borde del escritorio y cruzó la pierna.

—¿Qué te pasa, mami rica?, ¿quieres que me coma tu chocho de puta sucia otra vez? —soltó descarado, sonriendo con picardía innata, esperando verla sonrojarse por la sarta de vulgaridades que soltó.

Nada. La rubia sonrió con satisfacción, sin inmutarse por las groserías.

Radamanthya movió su pierna con elegancia, dejando apoyada la punta del pie en la entrepierna del varón y empezó a frotar con suavidad. Eso bastó para hacer entrar a Ikki en acción.

Rato después, la mujer tenía las tetas apoyadas en el pulco escritorio, mostrándole el culo al patán, gimiendo encandilada por los lengüetazos que estimulaban su ano a la vez que le penetraba la vagina con los dedos.

Ikki se puso de pie y le dio varias nalgadas sonoras, buscando enrojecer la pálida piel de los cachetes esponjosos.

—Te daré tu dosis de verga dura, golfa regalada —masculló tras inclinarse, apoyando su pecho en la delicada espalda.

—Dame tu verga, perro hambriento, sé que te mueres por enterrarla —demandó mirándolo por encima del hombro.

El moreno sonrió amplio, satisfecho por su respuesta.

Minutos después ambos gemían al unísono mientras fornicaban como animales. La cadera de Ikki era imparable, la mujer insaciable, pues exigía por más a pesar que el pulgar del moreno estaba enterrado en su ano a la vez que la penetraba.

Esos encuentros furtivos se repitieron durante varios meses, hasta que iniciaron una relación seria, luego de que Radamanthya cortara con Valentine.

Fue hasta entonces que ella se enteró porque nunca la llamaron de Pornhub. Tenía dos meses de noviazgo con Ikki, cuando él le entregó el vídeo que grabaron. Cuando ella le preguntó, el moreno le explicó que jamás lo entregó ya que había preferido conservarlo. Radamanthya no le reclamó por eso, de cualquier forma Ikki le estaba ayudando a pagar la tarjeta de crédito.

Esa noche fue Radamanthya quien se folló al moreno con un strap-on, y ambos disfrutaron de la excitante experiencia.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

—Feliz aniversario, flaco —canturreó la inglesa, quien apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño lucía un coqueto negligee en color burdeos.

Ese día cumplían un año de noviazgo.

—¡Huy, mamacita rica! Voy a empezar por besarte los labios hasta llegar a tu boca —ronroneó tendido en la cama, mostrándole la veladora aromática que pensaba emplear esa noche.

La inglesa sonrió seductora y con andar felino se coló en la cama, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su amante.

—¿Y qué mas piensas hacerme?

Ikki sonrió divertido y acunó las pálidas mejillas, acercándola despacio para darle un beso apasionado.

—Te voy a taladrar el bollo hasta mojar mi chorizo en él, al final lo dejaré chorreando mi leche —respondió colmando de besos las mejillas y los labios.

—Entonces empieza por meterme el dedo —concedió divertida, sintiéndose a tono por las ocurrencias de Ikki.

El moreno se echó a reír de buena gana.

—Eres tan puerca, por eso te amo.

Radamanthya puso cara de susto, se sentó y apretó los labios, sin poder evitar el sonrojo violento que tiñó sus mejillas, orejas y parte de su cuello. Abochornada desvió la mirada y fingió toser. Ikki parpadeó sorprendido.

—¡Por fin lo conseguí! —chilló emocionado.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que para abochornar a la seria y remilgada rubia, no era necesario dedicarle cuanta obscenidad se le ocurría, pues eso solo la excitaba. En realidad, simplemente se necesitaban esas dos palabras mágicas.

—¡Te amo! ¡te amo! ¡te amo!

—Cállate, animal —murmuró tapándole la cara con una almohada. En consecuencia, Ikki le apretó las nalgas mientras pataleaba, fingiendo que se asfixiaba.  
  
Radamanthya sonrió sintiéndose demasiado bien al escuchar al patán, quien le enseñó que podía ser una dama remilgada y flemática ante la sociedad, y una verdadera ramera insaciable en la cama. Con él disfrutaba de su cuerpo y del sexo a plenitud, sin culpa ni vergüenza.

—También te amo —confesó tras destaparle el rostro, presta a devorarlo a besos e iniciar con la celebración de su aniversario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria
> 
> Squirting: También conocido como eyaculación femenina. Es el orgasmo intenso que alcanzan algunas mujeres cuando reciben estímulo simultáneo en el clítoris y el punto G.
> 
> Coprolalia: Tendencia patológica a proferir obscenidades.


	25. 24 — Aphrodisiacs — Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys le demuestra a Ikki, de forma magistral, que los afrodisíacos no son una ridiculez inútil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Blowjob, masturbación, BDSM, tortura, figging, lemon explícito, lenguaje altisonante, uso de sextoys.

** **

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys entró a la casa cargando con las bolsas del super. Extrañado porque Athos no salió a recibirlo, llamó a gritos al can y a su pareja, pues el silencio en el lugar era extraño, por demás inusual.

Era sábado y no había música ambientando el lugar.

A los segundos escuchó los ladridos animados del gran danés, seguidos de los gritos, amenazas e insultos de Ikki, que sonaba más rabioso que de costumbre. Radamanthys alzó la ceja, suspiró y asintió al comprender el asunto.

Ikki y Athos seguían librando la peor de las batallas en el patio trasero.  
  
Sonriendo de lado Radamanthys fue a la cocina a dejar las bolsas sobre la encimera, antes de dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía el escándalo. Ni siquiera abrió la puerta de cristal que daba al patio, su sentido común y prudencia se lo impidieron, aunque no pudo evitar echarse a reír de buena gana al ver a Ikki batallando con el perro.

Afuera el moreno le gritaba a Athos que se quedara quieto, mientras lo perseguía con la manguera para terminar de bañarlo. El ave inmortal tenía la cabeza y parte del rostro hechos un merengue, debido a la espuma embarrados en los mismos, lo demás estaba empapado hasta los huesos.

El perro lo ignoró, como solía hacer cuando estaba entusiasmado, debido a que los baños eran sinónimo de juegos. Al notar que Radamanthys estaba dentro, echó a correr como caballo desbocado, arrastrando a Ikki en su carrera, y ladró frente a la puerta de cristal a la vez que sacudía la cola, saludando a su modo al rubio.

—¡Mueve el culo y ayúdame! —bramó el menor, que hacía de todo por controlar al perro.

—No puedo, aún debo guardar las cosas del super. —Con esa excusa, Radamanthys desapareció de allí riendo a todo pulmón.

Ni bajo amenaza de muerte se metía a bañar al desastroso perro, además que ya le había dicho a Ikki que lo mejor era llevarlo a que le hicieran el grooming, más que nada para ahorrarse todo ese lío.

Llevaba un año con esa cantaleta.

Ikki farfulló y resignado con su tarea de la mañana, continuó luchando con Athos hasta que lo dejó libre de espuma. La nueva batalla inició cuando se dispuso a secarlo.

En la cocina, Radamanthys aprovechó para ordenar algunos de los víveres que compró mientras preparaba el almuerzo. Minutos después, vio pasar a Ikki hacia el segundo nivel, refunfuñando contra todo, tal y como sucedía cada vez que disponía bañar a Athos.

Negando despacio, el inglés puso a hervir agua para preparar un té de Assam, antes de buscar la barra de chocolate amargo con 85 % de cacao que acababa de comprarle a su pareja. Sabía que su amante deliraba por ese aperitivo.  
  
Cuando Ikki bajó, recién bañado y con ropa de andar en casa, en el desayunador lo esperaba su té y en un platillo un trozo de chocolate. Su enfado desapareció en un parpadeo, y sin decir palabra se acomodó en el taburete.

—A la próxima no te libras de acompañarme a hacer el super —mencionó el rubio, que estaba ocupado revisando la receta de para preparar el famoso platillo típico “ _yorkshire pudding with bangers and mash_ ”. Una de sus especialidades.

—Lo sé. Esta vez no te acompañé porque me quedé bañando a Athos —murmuró antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

Ikki frunció el entrecejo y, algo extrañado, cogió la enorme raíz de jengibre que descansaba en la encimera.

—¿Para qué compraste jengibre? —Ese no era un ingrediente que usaran, de hecho a ninguno de los dos parecía gustarle demasiado—. ¿Me harás galletas?

Pensar en las galletas horneadas por el magnate de la Caína lo ilusionó.

Radamanthys negó de inmediato y giró sobre su talón, luego de tapar la cacerola. Al mirar al moreno le sonrió con picardía, acercándose despacio, y le quitó el jengibre.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que los afrodisíacos son inútiles?

—Sí, te dije que los afrodisíacos son una ridiculez absurda, además de inútiles —confirmó sin enterarse a qué iba la pregunta.

Esa charla la habían tenido días atrás, y ni siquiera recordaba por qué motivo salió a colación el tema, pero en su momento el debate fue entretenido. Radamanthys aseguraba que los afrodisíacos eran un buen ingrediente para el sexo, mientras Ikki afirmaba que no necesitaban de algo así, pues según él la función de los afrodisíacos era algo más mental que física.

—Hoy te demostraré mi teoría. —Radamanthys sonrió un poco más amplio y sacudió el jengibre de un lado a otro.

Ikki rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño mordisco a su porción de chocolate.

—Sabes que basta con que me la chupes para que me pongas a toda máquina.

—Si te meto el dedo también te enciendo, pero ese no es el punto —añadió seguro de lo que decía—. Te juro que con esto, te haré aullar como bestia en celo.

—Admito que me gusta tu promesa, aunque igual no creo que bebiendo un té de jengibre me hagas aullar. —El moreno se alzó de hombros, mostrándose un tanto escéptico.

En respuesta Radamanthys empezó a reír entre dientes.

—Oh polluelo, aún eres tan inocente e inexperto en algunas prácticas —ronroneó fingiendo sentir pena por el menor. Acto seguido sonrió de lado—. Afortunadamente me tienes a tu lado.

Al notarlo tan seguro y confiado, el menor lo miró con cara de “ _no te creas tanto”_ , y le mostró el dedo corazón bien extendido.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Cuando cayó la noche, Radamanthys e Ikki ingresaron al sótano. Desde que el inglés decidió convertir el lugar en un dungeon, lo conservaban de esa forma, y los distintos tipos juguetes se acumularon hasta convertirlos en perfectos coleccionistas.

Desde que tenían el dungeon, también se vieron obligados a comprar dos camas nuevas, pues las que conseguían no soportaban los embates y terminaban destrozadas.

En medio de caricias y besos, el rubio empezó a desnudar al menor. Durante el almuerzo le había dado algunas pistas de cómo se realizaría la sesión de ese día y quedaron de acuerdo con los límites. La safeword seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

El Wyvern estaba excitado con la idea, por lo que entró en mod en tiempo récord. Ikki también estaba emocionado con la propuesta, de hecho siempre se mostraba receptivo con las ideas de su amante, así que no le fue difícil entrar en mod.

—Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras —susurró sobre los labios carnosos, antes de darle un beso apasionado que dejó al moreno comiendo ansias.

—¿Y si no grito? —ronroneó divertido, mientras sus dedos cosquilleaban en los costados de piel marmórea, dibujando arabescos inventados.

—Créeme que lo harás.

Radamanthys lo sostuvo de las mejillas y empezó a colmar de besos los labios, mentón y cuello, descendiendo en un camino lento que bastó para dinamitar la piel acaramelada. Ikki suspiraba encantado con el trato, a la vez que deslizaba las yemas por encima del cinturón de la chaparrera de cuero que usaba el mayor.

El ambiente se tornó mucho más íntimo a medida que los labios y dedos recorrieron las pieles ajenas por caminos ya conocidos de memoria, el calor de los cuerpos esculturales aumentó gracias al estímulo bienvenido, del mismo modo que su libido.  
  
El deseo mutuo era palpable.

Radamanthys masturbó al moreno un instante, sintiendo la carne llenarse a la vez que se volvía firme, más demandante. Suspirando, cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Ikki succionando una de sus tetillas, mordisqueando la misma con suavidad antes de aliviar el ligero ardor con su lengua.

—Es hora —murmuró el mayor con voz ronca y aterciopelada. Sus ojos brillaban como teas, desprendiendo el brillo de la lujuria cuando recorría con la mirada al ave de fuego.

—Hnm… no preparaste el té de jengibre —murmuró Ikki, que con su brazo rodeaba el cuello fibroso mientras besaba y lamía la nuez y todo a su alrededor.

Radamanthys dejó escapar una risa suave, profunda y sensual, antes de negar.

—Ven.

Junto al llamado guió a Ikki a la cama y le ayudó a recostarse, mimando la piel a su alcance. A diferencia de otras sesiones, ese día Ikki no llevaba ni una sola prenda encima, lo que lo hacía más antojable para el rubio. Flemático como era, le ató las manos a la cabecera, antes de atarle los tobillos a la barra que estaba instalada en los pies de la cama, dejándolo todas sus extremidades bien extendidas, formando una equis.

Sentado en el borde, a la diestra del menor, el rubio acercó la pequeña mesa donde estaba todo lo que necesitaba: la hielera, un cuchillo, el jengibre, un vaso, una botella de agua fría, servilletas de papel y la bala vibradora.

A pesar de la ansiedad que lo recorría, se tomó su tiempo para sacar de la pequeña hielera el enorme jengibre y cortar uno de los dedos más largos y gruesos de la raíz. Lo había elegido bien. Tras guardar lo que no iba a usar, ante la mirada curiosa de Ikki, empezó a pelar el dedo hasta darle forma de falo, asegurándose de retirar las protuberancias y evitarle incomodidades al menor. En cuanto lo tuvo listo, cogió la botella de agua fría, llenó el vaso y sumergió el jengibre para mantenerlo hidratado.

Ikki aspiró el aroma característico del jengibre que llenó el espacio y arrugó la nariz. Por unos instantes Radamanthys lo observó con deseo, sintiéndose repentinamente hambriento mientras limpiaba sus manos con una de las servilletas.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por los muslos del moreno, dejando caricias sutiles y fantasmales, seguidos de sus labios. El Wyvern se tomó su tiempo para estimular y explorar el cuerpo de su amante, encargándose de dinamitarlo hasta dejarlo en llamas.

Cuando tuvo suficiente con el juego previo, sus labios apresaron el glande rojizo, succionando con fuerza; a la vez que a tientas cogió la bala vibradora, encendiendo la misma al instante. Mientras le hacía una mamada paseó el juguete en los testículos y periné, presionando con algo de fuerza cada vez que escuchaba a Ikki jadear. Satisfecho con sus reacciones, abandonó el pene para chupar los testículos, deslizando la lengua con morbo y fascinación.

La respiración y pulso del moreno se aceleraron a medida que el calor empezó a aumentar aún más en esa parte de su cuerpo. Casi ronroneando intentó retorcerse al sentir la punta de la bala picoteando su ano, la que instantes después fue reemplazada por el dedo ensalivado del rubio.

Radamanthys frotó su yema en el contorno del orificio, murmurándole que se relajara. No quería usar lubricante para esa sesión, ya que eso suavizaba los efectos del jengibre. Paciente y ayudándose con su saliva, consiguió penetrar al menor, hundiendo su dedo despacio. Para ese momento Ikki gimoteaba ondeando su cadera con sensualidad innata, incitándolo por medio de susurros a que madara a la mierda el jengibre y lo tomara de una buena vez.

La propuesta fue tentadora, mas Radamanthys se negó. En verdad quería verlo enloquecer como nunca antes.

Pronto eran dos los dedos que abusaban del interior del moreno. El juez los separaba ligeramente o movía en círculos, preparando el cobijo aterciopelado y caliente para el infierno que le esperaba. Cuando consiguió enterrar un tercer dedo, confirmando que estaba laxo,  el magnate de la Caína determinó que Ikki estaba listo para sus juegos.

—Llegó el momento, polluelo —anunció con un dejo de solemnidad, conteniendo las ganas de masturbarse ya que con la simple idea su falo demandaba atención.

El juez abandonó el cuerpo esbelto, le dio un beso húmedo en la cara interna del muslo e irguió la espalda, presto a coger el dedo de jengibre que estaba sumergido en el agua junto al cuchillo. Radamanthys se acomodó sobre la cama, justo en medio de las piernas torneadas del muchacho, y por última vez le mostró el juguete del día.

—Disfruta, cariño.

Usando el cuchillo, le hizo un corte delgado a la base de la raíz y dejó la rodaja sobre el muslo. Pincelando una sonrisa de lado, introdujo el falo de jengibre hundiéndolo despacio. Ikki se estremeció por el frío y la humedad de la raíz, pero procuró mantenerse relajado.

—No funcionó. Eso solo me enfrió la cola —murmuró luego de unos instantes, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al confirmar que tenía razón en sus teorías.

—Dale solo unos segundos más. —Radamanthys seguía confiado, entretenido en acariciar las ingles del muchacho.

Tal y como predijo el rubio, bastaron unos momentos para que el jengibre hiciera efecto.

Ikki apretó los labios, frunciendo el entrecejo y la nariz, al sentir que esa cosa empezaba a quemarle el culo desde adentro, literalmente. Incómodo se removió y negó un par de veces.

—Quema —masculló intentando sacudir las piernas.

Radamanthys lo ignoró. Sin prestarle atención cogió la rodaja de jengibre y la posó sobre el glande, por encima del frenillo, rozándola en círculos gracias a sus dedos.

La oleada de calor en esa parte tan sensible llegó veloz, golpeando a Ikki con potencia. El moreno se removió gimoteando con fuerza, a la vez que luchaba por soltarse de las ataduras. Radamanthys sonrió.

Con el pulgar dejó presionada la ficha de jengibre en la cabeza rojiza, a la vez que con la mano libre empezó a follar al atheniense, enterrando la raíz hasta el fondo.

La sensación de quemazón se intensificó, y junto con eso, se presentó el escozor insoportable en su interior. Ikki sentía que el incendio se avivaba a escalas insoportables, además de eso la necesidad por ser frotado con algo que lo aliviara a calmar la picazón, era apremiante.

Los gemidos escandalosos y gritos se hicieron presentes. El moreno se olvidó de mantener en pie la resistencia pétrea que siempre manifestaba en ese tipo de sesiones. Le gustaba soportar todo de forma estoica, para motivar a Radamanthys a intensificar los deliciosos castigos que siempre lo dejaban sensible, y que desembocaban en sexo salvaje y apasionado.

Pero lo que le estaba haciendo sentir en ese instante, estaba lejos de su imaginación.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de los afrodisíacos? —Radamanthys sonrió burlón al plantear la interrogación, a la vez que encajó el pene de jengibre por completo para moverlo en círculos.

Ikki negó reiteradas veces, a la vez que gritaba a todo pulmón y su cadera se sacudía con violencia. Sus mejillas, cuello y orejas estaban teñidas de furioso carmín, sus ojos plagados de lagrimillas que ni siquiera sabía porqué estaban allí. Aquello no dolía en lo absoluto, sólo picaba como el mismísimo infierno.

—¡Basta! ¡Me pica el culo! —bramó entre molesto y alterado.

—No. Recuerda que debes decir la safeword —ronroneó el rubio.

—¡Blue!, ¡blue!, ¡blue!, ¡blue!

Radamanthys asintió satisfecho. Era la primera vez que Ikki decía la maldita palabra a media sesión, y que no se dedicaba a llevar el masoquismo al extremo ridículo.

Despacio retiró la raíz y la sumergió en el frasco de agua helada, junto a la ficha que había caído a un lado del muslo moreno. Ikki suspiró algo aliviado, aunque seguía sintiendo el escozor diabólico, lo que le hacía anhelar como nunca que algo se enterrara en su orificio.

El juez lo observó absorto, embobado con su respiración agitada, la piel caramelo perlada por una fina capa de sudor, el arrebol delicioso de su rostro y los ojos azules brillantes por las lagrimillas.

El cuadro era simplemente delicioso.

—¿No se suponía que los afrodisíacos son algo mental? —ronroneó ladeando la cabeza graciosamente, ignorando las demandas de su propia erección.

Estaba más caliente que nunca, pero no era tan imbécil de frotarse el pene luego de manipular el jengibre.

—Jódete, Wyvern. Me enchilaste el culo y el pito… eso no es estimulante —refunfuñó por mero gusto de contradecirlo.

Aceptar que se había equivocado y, peor aún, demostrar que había sido doblegado por los efectos del afrodisíaco, eran golpes duros a su orgullo. Lamentablemente era bastante tozudo, al menos para él mismo.

La realidad: tenía unas ganas terribles de que el rubio se lo cogiera como bestia hasta dejarlo lisiado.

—¿En serio no funcionó?, bueno, entonces lo hice mal. Deja que corrija mi error —resolvió de buen talante.

Conocía a Ikki como la palma de su propia mano. Sabía que el desgraciado era terco y difícil cuando se encaprichaba, por lo que se propuso hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

Con una sonrisa siniestra volvió a coger la raíz que estaba en el vaso. Con el cuchillo hizo un pequeño corte en la base, y rápidamente lo ajustó para hacer un tapón para el pene. Acto seguido con la uña del pulgar rasgó el jengibre con forma de falo, centrándose en la punta y el medio, buscando extraer su jugo.

—Empieza a aullar como bestia, mi amor.

Junto a la orden volvió a penetrarlo con la raíz y de inmediato sostuvo el pene demandante del chico. Ikki chilló con fuerza al sentir los dedos embadurnados con el jugo del jengibre paseando por su carne, además del calor sofocante que invadió su interior.

Ignorando los nuevos gritos, Radamanthys empezó a frotar el glande babeante, picoteando la pequeña hendidura con su pulgar. Cuando consideró que estaba listo, le colocó el tapón de jengibre, tapando la uretra. Al instante sostuvo la base de la raíz que se asomaba entre las nalgas y empezó a penetrarlo.

Ikki se arqueaba desesperado, gritando como nunca antes a la vez que le pedía detenerse o aliviar el escozor. Afuera, en el patio, Athos corría en círculos mientras ladraba y aullaba preocupado por su dueño.

Aquello duró un rato más. Radamanthys pausaba el estímulo cada cierto tiempo, más que por piedad, para hidratar el pene y tapón de jengibre.

Justo en la última ronda, Ikki empezó a llorar y suplicarle que se detuviera, alzando la bandera blanca de la derrota inminente ante el escozor insoportable. Fue entonces que Radamanthys dejó de lado la raíz.

—¡Chúpame la verga! ¡métemela hasta el fondo!... ¡has lo que sea, pero alivia esto! —suplicó al borde de la locura, olvidándose por completo de su orgullo y tozudez.

Radamanthys jadeó y rápidamente le quitó las ataduras de los tobillos y muñecas. En cuanto Ikki estuvo libre, se acomodó en medio de los muslos torneados, inclinándose despacio, antes de pasear su lengua a lo largo del pene, percibiendo el sabor y aroma del jengibre. Por un momento se dedicó a lamer el miembro, los testículos, periné y alrededor del ano, encantado con el sabor picante de la legendaria raíz.

Al escuchar a Ikki gimotear y pedirle un alivio, con sus labios rodeó el glande rojizo y perlado de fluido preseminal. Radamanthys empezó a mamar con ganas, cerrando un ojo al sentir los tirones de pelo y los movimientos ansiosos de la cadera del moreno, que no paraba de embestir.

Un par de minutos después, sin previo aviso, Ikki se corrió en su boca.

El juez tosió, tras escupir a un lado, y distraídamente acarició el miembro aún erecto del muchacho. Ikki se retorció ondeando su cuerpo voluptuoso, desesperado por el escozor que continuaba afectando su área genital, y que se intensificó por el paseo de las yemas sobre su piel.

En ese momento, Radamanthys irguió la espalda acomodándose las corvas del menor en los hombros y a tientas lo penetró de un solo empellón. Ikki aferró en sus puños las sábanas, gimió fuerte y claro, y arqueó la espalda con un movimiento sensual, demostrando que aquello le había encantado.

El juez gruñó al observar ese movimiento espontáneo, y también afectado por el calor sofocante del interior, empezó a embestir con furia, fuerza y velocidad.

Ikki gemía encantado con el alivio que el pene enhiesto de su amante le daba. La fricción constante suavizaba, hasta cierto punto, la comezón.

—¡Así! ¡Rasca más! ¡Taladra con fuerza! —demandaba fuera de sí, sin que le importara tener las rodillas por encima de los hombros y el peso del espectro sobre su estampa.

El ateniense continuó gritando, gimiendo, exigiendo y arañando con saña la espalda y pecho marmóreo del rubio; mientras le devoraba la boca con besos y mordiscos obscenos, movido por la excitación delirante y el placer. El juez estaba satisfecho, sintiéndose en la séptima nube por la respuesta de Ikki y el deseo compartido.

Fue así, envueltos en esa burbuja de fricción, que alcanzaron el orgasmo intenso y anhelado.

Afuera Athos continuaba ladrando desesperado. Casi media hora después, la policía tocaba el timbre de la entrada principal.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Luego de recuperarse del delicioso orgasmo compartido y la consecuente languidez, ambos empezaron a ordenar todo en el sótano y abrazados fueron a ocupar el baño. Fue Ikki quien preparó la bañera con bastante espuma, asegurándose de que el agua estuviera tibia.

En medio de caricias, besos y murmullos charlaron de su experiencia con el jengibre, mientras tomaban el baño reparador que les ayudó a relajarse más de lo que ya estaban. Fue hasta ese momento que Ikki sintió que sus ingles punzaban ligeramente al igual que su cintura.

Hubiesen continuado allí, pero el timbre los sacó de su burbuja de intimidad. Afuera la policía atendía el llamado de dos vecinos, quienes preocupados por los ladridos apremiantes de Athos y los gritos de Ikki, notificaron que algo sucedía en esa casa. No era normal que hubiese tanto escándalo.

Cuando los oficiales vieron a Radamanthys envuelto con una toalla en la cadera, escurriendo espuma y jabón, a la vez que lucía sin pena los arañazos que Ikki le dibujó en los fuertes pectorales y las mordidas junto a los chupones en el cuello, alcanzaron a comprender que no sucedía nada malo.

Apenados explicaron las razones que los llevaron allí y se despidieron sin añadir nada más, mirando con suma curiosidad a Ikki, cuando se asomó en iguales condiciones que el rubio para averiguar lo que sucedía.

—Olvídate de volver a usar el jengibre —anunció el espectro en cuanto le cerró la puerta en la cara a los oficiales.

—Pero quedamos en volver a usarlo —soltó extrañado por el repentino cambio de planes.

—No más.

—¿Por qué?

—Olvídate del asunto y ya —masculló acomodándose al moreno en el hombro.

Disimulando su irritación, le dio una nalgada y subió al dormitorio.

Ni de coña quería que los alaridos del escandaloso moreno alertaran a los vecinos y llamaran a la policía otra vez. Esas miradas plagadas de curiosidad lo habían molestado como nunca antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria
> 
> Figging: es una práctica de BDSM donde se usa una raíz de jengibre como estimulación y tortura anal y/o vaginal. En la mayoría de los casos, el jengibre provoca calor y picazón insoportables. Por lo regular el juego se da por terminado cuando la persona sumisa termina llorando.
> 
> Una vez retirado el jengibre, el ano o vagina queda mucho más receptivo. De acuerdo con algunas personas, el insertar jengibre en el ano puede llevar a orgasmos más largos y más fuertes.


	26. 25 — Sounding — Push The Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como buen doctor, Radamanthys se propone llevar al límite a Ikki para sacarlo del closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, lenguaje altisonante, felación, masturbación, fingering, sounding, hardcore.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikki terminó de dar sus datos a la recepcionista y fue a ocupar un lugar en la elegante sala de espera. El sitio era simple, apenas decorado por una bonita pintura y dos plantas, pero eso sumado a la pulcritud, le daban al espacio un aire refinado.

Durante unos minutos se dedicó a leer el libro que cargaba en su mochila. Era una novela elegida al azar, pues sabía que el médico solía tardar debido a la demanda, además que había llegado a su cita con diez minutos de anticipación. Toda una proeza para él.

Inquieto como era, se removió un par de veces en su cómodo lugar, cruzó la pierna, se sentó de lado y estiró ambas piernas, todo en un lapso de cinco minutos.

Odiaba esperar.

Curiosamente no había ningún otro paciente más, lo que parecía indicar que era el último en la agenda apretada del afamado médico. Miró la hora por cuarta ocasión.

Distraído, le sonrió a la recepcionista cuando pasó a su lado y suspiró. Empezaba a quedarse dormido. Ikki sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su lectura, hasta que quedó sumergido en la misma, y se olvidó de todo a su alrededor.

Casi veinte minutos después, el médico apareció acompañando a la salida a un señor bastante mayor, mientras le daba las últimas indicaciones. Ikki se acomodó mejor en el pequeño sillón y guardó el libro, a sabiendas que era el siguiente. Al pasar de regreso, el rubio le dio un saludo escueto, indicando que esperara tan solo un par de minutos más.

Tal y como prometió, el médico Radamanthys Walden se asomó desde su consultorio, sosteniendo en sus manos el historial clínico del muchacho.

—Matsudaira, Ikki —llamó alzando la vista hacia él.

Ikki se puso de pie, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se aproximó al rubio.

—Buenas tardes, Doctor.

—Buenas tardes. Adelante por favor. —Radamanthys se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio para entrar y le indicó que podía dejar su mochila en un taburete del rincón.

Ikki hizo lo indicado, y siguiendo las siguientes señas del médico, se sentó frente al gran escritorio de caoba que coronaba la oficina, igual de pulcra que la sala de espera.

Radamanthys le indicó a Pandora que podía retirarse y cerrar, ya que Ikki era el último. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta de su consultorio y se dirigió a su lugar. El rubio se acomodó las gafas de lectura, leyó rápidamente la información detallada en la hoja del paciente y miró al muchacho.

—Según esto acabas de cumplir veintidós años, estás algo bajo de peso, no padeces de ningún tipo de enfermedad crónica y no consumes medicamentos, licor o drogas —resumió mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Qué problemas tienes, Ikki?

El mencionado se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Aquello era incómodo, por un sin fin de razones; sin embargo; sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ya había dado el primer gran paso y estaba allí, solo le quedaba confesar sus padecimientos.

—Tengo líos a la hora de mojar el pito —murmuró luego de unos segundos. Ikki hizo una floritura con su mano y suspiró—. He tenido dos novias, y bueno, a la hora de hacerlo… la jodida herramienta no espabila ni a putazos. Intenté con juguetes, gel estimulante, sacudidas y nada de nada. El maldito prefiere seguir hibernando, así que por culpa del desgraciado me toca usar la lengua y los dedos.

Radamanthys alzó el extremo de su ceja, no por la confesión, sino por la manera en que la planteó. Todo parecía indicar que Ikki le guardaba rencor a su perezoso pene.

—¿Has sufrido de alguna lesión o golpes en esa parte de tu cuerpo?

—Aunque no lo parezca, yo cuido con celo de las joyas de la familia —respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—¿Has tenido problemas con tus parejas? ¿Discusiones, desacuerdos, reproches? —preguntó manteniendo su expresión adusta, como buen profesional.

—No. Ellas eran unas sanguijuelas sangronas, pero adorables a su modo. La mayor parte del tiempo las dejo a su aire —murmuró tras pensar en su respuesta.

—¿Cuando te masturbas o ves pornografía tienes el mismo problema?

—Reacciona según con lo que fantaseo o lo que decida ver.

—¿Qué tipo de porno te pone?

—¡Pues la normal! Furry, de animé, bdsm, todo eso. —Ikki se alzó de hombros, pensando que su lío no era la pornografía.

—¿Te gustan los hombres, Ikki? —preguntó con el mismo tono flemático.

El moreno abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible, torció los labios y negó de inmediato.

—¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! ¡No soy ningún mariposón! —soltó vehemente, ligeramente ofendido.

—El hecho que te gusten los hombres, no quiere decir que seas “ _mariposón_ ” —explicó con paciencia.

—Bueno, el punto es que no.

Ikki alzó los hombros y miró hacia el techo. Radamanthys rodó los ojos y negó, disimulando a la perfección una sonrisa.

—Bien. Ahora te haré un exámen físico, así que necesito que pases a la siguiente habitación, te desnudes por completo y te coloques la bata que te entregaré —indicó a la vez que garabateaba algunos apuntes.

El moreno se puso de pie y siguió de cerca al médico. Cuando pasó a la siguiente habitación, cogió la bata y fue a quitarse la ropa resguardandose detrás del biombo clínico que estaba en un rincón.

—Los zapatos también —comentó el inglés mientras preparaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Varios minutos después, Ikki se asomó luciendo la incómoda y horrenda bata. Comedido dejó su ropa bien doblada sobre una mesa ratonera que vio, y se aproximó al médico.

—Esta carpa de circo no sirve —refunfuñó liado con los nudos de la jodida bata, que a su parecer no servía de nada.

Radamanthys giró a mirarlo, alzó los arcos ciliares, posó la palma de su diestra en la frente y negó despacio, con algo parecido a la pena ajena.

Ikki se había calzado la bata al revés. Los nudos debían quedar en su espalda, para que la bata cubriera todo el frente. Eso era bien sabido por todo el mundo.

—¿Antes de esta vez, habías ido con algún doctor? —preguntó el rubio, que procuraba no reírse al verlo pelear con los listones de la prenda.

—Siempre he sido saludable —resolvió con simpleza, optando por coger una porción de la bata, llevarla al otro lado y sostenerla en su puño para que no se abriera.

—Ya veo.

Radamanthys lo dejó pasar y prefirió no mencionarle cómo es que debía colocarse la prenda, ya que a su parecer era gracioso verlo incómodo con la misma. Además sabía que terminaría por mirarle todo a detalle.

Manteniendo su actitud profesional, Radamanthys pesó, midió y calculó su grasa corporal, anotando cada uno de los resultados en la hoja clínica. Luego de eso le midió la presión arterial y le hizo un examen simple de glucosa para verificar sus niveles de azúcar.

Todo en Ikki parecía estar bien. Como había mencionado, estaba algo bajo de peso y, debido a lo mismo, su presión era algo baja, pero no era nada alarmante.

—Ahora necesito que te acomodes aquí.

Radamanthys lo guió y ayudó a ocupar la silla reclinable, la cual disponía de soportes para pies, justo como las camas ginecológicas, y se alejó para calzarse el estetoscopio. Con pericia realizó la revisión de rutina, al escuchar los latidos del corazón y el ritmo de la velocidad de los pulmones. Para cuando terminó, Ikki tenía la bata abierta en su totalidad, por lo que mantenía las manos en medio de sus piernas para no mostrar con descaro sus genitales.

—Relájate. Ahora voy a inclinar un poco más la silla. —Radamanthys habló con calma, a la vez que hacía lo indicado.

Cuando la silla estuvo acomodada su antojo, el rubio se plantó enfrente del muchacho, tras acercar un taburete.

—Quita la bata de allí y abre tus piernas, usa estos soportes para tus pies.

El moreno lo miró con recelo, antes de acatar la orden a regañadientes. Aquello sí que fue incómodo, ya que tenía el culo, el pito y los huevos en flor, completamente expuestos. Radamanthys se sentó en el taburete, manteniendo cerca las joyas de Ikki. Sin comentar nada o alterar su gesto, se calzó un guante de látex en la mano derecha y apoyó las yemas de tres de sus dedos en la pelvis.

—¿Te duele si presiono aquí?

Paciente continuó presionando en partes estratégicas de la pelvis e ingles, hasta que sus dedos sostuvieron el miembro flácido.

—¡Hey! —Ikki protestó bajando la pierna, dándole un golpe en el hombro al médico, a la vez que llevó la mano a su falo, con la intención absurda de cubrirlo.

—Es parte del exámen, así que no patees y no metas la mano —masculló tras acomodar la pierna donde estaba antes y apartar los dedos del chico.

—¡Me toquetea! ¿Qué se supone que quiere que haga?

—Quedarte quieto como cualquier paciente normal —explicó a la quinta ocasión que el muchacho metió ambas manos, impidiéndole examinar su virilidad.

A la sexta vez, Radamanthys rodó los ojos con hartazgo, negó y se puso de pie. Sin decir nada, se acercó al costado derecho de Ikki y, con movimientos rápidos, le ató el antebrazo en el soporte de la camilla para dejarlo quieto. Como era de esperarse Ikki protestó e intentó liberarse, pero el rubio fue mucho más rápido al atar el otro brazo. En poco tiempo tenía maniatado a su paciente latoso. Ignorando los berridos del moreno, también le ató los tobillos a los soportes para pies, ayudándose con algunas ligaduras que solían emplearse para extraer sangre.

—¡Lo voy a demandar por esto!

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, eres tú quien no coopera. Así que deja de berrear o te amordazo —siseó con tono gélido y mirada fiera, silenciando las quejas del menor.

Ikki no dudó que el desgraciado fuera capaz de cubrirle la boca.

Mucho más relajado, Radamanthys volvió a ocupar lugar en el taburete y sostuvo el pene de Ikki, olvidándose por completo que se había quitado el guante. Su pulgar frotó en círculos la suave piel del prepucio, por debajo del frenillo, antes de deslizarlo por todo lo largo, buscando alguna irregularidad por todo el tronco. El moreno apretó los labios y resopló por la nariz, incómodo con la caricia.

—¿No le parece que ya le dio demasiado amor a mi soldado? —soltó con un dejo irónico.

—No. Estoy verificando si tienes alguna anormalidad que te impida tener erecciones —resolvió tranquilo—. Así que relájate.

Ikki bufó, mas ya no dijo nada, simplemente intentó concentrarse para que su cuerpo no reaccionara al estímulo. Supuso que no debía ser difícil ya que con sus novias, aunque quisiera, jamás respondía a las caricias.

Radamanthys dejó en paz el pene, y procedió a examinar los testículos. Sus dedos sopesaron las bolas, antes de que el pulgar empezara a frotar las mismas, una por una, jugando con la suave piel en un intento por buscar protuberancias o algo que indicara los indicios de alguna enfermedad. Nada. Ikki estaba en perfecto estado.

—¿Te duele si hago esto? —preguntó presionando con dos de sus dedos el periné.

—Hnm… no. —Negó al instante, luchando por ignorar el ligero chispazo de placer que sintió.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una erección prolongada? —Radamanthys sostuvo el miembro de nueva cuenta y le dio un par de sacudidas leves, a la vez que estiró el brazo libre para coger el lubricante.

—No recuerdo.

El menor gruñó, arrugó el entrecejo y negó, todo al mismo tiempo, segundos antes de cerrar los ojos. El médico había vertido suficiente lubricante en la palma de su mano y con la misma empezó a masturbarlo con movimientos lentos, seguros y firmes. El frío inicial de la sustancia pronto quedó en el olvido gracias a la constante fricción, desatando en su lugar un agradable calorcillo en el menor.

—Reaccionas bien —comentó el médico al sentir el falo llenarse en su mano, mostrándose un poco más firme.

El rubio aumentó la velocidad de su mano, que viajaba de la base a la corona del glande, al mismo tiempo que con la palma de su mano libre frotaba en círculos la punta. Ikki gimoteó estremeciéndose por la deliciosa caricia, cerrando los ojos al abandonarse al placer incipiente. Radamanthys continuó masturbándolo un momento más, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos. Por ratos frotaba el glande o acariciaba los testículos, atento a las reacciones del moreno. Cuando el pene quedó bien erecto, asintió conforme y lo soltó.

Ikki abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con su falo orgullosamente erguido, apuntando al rostro del médico.

Aquello era como si el maldito se estuviera burlando de él con total descaro. Pensó que tenía un pene traidor.

—El soldado sí se levanta, no es tan perezoso después de todo. —Radamanthys sonrió de lado, confirmando en silencio que el problema de Ikki era que se negaba al estímulo adecuado.

—Felicitaciones —masculló enfurruñado.

—Esto aún no termina.

El médico giró y buscó en la bandeja que tenía al alcance, hasta dar con un anillo de acero. Rápidamente le quitó la envoltura, lo abrió y tras sostener los testículos, apresó el escroto, dejándolos rodeados y ligeramente separados del cuerpo. Ikki se quejó por lo bajo debido a la incomodidad, pues la piel había quedado estirada.

—Tienes bonitos melocotones —halagó guiñandole el ojo, provocando que el menor parpadeara confundido.

—¿Me está coqueteando? ¡Ya le dije que no soy mariposón! —reclamó ofendido por el descaro.

—Ya lo veremos.

Ikki empezó a reclamar de nueva cuenta, removiéndose con la intención de liberarse. A su criterio el médico merecía una buena paliza. Radamanthys lo ignoró de forma magistral, dado que estaba más entretenido buscando un dilatador adecuado y clavijas. Con ojo crítico escogió una clavija de acero inoxidable, era la más delgada, pues necesitaba prepararlo.

Tras sacarla de su envoltura, la sumergió en el frasco de lubricante. Ikki lo miraba a la expectativa, con la curiosidad y el recelo plasmados en su mirada.

—¿Qué piensa hacer con eso? —El hecho que la embadurnada con lubricante no le dio buena espina.

—Penetraré tu pene. —Radamanthys lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que el menor se llenó de escalofríos.

Aquello sonaba muy mal.

El médico sostuvo el falo del menor, acarició el glande brilloso por el lubricante, y con el pulgar picoteó la hendidura que decoraba la punta. Ikki jadeó cerrando un ojo, mas no protestó. La sensación era agradable. Con pericia y extremo cuidado, Radamanthys empezó a introducir la clavija lisa, a la vez que dos de sus dedos sostenían el miembro, moviéndose con suavidad para ayudar a alinear la uretra.

Ikki se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre la incomodidad y el ligero placer. La invasión dolía, aunque no lo suficiente para quejarse; por otro lado, el placer seguía presente, sobre todo cuando la clavija descendió por completo presionando la próstata desde allí. El rubio se aseguró de dejarla en su lugar con la yema del pulgar, mirando con fascinación el botón de acero decorando el falo.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad? —Pincelando una sonrisa discreta, retiró el dedo, permitiendo que la clavija empezara a abandonar el falo por cuenta propia, desplazándose con lentitud exasperante.

Ikki gimoteó aferrando sus dedos al apoyabrazos a la vez que echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ese estímulo era nuevo, algo extraño, pero no desagradable como pensó.

El médico asintió conforme con la respuesta obtenida y volvió a hundir la clavija en la uretra, repitiendo la acción varias veces más. Cuando consideró que era suficiente, la retiró por completo, y en su lugar usó un dilatador uretral, el cual también lubricó. El juguete era hueco y llevaba una argolla en el extremo.

Ikki apretó los labios, observando con morbo lo que el inglés hacía. Estaba un tanto ansioso por sentir nuevamente aquel estímulo, y apreciar que el objeto con el que le penetraría el pene estaba lleno de protuberancias, solo aumentó su deseo retorcido.

—Relájate —musitó el mayor a la vez que sostenía el pene de la base.

Una vez más, con lentitud empezó a introducir el dilatador, tomándose su tiempo para que la uretra se acostumbrara a la invasión. El menor empezó a jadear entrecortado, crispando sus dedos cada cierto tiempo. Fue cuando Radamanthys consideró que estaba listo, que empezó a follarle el miembro simulando el coito con el juguete.

Ikki empezó a gemir por lo bajo, desinhibido, procurando no alzar la cadera para evitar lastimarse a sí mismo. Cuando Radamanthys alzó la vista, se encontró con una mueca de placer, el exquisito sonrojo que decoraba las mejillas y la deliciosa piel perlada de sudor.

—¿Te gusta que te folle la verga? —ronroneó espontáneo, movido por el morbo y la excitación contagiosa del menor.

El moreno respondió haciendo un movimiento ambiguo con la cabeza y resopló por la nariz.

—Claro que te gusta, pero te haré superar los límites antes de que conozcas el verdadero placer —aseguró manteniendo el dilatador quieto con su pulgar hasta que lo retiró con lentitud.

Radamanthys acercó un poco más su rostro y deslizó los labios a lo largo del pene, acompañados de la traviesa lengua. Ikki lo observó embobado, seducido por la imagen erótica y las deliciosas sensaciones que viajaban por su cuerpo. Por un momento Radamanthys succionó con ganas los testículos hinchados, hasta que decidió que era momento de pasar a algo más intenso.

—El estímulo en tu próstata te dará mucha más satisfacción y placer. El punto H es la parte más sensible en tu cuerpo, incluso más que tu glande. Es algo así como el punto G en las mujeres —explicó mientras embadurnaba bastante lubricante alrededor del ano sonrosado y expuesto.

Con aparente calma presionó el pedal de la silla para elevarla un poco más. El dedo medio presionó el orificio y empezó a moverse en círculos, relajando la piel para obligarlo a aflojarse. Instantes después introdujo el dedo con lentitud, mirando a los ojos a su paciente. Ikki apretó los labios sin saber cómo reaccionar. Por un lado sabía que no era correcto, él había afirmado no ser homosexual; sin embargo; la promesa de recibir más placer fue un buen motivo para dejarse.

El dedo del médico empezó a moverse despacio, en círculos, tomándose su tiempo para dilatarlo. Ikki por fin se estaba mostrando perceptivo, por ello no quería echar a perder aquello, así que debía tomarse su tiempo. Jadeando empujó un poco más hasta rozar la próstata. Ikki gimió fuerte y claro, sacudiéndose con violencia. Radamanthys sonrió al encontrar su objetivo y continuó con la dilatación.

Cuando eran dos los dedos que follaban al muchacho, Ikki gemía a todo pulmón, enloquecido por el placer creciente y el goce de sentir su culo lleno. Satisfecho Radamanthys abandonó el cobijo aterciopelado, con una servilleta limpió sus dedos y se acercó para liberar cada una de sus ataduras.

Con la respiración y pulso acelerados, Ikki lo miró extrañado por breves segundos, antes de seguir sus instintos. De inmediato llevó la mano a su falo con la clara intención de masturbarse, mas Radamanthys se lo impidió.

—Aún no te puedes correr. Primero colócate en cuatro —ordenó con tono dominante, ayudándole a ejecutar la orden.

Ikki pensó en negarse, pero la idea de seguir experimentando cosas nuevas seguía siendo poderosa.

—Levanta bien el culo, cariño, ahora mismo te mostraré todo el placer que puedes sentir gracias a tu delicioso culo. —Radamanthys estrujó uno de los cachetes redondos, se inclinó para besarlo y mordisquearlo, haciendo jadear al menor.

Con el ángulo deseado, Radamanthys volvió a verter bastante lubricante, cogió un espéculo anal y empezó a introducirlo en el orificio. Cuando lo encajó todo, empezó a girar el tornillo de a poco, separando las espátulas para abrir por completo el canal. Ikki abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible al sentirse tan abierto, expuesto y lleno.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, tu agujero también es muy bonito —murmuró con voz ronca a la vez que colaba cuatro de sus dedos, encantado con el ligero temblor del cuerpo del muchacho.

Radamanthys cosquilleó en el interior sacudiendo las falanges con suma facilidad debido a la dilatación, a la vez que mordisqueaba una de las nalgas. Al alcanzar la próstata, con el dedo medio empezó a presionarla con suavidad de adelante hacia atrás, desatando nuevos gemidos en su ansioso paciente. Usando la mano libre, soltó el botón del pantalón y con movimientos precisos sacó su miembro empalmado.

—Es rico, ¿verdad? Te gusta que te llenen el culo —comentó achicando la mirada mientras se masturbaba.

Ikki asintió un par de veces, mordiendo el dorso de su mano para ahogar sus gemidos en ella. No podía negar el placer evidente que lo desbordaba, el éxtasis al probar algo que siempre se negó a experimentar porque creía que no era para él.

Poco tiempo pasó para que Radamanthys cerrara el espéculo y lo retirara. Había conseguido lo que quería: sacar del closet al muchacho, obligándolo a aceptar su sexualidad.

Con lujuria brillando en su mirada ambarina, observó las nalgas y muslos que temblaban cual gelatina debido a la tensión, a la vez que el orificio se cerraba de a poco, sin conseguirlo completamente. Radamanthys recostó de lado al moreno, colocándolo casi en posición fetal; apuntó el glande en el objeto de su deseo, de una firme estocada enterró su miembro demandante y empezó a bombear con fuerza y velocidad, sin darle tregua.

El calor que lo envolvió fue sofocante, lo que le hizo suspirar aliviado. Ikki atinó a echar hacia atrás la cabeza, mientras pedía por más, inflamando con ello el deseo del rubio.

El encuentro se alargó hasta que Radamanthys lo decidió.

Cuando el rubio estuvo satisfecho, casi a punto de correrse, abandonó el interior y retiró el anillo de los testículos de Ikki. Sosteniéndolo de la cintura lo empujó para dejarlo boca arriba, fue entonces que lo sostuvo de las corvas, le alzó las piernas y las abrió cual compás.

Jadeando por lo bajo movió la pelvis y atientas volvió a encajar la punta del pene hinchado y rojizo, inflamado por la tensión de la piel.

—En cuanto te lo ordene, te vienes. No uses las manos —masculló mirando fijamente los labios entreabiertos del otro.

Ikki estaba a punto de derretirse, como enajenado. Con la mirada brillosa por el placer, la lujuria y el deseo, asintió de buena gana, dispuesto a llegar al final para alcanzar el límite del encuentro.

Radamanthys lo penetró con fuerza desmedida, enterrándose hasta donde le fue físicamente posible y se quedó quieto, manteniendo su pelvis pegada a las esponjosas nalgas.

—Córrete. —ordenó con voz aterciopelada, aderezando cada sílaba con un tono candente e incitante por igual.

Ikki se abandonó por completo. Sin necesidad de tocarse, sobre-estimulado y en exceso sensible como se encontraba, le bastó enfocar su mirada en los ojos ambarinos que refulgían, atentos a su expresión.

La tensión. Una palpitación violenta, seguida de un gemido grave y rico, anunció el anhelado orgasmo; que para su satisfacción fue intenso y devastador.

Los espasmos involuntarios de su esfínter estrujaron con saña el miembro invasor, ordeñando la carne con hambre. Radamanthys sofocó un gemido gutural, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción cuando se vació por completo en el cálido interior de su paciente.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ya limpio, vestido y arreglado, Ikki se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del médico, fingiendo que nada raro había pasado. Aún sentía cierta incomodidad en su culo, pero no era nada relevante de qué quejarse. El gusto del intenso orgasmo experimentado pesaba más.

Radamanthys garabateó una receta, luego de entregarle un par de analgésicos para el dolor y la inflamación, y le dio las últimas indicaciones.

—Te espero el próximo viernes a la misma hora.

—¿Para qué?

—Para examinarte.

El muchacho guardó la receta en su mochila, luego de darle una leída rápida.

—No estoy enfermo —comentó poniéndose de pie mientras se rascaba la oreja.

—Claro que no lo estas. —Rodó los ojos por la obviedad, antes de imitar al moreno y acompañarlo a la salida.

—¿Entonces?

—Ven y lo averiguarás. —Sonrió divertido.

Ikki se despidió, tras asentir vagamente. Fue cuando llegó a la avenida, justo a la parada del bus, que cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedería el siguiente viernes. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de lado.

—Que gran hijo de puta —murmuró negando un par de veces, pensando en asistir a su revisión.


	27. 26 — Double Penetration — Girls Go Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de más de una semana sin verse, Radamanthya e Ikkya comparten un momento íntimo y por demás intenso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, lemon explícito, doble penetración, fisting, squirting, cunilingus, uso de sextoys, genderbend, yuri.

****

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikkya se encontraba sentada en la alfombra del estudio con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, mientras revisaba las tareas escolares de sus alumnos. Aunque disponía de un escritorio, le encantaba ocupar ese lugar, pues la dichosa alfombra era afelpada cual peluche.

Con la música resonando en sus oídos a todo volumen, apenas movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción en turno, a la vez que garabateaba monigotes adorables de diversos colores en los cuadernos de los chiquillos. Daba clases a primero de primaria, por lo que procuraba motivar a sus estudiantes revoltosos con caricaturas, estampillas o sellos.

Le encantaba su trabajo, aunque tenía una pequeña desventaja: no le permitía viajar tan seguido. Desafortunadamente, con su novia ocurría lo contrario. Radamanthya debía moverse de una ciudad a otra, y ausentarse por varios días, ya que era la analista de sistemas de una gran compañía.

Gracias al trabajo de la inglesa, la morena tenía más de una semana sin verla.

Cuando Radamanthya entró al silencioso apartamento, perfiló sus pasos al estudio; donde encontró a Ikkya rodeada de cuadernos, sellos, marcadores y lápices de colores, tarareando por lo bajo una de las canciones que sabía era de sus favoritas. La rubia sonrió de lado y permaneció apoyada en el marco de la puerta, cargando con una bonita bolsa de papel y un enorme muñeco de felpa. Estaba entusiasmada, pues sabía que en el caso del obsequio que llevaba para compartir con la morena, le robaría al menos una sonrisa. Lo mejor de todo era que ambas lo iban a disfrutar.

Cual gato sigiloso, la esbelta rubia se acercó a Ikkya, aprovechando que la maestra estaba distraída guardando los lápices y marcadores en el organizador colorido lleno de diversos materiales que tenía a un lado, a la vez que ordenaba los cuadernos en una pila encima de la mesa de centro. Ya había terminado de calificar.

Radamanthya observó por un instante las torneadas piernas, abiertas sin preocupación, las cuales estaban cubiertas hasta las rodillas por los coquetos calentadores de lana que ella le obsequió tiempo atrás. Su mirada ambarina recorrió los muslos, hasta posarse en las ridículas bragas de hello kitty que alcanzaban a asomarse bajo los pliegues de la minifalda plisada, por un instante imaginó la tibieza de la vulva de su mujer, y sonrió. Acto seguido observó uno de los tersos senos que se asomaba por el escote pronunciado de la camiseta de tirantes, debido a la postura de su distraída amante.

La inglesa coló la mano entre los muslos, acariciando con delicadeza las braguitas de la morena. Ikkya jadeó sorprendida, respingando la nariz, y al instante giró a mirarla a la defensiva. Radamanthya pronunció un poco más su sonrisa, con la mano libre le quitó uno de los audífonos y se acercó a su oído.

—Me encanta cómo te ves con esas gafas, pareces ratona de biblioteca —ronroneó a modo de saludo, justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ikkya sonrió por el halago, echando un poco hacia atrás su cabeza para buscar los labios sonrosados. El beso que le dio fue suave y dulzón.

—Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, linda. No te escuché llegar —comentó arrugando la nariz.

—Es obvio que no lo hicieras, si hasta aquí alcanzo a escuchar el escándalo con el que te estás reventando los tímpanos —se burló de buen talante.

La menor soltó una risa suave y miró hacia abajo, allí donde la mano de su novia continuaba frotando su entrepierna con pereza.

—Veo que vienes traviesa.

—Vengo con hambre, sabes que las dietas no van conmigo. —La rubia le guiñó el ojo a la vez que hizo un poco más de presión donde sabía estaba el clítoris, consiguiendo un suave gemido a cambio—. Te traje un regalo.

Radamanthya dejó de toquetear a la morena y cogió los dos obsequios que tenía al lado, y que Ikkya no había notado hasta ese momento. Emocionada, la maestra abrazó el adorable muñeco de felpa, agradeciendo por el mismo. Sin perder la sonrisa ni el buen ánimo, alzó ambas cejas antes de coger la bolsa, acomodando la misma en medio de sus piernas.

—Mira lo que hay dentro —animó divertida.

Ikkya asomó el rostro, luego de abrir la bolsa, y soltó una risotada por las ocurrencias de su amante. Sonriendo amplio giró a abrazarla y colmarle el rostro a besos.

Los dedos de la inglesa se deslizaron con parsimonia por el largo cuello de la esbelta morena, a la vez que compartían un beso cadencioso y apasionado, permitiéndole a sus lenguas enredarse con delicadeza y explorar las bocas contrarias. Ikkya gimió por lo bajo al sentir las yemas rozando en medio de sus senos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos paseaban por la figura estilizada de la rubia, dibujando sus curvas por encima de la ropa, sintiéndose ansiosa por explorar la piel lechosa y sedosa.

De nueva cuenta, Radamanthya posó los dedos sobre la entrepierna de Ikkya y empezó a masajearla en círculos, alternando la velocidad y presión a capricho. Juguetona, succionó el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de trazar un camino de besos a lo largo del largo cuello.

—Quiero sentir cómo mojas las bragas —ronroneó lamiendo las clavículas, antes de alejarse para darle un beso en el hombro.

—Vas por buen camino, nena. —Ikkya sonrió ligeramente sonrojada por el calor que iba en aumento en su cuerpo, ladeando el rostro para empezar a soltar los botones de la blusa de la rubia.

Sus dedos acariciaron la piel que quedaba expuesta, hasta que sacó la estorbosa prenda. Melosa como era, la sostuvo de la cintura y acercó su rostro a los pequeños y blancos senos. Le encantaban las tetas de la inglesa. Eran de suaves curvas voluptuosas y sensuales. Con un dejo de abandono, empezó a besar cada una de las tetas, dejando ligeras lamidas en las aureolas rosadas de los pezones, hasta que los sintió erguidos. Los dedos de la diestra, frotaron con delicadeza los botoncillos brillosos, jugueteando con ellos a ritmo lento, sin que sus labios dejaran de mimar la piel que tenía a su disposición.

Entre tanto Radamanthya jadeaba por lo bajo, encantada con lo que hacía su mujer. Tres de sus dedos continuaban acariciando la entrepierna, frotándola en círculos interminables. Sonriendo de lado al percibir la ligera humedad en sus yemas, la sostuvo del mentón con la mano libre, alzando el rostro de la morena. Despacio se inclinó para darle un beso profundo que las acaloró por igual, a la vez que con sus dedos hizo a un lado las braguitas, dejando expuesta la vulva. Con caricias sutiles frotó el dedo medio entre los labios vaginales, esparciendo de arriba a abajo el tibio néctar de su chica. Ikkya gimoteó por el calor que se acumuló en su vientre y juguetona mordisqueó el labio inferior de la inglesa.

—Ya estás mojada, muñeca —ronroneó presionando ligeramente el clítoris, provocando que la menor se estremeciera.

—Tú siempre me mojas. —Ikkya sonrió y ayudada por la mayor se quitó la blusa de tirantes.

Radamanthya observó con deseo los senos rebotar graciosamente. A diferencia suya, que era más magra, Ikkya tenía un cuerpo un poco más curvilíneo y exhuberante. Sus tetas eran redondas y firmes sin ser exageradas, y sus nalgas generosas.

Cual gata, con ambas manos empezó a amasar los pechos de la morena, quien inquieta por la excitación, coló sus manos bajo la falda de oficina. Sus dedos pasearon por la cara interna de los muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a la entrepierna de la rubia, que ansiosa esperaba por ser tocada.

Los mimos, besos y caricias continuaron por buen rato, alargando el juego previo al mismo tiempo que inflamaban la llama de su deseo. No dejaron ni un solo rincón de piel por explorar, fue así que se desprendieron de la ropa hasta que quedaron completamente desnudas a mitad del estudio.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Jadeando entrecortado, Ikkya se encontraba tendida, con las rodillas flexionadas y los muslos separados mientras Radamanthya deslizaba con pericia la lengua entre sus labios vaginales. El ir y venir de la inquieta lengua la tenía derritiéndose de gusto y placer, encantada con la caricia. Rato atrás ella le había comido a detalle el coño a la rubia, dejándola con el clítoris erecto y una humedad insuperable que le permitió penetrarla con las bolas chinas de mayor diámetro.

Cada vez que Radamanthya succionaba su clítoris, hasta hacerla retorcer, en respuesta aumentaba la velocidad de la vibración de las bolas chinas con el mando que sostenía en la siniestra. La rubia gemía con fuerza, echando hacia atrás el trasero, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Aquello era delicioso.

—Me encanta tu coñito. Es pequeño y delicado —susurró mientras frotaba el índice en medio de los labios ligeramente carnosos, provocando que los mismos se separaran a su antojo.

—Es solo tuyo, mi amor —respondió la morena risueña y agitada. Su diestra estrujaba con pereza uno de sus pechos, aumentando con ello el placer. Por un momento dejó en paz el control de las bolas, dejando la velocidad media.

—Quiero abrirlo, nena. Quiero ver tu vagina completamente abierta. —Radamanthya besó el monte de venus, y antes de erguir la espalda, lamió los tersos labios.

Con movimientos pasmosos sacó de su interior las bolas chinas, soltando un gemido largo y delicioso. Algo agitada buscó en la bolsa el pene de goma inflable y el lubricante. Ante la mirada deseosa de su mujer, Radamanthya embadurnó el juguete, antes de frotarlo en la entrepierna amenazando con enterrarlo. Por un momento jugó con eso, dejando algunos besos en los muslos o rodillas, hasta que con sus dedos separó los labios y apoyó la punta en la vagina. Despacio empezó a penetrarla hasta que consiguió enterrar el dildo completo. Por unos instantes simuló penetraciones que pusieron a mil a la morena, que no paraba de ondear su cadera, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos ambarinos.

Radamanthya se humedeció el labio inferior, y tras enterrar el juguete de nueva cuenta, procedió a bombear para inflarlo a capricho. Ikkya gimoteó al sentir su vientre llenarse y expandirse gracias al juguete, mas no le pidió detenerse. Cuando la inglesa consideró que era suficiente, cerró la válvula para que no escapara el aire. Acto seguido buscó en la bolsa la mordaza que compró para la ocasión.

Con movimientos felinos se puso a horcajadas sobre su mujer, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por toda la piel hasta alcanzar los labios. Ikkya la recibió gustosa, acariciando sus costados, espalda y nalgas, encantada con su cercanía. En verdad la había echado en falta. Cuando Radamanthya le mostró la mordaza; la cual estaba decorada con un pene negro de goma; la maestra abrió la boca recibiendo la base sin pegas, la cual mordió para dejarla firme, a la vez que la rubia ataba la mordaza. Radamanthya la sostuvo de la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie, para guiarla al sofá, dejándola acomodada en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en el mueble.

Ikkya apoyó la nuca en el asiento del sofá, manteniéndose firme, cuando la inglesa se aproximó y empezó a frotar su entrepierna con el juguete. Con delicadeza empezó a acariciar las largas piernas de la rubia, mientras le miraba la entrepierna desde su cómoda posición. El hecho de ver a la morena sosteniendo con su boca el dildo, puso a mil a Radamanthya, quien luego de unos instantes apuntó el juguete a su vagina y se penetró con el mismo.

La maestra gimoteaba mientras Radamanthya subía y bajaba, tragando mayor parte del pene de goma ante la mirada atenta de la morena, que mordía con saña la base del juguete. Los gemidos de la inglesa eran dulces, continuos, quien estaba más excitada por usar la boca de su chica de ese modo que por las penetraciones en sí. Cuando el primer orgasmo la hizo estremecer, apretó los labios y despacio se retiró, antes de acunar la mejilla de la menor. Con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios se inclinó y llenó de besos la frente perlada de sudor, apartando el flequillo azabache con delicadeza.

—Te amo, nena —susurró en medio de sus mimos, ayudándole a acomodarse con una nueva postura luego de desinflar y retirarle el pene.

Rato después, Ikkya se encontraba de cabeza, literalmente. Con la nuca y los hombros apoyados en la alfombra, la espalda al sillón y el culo al aire, mantenía sus piernas abiertas en su totalidad. Sus dedos aferraban las corvas para mantener la postura, mientras Radamanthya penetraba su vagina con dos de sus dedos y vertía lubricante, robándole gemidos que eran ahogados por la mordaza.  
  
Dispuesta a poner a prueba su elasticidad, se tomó su tiempo para prepararla hasta que consiguió encajar cuatro dedos, el índice y medio de cada mano. Con paciencia procuraba abrir hasta donde le era posible, dilatándola como nunca antes. Entre tanto Ikki gemía y retorcía los dedos de sus pies, sintiéndose morir por el calor sofocante que golpeaba su cuerpo.

—Mira, nena, puedo verte todo —comentó ansiosa, jadeando por la excitación—. ¿Crees que quepa mi puño?

Ikkya negó de inmediato y con torpeza se quitó la mordaza. Aquello fue inesperado, pero antes de conseguir hacerla cambiar de parecer, Radamanthya vertió lubricante en su mano y luego de juntar sus dedos bien extendidos, empezó a hundirlos de a poco.

—No, nena, espera… eso es demasiado —gimoteó al sentir la mano perdiéndose en su interior. Ikkya gimió fuerte y claro, respirando agitada.

—No te asustes, primor, relájate. Esto se siente bien.

Dándole tiempo a la invasión, empezó a sacar su mano, y volvió a hundirla de a poco, cuidando de no lastimarla. El calor del cobijo que la envolvía sumado a la humedad y los estrujones, provocaron que su deseo aumentara más, al igual que su morbo. Ikkya se debatía entre el temor ante lo desconocido y el placer de la fricción intensa. Jadeando y completamente arrebolada, terminó por relajarse cuando el estímulo aumentó su calentura.

Instantes después, la inglesa la follaba con su mano simulando el mete saca, aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente. Mordisqueando su labio inferior, observaba con fascinación la piel rosácea de los labios rodear su muñeca, expandirse y retraerse según los movimientos de su mano. Tocar sus cálidas entrañas se sentía increíble, demasiado bien.

La nipona gemía descontrolada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimillas por el placer desbordante al sentirse tan llena e invadida como nunca antes. Pronto el ritmo aumentó de intensidad, Radamanthya hundía su mano completa a velocidad constante y segura, pausando por momentos el metesaca, cuando movía la muñeca en círculos sin abandonar el cálido interior. Ikkya tensó su cuerpo, y excitada como nunca antes, acariciaba su clítoris pidiendo por más, hasta que el culmen se manifestó, anunciando que la había alcanzado.

—¡Oh, dioses! ¡Nena, detente! ¡Ya no resisto! —chilló arrebolada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir que estaba por mearse encima.

Radamanthya abandonó el cobijo justo cuando el chorrito brotó descontrolado, salpicando a la morena que gemía escandalosamente. Fascinada observaba los espasmos que contraían la entrepierna de la menor. El orgasmo la dejó trémula, húmeda por su propio squirt y agitada. Radamanthya besó su intimidad, y siguió acariciándola con suavidad, dándole tiempo a reaccionar y avivarse.

—¿Te gustó la experiencia, muñeca? —susurró con suavidad, repartiendo besos en las nalgas.

—Sí, fue delicioso, amor. —Ikkya asintió con languidez, recibiendo con gusto el trato agradable a la vez que disfrutaba del cosquilleo que aún continuaba pulsando en sus puntos erógenos.

Perezosas ambas terminaron tendidas en la alfombra, repartiendo caricias atrevidas, hasta que Ikkya tomó el control. Con una mirada pícara recorrió el cuerpo por medio de besos húmedos, avivando aún más el calor. Sus labios trazaron senderos por los pechos, abdomen, caderas y muslos, hasta que se desviaron a la entrepierna. Radamanthya la dejó hacer, encantada con su proceder y tacto delicado. Al sentir la tibia lengua rodeando su clítoris, gimoteó y empezó a acariciar los rizos oscuros, indicándole con ello que iba por buen camino.

La morena la estimuló apropiadamente, hasta que se alejó para buscar la bolsa del obsequio, sacando el último juguete que quedaba. Con una sonrisa y movimientos sensuales, se colocó el strap-on, luego de insertar en su vagina el dildo de goma que estaba en la tanga. Acto seguido embadurnó con bastante lubricante los dos falos que quedaron al aire, masturbándolos como lo haría con un miembro viril.

—Ahora yo te haré disfrutar —prometió de buen talante.

Radamanthya sonrió amplio y abrió un poco más sus piernas, invitando a su chica a tomarla. Ikkya se arrodilló entre sus muslos, sostuvo el falo de goma más grueso y empezó a penetrarla con firmeza. La inglesa gimió pellizcando sus pezones y de inmediato balanceó la cadera, pidiendo más fricción con ese movimiento. Ikkya comprendió, por lo que retrajo la pelvis, antes de encajar por completo el falo, haciéndola estremecer.

—Te amo, linda —susurró sobre los labios sonrosados, luego de inclinar su cuerpo para poder estar más cerca de la rubia. Sus pechos se rozaban contra los de su mujer, aumentando el líbido y el placer en ambas.

—Yo también te amo, muñeca. —Radamanthys abrazó la delgada cintura, justo antes de que Ikkya empezaba a follarla.

El chapoteo de las pieles, la fricción constante y sus dulces gemidos, llenaron el estudio una vez más. Ikkya se movía a toda velocidad, motivada por las reacciones de la inglesa y la fricción que provocaba el pene de goma en su interior. Desatada como se encontraba, detuvo por un momento las penetraciones y guió la punta del otro pene a la vagina ya ocupada. Radamanthya gimoteó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que su diestra acariciaba su propio clítoris de un lado a otro, manteniendo el cosquilleo del placer en aumento.

  
Cuando los dos penes de goma quedaron insertados en el cuerpo de la rubia, Ikkya retomó el ritmo punitivo de las embestidas, robándole casi gritos a la inglesa que deliraba por el placer inconmensurable, hasta que acabó en un orgasmo tan arrasador como el que ella le obsequió a la morena rato atrás. Ikkya la siguió en la carrera casi al instante, quedando igual de trémula y satisfecha.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Sumergidas en la bañera, ambas disfrutaban como chiquillas de un delicioso baño de espuma y sales. Melosa, la morena frotaba la piel lechosa de Radamanthya con una esponja, mientras la mayor la colmaba de besos y embadurnaba espuma en sus hombros y pechos.

—Arruinaste mi alfombra favorita —reprochó Ikkya, haciendo un puchero de lo más adorable.

—Prometo que te regalaré una nueva. —Radamanthya la abrazó con un dejo posesivo, dejándole un beso en la frente—. La experiencia que me permitiste compartir contigo, lo vale.

—Ni que lo digas, fue realmente intenso.

—Teníamos que compensar tantos días de distancia.

—En ese caso… deberías viajar más y más seguido —bromeó antes de soltar una risita cristalina que tintineó en el lugar.

—¡Eres una golosa! —Radamanthya se echó a reír tras embadurnarle el rostro con espuma y la abrazó—. No hace falta que me ausente para repetir cuando quieras, muñeca.

—Lo sé y por eso me gusta tenerte en casa.

Sonriendo ambas continuaron compartiendo el baño, tranquilas al saber que se tenían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria
> 
> Fisting: Es un acto sexual que consistente en la introducción parcial o total de la mano en el ano o la vagina de la pareja.
> 
> Squirting: También conocido como eyaculación femenina. Es el orgasmo intenso que alcanzan algunas mujeres cuando reciben estímulo simultáneo en el clítoris y el punto G.
> 
> Bolas Chinas: Por lo general son 2 bolas bastante ligeras que la mujer introduce en la vagina detrás del músculo pubococcígeo, exactamente donde se colocan los tampones. y que, normalmente, tienen en su interior otras bolas más pequeñas, creando un vacío en el interior. Mediante el movimiento las bolas interiores golpean con las exteriores y realizan una especie de efecto vibratorio, produciendo sensaciones muy eróticas y placenteras. Por otro lado, también son empleadas para ejercitar los músculos pélvicos.
> 
> Strap-on: Es un consolador con arnés, también conocido como pene femenino, cinturon poronguero o cinturonga.


	28. 27 — Crossdresser — Your Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys quiere hacerlo con un travesti, pero no desea al típico chico afeminado y andrógino, él busca algo masculino para satisfacer sus retorcidos deseos y sacudirse la curiosidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, lemon explícito, uso de lenguaje vulgar, algo de violencia, comedia, torpeza de uno de los personajes.

 

   **\------------------------------------------------------**  

 

El sábado por la noche, aprovechando que la lluvia había aminorado y que su mujer estaba con sus padres, Radamanthys salió de su casa tras calzarse el gabán junto a la boina. Condujo a velocidad moderada, con un destino fijo en mente: la zona roja de Londres.

Desde que, por accidente, vio un vídeo porno casero de un hombre fornido follándose a un travesti por demás simplón, él serio rubio no podía sacarse la maldita imagen de la mente y en consecuencia fantaseaba con eso. Había llegado al punto de tener algunos sueños húmedos, como cuando era un chiquillo hormonal de catorce años, que provocaron que despertara con el bóxer y el pijama mojado.

Ese fue el detonante que lo llevó al límite de la desesperación, y también algo de irritación hacia su persona.

No era homosexual. No le atraían los penes ni tampoco encontraba atractivos a los hombres en general, eso lo tenía bastante claro. Amaba a Pandora desde que se hicieron novios en la preparatoria, y por supuesto que encontraba sumamente atractiva la delicada figura surcada de hermosas curvas. Adoraba amasar y chupar tetas, y sobre todo, culos redondos y firmes. Pero, sin esperarlo, el jodido y plano travesti del vídeo llegó a alterar su mente.

Decidido a no complicarse la existencia, y con tal de sacudirse de encima la curiosidad, optó por hacer lo más práctico según su criterio: cogerse a un travesti.

Y allí estaba, conduciendo en busca de un varón forrado con lentejuelas, peluca, tacones y más maquillaje que Pennywise.

Con discreción, como si estuviese a punto de cometer el crimen del siglo ante un millón de cámaras ocultas, estacionó el auto y bajó del mismo para ir en busca de su objetivo, sintiéndose cual Quijote en Campo de Criptana presto a enfrentarse a los temibles molinos de viento.  
  
Radamanthys se dedicó a pulular por la zona, tan perdido como un pingüino en medio del Sahara, en busca de un travesti en medio de la enorme variedad de rameras que vagaban por allí.

En un principio ni siquiera se le daban las prostitutas. Su simpleza, educación rígida, rutina monótona, horarios apretados y poco gusto por ligar con desconocidas, se habían encargado de espantar la idea de buscar rameras desde hacía muchos años. Ya tenía una mujer en casa, con ella estaba conforme, así que no veía necesidad de ir con una zuripanta. Gracias a eso, ni siquiera tenía en claro cómo distinguir y abordar a una prostituta travesti, si es que se les llamaba así.

Radamanthys gruñó por lo bajo, pensando que quizá debió investigar un poco antes de lanzarse a la aventura. Aún así no se detuvo en su empresa, a pesar de que el lugar; salpicado por un sinfín de antros de mala nota; le pareció desagradable, ruidoso, hediondo y las calles insalubres.

—¿Usted es travesti? —Le preguntó a la ramera que fumaba en una esquina.

La prostituta en cuestión era altísima (además de que llevaba tacos gigantescos), tenía el culo plano, tetas mustias, cabello rojo encendido y cara de caballo.

Definitivamente eso tenía que ser un hombre.

—¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta! —Junto al grito de voz aguda, la mujer ofendida y pasada de copas, le estampó la palma de la mano en la mejilla izquierda.

Error, eso era una chica.

Radamanthys optó por alejarse de allí para no llamar más la atención, mientras se sobaba la mejilla agredida y pensaba que esa era la mujer más fea que había visto en su vida.

_Strike one._

Aquel suceso extraño y terrorífico no lo desanimó. Radamanthys continuó avanzando por la avenida, donde vio con suma extrañeza a un grupo de colegialas que usaban las faldas del uniforme demasiado cortas. Pensó que ese no era un lugar apropiado para las estudiantes, aunque rápidamente concluyó que habían ido al cine que estaba en frente. Claro que no vio la clase de películas que allí proyectaban.

—¿Están perdidas, señoritas?, ¿necesitan ayuda o que llame a sus padres? —preguntó movido por la pena que le provocaron.

Aquel era un lugar demasiado peligroso para ellas.

—Vete al infierno, mojigato —espetó la rubia teñida del grupo.

—¿Por qué mejor no te arrodillas y me chupas la verga? —soltó la de bonito cabello rizado y rostro delicado, a la vez que se alzó la falda y le mostró la pequeña sorpresa que le colgaba entre las piernas.

Radamanthys parpadeó confundido y dio un paso hacia atrás, antes de mirarla mejor. Era una chica, literalmente. De suaves facciones, labios delgados, piel lisa y figura delineada por suaves y bonitas curvas. Nada en ella parecía falso, y eso le dio pánico.

—¡Eres un puto hombre! —La sorpresa lo impulsó a ser espontáneo como nunca antes lo había sido, gracias a ello no se mordió la lengua.

En verdad que no podía creer aquello.

—¡Vete a comer mierda, hijo de perra! —Soltó la “ _niña delicada_ ”, obsequiándole la segunda bofetada de la noche, mientras sus “ _amigas_ ” lo trataban de todas formas (menos de bonito), en medio de empujones y arañazos.

Por segunda ocasión, Radamanthys se alejó rápidamente pensando que debía ser ilegal ese tipo de estafas al estilo Song*, sobre todo por los invidentes y los borrachos, que no se enteraban de nada y que seguramente eran timados cada dos por tres. En ese momento comprendió un poco mejor a René Gallimard, el amante absurdo de M. Butterfly.

_Strike two._

Los minutos transcurrieron y él empezó a desesperarse. Llegado a ese punto, empezaba a sentir recelo ante la idea de acercarse a alguien a preguntarle por un travesti. Y es que en ese mundo, que parecía vomitado por Lewis Carroll tras sufrir un coma etílico, los hombres no parecían hombres y las mujeres no parecían mujeres.

Todo era demasiado confuso para él.

—Hey. ¿Sabes dónde encontrar a un hombre con falda que venda sus servicios? —Le preguntó al tipo rechoncho, grasiento y forrado en joyas vulgares que bebía a bocajarro sobre el capó de un cadillac.

A todas luces era uno de los proxenetas de la zona.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, puto?!, ¡¿acaso quieres mamármela, perro?! —bramó fúrico al malinterpretar la pregunta, ofendiendo con su aliento pestilente a licor barato al sobrio rubio.

—No, no… yo solo busco… —Radamanthys ya no pudo terminar su explicación, pues el hombre se irguió y lo sostuvo del cuello, estampando su espalda en la pared mohosa.

—Vete a la mierda, hijo de tu putísima madre —siseó mostrandole una pistola, la cual apoyó en el cuello de Radamanthys—. Ahora dame la plata y el reloj.

Sin otra opción, el rubio le entregó el dinero que llevaba para la ocasión y el elegante reloj que su amada esposa le obsequió en su último cumpleaños.

_Strike three._

Molesto con su mala fortuna, mandó por un tubo la estúpida idea junto a sus fantasías, y regresó a su auto. Durante el trayecto, Radamanthys masculló un sinfín de maldiciones mientras empujaba a cuanto desgraciado o desgraciada se cruzara en su camino. Al final se lió a golpes con un homosexual, que sin querer le tiró en las piernas una botella vacía de ron.

Cuando llegó a su automóvil, descubrió con horror, frustración y mucho más enfado, que algún indeseable le había reventado el vidrio, llevándose la radio de recuerdo. El culmen de todo, fue que en la puerta del piloto alguien le dibujó con graffiti un enorme pene en color rojo.

_Out‼_

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys intentó dejar en el olvido su fantasía, aunque le era difícil, pues le fue inevitable empezar a fijarse un poco más en los hombres.

Sus víctimas: los compañeros del trabajo.

Por primera vez prestó verdadera atención a los rasgos, físicos, personalidades y caracteres, a pesar que con algunos tenía bastantes años de laborar. Su discreto escrutinio tuvo sus beneficios, ya que pudo conocer e identificar a muchos de los que trabajaban con él y que hasta entonces no sabía que existían.  
  
Descubrió que el licenciado Albafica era andrógino, distante y un tanto amargado. Shaka, el jefe de facturación, era otro que le hacía la competencia, aunque era mucho más petulante que el licenciado. Mu también era un tanto afeminado, paciente, amable y algo mustio, lo que se adecuaba a la perfección para liderar el área de recursos humanos.

A todos los imaginó vestidos de mujer, y ninguno le pareció atractivo. Quería a un hombre más masculino, no uno que en verdad luciera como mujer y terminara por confundirlo.

Aldebarán, el encargado de informática, era demasiado alto y musculoso. Imaginarlo con falda le dio escalofríos.

Las semanas transcurrieron y él siguió en lo suyo, sin desatender su trabajo, hasta que una mañana uno de los jóvenes mensajeros pasó a su despacho. El muchacho en cuestión era esbelto, moreno, algo fachoso, tenía cara de pocos amigos y un genio peculiar.

—¿Qué demonios me mira?, ¿tengo pitos en la cara o qué? —soltó Ikki de muy malhumor, pues Radamanthys en lugar de firmar la tableta se lo quedó mirando fijamente—. Espabile y firme ya, que tengo trabajo.

—Te recuerdo que soy el jefe —masculló molesto, pausando su ejercicio. Distraído dejó la firma donde Ikki le indicó y lo vio salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Radamanthys alzó la ceja. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre, aunque no era complicado conseguirlo, después de todo era uno de los jefes. Ikki tenía una peculiaridad: era masculino, sin ser completamente tosco como Aldebarán. El único punto en su contra era su jodido carácter.

El tiempo pasó y Radamanthys se olvidó del mensajero, pues el trabajo excesivo lo mantuvo distraído. Así fue, hasta que un viernes se cruzó con Ikki en el café bar bohemio que estaba a unas cuadras. Allí descubrió un detalle que espabiló su interés: Ikki tenía problemas con su pareja.

Por norma general, los chismes no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Hubiese ignorado el drama que allí se desarrolló, pero para su sorpresa la pareja de Ikki era un tipo con pinta de matón, pelo albo y mayor que el muchacho.

—Pero, amore, Aphrodite sólo es un amigo —explicó el hombre de acento italiano.

—Pues quédate con  _tu amiguito_  y dile que te meta un palo por el culo para que te quite las ganas, perro bastardo —refunfuñó cambiándose de mesa por tercera ocasión.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo!

Y la bomba estalló, dejando asombrados a casi todos los comensales.

Ikki le tiró la sopa en la cara, no conforme, cogió la silla que tenía más próxima y le dio tremendo golpe con la misma. El italiano, en cuanto se recuperó, se le lanzó encima dispuesto a molerlo a palos. Ikki no se quedó atrás con las intenciones. Sin que les importara nada, allí mismo empezaron una pelea que los hizo salir echados del lugar gracias a las amenazas de Violette, la temida dueña.

Ese día Radamanthys se olvidó de almorzar y siguió a Ikki, sin que el muchacho lo notara, hasta que lo vio sentarse en la banca del parque cercano.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, tendiendole un pañuelo para que limpiara la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz y los labios.

Ikki terminó de buscar sus cigarrillos, alzó la vista reconociendo al pomposo abogado y le arrebató el pañuelo. Fumar con sabor a sangre no era tan agradable.

—Estoy que me cago de la risa —respondió virulento como era, sin dejar de presionar su nariz.

—Relájate, ¿quieres?, solo quiero ser amable luego del corte que sufriste con tu novio.

Sin previo aviso y sin levantarse, Ikki le dio una patada floja con la suela del zapato. Radamanthys alcanzó a echarse hacia atrás, librándose del golpe.

—Ese bastardo no me cortó, yo lo corté porque es un maldito. —Ikki terminó de “limpiar” sin cuidado la sangre en su morro, y encendió el cigarrillo.

—Sí, lo sé, porque te puso tremendos cuernos con el tal Aphrodite… toda la ciudad se enteró —comentó sentándose al lado de Ikki.

—Así que presenciaste el culebrón. —El moreno se alzó de hombros y sin mirarlo le ofreció un cigarrillo.

Radamanthys lo aceptó por cordialidad, aunque nunca antes en su vida había fumado. Se arrepintió de eso, pues quedó en evidencia en cuanto lo encendió. El rubio empezó a toser, abanicando la mano para alejar el humo, mientras pasaba del pálido al verde debido a las náuseas y el mareo. Ikki fumaba tabaco negro.

—Si no fumas, no lo hubieras aceptado, idiota.

—¿Siempre eres tan grosero y maleducado?

—Toda mi puta vida, ¿te ofende eso, Señor Tiquismiquis? —soltó con tono burlón.

—No soy tiquismiquis.

—Como digas. —Ikki alzó uno de sus de hombros y no dijo nada más, fumar en silencio lo relajaba.

A partir de ese día empezó una especie de amistad con Ikki. Gracias a eso se enteró que; pese a su agresividad; Ikki era evitado, poco sociable, discreto y alguien responsable. Trabajaba de mensajero en su firma desde hacía un año, vivía solo desde hacía tres años, por las tardes estudiaba periodismo y los sábados sacaba a pasear a los perros del vecindario.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys ingresó al pequeño apartamento de Ikki sosteniendo un paño contra su mejilla y una bolsa en la otra mano. Cuando salieron del trabajo, aprovechando que el moreno no tenía universidad y que Pandora andaba en Alemania, el rubio lo invitó a beber una copa en el bar de Violette. Allí le hizo la propuesta indecorosa tras pensarlo durante meses, ya que Ikki a pesar de ser homosexual declarado, nunca dio muestras de querer algo con él. El chico simplemente no daba lugar a nada más que una amistad.

El primer impulso de Ikki fue estrellarle el puño en el rostro. Violette lo maltrató jurando que era la última vez que lo dejaba entrar, y Radamanthys consiguió calmar al muchacho para explicarle sus intentos frustrados con la fantasía.

Ikki no dudó del relato absurdo de su estúpida experiencia.

Como era su costumbre, se fumó un par de cigarrillos en el parque y al final aceptó, asegurando que sería la única y última vez que lo haría. Fue entonces que fueron a conseguir ropa para la ocasión.

—Si haces un comentario estúpido, hago que te tragues los dientes de un puñetazo —amenazó desde el baño.

Radamanthys lo esperó sentado en el borde de la cama, nervioso como nunca antes. Gracias al nerviosismo se había arrancado los zapatos y el terno negro, quedando solo con el bóxer.

—No diré nada, lo juro.

Ikki por fin se presentó. Al final se decantó por un sencillo vestido juvenil casual; era corto, de color azul y con mangas. Además se calzó las medias, tacones bajos a juego, se hizo una coleta y se aplicó algo de brillo labial. Hasta allí llegaba su feminidad.

—Sí que estás urgido —comentó el moreno al verlo en paños menores.

Radamanthys parpadeó y sonrió. Era justo lo que buscaba. Ikki no se veía nada femenino, aunque tampoco se veía terrible. Era un hombre con vestido. Ni más ni menos.

—Ven… hem… voy a tocarte.

El menor alzó la ceja y sin decir nada, se plantó entre las piernas del rubio y le permitió manosearlo.

El abogado empezó a acariciarlo con tiento y curiosidad, rozando las piernas y los costados, antes de aventurarse a estrujarle el trasero. Sorprendido lo hizo medio girar y le alzó la falda, dejando a la vista las redondas nalgas cubiertas por el cachetero de encaje.

—¿Te operaste el trasero? —Hasta ese momento no había notado la retaguardia del otro.

Por respuesta Ikki le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza que lo dejó un poco más idiota.

—Ya… lo siento. Mejor no pregunto —murmuró antes de animarse a acariciarle una de las nalgas.

Luego de un rato en esas, Ikki rodó los ojos, giró el cuerpo y de un empujón en los hombros lo dejó tendido en la cama.

—Me estás aburriendo —comentó acomodándose a horcajadas, ante la mirada expectante del rubio.

Mucho más atrevido, Ikki acarició todo lo que tenía a su alcance antes de inclinarse a besar y lamer el cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo que era seguido por las yemas de sus dedos, a la vez que restregaba el culo sobre la pelvis. Travieso lamió y succionó una de las tetillas, alternando las caricias con suaves mordiscos que estremecieron al abogado. Pandora nunca lo había tocado allí, y reconoció que se sentía bien.

—Relájate y déjate llevar —susurró con tono aterciopelado, muy cerca de su oreja. Ikki lamió el suave cartílago, antes de darle un beso mordelón en el lóbulo, tironeando del mismo hasta hacer estremecer a Radamanthys.

Con cada caricia, beso y lamida, dinamitó la piel marmórea, dejando al inglés ansioso, caliente y cosquilludo. Las corrientes electrizantes que viajaban bajo su piel, eran sensaciones únicas, acompañadas por la adrenalina y el morbo de probar algo distinto.

Ikki bajó de la cama, de un tirón le arrancó el bóxer y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, dejando expuesta la erección demandante. El moreno sonrió de lado y sin rastro de pudor empezó a masturbarlo, antes de dejar algunos lametones en el glande.

—Estás bien dotado… tienes un punto a tu favor —ronroneó. Ikki separó bien los labios, engulló gran parte del miembro y empezó a hacerle una mamada que le hizo ver estrellas y aumentó la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Los labios del moreno se deslizaban de arriba a abajo, presionando con delicia la cabeza rojiza, mientras sus dedos esparcían el exceso de saliva en los testículos, acariciándolos a gusto y modo.

Radamanthys empezó a jadear y balancear la cadera, mucho más excitado con la visión y las sensaciones chispeantes, que estuvieron a punto de hacerle correrse en la boca del mensajero. Al notar eso, Ikki detuvo la felación y con su puño apretó el glande, robándole un gruñido al mayor. El muchacho sonrió, escupió el mismo y con la palma lo acarició, antes de dejarlo abandonado.

—¿Quieres que me quite el vestido?

—No… —murmuró agitado y con el pulso a mil. Ikki asintió.

Cual felino trepó a la cama y se acomodó a horcajadas nuevamente, sosteniendo las manos de Radamanthys para pasearlas por todo su cuerpo mientras apreciaba sus expresiones. Al notar que el rubio no mostró desagrado, guió la diestra a su entrepierna y por encima del cachetero le permitió tocar su pene aún medio flácido.

—¿Prefieres que me prepare yo mismo? —preguntó al notar los dedos rígidos.

Radamanthys descubrió que no le desagradó tocar esa parte, aunque sin darse cuenta, estaba nuevamente nervioso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ikki rodó los ojos y se levantó. En silencio se quitó el cachetero, sacudiendo graciosamente las piernas y lo pateó lejos junto a los tacones, acto seguido cogió el lubricante, los preservativos y se metió en la cama a su lado. Con paciencia inusual, le explicó cómo era que funcionaba el asunto, ya que al ser hombre no se humedecía como una mujer. El rubio asintió al comprender.

Con curiosidad lo vio alzar el vestido, separar los muslos y masturbarse, bebiendo de sus gestos y de los suaves sonidos que brotaban de sus labios. Cuando el pene quedó bien erguido, Ikki vertió suficiente lubricante en sus dedos y empezó a estimular su ano, suspirando a medida que su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Radamanthys observó con morbo y fascinación a Ikki abusando de su propio cuerpo con dos dedos, hasta que el deseo y la curiosidad inicial, lo incitaron a detenerlo, pedir permiso y reemplazar las falanges con las propias. Despacio, con algo parecido al temor, empezó a follarlo, haciendo estremecer al muchacho. Paulatinamente cogió confianza, y en poco tiempo Ikki se retorcía sobre las mantas pidiendo por más. Fue entonces que el abogado no soportó el deseo.

—Quiero penetrarte —murmuró abandonando la estrechez.

Ikki asintió y cogió un preservativo, el cual le colocó con pericia, empleando su boca. Radamanthys jadeó al sentir el lubricante gotear sobre su falo y esperó a que Ikki volviera a aplicarse un poco más.

—Hazlo… pero despacio. —Ikki se abrió de piernas, sosteniéndose de la corvas y se mordió el labio inferior.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su amante improvisado, Radamanthys se acomodó entre los torneados muslos, presionó el glande en el orificio y empezó a invadir su cuerpo. En cuanto el glande terminó de encajar, el rubio cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de embestir de golpe. Ikki era realmente estrecho, cálido, y envolvía su pene de una manera deliciosa y única que lo hacía delirar del placer.

—Maldita sea. Empuja de una vez —jadeó cuando un poco menos de la mitad había entrado.

—Dijiste despacio…

—¡Me estás partiendo el culo! ¡Hazlo! —Se quejó, sintiendo que en verdad lo partía por la mitad. Y es que, desde que rompió con Deathmask no había vuelto a intimar con nadie.

Radamanthys acató la orden para su satisfacción. Ikki soltó un gemido lastimero, y de inmediato lo abrazó impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Le pidió unos instantes, en lo que se acostumbraba, antes de mover con tiento la cadera.  
  
El abogado se desató, descubriéndose adicto a ese roce y fricción. A la forma en que el cálido interior estrujaba su carne cuando echaba la cadera hacia atrás, y la recibía gustosa al embestir, haciéndole desear más.

El vestido azul y las medias quedaron hechos añicos. Ambos eran igual de salvajes en la cama, aunque Radamanthys descubrió que poseía ese instinto primitivo entre las piernas torneadas y morenas del mensajero, quien demostró que sabía moverse en la cama.

El chapoteo de las pieles sudorosas, las caricias bruscas, las embestidas salvajes y los gemidos graves, orquestaron el momento íntimo hasta que el orgasmo hizo acto de presencia, dejándolos plenos y satisfechos.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

—Dijiste que esto no se vuelve a repetir, ¿verdad? —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, de pie en la puerta del dormitorio.

Radamanthys ya estaba bañado y vestido. Al final pasaron la noche y parte de la madrugada follando como conejos, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio le ganó a la calentura.

—Así es. Eres hombre casado, y yo no rompo hogares… solo quise hacerte el favor —explicó con simpleza.

Ikki terminó de calzarse los converse y se puso la chaqueta de capucha antes de alcanzarlo. Ambos salieron del apartamento, prestos a buscar un lugar para ir a desayunar.

—¿Por qué aceptaste?

—Porque eres idiota, no había otra forma de que te quitaras la curiosidad. Además me acompañaste la vez que corté con Deathmask, y nunca te lo agradecí.

—La próxima vez que me debas un favor, ya sé cómo cobrarlo —intentó bromear, a la vez que abordaban el auto del rubio.

Ikki se echó a reír de buena gana y cambió el tema de conversación, para no evidenciar que desde empezó a trabajar de mensajero estaba enamorado de Radamanthys.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria 
> 
> M. Butterfly. René Gallimard & Song: M. Butterfly es una película basada en la obra de teatro del mismo nombre.
> 
> René Gallimard es un diplomático francés que asiste a la ópera china todas las noches; donde se enamora de la mujer del escenario, a quien considera perfecta; sin saber que en realidad las mujeres tienen prohibido actuar.
> 
> Song es la cantante travesti, que también es espía del gobierno. Inicia una relación con René, y al final el francés termina traicionando a su país, por lo que es enjuiciado y enviado a prisión. Durante el juicio es que se da cuenta de que la mujer de su vida en realidad es un hombre.


	29. 28 — Video Call — Need You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por primera vez en siete años, la distancia decidió colarse en su relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbación, romántico, slice of life.

 

  **\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Por primera vez en siete años de convivencia, la distancia decidió colarse en su relación. Por primera vez, ambos sufrieron el cambio drástico de sus rutinas, improvisaciones, planes y demás. Por primera vez, supieron lo que era estar separados… al menos físicamente.

En contra de la voluntad de Radamanthys, Ikki alzó el vuelo, perdiéndose en el horizonte lejano.

Aquello no tenía nada contento al rubio, después de todo, esas desapariciones fueron parte de su vida cuando iniciaron con una relación incierta. En aquel entonces ninguno de los dos sabían bien lo que querían, tampoco tenían en claro lo que sucedía entre ellos, salvo por el sexo que compartían. Ni hablar de plantearse la idea de tener algo serio.

Pero allí estaban.

Como buenos guerreros que eran, ambos aprendieron a convivir a su modo. Se complementaban muy bien, además que sin pronunciarlo, desde un principio respetaron sus diferencias. Como buenos guerreros sobrevivieron a discusiones peligrosas, a batallas épicas, guerras caldeadas y reconciliaciones fogosas.

Su vida de pareja podía no ser idílica para muchos, mas era perfecta para ellos.

Sin embargo, luego de siete años, Ikki decidió que era hora de visitar a su hermano menor. El moreno mantenía comunicación esporádica con Shun, pero desde que vivía con Radamanthys, no había vuelto a visitarlo... hasta ahora. Esa visita había sido postergada por un sinfín de pretextos y excusas inventadas, aunque a Ikki siempre le quedaba la pizca de culpa por no visitar al otro.

El día había llegado y no hubo manera de hacer cambiar de parecer a su amante.

Tres días atrás, Ikki armó maletas mientras le informaba que había pedido vacaciones por un mes ya que se iba a Japón, pues en la mansión Kido lo esperaban su hermano y compañeros de batallas. Radamanthys renegó, protestó e incluso intentó persuadirlo para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

No le agradaba Shun, Saori, ni ninguno de los otros monigotes de bronce. Le daban mala espina. Y es que hasta ese día, ninguno de los guerreros de la diosa sabían que Ikki tenía una relación con él.

El flemático inglés no quería ni imaginar toda la ponzoña que esa parvada de impertinentes le meterían en la cabeza al Fénix. De ellos esperaba solo lo peor.

Aun con todos sus argumentos, Ikki lo arrastró al auto, lo obligó a llevarlo al aeropuerto y se despidió de él dándole un beso bien plantado en los labios, con la promesa de volver en un mes.

Justo habían transcurrido tres días desde ese suceso, y si bien Radamanthys pensó que sería fácil, en poco tiempo descubrió que no era tan sencillo.

Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Ikki; a sus charlas entretenidas, a verlo leer arrebujado en el sillón al lado de la chimenea, a apreciar el pequeño gesto de satisfacción que adornaba su faz cuando bebía té de Assam con una pequeña porción de chocolate amargo, a disfrutar de sus gestos exagerados cuando decidía entretenerse con la consola de videojuegos, a verlo estresado en la cocina cuando le tocaba hacer la cena o malhumorado por culpa del vecino. Echó en falta tener el cálido peso de su cuerpo sobre su pecho por las noches y apreciar su rostro adormilado al despertar.

Tres malditos días se sentían eternos.

Radamanthys refunfuñó por lo bajo. Sin Ikki allí, a él le tocaba trabajar el doble en casa. Desde hacía muchos años habían decidido dividirse las tareas del hogar, y ninguno se quejaba de lo que le tocaba hacer según el día; sin embargo; encargarse de todo se sentía tedioso y absurdo en gran medida.

Maldijo por lo bajo. A él jamás le había molestado cocinar, hasta esa noche.

Athos se acercó y con el morro le dio un par de toquecitos en el muslo, llamando así su atención. El rubio miró al enorme perro y negó.

Al principio, cuando acababa de obsequiarle el perro a Ikki, le parecía extraño e incluso absurdo ver al moreno hablándole como si se tratara de una persona. A su gusto aquello no tenía sentido; sin embargo; con el tiempo se acostumbró a esas escenas tan pintorescas, porque el nipón incluso le había inventado una voz al perro para responder en su nombre. Le parecía gracioso, porque por momentos el gran danés dejaba sus juegos y lo observaba con atención, a veces hasta respondía con ladridos.

Con el paso de los años, él también adoptó esa costumbre, sobre todo cuando tenía problemas con el menor. Radamanthys solía encerrarse en su estudio, acaparaba al perro si tenía la oportunidad y charlaba con él.

—Ya te expliqué que tu querido papi nos cambió por su estúpido hermano, así que olvídate de él por un buen tiempo —murmuró de malas.

El perro ladró un par de veces, se sentó y meneó la cola.

—También le dije eso para que se quedara, pero no sirvió.

Athos ladeó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando por un momento, antes de levantarse y merodear por allí con aire distraído. Radamanthys rodó los ojos. El consuelo que le daba el perro era poco, pues el animal se mantenía tranquilo durante el día, pero por las noches daba lata al llorar y rascar la puerta del dormitorio, desesperado porque no encontraba a Ikki.

Sin otra opción, se olvidó de preparar cena para uno y fue a su estudio a beber un whiskey.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Habían pasado diez miserables días desde que Ikki se largara a Japón.

Radamanthys continuó con su vida, apegándose a la rutina de siempre. En el trabajo no tenía líos con ello, de hecho allí se le hacía fácil olvidar que Ikki estaba al lado de la piraña inútil que tenía por diosa, el lastre encimoso que tenía por hermano y los chacales atolondrados que tenía por amigos. Sin embargo; al estar en casa, todo parecía carecer de sentido.

Maldito fuera su apego ridículo, ese que no sabía que tenía hasta que el ave de fuego extendió sus alas, alzó el vuelo e interpuso mucha distancia entre ellos.  
  
Ese domingo se la pasó vagando por la playa en compañía de Athos, ya que era mejor estar fuera de casa. Incluso optó por ir a desayunar y almorzar en un bonito restaurante que estaba casi en el centro, siempre en compañía del torpe perro. Pero para cuando el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, supo que era hora de volver.

A paso tranquilo regresó a su casa, conforme con la calma pasmosa del andar de Athos. Ambos iban algo agotados, por lo que planeó disfrutar de una tarde tranquila.

Al llegar a casa el enorme perro corrió a beber agua y fue a echarse al lado del sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea, allí donde Ikki solía sentarse a leer. Radamanthys fingió no notar aquello y subió a su dormitorio. Intentó dormir, vaya que sí, pero él no era hombre de tomar siestas vespertinas.  
  
Rato después encendió la laptop, con la intención de revisar detalles de un par de casos que llevaba, pero en cuanto se conectó, descubrió con horror que el moreno seguía en línea. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Rápidamente hizo cálculos mentales, hasta concluir que en Japón era la una y media de la madrugada.

Gruñó como perro rabioso.  
  
Sin perder tiempo inició la videollamada e Ikki respondió casi al instante, con una sonrisa divertida y las mejillas teñidas de un ligero carmín.

—¿Por qué estás sonrojado? —masculló pensando en lo peor.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo te va? ¿qué tal todo en casa? —Ikki ignoró a propósito la pregunta, después de todo le daba gusto ver a Radamanthys.   
  
Habían acordado no acosarse mutuamente con llamadas ni nada por el estilo, además que la diferencia de horario, las obligaciones del rubio y las nuevas ocupaciones del nipón, eran motivos para mantenerlos lejos de los teléfonos y ordenadores.

—Me va bien, todo está bien aquí, y yo sigo sin saber por qué tus mejillas están sonrojadas —respondió con su clásica parquedad.

Ikki rodó los ojos y bufó por lo bajo.

—No ruedes los ojos, te estoy mirando, Fénix.

—Estaba riendo por las ocurrencias de Seiya, gárgola energúmena. No tengo idea de lo que estás imaginando, pero te aseguro que no es nada de eso —respondió quitado de la pena.

Radamanthys achicó la mirada, lo analizó en silencio y asintió. También maldijo la resolución de la cámara de la laptop de última generación, era poca cosa, necesitaba verlo mejor.

—¿Estás solo ahora mismo? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Sí, estoy completamente solo. Los chicos ya se fueron a dormir, y yo también estaba por hacer lo mismo —explicó conteniendo una sonrisa por el comportamiento absurdo e inmaduro del juez.  
  
Era encantador descubrir esa faceta suya.

El inglés estuvo a punto de pedirle que le mostrara la habitación, para corroborar si era cierto, pero se dio cuenta que era una petición demasiado ridícula. Hasta ese momento se relajó.

Ikki le narró cómo le iba en esas vacaciones relámpago y del par de lugares que había ido a visitar. También le preguntó por Athos, le recordó que debía llevarlo al veterinario a que le hicieran el grooming, y que le tocaba limpiar la refrigeradora, reparar la portezuela del patio trasero y quitar las telarañas del ático. Tareas que ese mes le correspondían a él, ya que a Radamanthys le tocaba reparar el techo, limpiar el garaje y sacudir las ventanas.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado, sintiéndose casi ridículo por sentirse tan bien al escuchar los clásicos recordatorios de su pareja, que él tenía anotados con la caligrafía elegante que caracterizaba al moreno.

Charlaron un rato más, incluso Athos, que tuvo la oportunidad de saludar al japonés.

A partir de ese día, sin ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron que no era mala idea saludarse por ese medio.  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Veinte días. Los peores veinte días de su vida. A su gusto fueron tortuosos, lerdos y miserables.

Ese miércoles Radamanthys se frotó el cuello al entrar a su casa. El vacío era palpable, la ausencia se sentía en cada rincón, aunque la soledad no terminaba de concretarse, pues Athos corrió animado presto a saludarlo. Como todos los días, el rubio batalló para que el perro no lo tumbara ni mucho menos le lamiera el rostro.

El inglés descartó la idea de preparar la cena y fue directo a su estudio con la intención de beberse un whiskey. Allí encendió la laptop, descubriendo con alegría que Ikki seguía conectado.

Se saludaron como siempre, y cada uno narró detalles relevantes de su día. Radamanthys vio al moreno bostezar, aun así no le sugirió finalizar la llamada; por su cuenta, Ikki le comentó que ya tenía sueño.

—Aún es temprano —comentó el rubio, negándose a terminar la videollamada.

—Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido… a menos que tengas una manera de mantenerme despierto —soltó tranquilo.

Radamanthys sonrió de lado y asintió.

—Bueno ya que tienes sueño, empieza por quitarte la ropa —ronroneó con tono sugerente—. Se supone que debes ponerte el pijama, ¿no?

El moreno soltó una carcajada al adivinar sus intenciones y negó.

—Oh vamos, debes estar bromeando.

—¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo?

Ikki volvió a negar, aún manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Para nada, me gusta mucho que me veas desnudo, pero si me ves ahora mismo… te quedarás con el antojo de este manjar —soltó guiñandole el ojo derecho.

—Estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo —aceptó antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su whiskey.

El moreno alzó un hombro y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta de mezclilla mientras le sonreía coqueto, antes de sacarse la remera. Para cuando le tocó desprenderse del pantalón, tuvo que ponerse de pie y con simpleza siguió las instrucciones del rubio, quien le decía qué ángulo mostrar a la cámara.

—¿Sabes? Esto no es justo, porque tú llevas mucha ropa encima.

—Ni tanto. —Radamanthys se puso de pie y mostró la erección que minutos atrás había sacado de su pantalón, el cual tenía el botón y la cremallera suelta, dejando en evidencia que se estaba masturbando mientras lo veía desnudarse.

Ikki se mordió el labio inferior antes de sentarse, para verlo un poco mejor. Aquel juego se estaba volviendo entretenido para ambos.

—Esa delicia necesita más caricias —ronroneó con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Así? —Radamanthys se alejó un poco más y empezó a masturbarse a velocidad moderada.  
  
Sus largos y pálidos dedos recorrieron la carne tensa desde la base hasta la punta, en un ir y venir interminable. Ikki jadeó al verlo, y le indicó que frotara el glande con el pulgar. El rubio acató la orden, gimoteando por lo bajo al sentir la deliciosa presión en esa parte sensible.

—¿Ves de lo que te pierdes por estar en esa isla? —Radamanthys sonrió jactancioso a pesar de que Ikki no podía verlo. El menor adivinó la sonrisa del rubio y bufó.

También echaba en falta a su amante, pero no se arrepentía de ese viaje; sobre todo; por la gran decisión, apoyada por su hermano, que había tomado en su tierra natal. Tan solo esperaba que el magnate de la Caína lo comprendiera.

Ikki no respondió ni comentó nada al respecto, prefirió pedirle que se quitara la camisa y que se sentara. Radamanthys ya no insistió con el tema, total estaba mucho más concentrado con el calor que se concentraba en sus genitales y que se extendía en el resto de su cuerpo, por lo que siguió las instrucciones del menor sin poner pegas.  
  
Rato después, el nipón estaba metido en la cama con las piernas abiertas y la laptop a una distancia ideal que permitía captar bien su estampa. El muchacho de ojos azules veía en la pantalla de la televisión cada movimiento de su amante, escuchando desde los headsets los jadeos y la voz ronca del mayor.

En el estudio, Radamanthys estaba desparramado en la butaca, manteniendo las piernas separadas y el torso desnudo, a la vez que sus dedos recorrían su sexo a ritmo punitivo, imaginando que era el aterciopelado interior del moreno quien lo estrujaba. Con morbo y encanto miraba la manera en que Ikki se masturbaba, hundiendo un par de dedos en el interior de su cuerpo mientras fantaseaba que era el rubio quien lo follaba.

Aquello estaba lejos de igualar el sexo que solían compartir, pero era un paliativo que funcionaba momentáneamente en lo que esperaban a estar juntos de nuevo.  
  
Radamanthys lo supo cuando sintió sus dedos húmedos por la tibia semilla que los salpicó. Con la respiración agitada, el pulso acelerado y la mente inquieta, el rubio cerró los ojos e imaginó que aquel semen era de su amante, que su regazo no estaba vacío.

Casi pudo sentir sobre él el peso del moreno.

Ikki gimió largo y tendido, a la vez que hundía con fuerza el par de dedos que usaba para abusar de su cuerpo. Su puño aflojó el agarre en su pene, y al igual que el mayor, se salpicó con su propia simiente. Jadeando y con la frente perlada de sudor, retiró sus propias manos de su cuerpo y sonrió con un dejo de melancolía.

Aquello no era igual si no estaba con el rubio. Las manos de su amante se percibían distintas, casi mágicas, sus roces y el aliento que se desprendía junto a sus susurros eran únicos. Sin embargo, servía al menos un poco el tenerlo en la pantalla.

La culpa lo atacó. La decisión que había tomado le complicaba algunas cosas, aunque no se arrepentía de la misma. Después buscaría la manera de informarle que su regreso se retrasaría por tiempo indefinido.

Por un rato más se dedicaron a charlar, hasta que el moreno en verdad se quejó del sueño. Mucho más tranquilo, satisfecho al haberlo visto, Radamanthys se despidió de él con la promesa tácita de volver a hacer lo mismo en los días venideros que aún les quedaba separados.


	30. 29 — Sexting — I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki y Radamanthys tienen una relación muy especial, a pesar que ni siquiera se conocen en persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, masturbación, uso de sextoys.

****

   **\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ikki y Radamanthys compartían algunas cualidades: como el hermetismo, el carácter cortante, la seriedad perpetua y, sobre todo, su poco gusto por socializar con distintas personas.

Justamente esa última característica fue la que les dio la oportunidad de  _conocerse_.

Ikki estudiaba el primer año de ingeniería mecánica, trabajaba por las noches en un bar, le encantaba dibujar, en sus ratos libres armaba puzzles y era aficionado a las redes sociales. La impersonalidad del facebook, twitter, instagram y demás redes, le ayudaban a " _relacionarse_ " mucho mejor que en persona.

Bendito fuera el internet y todas sus charadas populares.

Movido por la curiosidad, y sin nada mejor que hacer, fue que un mes atrás descargó tinder. Una de sus compañeras del trabajo le aseguró que ese medio era entretenido para gastar el tiempo y efectivo en caso de tener interés en ligar.

El moreno pasó esa noche revisando la aplicación, tras crearse una cuenta falsa de facebook.

Luego de pensarlo mucho, se animó a publicar una fotografía suya (donde salía a contraluz y de espaldas, a pesar de que sugerían una donde su rostro se viera claro), una foto de su gato, la imagen de un fénix, la foto de sus pinceles y la de un dibujo que hizo días atrás, configuró los datos en sus opciones y esperó a que tinder hiciera su magia.

Al principio no le pareció la gran cosa, de hecho rechazó casi todas las fotografías de los contactos que la app escogió para él, pues los tipos en cuestión no fueron de su agrado en lo absoluto debido a las sonrisas forzadas, las poses de modelos sin gracia o las clásicas  _selfies_  frente al espejo del baño.

Los únicos contactos que se salvaron fueron dos: el de un tal Radamanthys Walden, que al igual que él tenía una fotografía en color sepia donde no se le veía el rostro, y el de un italiano que se hacía llamar Deathmask, porque le pareció atractivo su nick y color de ojos.

Fue al día siguiente que se enteró que había conseguido un  _match_.

Radamanthys no distaba demasiado de las aficiones de Ikki. El rubio estudiaba el segundo año de medicina, vivía solo, en sus ratos libres armaba monumentos históricos a escala y le gustaba leer. Apreciaba el uso de las redes sociales, ya que le ahorraban tiempo y esfuerzo para coincidir con amigos o familiares.

El teléfono y la laptop eran un apéndice más de su existencia.

Desde entonces, Ikki y Radamanthys gastaban algunos minutos en chatear, al menos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Ninguno de los dos había insinuado la idea de concretar una cita, y en realidad ambos estaban cómodos con ese medio de comunicación.

Pero lo que empezó como un pasatiempo absurdo, terminó en convertirse en una especie de necesidad.

Radamanthys resultó ser excelente dando consejos. Cada vez que el moreno le narraba algún problema o dilema, el rubio se tomaba su tiempo para responder a los mensajes, dándole su punto de vista y una posible solución. Por su cuenta Ikki demostró tener un sentido del humor retorcido y negro, por lo que el rubio disfrutaba de narrarle cómo le iba en la universidad, los desaciertos de sus compañeros y demás. Ikki siempre tenía alguna respuesta ocurrente que le levantaba el ánimo.

Sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a idealizarse.

El encanto de no saber cómo lucían jugó con sus mentes. Empezaron a imaginarse, buscándose en sitios donde, sabían, nunca iban a encontrarse.

Ikki no quiso romper la magia que la incertidumbre inyectaba en esa nueva y extraña amistad. Radamanthys jamás consiguió hacer espacio en su agenda apretada, además que su odio por las citas a ciegas jugó un papel importante.

Su amistad continuó de esa manera.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Aquella noche Radamanthys llegó molido a su apartamento. Estaba realmente cansado, aunque afortunadamente estaba a pocas semanas de sus vacaciones universitarias. En verdad las anhelaba.

Suspirando se dirigió al estudio con la intención de terminar el monumento que realizaba, aprovechando que no tenía ningún pendiente. La Abadía de Westminster prometía robarle la mitad de su existencia, pero estaba obsesionado con terminar ese monumento. Su TOC no le permitía dejarla a la mitad; sin embargo; sus planes se fueron al caño cuando recibió un mensaje de Ikki.

El moreno estaba molesto porque su prima insistió presentarle a una amiga, eso con el objetivo de que participaran en una cita doble. Todo marchó fatal para Ikki. En un principio ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres, y la que Pandora le presentó, le pareció de lo más cabeza hueca, superficial, aburrida y caprichosa. Esa castaña terminó de moler su tarde.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, porque le debía un favor a Pandora, Ikki soportó la espantosa cita. El novio de Pandora tampoco estaba cómodo con la idea, pero fue bastante cortés al disimular.

Si bien Ikki, Pandora y Thanatos estuvieron conformes con ir al cine para ver  _La Monja_ , la castaña casi hizo un berrinche porque estaba encaprichada con ver una comedia romántica de lo más cliché. Al final, a regañadientes, le cumplieron el capricho. La refacción fue igual, ella resultó ser vegana, y los hizo ir a un restaurante donde la comida simplona y espantosa (a criterio del moreno), era el sueño de un bovino.

Recorrer el centro comercial fue una tortura, y también idea de la mujer, quien se enloqueció viendo zapatos, ropa, bolsos y joyas, con la esperanza que su acompañante le comprara algo. Hizo de todo; desde bromas sin sentido hasta pucheros; pero Ikki se mantuvo firme. Al final lo único a lo que la invitó, fue a un cigarrillo que la tipa rechazó totalmente escandalizada.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, Ikki iba con migraña.

Por un rato habló con sus padres, quejándose con ellos de lo fatal de su tarde mientras cenaba una tostada y café. Su madre le aconsejó ser paciente y su padre simplemente se echó a reír por la mala suerte de su retoño amarguetas.

Aprovechando que esa era su noche libre, subió a su habitación a atrincherarse en ella con la intención de dibujar. No tenía ganas de quedar con nadie, y la inspiración hacía de las suyas a esa hora.

Iluminado por las tres lámparas led, dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y el movimiento estilizado de su mano, permitiéndose plasmar en el lienzo los colores y formas que cruzaban por su cabeza.

Fue rato después que decidió comunicarse con Radamanthys, al calcular que ya debía estar en casa. Metido en cama le envió el primer mensaje, saludándolo y preguntándole por su día, justo como siempre.

La conversación fluyó normal. Radamanthys le contó de su día y lo difícil que había sido a causa del trabajo en las prácticas, e Ikki le contó lo ocurrido en su desastrosa cita, dando lugar a que el rubio gastara algunas bromas a sus costillas.

De alguna forma, gracias a esas bromas, pasaron a preguntas subidas de tono y comentarios jocosos aderezados con picardía, siempre disfrazados de chistes. Así fue hasta que las supuestas bromas dejaron de serlo. Las preguntas se volvieron mucho más personales e íntimas, donde las respuestas con descripciones bastante claras se hicieron presentes. Eso bastó para desatar la imaginación de ambos.

  
Eran jóvenes, saludables y hormonales.

『 ¿Te estás masturbando? yo sí  Ծ ◡ Ծ 』

『 Imagino que eres tú quien me toca ◕ ◡ ◕ 』

『 Yo imagino que me la chupas (￣3￣) 』

Los mensajes de ese tipo continuaron. Cada uno describió de qué manera haría las cosas o lo que estaban haciendo con su propio cuerpo, lo que los mantenía a mil, con el pulso acelerado y el calentón por las nubes.

Al leer la última pregunta que Radamanthys le hizo, Ikki sonrió apretando los labios mientras pensaba de qué manera describir su pene.

El moreno terminó el mensaje, asintió y lo envió.

『 Es guapo. Tiene un piercing Príncipe Alberto ＾▽＾ 』

Radamanthys respondió casi al instante.

『 Envíame una fotografía. Necesito verlo (¬◡¬) 』

Ikki ya se esperaba esa respuesta. No lo pensó al momento de fotografiar su miembro enhiesto desde distintos ángulos, por lo que terminó enviando tres fotos.

Radamanthys observó cada fotografía a detalle, confirmando que su amigo en verdad llevaba un coqueto piercing decorando el glande. Sus dedos de la siniestra, estrujaron con un poco de fuerza la punta de su miembro, y continuó masturbándose a ritmo constante a pesar que no era zurdo.

『 Me encanta. Me lo comería hasta dejarlo seco (♡‿‿♡) 』

Por su cuenta, Ikki leyó la respuesta antes de cerrar los ojos e imaginar la lengua de Radamanthys deslizándose por su carne tensa. Instantes después bufó y escribió un mensaje a prisa, usando la mano libre.

『 Ahora quiero ver el tuyo ≧°ω°≦  』

『 Vale. Pero también quiero una foto de tu culo (＾ε＾) 』

De esa manera fue que ambos terminaron armando un álbum con las fotografías de sus genitales, pectorales, piernas, abdómenes y manos. Nunca se pidieron fotos de sus rostros, no las necesitaron. Tan solo sabían que uno era moreno de ojos azules y el otro rubio de ojos color ámbar.

Rato después Ikki se masturbaba con ganas, luego de leer todo lo que Radamanthys prometía hacerle. Ansioso enterraba el dildo de goma en su interior, imaginando que era el falo babeante del inglés el que lo taladraba a toda velocidad. En su habitación, Radamanthys se masturbaba usando un fleshjack transparente con orificio anal, fantaseando que era el culo de Ikki el que penetraba y lo apretaba de forma deliciosa.

Ambos tenían sus frentes perladas de fino sudor y gemían por lo bajo, mascullando promesas a la nada en medio de su soledad, mientras sus caderas se movían encabritadas.

Para ese momento los mensajes se volvieron esporádicos, pues los universitarios estaban ocupados, sumergidos en sus fantasías para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Cuando Radamanthys se corrió, tomó una última fotografía de la punta de su miembro aún encajado en el orificio del fleshjack, y otra al momento de sacarlo, capturando el momento exacto que su simiente empezaba a escurrir con pereza. Jadeando, en lo que esperaba a que su pulso volviera a la normalidad, escribió un mensaje.

『 Así te dejaría el culito ლ('ڡ'ლ) 』

Ikki escuchó el mensaje que acababa de entrar, mas lo dejó pasar. Sumergido en el éxtasis del placer, continuó abusando de su cuerpo, masturbándose con la misma velocidad con la que se follaba con el dildo de goma, hasta que el culmen lo hundió en el orgasmo anhelado. Por unos instantes respiró agitado, apretando los labios a la vez que las aletas de su nariz parecían vibrar.

La fantasía había sido espectacular.

Cuando se medio recompuso, usó un kleenex para limpiarse la mano, cogió el teléfono e ignoró el mensaje. Al igual que el inglés, se las apañó para fotografiar el dildo aún medio enterrado en su interior. También tomó una foto de su pene rojizo por el trato y parte de su abdomen pringado de sémen.

『 Mira lo que provocaste (≧◡≦) 』

Sonriendo tras enviar el mensaje, el moreno observó las fotografías que su amigo le envió. Radamanthys se mordió el labio inferior al ver las fotos de Ikki, antes de soltar una carcajada corta por la acusación.

Sin saberlo, ni mucho menos imaginarlo, los dos acariciaron la pantalla de igual forma: con algo de anhelo.

A partir de ese día, su relación pasó a ser así. Cada que tenían la oportunidad, el tiempo y las ganas, bastaba un mensaje sugerente para dar rienda a sus fantasías. Se extrañaban durante el día, a pesar que ni siquiera se conocían.


	31. 30 — Religion — Mea Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el silencio del monasterio y en la oscuridad de la noche, se esconde la lujuria, el deseo y el pecado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Au, lemon explícito, felación, misterio, suspenso. No recomendado para fanáticos religiosos.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Vestido con su largo y adusto hábito de monje, Radamanthys caminó a paso lento por los pasillos de piedra del enorme monasterio, mientras revisaba que las teas ajustadas a las paredes estuviesen bien colocadas y listas para encenderse en caso de cualquier necesidad. En su diestra sostenía un rústico quinqué, con el que iluminaba su camino. El patio amplio, salpicado de jardineras, bancas y una fuente al centro, era iluminado por la hermosa luna llena de aquella noche casi helada, que por momentos se tornaba oscura y cerrada cuando los nubarrones eclipsaban a la diosa de plata.

Los muros gruesos y altísimos rodeaban el inmenso lugar, manteniendo a raya las tentaciones de la vida banal, en consecuencia el pecado no podía alcanzarlo. Se sabía a salvo.

Radamanthys acomodó bien la capucha de su hábito, justo cuando detuvo sus pasos, provocando con ello que el silencio imperara una vez más en el amplio pasillo, pues el eco de sus pisadas dejó de escucharse. Un suspiro quedo brotó de sus labios, al oír el sonido lejano de los grillos y algunos murmullos de los rezos de sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban en sus dormitorios preparándose para tomar su descanso.

Según las horas canónicas, las completas se habían cumplido desde hacía algunos minutos.

El rubio terminó de recorrer ese y otro pasillo más, hasta que asintió al confirmar que todo estaba en orden, dando por finalizada su guardia; sin embargo; cuando perfiló sus pasos hacia su dormitorio, el sonido de tres golpes en la puerta principal detuvo su andar. Radamanthys sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, que prefirió achacar al frío, aunque en su fuero interno se quedó extrañado por la presencia inoportuna que se encontraba al otro lado de la rústica puerta. Dejando a un lado sus ideas se acercó a la misma a paso lento.

—¿Quien va? —murmuró tras abrir la mirilla, alzando el quinqué que sostenía para iluminar al visitante.

—Que la gracia del Señor Todopoderoso esté a tu lado —respondió la voz de un anciano, que iba ataviado por gruesas ropas y una capucha—. Necesito asilo, hermano de la fe.

Radamanthys titubeó por un instante, entornando los ojos para intentar verle el rostro, mas le fue imposible debido al amplio capuchón y la oscuridad. No podía permitir ingresar a nadie, a pesar de que en el monasterio se practicaba el cenobitismo y disponían de casas de huéspedes, pero el abad había implantado esa nueva norma gracias a la peste que se había desatado en tierras aledañas.

—A unas millas de aquí se encuentra una posada, viajero. Sigue tu camino y que el Señor te acompañe —murmuró con algo de dudas.

—He recorrido un largo camino, estoy agotado y el frío me cala. Ten misericordia y déjame pasar la noche en tu sagrada morada —suplicó con tono lastimero.

El monje cerró los ojos por unos instantes, y al final, movido por la piedad abrió la enorme puerta luego de retirar las pesadas trancas. Alejando el recelo, se acercó al visitante inesperado a sostenerlo de los hombros, pues se notaba que el anciano enjuto a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie. Radamanthys lo guió por el pasillo, hasta llevarlo a una de las celdas desocupadas de la casa de huéspedes destinadas para los pobres. En silencio le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, le pidió aguardar y prometió volver enseguida.

Al poco tiempo regresó con un tazón de avena tibia, una rodaja de queso y una hogaza de pan, lo cual entregó al agotado viajero.

—Necesitas alimentarte —mencionó con tono adusto.

—Que el Señor se lo pague y multiplique —agradeció con la mirada gacha.

Mientras comía con lentitud, Radamanthys aprovechó a interrogarlo. Así fue como se enteró que el hombre se llamaba Ikki, quien era un campesino que se dedicaba al pastoreo de cabras, y que estaba huyendo de su poblado debido a la miseria, desgracia y enfermedad. No quedaba nada rescatable en la montaña donde solía morar.

—La maldad llegó a nuestras tierras y las destruyó. Los animales empezaron a morir sin razón, los cultivos se echaron a perder por las plagas; los niños, hombres y mujeres enfermaron de gravedad y los recién nacidos llegaron muertos al mundo —recitó con tono sentido—. Ni siquiera nuestras plegarias nos ayudaron.

Radamanthys apenas asintió, sintiendo pena por el devastado hombre. Se le veía macilento, descuidado y sucio; parecía un menesteroso a punto de morir.

—Lamento mucho escuchar eso, pero seguramente Dios tiene un plan para ti, por eso has llegado hasta aquí —murmuró algo apesadumbrado, esperando darle consuelo con ello; aunque por primera vez sintió que sus palabras eran vacías, carentes de sentido.

El viejo viajero ya no mencionó nada al respecto, solo asintió con suavidad y siguió comiendo. Poco antes de que finalizara Radamanthys le prometió volver por él al siguiente día, asegurándole que le daría permiso de tomar un baño. No era común bañarse en esa época, muchos lo consideraban un pecado o como algo peligroso, pero en el monasterio habían determinado que podían tomar un baño al mes.

Ikki parecía llevar años sin bañarse. Su hedor era pestilente, una mezcla de rancio, sudor, meados y heces. La piel curtida y arrugada que alcanzaba a observarse, estaba llena de costras de mugre, así como sus uñas largas, sucias y quebradizas. El pelo canoso era un nido enmarañado lleno de nudos y piojos; al igual que la barba larga, espesa y enredada.

Ese hombre era un completo desastre, y no quería que llenara de piojos y pulgas el lugar, pues era un problema lidiar con eso.

Sin añadir nada más Radamanthys salió de la pequeña celda, dejándolo a oscuras. Era de las más frías y húmedas, por ello las de ese sector las mantenían desocupadas en esa época del año; pero supuso que eso era mejor que dejarlo dormir en la intemperie donde seguramente moriría por la helada. Por mera precaución, cerró con llave la puerta y se colgó la argolla donde estaba el juego en el cíngulo que rodeaba su cintura.

Cargando con el quinqué y un ataque de escalofríos constantes, se dirigió a su dormitorio para descansar como era debido.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Movido por la costumbre arraigada, Radamanthys despertó justo a tiempo para el cántico de las maitines. El frío dentro de su celda calaba hasta los huesos más de lo usual, aunque no se quejó, pues era parte de su diario vivir.

El rubio se levantó con algo de pereza, tomándose su tiempo para que su cerebro y cuerpo terminaran de espabilar, y al conseguirlo estiró sus brazos hacia el frente. El quinqué seguía encendido, otorgando una luz mustia que apenas iluminaba una pequeña parte de lo que estaba a su alrededor. El resto de la austera habitación estaba a oscuras.

Radamanthys se calzó las sandalias, el escapulario, el enorme rosario de cuentas de madera y acomodó bien el cíngulo, asegurándose de que los tres nudos estuviesen bien ajustados. Mientras se preparaba, tuvo la sensación que alguien lo observaba desde la esquina del dormitorio, allí entre las sombras; incluso alcanzó a escuchar un suave jadeo. Manteniendo la calma, sostuvo el quinqué e iluminó cada rincón de la celda, confirmando que como siempre estaba en completa soledad.

—Solo el Señor me acompaña en todo momento —susurró con devoción.

Sin mirar atrás, cogió la gruesa argolla donde pendían todas las llaves del monasterio y salió de su celda. A paso calmo se dirigió hacia la iglesia, deteniendo su andar cada cierto tiempo, cuando sentía que alguien lo seguía de cerca o escuchaba un tétrico murmullo ininteligible a sus espaldas. El rubio volvía el rostro e iluminaba los amplios pasillos, sin encontrar a nadie en ninguna de las ocasiones. Aquello aunque le crispó los nervios, no bastó para hacerlo regresar a su dormitorio ni a que manifestara alteración. Estoico, continuó su camino, decidido a cumplir con su deber.

Al llegar a la capilla apretó los labios luego de bufar. El sitio estaba bien iluminado gracias al sin fin de enormes cirios blancos que salpicaban las naves laterales, el ambulatorio, el transepto y el ábside, eclipsando a la oscuridad de la noche. Radamanthys avanzó por el nártex, extrañado por aquello. Ese día le tocaba a él iluminar el sagrado recinto, y por norma jamás empleaban los cirios para la liturgia, solo usaban sus quinqués y unas cuantas veladoras.

A medida que avanzó por la nave central, el murmullo que lo acompañaba desde que salió de su dormitorio, se convirtió en una voz suave y juvenil que pudo escuchar con suma claridad.

_Kyrie eleison_

_Christe eleison._

En ese instante un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, el cual le hizo sacudir los hombros por mero reflejo.

_Prends moi_

_Je suis à toi_

_Mea culpa._

Radamanthys cerró los ojos por efímeros segundos, sin detener la marcha, y apretó entre sus dedos algunas cuentas del largo rosario que colgaba de su cuello. No hablaba francés, aunque supo que se trataba de ese idioma. De alguna forma que estaba lejos de su comprensión, había entendido el significado de la frase.

Molesto por lo que escuchaba, sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, con la clara intención de ignorar a la voz que lo seguía de cerca. Sabía que no había nadie más que él en la capilla, por esa razón se negó a mirar a sus espaldas.

Aquello parecía una especie de burla, que lejos de provocarle temor consiguió contrariarlo y hacerle sentir indignado.

_Je veux aller au bout de mes fantasmes_

_Je sais que see'est interdit_

_Je suis folle. Je m'abandonne._

Justo cuando llegó al crucero detuvo su andar calmo. Radamanthys alzó la mirada, enfocándola en el ábside, donde se erigía el altar mayor. El sepulcro sellado que contenía las reliquias de los mártires parecía resplandecer, junto a los finos lienzos que se encargaban de recubrirlo y los retablos de caoba que lo rodeaban. Con suma devoción y humildad, agachó la cabeza a la vez que inclinó el cuerpo hacia al frente, un segundo antes de posar la rodilla derecha en el suelo. En ese instante la voz que hablaba a sus espaldas, soltó una risa suave, infantil y cristalina, que tintineó como dulces campanillas haciendo eco en el enorme lugar.

—Señor, ten misericordia —suplicó en un murmullo quedo.

—El Señor no está aquí —afirmó la misma voz, con la diferencia que no era juvenil ni dulce, era la voz del viejo pordiosero que él dejó entrar al monasterio durante la noche.

—El Señor está en todas partes. Él siempre permanece a nuestro lado y nos protege de nuestros enemigos. —Radamanthys habló claro y fuerte, aferrado a su devoción.

—Al Señor le gusta recibir amor y atención a manos llenas, es como un crío caprichoso y mimado. Le gusta ver a sus fieles temerosos, temblando como hojas mustias a la merced del inclemente viento, ante sus arranques de furia y berrinches. A tu Señor le gusta abandonar en los momentos más difíciles —recitó antes de estallar en estruendosas carcajadas.

—Sal de aquí, hijo del mal, y no vuelvas —sentenció el monje.

El rubio inglés frunció el entrecejo y se llevó las manos a las orejas, para cubrirlas con sus palmas, deseando que sus oídos estuvieran sellados para no seguir escuchando tantas blasfemias en el sagrado lugar. Por un instante parecía que sus súplicas y orden fueron acatadas, ya que todo quedó en absoluto silencio, hasta que unos cuantos minutos después, escuchó los rezos de los demás monjes del monasterio, quienes formados en dos filas avanzaban por la nave central.

El alivio que se instaló en su pecho, le hizo suspirar por lo bajo, pues se sintió a salvo en compañía de sus hermanos de fe. Despacio se puso de pie y caminó hacia el coro, con la intención de alcanzar el altar y preparar lo indispensable antes de que el abad hiciera acto de presencia para dar inicio con la liturgia; sin embargo; terminó por ahogar una exclamación de horror al ver lo que había en el altar.

_Je suis là et ailleurs_

_Je ñ'ai plus rien_

_Je deviens folle_

_Je m'abandonne._

En el sepulcro de piedra que guardaba los restos de los mártires, y que se erigía al centro del ábside, se encontraba sentado el viejo andrajoso. Ikki sonreía mostrando la dentadura podrida, incompleta y chueca mientras balanceaba los pies con pereza y lo observaba con intensidad. Radamanthys parpadeó incrédulo y negó reiteradas veces. Tenía ganas de sacarlo de allí a arrastras por tremendo atrevimiento, mas le fue imposible mover un solo músculo del resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía pesado, como si su cabeza, brazos y piernas fuesen de piedra maciza.

—¿Por qué me echas de tu recinto cuando te digo la verdad? —inquirió con interés desmesurado y bien fingido—. ¿Acaso la verdad es tan repudiable?, ¿o es solo porque la verdad no te conviene?

—Tu verdad no es más que ponzoña, veneno puro que busca llenar de amargura el corazón de los inocentes. Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas más —espetó molesto.

—No. Este lugar es perfecto para mi. El deseo, la lujuria y el pecado se esconden entre las sombras y el silencio de su morada, y ustedes prefieren fingir que no lo notan. La impudicia está en sus corazones y palpita con discreción en su carne.

—¡Mientes! Todo lo que escupe tu podrida boca son mentiras y blasfemias, demonio inmundo.

—¿Mi aspecto te repele, monje? —Ikki se llevó la mano al pecho y fingió sentirse ofendido, antes de negar.

—Tus injurias son abominables —aclaró vehemente en su tono.

—Pues tus hermanos de fe no parecen molestos ante mi presencia ni mi palabra —resolvió alzando un hombro con total desapego.

Por reflejo Radamanthys giró a mirar hacia atrás, con un movimiento brusco y veloz, descubriendo hasta ese instante que podía moverse con total libertad. Para su sorpresa, todos los monjes estaban acomodados en las bancas y rezaban por lo bajo mientras observaban lo que sucedía en el altar.

—¿Ahora si aceptas mi aspecto?

La voz juvenil, la misma que lo siguió rato atrás, llamó su atención una vez más. Radamanthys dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el altar, mas no vio a nadie allí. Entre extrañado y temeroso buscó al andrajoso viejo en el ábside, las capillas radiantes y el deambulatorio, sin encontrarlo. El rubio aspiró aire con fuerza y lo expulsó en un suspiro tendido antes de aproximarse al sepulcro, el cual rodeó con lentitud y siempre con temor.

_Je suis là et ailleurs_

_Je veux tout_

_Quand tu veux_

_Comme tu veux._

Nuevamente escuchó la joven voz a sus espaldas, por lo que cerró los ojos y contuvo el aire para no gritar debido a la desagradable impresión, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Segundos después sintió el paseo de las manos abusivas en sus costados y el tibio aliento golpeando su mentón. No quería ver al sucio demonio, no quería confirmar que lo tenía al lado; sin embargo; terminó por alzar los párpados al descubrir un detalle: el viejo ya no apestaba. Contrario al hedor desagradable, emanaba un delicioso aroma a violetas y flores del campo.

—¿Te gusta mi aspecto? —Volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa amplia, agradable a la vista.

De forma involuntaria su cuerpo temblaba por culpa del temor, al que se le sumó el asombro y la incredulidad. Radamanthys quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, debido a la sorpresa que le dio al verlo, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Ikki lucía extremadamente joven, su piel acaramelada era limpia, lisa e impoluta, y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban dotados de un dejo de inocencia y dulzura.

—Veo que sí te agrado así, y no te critico.

Travieso paseó sus dedos por el amplio pecho hasta llegar a la cintura, donde se ocuparon de soltar el nudo del cíngulo, el cual dejó caer a un lado. Entre tanto Radamanthys observaba fascinado al muchacho de quince primaveras, absorto en sus gestos discretos y el movimiento de sus manos, que con pericia le retiraron el escapulario y el hábito hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

—Tócame, sé que lo deseas —musitó a la vez que sostuvo las pálidas manos, llevando las mismas a su pecho y hombros, permitiéndole palpar la piel lozana.

Radamanthys se dejó llevar hipnotizado, presa del embrujo del íncubo, gracias a ello estaba ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, olvidando por completo el lugar donde se encontraba, mientras ignoraba con maestría los rezos constantes de los demás monjes que presenciaban el acto y a la voz de su conciencia que le pedía recapacitar.

Sonriendo de lado, el moreno sostuvo las manos y las llevó a sus nalgas, mientras se restregaba contra el cuerpo del más alto. Sus labios mordisquearon y lamieron las tetillas, pausando su labor cuando los jadeos quedos brotaban al sentir los dedos estrujando cada uno de sus cachetes.

Con lentitud empezó a arrodillarse, a la vez que acariciaba el torso del monje, hasta que quedó frente al miembro empalmado. Su lengua se deslizó por la carne desde la base a la punta, robándole un gruñido de satisfacción al rubio, quien estaba sumergido en el morbo y el placer de disfrutar lo que era prohibido. Sonriendo por la reacción, sostuvo el pene para masturbarlo un momento, antes de introducirlo en su boca y empezar a mamarlo con glotonería.

El rubio jadeaba con fuerza jadeaba sosteniéndolo de los rizos sedosos y oscuros como el ala de un cuervo, sin poder evitar que su cadera se balanceara de adelante hacia atrás, borracho con las sensaciones epicúreas y novedosas que partían desde allí gracias a la cálida cavidad y la lengua que se enrollaba en su carne.

Cuando tuvo suficiente, Ikki se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en el borde del altar. Con un movimiento sensual separó los muslos, permitiendo que las manos del monje recorrieran todo su cuerpo y la mirada ambarina plagada de deseo observara su sexo demandante.

Los jadeos empezaron a eclipsar los rezos, a medida que ambos exploraban las pieles con parsimonia y curiosidad. Ikki se inclinó y empezó a besar y lamer el pecho, dejando caricias fantasmales en las caderas afiladas. Por su cuenta, Radamanthys perdió la mano entre las piernas del moreno y empezó a masajear la hombría, encantado con la tersa y tibia piel. El íncubo imitó su actuar, deslizando los dedos en el falo demandante y erguido, avivando la tensión de la carne con su toque experto.

—Hazlo. Posee mi cuerpo como si fuese una hembra, abandónate al vicio y la concupiscencia —ronroneó cuando se tendió en la superficie del sepulcro, a la vez que separaba aún más las piernas que mantenía perfectamente flexionadas.

Radamanthys jadeó al verlo tan deseoso y necesitado, ondeando su esbelta figura con cadencia y sensualidad innata. Sabía que no era correcto. Todo aquello era un vil pecado, mas no pudo detenerse. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de su actuar y la condena eterna, sostuvo su pene y lo guió al estrecho orificio que parecía invitarlo a penetrarlo.

El gemido grueso, largo y claro que abandonó sus labios fue rico y tuvo a bien encandilarlo más. Su carne continuó enterrándose en el interior del mancebo, que estrujaba con saña los finos lienzos que cubrían el sepulcro, pidiéndole por más con gestos obscenos e incitantes.

Pronto el chapoteo de las pieles perladas de sudor se hizo uno con el coro, el cual era orquestado por los gemidos de ambos varones, que fornicaban como si no existiese un mañana. Los dedos de Radamanthys se enterraban en las caderas de Ikki, intentando con ello disminuir las sacudidas que provocaban sus penetraciones punitivas, a pesar que las piernas morenas estaban enrolladas con un dejo posesivo en su cintura. El joven se masturbaba con ganas, suplicándole que no se detuviera, hasta que ambos llegaron al culmen del encuentro cuando la semilla abandonó sus penes en medio de palpitaciones y gemidos placenteros.

—Te dije que este era mi lugar —murmuró el agitado menor, quien sonreía pleno y satisfecho al sentir la tibia humedad llenando su cuerpo.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys despertó justo cuando se marcaron las laudes. Frotándose la frente, frunció los labios a medida que el extraño sueño se presentaba en su memoria. Sintiéndose sucio y profanado, sacudió la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos.

Afortunadamente todo había sido un mal sueño.

Instantes después se puso de pie e inició con sus labores del día. Su primera obligación era presentarse a las lecturas de oficio, luego de eso iría con el abad a reportar la presencia del anciano que dejó entrar durante la noche.

El rubio cumplió con parte de sus obligaciones, apegándose a sus horarios como siempre; sin embargo; cuando fue a buscar a Ikki al dormitorio donde lo dejó, encontró el lugar vacío. Ni siquiera estaban los trastos donde le llevó la comida. Extrañado y contrariado, no pudo explicarle ese suceso al abad, quien concluyó que quizá se había confundido de dormitorio.

Cuando se cumplió la tercia, Radamanthys seguía sin encontrar al visitante inesperado. Al final se relajó y concluyó que todo había sido parte de su mal sueño. Pero cuando avanzó por el jardín principal, allí en la fuente, vio a Ikki sentado en el borde jugando con la superficie del agua, a un lado del abad.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Hermano Walden? —preguntó el sabio anciano, pausando la lectura que realizaba.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, Radamanthys se había aproximado a ambos y se los quedó mirando con cara de asombro.

—Ni te molestes en preguntar. Este viejo decrépito no puede verme, en realidad nadie en todo el monasterio puede hacerlo, excepto tú —canturreó el jovencito, que se encontraba completamente desnudo.

—No hay nadie más aquí —murmuró respirando agitado.

—Por supuesto que no, Hermano Walden, todos están cumpliendo con sus obligaciones —respondió el abad.

Ikki se echó a reír de buena gana, como un demonio travieso, y le guiñó el ojo.

—Te lo dije, querido. Mira el lado bueno, podemos seguir fornicando y ninguno de ellos se enterará de nuestro secreto.

Radamanthys no dijo nada más, en completo silencio caminó hacia su dormitorio, aferrado a la idea de que todo era una alucinación o un sueño. A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos, escuchó la voz cantarina de Ikki, quien iba a su lado.

Sin saberlo, el monje había dejado ingresar al monasterio a un íncubo que llevaba la desgracia, enfermedad y muerte junto al placer. Los había condenado a todos por un acto de misericordia.

_Prends moi_

_Je suis à toi_

_Mea culpa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria
> 
> Horas Canónicas: Son una división del tiempo empleada durante la Edad Media en la mayoría de las regiones cristianas de Europa, y que seguía el ritmo de los rezos religiosos de los monasterios. Cada una de las horas indica una parte del Oficio divino (hoy denominado liturgia de las horas), es decir, el conjunto de oraciones pertinente a esa parte del día.
> 
> Completas: Son las horas que se señalaban antes del descanso nocturno, las 21:00.
> 
> Maitines: Antiguamente dentro del contexto de la vida monástica o canonical se cantaban los maitines bien a medianoche o bien en las primeras horas del día. En el caso de esta historia, se refiere a la medianoche.
> 
> Laudes: Son las horas que correspondían al amanecer.
> 
> Prima: Como su nombre lo indica, era la primera hora después del amanecer, sobre las 6:00 de la mañana.
> 
> Tercia: Era la tercera hora después de amanecer, sobre las 9:00 de la mañana.
> 
> Cenobitismo: Es la vida comunitaria de un monasterio.
> 
> Cíngulo: Es el cordón, con una borla en cada extremo, que enrolla la cintura del hábito. Simboliza la castidad que los monjes deben conservar, y también recuerda el látigo con que flagelaron a Jesús. Algunos llevan tres o cinco nudos adicionales. Los tres nudos la obediencia, la pobreza y la castidad, los tres votos que adquieren al ingresar a la vida monacal.
> 
> Escapulario: Prenda que forma parte del hábito, que consiste en una pieza de tela que cuelga sobre el pecho y por la espalda, con la pertinente abertura para pasar la cabeza.
> 
> Naves Laterales: En arquitectura religiosa, una nave lateral es un espacio delimitado por muros o columnas paralelo a la nave central o principal.
> 
> Ábside: Parte posterior del altar mayor de una iglesia, saliente por el exterior, que tiene planta semicircular, poligonal o lobular y cubierta generalmente abovedada.
> 
> Ambulatorio: Es la parte frontal que rodea el ábside.
> 
> Transepto: Es la nave transversal que forma el brazo corto en una iglesia de planta de cruz latina.
> 
> Nártex: Pórtico o vestíbulo que en las antiguas basílicas cristianas se reservaba a los catecúmenos y a ciertos penitentes.
> 
> Nave Central: Parte principal de una iglesia, que se extiende desde el nártex hasta el presbiterio, rodeada de las naves laterales.
> 
> Íncubo: Espíritu, diablo o demonio que mantiene relaciones sexuales bajo la apariencia de un hombre.


	32. 31 — Free — Lost On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para pasar el rato, a Radamanthys no se le ocurre una mejor idea que escuchar las canciones de LP, una de las cantantes favoritas de Ikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligero lime, romántico, sad, angst, slice of life.

 

  **\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Las videollamadas con las que Radamanthys intentaba paliar la ausencia prolongada de Ikki, de pronto dejaron de ayudarle a cargar con la fría soledad. De un día para otro, sin previo aviso, el moreno simplemente dejó de conectarse.

Radamanthys ya no supo nada más de él.

Los días transcurrieron, y el magnate de la Caína se aferró a la esperanza vana de ver, en algún momento del día, a su amante conectado. En verdad esperaba verlo aparecer aunque fuese solo para saludarlo, preguntarle por su día, enviarle saludos a Athos y recordarle las tareas que debía cumplir en casa.

Nada.

Ikki no volvió a dar señales de vida por ningún medio. Todas sus redes sociales quedaron más congeladas de lo usual, pues el muchacho dejó de publicar las fotos de los lugares que visitaba.

Y fue de esa forma que se cumplió el primer mes.

El día que se suponía Ikki iba a regresar, Radamanthys se arregló y se dirigió al aeropuerto con media hora de adelanto. Paciente esperó al avión, a que los pasajeros descendieran, hasta que no quedó nadie del vuelo en el lugar. Sin otra opción, con los datos del número de vuelo de su amante anotados en una hoja, fue a preguntar por él.

Ikki nunca subió al avión, según las malditas computadoras, el nipón cambió la fecha de su vuelo una semana atrás, sin establecer cuando lo usaría.

A partir de allí empezó su verdadero calvario, que para su desgracia se prolongó mes y medio más.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Ese jueves por la tarde, Radamanthys llegó a casa totalmente malhumorado. No tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de encender la portátil, su único interés era beber un whiskey y fumar como desquiciado.

Con la idea en mente, se quitó el traje de oficina, se acomodó la ropa de andar en casa, la cual consistía en un chándal deportivo y camiseta de tirantes. En cuanto estuvo listo con sus fachas, bajó al estudio a beber un poco con la intención de ahogar la amargura que la soledad le estaba provocando.

Athos lo siguió de cerca, y melancólico como se encontraba desde que Ikki se largó, se echó a sus pies y permaneció quieto. Verlo tan manso provocó que Radamanthys mascullara una maldición. El can jamás se mostraba así de desanimado, por el contrario, pese a su edad y las clases de obediencia, el perro infernal era más alocado e inquieto que una cabra.

—Tu padre nos abandonó… mira de qué manera nos vino a pagar —susurró con rencor, segundos antes de pasarse el segundo trago del rato.

Estaba más que fastidiado, pues un día atrás se había tragado el orgullo y marcó a la mansión de Saori, a pesar de que aborrecía la idea de hacerlo. Un tipo pesado le respondió de mala gana, asegurando que Ikki no estaba en la mansión Kido desde hacía cinco semanas, pues según sabía andaba con un tal Kanon.

Radamanthys quiso morirse de la rabia y los celos. Los escenarios en su mente eran catastróficos, y el colmo, era saber el nombre del presunto amante.

De todos los malditos guerreros de Athena, tenía que ser precisamente Kanon.

Pudriéndose en su propia bilis y desazón, continuó bebiendo como si no existiese un mañana, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro. En poco tiempo había acabado casi la mitad de la botella.

—Lo perdimos —murmuró cogiendo distraídamente el reproductor de música de Ikki.

Torciendo los labios, encendió la laptop y conectó el aparatito, dispuesto a torturarse un poco por mero masoquismo. Con pereza buscó en la lista de canciones, descubriendo que todas eran de LP, pues Ikki se había llevado el otro reproductor. Alzando un hombro, puso a reproducir “ _Lost In You”_. De inmediato sonaron los acordes de la versión acústica, a la vez que el rubio cerró los ojos.

« _When you get older, plainer, saner_

_Will you remember all the danger_

_We came from?_ ».

Radamanthys empezó a murmurar la letra de la maldita canción, que gracias al moreno conocía de memoria, expulsando el humo del cigarrillo cada cierto tiempo. Sabía que a Ikki le encantaba la cantante andrógina, y al instante recordó la vez que le preguntó el porqué de su gusto.

—Me gusta su estilo, LP tiene una voz increíble y me encanta cuando silba o chifla. —Le respondió el muchacho en esa ocasión, que balanceaba la cadera mientras tarareaba “ _When We're High_ ”.

« _All I ever wanted was you_

_I'll never get to heaven_

_'Cause I don't know how._

_Let's raise a glass or two_

_To all the things I've lost on you_ ».

El rubio apretó los labios junto al puño de la diestra, conteniendo las ganas de tirar el vaso vacío contra la pared, al final caló el cigarrillo y aplastó la colilla en el cenicero atiborrado.

Lo había perdido todo en él, y eso dolía de una manera enfermiza, desagradable y odiosa. Radamanthys podía sentir cómo caían pieza por pieza los trozos del corazón destrozado que Ikki abandonó sin mirar atrás. Sentía un maldito nudo en la garganta, parecido a una asquerosa bola de pelos, que no podía escupir o tragar; pero que le dificultaba el respirar.

Se sentía destrozado, como nunca antes imaginó, pues el dolor era distinto a la muerte que experimentó por culpa de Kanon. El dolor de un corazón roto era punzante, constante, insoportable y al mismo tiempo llevadero.

Era un dolor abrumador.

« _Wishin' I could see the machinations_

_Understand the toil of expectations in your mind._

_Hold me like you never lost your patience_

_Tell me that you love me more than hate me all the time_

_And you're still mine_ ».

Hasta ese día seguía sin comprender el proceder de Ikki. Confiaba en él a pies juntillas, en tantos años de vivir juntos el moreno le había demostrado ser alguien fiel, noble, protector y de buen corazón. Él mejor que nadie sabía que el Fénix era sentimental a pesar de esconderse tras un muro de mala leche, llorón pese a su supuesto desprecio por la debilidad y dulce a pesar de su cara de pocos amigos.

Ikki era un enigma encantador, que él había resuelto con harta paciencia y cariño.

Lo conocía tan bien que no lo creía capaz de una maldita infidelidad; y sin embargo; el moreno estaba con Kanon. Lo conocía tan bien que no lo creía capaz de abandonar con tanto desapego a quien decía amar; pero llevaba semanas desaparecido.

Lo conocía tan bien que dolía el desencanto al descubrirlo diferente.

Radamanthys torció los labios y se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey. La bebida ambarina llegó al borde, deslizándose perezosa sobre el fino cristal, hasta alcanzar la superficie del portavasos. El magnate del inframundo chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes y de golpe se pasó el trago, disfrutando del escozor que recorrió su garganta al paso del licor.

—Maldito culo traidor —masculló dolido, justo cuando finalizó la canción.

Distraído, empezó a silbar la introducción de “ _Other People_ ”, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Era era otra canción cortavenas, por lo que se preguntó por qué seguía escuchando el reproductor de Ikki. No obtuvo una respuesta, así que se resignó a encender otro pitillo y maldecirse al recordar que esos eran de los que Ikki fumaba.

_«We had a love devout without a shred of doubt_

_We never worried about other people_

_You broke the spell and wanted something else_

_Well, go fuck yourself with other people»_.

De nueva cuenta empezó a tararear la canción, que también conocía de memoria. Su mirada perezosa y cargada de decepción, se posó en la figura de Athos y suspiró por lo bajo. Se vio reflejado en el perro, igual de triste, abandonado y falto de ánimos. Molesto farfulló una maldición.

Quería dejar de lamentarse, transformar su desencanto en odio, y su amor por Ikki en al menos rencor, pero no podía. No podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por el ave de fuego, el sentimiento estaba arraigado en su pecho. Gracias al paso del tiempo las raíces de su amor habían crecido, tornándose gruesas y macizas, hasta adquirir la firmeza legendaria del bambú. No podía arrancar aquello de golpe.

_«Oh, baby it's just your body_

_Go, let in everybody_

_They won't be there when you're sorry_

_Other people_

_Oh, baby it's just your body_

_Will it know that you love somebody_

_Who won't be there when you're sorry?_

_Other people»_.

Esa parte de la letra le hizo ruido, demasiado. Se negaba a resignarse y aceptar en silencio que cualquiera llegara a ocupar su lugar, a reemplazarlo con tanta simpleza.

Suspirando cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos, que sin quererlo realmente tomaron derroteros que prefería ignorar, pero que estaban presentes en todo momento. Su mente lo llevó a recordar el día que sus vidas se cruzaron, fue un encuentro casual, inesperado, mas imprescindible, pues marcó sus vidas de forma indeleble.

Ikki ingresó a paso seguro al antro bohemio, donde una muchacha armada con una guitarra acústica tenía acaparado el pequeño escenario, desgarrando el aire con el sonido de las cuerdas y su dulce voz. El moreno iba con su típica facha casual, seriedad perpetua y un cigarrillo pendiendo de sus labios entreabiertos, disfrutando de la sensación de verdadera libertad que gobernaba su vida.

Acababa de llegar a Londres, no conocía a nadie y tampoco hablaba del todo bien el idioma, mas se hacía entender a la perfección. Su acento exótico, sumado a su personalidad, le hacían llamar la atención de más de uno, incluido el magnate de la Caína.

Radamanthys estaba en la barra bebiendo un whiskey. Acababa de llevar a la estación del tren a Aiacos, pues su amigo lo había visitado por unos días aprovechando el tour que realizaba por el Reino Unido. No tenía verdaderas ganas de volver a su solitaria casa, además que la noche aún era joven.

Ajeno a la presencia del gobernante de la Caína, Ikki se pidió un trago que prometía elevar sus niveles de glucosa y fue a sentarse a una de las mesas del rincón, la que estaba cercana a la luz. Perdido en su propio mundo, buscó un libro junto al diccionario en su inseparable mochila y se dispuso a leer. Tenía hambre, pero estaba corto de dinero. No entendía muchas palabras del inglés, mas estaba decidido a aprenderlo así fuera a punta de palos.

Distraído el muchacho movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la canción, leyendo despacio y buscando en el diccionario cada dos por tres. Por ratos echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y murmuraba la palabra recién traducida, pronunciandola como él suponía debía pronunciarse.

Radamanthys no perdió detalle de sus movimientos, gestos y pasatiempo.

Tres tragos más desfilaron frente a Ikki, quien parecía decidido a calentarlos. Para extrañeza del nacido en las Islas Feroe; el moreno bebía demasiado despacio, mordisqueaba la lima que servía de decoración del trago y lamía con discreción el azúcar que pringaba el borde de su vaso.

Ikki era un caso perdido para beber.

Movido por la curiosidad, el inglés cogió su whiskey, se puso de pie y se aproximó a la mesa del menor. Cuando Ikki lo reconoció, ladeó la cabeza, alzó sus cejas y atinó a medio sonreír con cara de bobo. Ya estaba algo ebrio.

—¿Te alegra verme, Fénix? —preguntó tomando asiento.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, Wyvern.  
  
La respuesta acompañada del gracioso, pero discreto hipido, le arrancaron una risotada espontánea e inusual. Desde ese instante quedó enganchado del menor.

Allí Radamanthys se enteró que Ikki viajaba haciendo autostop, que no tenía contacto alguno con su diosa o amigos, que le gustaba dibujar y que era pésima mano cuando se trataba de beber licor.

La charla fue entretenida y casual, ajena a los rencores provocados por las guerras del pasado. Ninguno de ellos mencionó lo sucedido en el inframundo, tampoco soltaron comentarios afilados que buscaban abrir heridas viejas, simple y sencillamente charlaron como los humanos normales que los dioses les pidieron ser.

Poco antes de la medianoche, Ikki medio intentaba sacudir el esqueleto gracias la música animada que un puñado de cubanos le había solicitado al dueño, quien optó por complacerlos debido a su consumo. Esa noche el bar bohemio se llenó de ritmos alegres, risotadas de algunos comensales y algunos bailes que ganaron aplausos.

Para ese momento Radamanthys se sentía animado gracias a los tragos de la noche y al carisma de su improvisado acompañante, quien parecía comportarse como un muchachito de parvulario al hacer comentarios desatinados, preguntas fuera de lugar y daba lata con su inquietud e impertinencia. Cuando llegó la hora del cierre, les tocó abandonar el antro en medio de risas, algunas bromas sin sentido y la charla incoherente del menor.

—¡Una estrella fugaz! —Ikki señaló al cielo, apuntando a la lucecilla que se movía veloz en medio de la oscuridad.

—Creo que es un avión —murmuró el rubio, quien lo sostuvo del brazo con firmeza para que no fuera a enterrar la cara en el suelo.

—Es una estrella, así que pediré mi deseo —resolvió antes de cerrar los ojos por un instante y balbucear entre dientes.

—¿Qué pediste? —La curiosidad le pudo, a pesar que consideraba aquello como algo absurdo e infantil.

Nadie en su sano juicio le pedía deseos a las supuestas estrellas fugaces.

—Encontrar al amor de mi vida... y terminar perdido en el paraíso con él —respondió con una sonrisa estúpida.

El juez sonrió, tanto por el deseo, como por lo que acababa de descubrir. Según la respuesta, Ikki era gay.

—¿Al lado de él?, ¿te gustan los hombres?

—Las mujeres son delicadas y mueren muy fácil, prefiero a los hombres. Un macho resistente es lo que necesito en mi vida. —Ikki se alzó de hombros quitado de la pena.

La charla continuó así por un rato, hasta que Radamanthys prometió acompañar a Ikki a la posada donde, según él, se hospedaba, pues el muchacho apenas podía sostenerse en pie y se tambaleaba cual barcaza en medio de la tempestad. Entre risas bobas, el Fénix le confesó que no tenía más que tres libras esterlinas encima. Haciendo una graciosa floritura, le informó que pasaría la noche en la glorieta de algún parque o el cómodo pórtico de alguna casona.

El juez pudo dejarlo ir a su aire, en teoría ni siquiera debía preocuparle la suerte del moreno; sin embargo; no se le antojó dejarlo tirado en el primer rincón que se cruzara en su camino. Radamanthys solo tenía en claro que quería seguir observando los ojos azules, que en ese mismo instante parecían el firmamento salpicado de estrellas de esa noche. Eran hipnóticos, profundos, parecían guardar un sinfín de secretos y al mismo tiempo destilaban el dejo de nobleza que caracterizaba al moreno.

El inglés no lo pensó más, simplemente siguió avanzando por las frías calles, sosteniendo de los hombros a Ikki hasta llevarlo a su casa y darle posada, sin saber que con esa decisión marcaría su destino y cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.

Radamanthys empezó a silbar la introducción de “ _Forever For Now_ ”, luego de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, recordando a la perfección cada detalle de aquella noche. La melodía de la música acústica, el sonido de la voz atropellada del joven ebrio, el fuerte sabor de los tragos, el aroma a frutos cítricos y tabaco que se desprendía de Ikki, el olor al pavimento húmedo por la brisa nocturna, el suave tacto de la mano morena y la tibieza de su abrazo.

« _Hush, hush_

_Don't say a word_

_The faint cries can hardly be heard_

_A storm lies beyond the horizon, barely_

_Don’t stop_

_Sweep through the days_

_Like children that can’t stay awake_

_Stay here untainted and say..._ ».

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, a medida que su prodigiosa memoria se encargaba de martirizar sus sentimientos en silencio, un par de lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, trazando un frío camino por sus pálidas mejillas.

Aquello dolía demasiado. Fue hasta ese instante que comprendió una de las tantas charlas que sostuvo con Ikki, cuando pensaba que lo suyo sería para siempre, cuando la vida parecía sonreírle.

—¿Sabes qué es lo único malo del amor, Gárgola? No es la euforia y felicidad que sientes al lado de tu ser amado, no es la calidez que te impulsa a ser cursi e incluso ridículo, tampoco la comodidad que encuentras en los brazos de tu amante. No, lo malo del amor, es el día que te abandonan, cuando te rompen el corazón. Eso es fatal.

Le explicó Ikki justo un año atrás, luego de que se animaran a soltar a voces sus verdaderos sentimientos por culpa de una pesadilla del rubio. En esa ocasión Radamanthys lo escuchó en silencio mientras compartían una copa de vino en la terraza y contemplaban el atardecer.

—Eso del corazón roto es una mentira, Fénix. Es un eufemismo absurdo que los poetas románticos usan para vender su mala prosa —contradijo seguro de sus palabras.

—No, Wyvern. Es un hecho que el corazón se puede romper, y es horrible. En ese momento sientes como si te abrieran el pecho por la mitad, dando paso a una mano invisible que lo estruja con saña hasta hacerlo añicos. Lo peor de todo, es que aunque el corazón esté roto, no deja de latir. El colmo es que no mueres, simplemente sigues con vida, arrastrando tras de ti los recuerdos que nunca podrás olvidar.

—¿Alguna vez te rompieron el corazón, Fénix? —inquirió interesado, pues el menor parecía saber de lo que hablaba.

—Antes de ti, nunca me había enamorado, pero sí que me rompieron el corazón. Y te puedo asegurar que una parte muy valiosa de mi murió ese día —respondió con un dejo de nostalgia.

« _Take me away_

_Like hourglass sand that never escapes_

_Stars are born and then die, but carefree_

_A small clock that ticks without time_

_And watched by an ocean of eyes_

_Ending, ascending and then..._

_Stay while the melody’s sung_

_Break like a wave on the run_

_I do be sure I can’t say anymore_

_I just know that it won’t last_

_I just know that it won’t last forever_ ».

Radamanthys echó la cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que la siguiente canción inició. Quería salir de ese recuerdo, dejarlo en el frío olvido, pues en ese instante la remembranza tenía un sabor amargo.

Sabía que se estaba dejando consumir por la añoranza, de la misma manera en que se consumían los cigarrillos entre sus dedos. Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo por culpa de la tristeza inconmesurable, pero aquello lo había cogido con la guardia baja, desprevenido. No estaba preparado para afrontar el abandono y engaño de su pareja.

—Maldito, nunca me dijiste cómo aprendiste a cargar con el corazón roto —susurró a la nada, anhelando que Ikki estuviera allí para que lo escuchara.

« _You seem so heaven sent but_

_Somehow I still invent the fear in me_

_A lie is just a lie_

_A cry is still a cry_

_The past becomes the crime in my mind_

_Suspicion, suspicion_

_How you've changed my heart_

_Suspicion, suspicion_

_Unchain my heart_ ».

Por unos instantes continuó tarareando la canción mientras fumaba y pensaba si lo mejor era deshacerse de las cosas de Ikki. Suponía que ese era un buen paso para empezar a superarlo, aunque la idea no terminó de cuajar, quería seguir bebiendo, y por absurdo que pareciera también se le antojaba torturarse con los recuerdos que le permitían sentirlo cerca.

Entrecerrando los ojos, regresó de nueva cuenta a la noche que coincidió con Ikki. De inmediato sonrió con los labios apretados, al recordar la sorpresa que manifestó el muchacho al entrar a su casa.

—¡Wow! ¡¿En serio vives aquí?!... jamás hubiera imaginado que fueras tan pomposo —canturreó con la lengua medio enredada mientras miraba hacia todos lados, antes de corretear con torpeza hacia la sala, al lado de la chimenea que en ese momento estaba apagada.

—Es una casa común y corriente, Fénix.

—Sí, pero siempre pensé que los espectros vivían en pocilgas o algo así.

Ikki se alzó de hombros y se recostó en la alfombra mullida, usando la mochila como almohada, segundos antes de cerrar los ojos por el mero gusto de estar allí. Si le hubiesen dado a escoger, ahí se hubiera quedado dormido. Radamanthys rodó los ojos, pues ya había notado que Ikki se comportaba de manera extraña al calor de los tragos, y supuso que su borrachera era tan grande que había decidido anidar en semejante lugar. Con tal de ahorrarse la discusión con un ebrio, lo cargó sin mayor delicadeza y lo llevó al segundo nivel, ignorando los balbuceos del atheniense.

—Ese es mi pie… no me lo robes… lo necesito para caminar —murmuró cuando Radamanthys empezó a quitarle los zapatos, luego de dejarlo caer en la cama.

—No te estoy robando nada, Ikki.

—Entonces no intentes quitármelo, mi pie es necesario e importante —pronunció arrastrando las palabras, cambiando algunos acentos sin querer.

—En todo caso prefiero robarte un beso —comentó mientras lo desvestía.

Ikki negó un par de veces y de golpe se detuvo, pues sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y que la cama se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

—Nooop… porque eso es malo.

—¿Besar es malo?

—Robar es malo… aunque yo a veces robo fruta cuando tengo mucha hambre, y también intenté robarme una armadura dorada...

Mientras escuchaba el parloteo incesante e incoherente del moreno, Radamanthys se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndolo de las muñecas. Desde su posición privilegiada observó a detalle las mejillas y la punta de la nariz teñidas de un suave rojizo, junto al movimiento de los labios ligeramente carnosos y el brillo de los azules ojos parecidos a un firmamento nocturno, que estaban coronados por las largas pestañas rizadas. Sin mediar palabra, se inclinó lo necesario y le robó un beso de pico.

—Ladrón. Te dije que robar es malo —refunfuñó con pereza, cuando el inglés rompió el beso.

Sonriendo divertido, volvió a robarle otro beso.

—Deja de asaltarme. Me dejarás sin labios —Se quejó sin mostrar verdadero enfado.

Eso bastó para que le diera un par de besos más.

—Te voy a demandar por ladronzuelo. Le diré a la policía que me atacaste con alegría, ventana y preno… permo… predilección.

—El término es: premeditación, alevosía y ventaja —explicó riendo por lo bajo, antes de robarle otro beso.

—¿Ves? eres experto en el tema.

—Soy experto en otras cosas.

—Mentira, eres experto en robar. Me robaste los pies y no me los has devolvido.

—Se pronuncia “devuelto”. Y no te robé los pies, solo te retiré el calzado —murmuró dejando un rastro de besos en el cuello y a lo largo de la mandíbula, arrancándole algunos suspiros.

—¿Eres drágula?

—Se dice Drácula, y no lo soy.

—Ah bueno. No me quiero quedar sin sangre.

Radamanthys lo ignoró, haciendo gala de una paciencia infinita, respondió a alguna de sus absurdas preguntas, como cuando estaban en el antro. Ikki no se negó a los besos y caricias que recorrieron su cuerpo; si bien fue poco participativo, porque se distraía cada dos por tres; se dejó llevar por el estímulo.

La torpeza que demostró el atheniense, Radamanthys no supo si achacarla a la borrachera o bien a la inexperiencia. Jamás se lo preguntó, aunque en su fuero interno siempre creyó que esa había sido la primera vez del menor.

El calor aumentó junto al deseo. Pronto los cuerpos se restregaban con cadencia, aumentando el goce de la fricción y el encanto al reconocer por primera vez a su amante. Radamanthys dejó caminos de caricias y besos, desvelando con pericia los secretos de la piel acaramelada. Por su cuenta Ikki rozó y exploró toda la piel lechosa, con la torpeza propia de un cachorro juguetón y el entusiasmo de un aventurero.

Los cuerpos masculinos, de distintos tonos de piel, se fundieron en un abrazo estrecho. Ambos compartieron y mezclaron su sudor, jadeos y saliva, aferrándose al placer compartido de ese encuentro inusual, inesperado, pero encantador.

Esa noche se devoraron sin promesas, permitiéndose consumir en el fuego de una pasión que creyeron era pasajera.

« _The battle has just begun_

_You tell me I'm not the only one_

_Because he's been loving you_

_And you're all carried away._

_But baby I can't pretend_

_I'm telling you this shit has to end_

_What are you running to_

_Don't you make me play this game_ ».

Radamanthys suspiró y ladeó la cabeza con languidez, escuchando la letra de la canción que acababa de iniciar. Apretando los labios, se sirvió otro trago, descubriendo sin sorpresa que la botella estaba casi vacía y que en la cajetilla de cigarrillos que compró antes de llegar a casa, no quedaba ni uno.

« _You're killing me_

_Whoa, It's hitting me_

_Everytime you go is bringing me low_

_Stop bringing me low._

_You know you're not making sense_

_No baby don't keep me on the fence_

_Because I'm in love with you_

_Just in case you didn't know_ ».

—En verdad pensé que estábamos ubicados en la misma página, Fénix.

Alzando un hombro con resignación, se bebió el whiskey de un golpe, anhelando ahogar su melancolía en la exquisita bebida.

Apenas moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, volvió a servirse el último trago de la noche, vaciando por completo la botella. Con pereza dejó caer la misma a un costado, llamando la atención de Athos, quien se limitó a alzar las orejas. Radamanthys torció los labios hacia un lado, sorbiendo por la nariz a la vez que ignoraba las lágrimas caprichosas que lamían sus mejillas.

« _Fighting with myself_

_Me and no one else_

_And I can't win the war_

_I can't win the war._

_Fighting with myself_

_Burning in my hell..._ ».

—No puedo ganar esta guerra. Lo perdí todo en tí, Ikki de Fénix —concluyó tras beberse lo que le quedaba de whiskey.

Justo antes de que la canción terminara, junto a la lista de reproducción, se quedó dormido en el incómodo lugar, acompañado de sus recuerdos y un perro tan melancólico como él.

A la mañana siguiente recibió una visita inesperada e inusual que tenía el propósito de marcar su destino.


	33. 32 — Epílogo — Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys e Ikki comparten su enorme secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | H/C, D/S, WAFF, whipping, romántico, fluff, erótico, ligero OoC.

 

  **\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Radamanthys sentía que el cuello, espalda y cintura le dolían como el infierno, todo por culpa de la incómoda postura en la que se quedó dormido la noche anterior. Aún en sueños todo le dolía; pero se negaba a despertar, pues allí en medio de la nada se sentía bien y cómodo. En sus sueños vacíos no existía la melancolía ni la decepción.

En verdad quería dormir para siempre.

Sin embargo; los ladridos animados de Athos lo sobresaltaron. Quejándose por la migraña, se frotó las sienes, aún sin abrir los ojos. El rubio masculló una orden para que el enorme can se callara, mas no le sirvió, pues el perro siguió dando lata desde su lugar.

—Athos… cállate de una vez —musitó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sentía que algo le mordía la nuca, la luz clara que se filtraba por la ventana tampoco era de mucha ayuda con el malestar y los ladridos del perro infernal aumentaban el martilleo en su cabeza. Estaba seguro que de un momento a otro le estallarían las meninges.

—No esperaba encontrarte así, Radamanthys. Admito que me sorprende —pronunció la flemática voz femenina que él conocía de memoria.

Al instante abrió los ojos de golpe, dando un respingo que estuvo a punto de mandar todos sus huesos al suelo. Jadeando sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que enfocó bien la elegante figura de la antigua heraldo de Hades.

—Pandora —susurró con cara de idiota.

—La misma. Al menos el licor y los cigarrillos no te han hecho olvidar mi rostro. —La menuda mujer le sonrió de forma suave, casi maternal, y con el mentón le señaló a Athos que no paraba de ladrar—. Me encanta, me recuerda a Adolph, aunque el color es distinto. Es una excelente elección.

Radamanthys giró a mirar al perro, que a pesar de ladrar como energúmeno, no terminaba de coger arrojo para atacar a la teutona. El perro no era tan torpe después de todo, y curiosamente parecía feliz con la presencia de la enigmática mujer. Al instante en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica y suspiró.

—Se llama Athos, y no es mío, aunque sí es mi elección —explicó escueto.

—¿Ya le hicieron el grooming?

—Ayer lo entregaron. Es latoso cuando se le baña.

—Perfecto. Ahora levántate y recoge este desorden —ordenó señalando la botella tirada, algunas colillas, el cenicero copado y el vaso vacío.

Radamanthys giró a mirarla, un tanto extrañado por la orden, hasta que suspiró. Pandora parecía no cambiar nunca, no era nada nuevo que la teutona tomara las riendas a la primer oportunidad.

No tenía ánimos de discutir, tampoco se le antojaba hacer nada, mas se puso a la labor. Con dificultad llevó a Athos al patio trasero, para que no siguiera ladrando, y regresó al estudio a limpiar el desorden, reconociendo que eso le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada. Por su cuenta Pandora salió a buscar la cocina.

—Tómate esto, te ayudará para la resaca —indicó entregando un vaso con agua fría y un par de pastillas.

Radamanthys lo recibió todo y se lo pasó sin preguntar. Sosteniendo el vaso vacío entre las palmas de sus manos, apoyó la espalda a la pared y miró de soslayo a Pandora.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó con la confianza que se tenían debido a la amistad que nació entre ellos luego de las guerras.

—A proponerte una aventura que nunca podrás olvidar: necesito que me acompañes a una misión en Escocia. No acepto negativas, así que vete a tomar una ducha, y no te preocupes por Athos, lo llevaremos con nosotros —canturreó de buena gana, pese a que el entusiasmo no era su mayor cualidad.

El juez del inframundo apretó los labios en una fina línea, pensando en el sinfín de razones que tenía para negarse, la que sobresalía era que esperaba a que Ikki volviera. Segundos después pasó saliva con dificultad y negó despacio.

—Ahora mismo no puedo. Mejor busca a Aiacos o quizá Minos —murmuró con pereza.

—No te pregunté si puedes o no. Vendrás conmigo, Radamanthys —aseguró girando sobre su talón para salir a ocuparse de otros asuntos.

—No estoy en condiciones, Pandora.

—Patrañas —resolvió haciendo una floritura con la diestra—. El vuelo sale en una hora, así que mete prisa. No te preocupes por tu equipaje, ya me tomé la molestia de armarlo.

Sin esperar respuesta, la teutona salió dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Radamanthys lo pensó por un momento, hasta que concluyó que un viaje relámpago no era tan malo, pues le ayudaba a salir del encierro que lo estaba consumiendo y alejarlo de los recuerdos que lo carcomían de a poco. Sin otra opción, salió rumbo a su dormitorio a tomar una ducha.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Para sorpresa de Radamanthys y su persistente resaca, Pandora en verdad lo había preparado todo, incluso los pasaportes y documentos pertinentes; incluidos los de Athos.

—¿A qué hora entraste a mi casa?

—Desde la madrugada —resolvió quitada de la pena mientras conducían hacia el aeropuerto.

Contra todo pronóstico no tomaron un vuelo comercial, lo que tranquilizó a Radamanthys, pues sabía que Ikki aborrecía que a Athos se le dejara en la bodega, a pesar que el perro tenía los papeles en orden. Ya habían viajado en dos ocasiones así, a España y a Italia, y tanto Athos como Ikki la pasaron muy mal durante esos vuelos.

Suspirando con un dejo de resignación, vio al perro dormitar a media cabina, ajeno a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Radamanthys cerró los ojos, se colocó el reproductor de Ikki y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido durante el vuelo. Pandora sonrió de lado al ver a su acompañante, y cerrando los ojos, lo sostuvo de la mano.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Inverness, Pandora bajó con suma tranquilidad luego de colocarle el arnés a Athos. Radamanthys la siguió de cerca, casi arrastrando los pies, y con pereza entró al auto que ya los esperaba. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado a que cargaran con el equipaje y revisaran los papeles, fue entonces que continuaron con el viaje.

—¿Qué hay en Dingwall? —inquirió rascando las orejas del perro, que milagrosamente se comportaba de forma mansa desde que salieron de casa.

—Un suceso importante. Por favor, Radamanthys, quiero que te controles —respondió la mujer con el tono flemático que la caracterizaba, mientras posaba las manos en su regazo—. Es posible que encuentres… detalles que no serán de tu agrado y otros tantos inesperados, por ello necesito que en verdad conserves el autocontrol que desde hace mucho sabes dominar. Al principio no digas nada, solo escucha.

Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo y bufó. Ya esperaba algo similar de la mujer, aunque le extrañó que a esas alturas lo buscara para algo así. Desde hacía mucho las misiones habían abandonado su vida, por lo que dejó atrás su rol de juez y representante del inframundo. Lo más extraño era la ubicación. Simplemente no podía imaginar la clase de guerreros o dioses con los que debían reunirse.

—¿Se aproxima una guerra, Señora? —Sin darse cuenta volvió a emplear el tono de guerrero espectral y fiel protector.

—Eso depende de cómo se desarrolle todo.

La adrenalina empezó a recorrer su sistema, anticipándose a ese encuentro. Radamanthys sesgó sus labios en una especie de sonrisa, asintió en silencio y perdió la mirada en el hermoso paisaje del exterior.

Para sorpresa del juez, Pandora le indicó que debían hacer un par de escalas, argumentando que el asunto era en extremo formal y que debían presentarse con sus mejores galas por respeto a los anfitriones. El rubio no la contradijo, después de todo la etiqueta y buena educación eran parte de él.

Rápidamente pasaron a una boutique, donde ya los esperaban con los trajes para la ocasión. A Radamanthys le pareció demasiado elegante lo que la teutona escogió para él, aunque sonrió al descubrir que había sido hecho a la medida. Pandora pensaba en todo. Al final salió de la boutique vestido con un elegantísimo chaqué gris marengo, combinado con una corbata azul marino y zapatos oxford negros. A su lado, la pálida mujer lucía un hermoso vestido de gala tipo sirena en color azul oscuro y exquisitos detalles en dorado, con los hombros y la espalda descubierta.

—Solo iremos a que me peinen —anunció sin mirarlo, luego de abordar.

Los minutos parecían deslizarse a toda prisa, aunque por momentos Radamanthys sentía que aquello se hacía eterno, pues en lo que esperaba a su acompañante, se dedicó a pensar en su pareja, preguntándose si ya había llegado o al menos llamado.

—Todo listo. Ya sabes, atiende mis recomendaciones.

En completo silencio viajaron rumbo a Tulloch Castle.

Radamanthys observó con desinterés la antigua e imponente estructura rodeada de verdes árboles, arbustos bien recortados y césped impecable. Con aparente desidia cerró los ojos, concentrándose para la misión que les esperaba, a pesar que no disponía de más del cinco por ciento de su cosmos.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, a un costado de la entrada, y el chofer bajó a abrir la puerta, Athos salió a toda prisa ladrando entusiasmado mientras meneaba la cola de un lado a otro, olvidándose por completo de sus acompañantes. Pandora lo dejó ir con media sonrisa en los labios, a la vez que Radamanthys crispó los hombros, alterado por el comportamiento deplorable de su perro.

—No te alteres, déjalo ser. —La teutona posó su mano en la del varón, y esperó paciente a que Radamanthys bajara del auto para que le ayudara a ella.

El inglés le ofreció el brazo para avanzar por la grava a paso firme, pero mesurado. Destilando elegancia rodearon esa parte del castillo, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la cual estaba adornada con hermosos arreglos de rosas blancas. Allí al pie de la escalinata, Athos se encontraba sentado al lado de Ikki.

—¡Tú! —En un arranque de espontaneidad, el rubio lo apuntó con el índice, sin saber si enfadarse, sentirse aliviado, o ambas.

—Te dije que mantengas la calma. —Le recordó Pandora, dándole un estrujón en el brazo antes de alejarse, cuando ambos varones quedaron a un palmo de distancia.

El menor le sonrió con los labios apretados, borró el gesto, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. Radamanthys lo observó embobado, conteniendo las ganas de ahorcarlo, darle la azotaina de su vida, abrazarlo y colmarlo de besos. Contando hasta diez, contuvo todas sus ideas, e intentó que su cerebro procesara bien la situación. Seguía con resaca, la sorpresa fue demasiado grande y sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, por ello lo que era evidente a la vista jamás le hizo cuadrar lo que sucedía frente a sus narices.

—Tomé una decisión definitiva. Lo pensé bien, créeme que lo hice, y al final considero que es lo mejor para ambos. Admito que mi hermano me apoyó, lo que me dio valor para hacer esto —dijo Ikki, rompiendo con el silencio espeso que se instaló en el hermoso lugar.

—¿Qué decidiste, Fénix?

—Ya no quiero seguir así —afirmó con el mentón en alto.

—¿Estás seguro? —Radamanthys no supo cómo le hizo para tragarse el orgullo y plantear la pregunta sin que su voz se quebrara, aunque sintió que todo se desmoronaba dentro de él.

—Sí, Wyvern. Lo nuestro no debe ser un secreto, porque en verdad te amo, y no encontré mejor forma que esta para pedirte que te cases conmigo, aquí y ahora —soltó con la emoción apenas contenida en su mirada y voz.

Acto seguido se puso de rodillas y le mostró la cajita, que sostenía en la siniestra, donde estaba el elegante reloj de leontina de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes. Radamanthys contuvo la respiración, sintiéndose estúpido y aliviado en partes iguales, a la vez que de un plumazo borró la angustia y desazón que acumuló desde que Ikki lo abandonó.

Hasta ese momento comprendió porqué el menor iba vestido, al igual que él, con un elegantísimo chaqué gris perla, combinado con una corbata dorada y zapatos oxford.

—¿Me harías el honor de aceptar?

—En verdad que te odio con toda mi alma —susurró antes de arrodillarse también, colocándose a su altura para poder abrazarlo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello.

El Fénix siempre conseguía sorprenderlo.

—No es la respuesta que esperaba, Gargola estúpida. —Ikki lo abrazó de vuelta riendo por lo bajo, segundos antes que los aplausos llenaran el espacio y Athos corriera a su alrededor dándoles latigazos con su cola.

Radamanthys alzó la vista, descubriendo que los demás invitados estaban asomados en las escaleras, presenciando aquello. Entre ellos estaban Minos y Aiacos, junto a varios espectros, los guerreros de la diosa y los de Poseidón.

No le importó ver a tantos fantoches juntos, su felicidad era absoluta.

El moreno había alargado su ausencia luego de contarle a su hermano la relación que mantenía con Radamanthys y pedirle consejos para demostrarle su sentir. Shun resultó ser mucho más sabio que él.

Con el apoyo de Saori y sus demás compañeros, lo planearon todo a detalle, luego de escoger el lugar y arreglar los documentos necesarios; los cuales Ikki consiguió con ayuda de Kanon y su capacidad de transportarse entre dimensiones. Aquello le tomó a Ikki más tiempo del necesario, planear una boda no fue tan sencillo como pensó en un principio, pues incluso buscó a Pandora para que se pusiera en contacto con los demás espectros allegados a su pareja. Para su sorpresa, la alemana se mostró entusiasmada y también colaboró con los preparativos de la fiesta.

La colaboración de la mayoría de sus amigos fue primordial para que la celebración fuera un éxito. El resultado fue mejor de lo planeado por el menor.

Las ceremonias fueron de ensueño, como ninguno de ellos dos imaginó jamás.

Ambos pronunciaron sus votos matrimoniales en un lujoso salón y en el jardín del costado. Debido a que su matrimonio fue civil y de creencias, el asunto se alargó, y fue rematado con la segunda ceremonia, la cual estuvo a cargo de Shion.

Los padrinos elegidos para Radamanthys fueron Minos, Aiacos, Valentine, Queen y Pandora. Los padrinos de Ikki fueron Shun, Kanon, Shaka, Aioria y Saori. Todos mostraron su apoyo a la pareja, dejando en evidencia la buena planificación de dicha celebración.

Luego de eso disfrutaron del champagne y las palabras alusivas en el patio, decorado con infinidad de rosas cortesía de Aphrodite, y bailaron el resto de la noche bajo las lámparas de araña del majestuoso salón de baile, en compañía de sus camaradas de batallas y Athos que no dejó de dar lata, e hizo reír a varios de los presentes.

Cuando la ceremonia casi llegó a su fin, Radamanthys se echó al hombro a Ikki y lo sacó del salón ansioso por disfrutar de la recámara nupcial con su alcoholizada pareja, seguidos de Athos que por fin daba muestras de cansancio. Los animados presentes se despidieron de ellos, en medio de aplausos, felicitandolos una vez más por su unión y próxima luna de miel en la Polinesia Francesa, todo por cortesía de la señorita Kido.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Bora Bora, también llamada “ _La Perla del Pacífico_ ” era un verdadero paraíso. Tanto Ikki como Radamanthys quedaron encantados con el paradisíaco lugar. En verdad estaban agradecidos con Saori, quien tuvo a bien registrarlos en St Regis.

Sentado en el borde del bungalow over-the-water, las piernas de Ikki pendían como péndulos perezosos, mientras el recién casado mantenía su mirada puesta en la laguna cristalina que se extendía ante él, y por ratos también observaba el firmamento. La fresca brisa del mar, sumado a la magia del lugar y la emoción de vivir plenamente su luna de miel, mantenían en su faz una expresión apacible y risueña.

No le podía pedir más a la vida.

En el dormitorio, desde la tarde, su marido dormía abandonado en el descanso necesario. Habían hecho el amor como nunca antes, y todo parecía indicar que nunca era suficiente. Llevaban tres días de esa manera, haciéndolo como si no existiese un mañana.

Distraído cogió la piña donde estaba su cóctel y a tientas atrapó la pajita con sus labios, dando sorbitos consecutivos y veloces, a pesar de que eso solía embriagarlo más rápido. Era la hora que seguía sin aceptar que no era buena mano con el licor, sobre todo cuando los tragos eran dulzones.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos —murmuró el rubio, luego de sentarse a sus espaldas, rodear su cintura con los brazos y dejar apoyado en mentón en su hombro izquierdo.

—Pienso que debí incluirte en la planificación de la boda.

—Fue perfecta —cortó al instante—, así que no tengo nada de qué protestar.

—Lo dices porque me quieres.

—Lo digo porque es verdad, además de que te amo —rectificó dándole un beso en el cuello.

Ikki sonrió arrugando la nariz y se recargó mejor en los amplios pectorales. Por su cuenta, Radamanthys cogió la libreta de dibujo que estaba a un lado. Con una sonrisa observó el dibujo que el moreno había hecho de él, mientras dormía ajeno al espionaje del menor. Los detalles a lápiz eran exquisitos, el trazo preciso y las suaves sombras balanceadas.

Allí se vio tendido boca abajo en el centro de la cama, salpicada por pétalos de rosas, abrazando la almohada con pereza y total abandono. Lánguido y con una sonrisa discreta curvando sus labios, su expresión se alcanzaba a notar serena; sus rizos caían desordenados y rebeldes, las curvas suaves de los músculos de su cuerpo se percibían perfectas y las sábanas que cubrían con descuido parte de sus respingonas nalgas y largas piernas, no eran menos que impertinentes.

Era un cuadro perfecto, una obra de arte que captó la misma escena que él contempló tiempo atrás con la misma adoración que su esposo. Ahora él era el protagonista del bello lienzo.

Entonces supo que con Ikki se percibían de igual forma.

—El cielo nocturno se ve hermoso en este lugar —comentó el moreno, que continuaba perdido en su contemplación, a la vez que disfrutaba de la cercanía de su pareja.

Radamanthys parpadeó una sola vez, dejó la libreta a un lado y miró al firmamento estrellado, de un azul oscuro y hermoso como los ojos del moreno.

—Sigues sin encontrar a tu estrella fugaz.

—Sé que la veré en algún momento.

—¿Ya sabes qué deseo pedir?

—En realidad… le quiero agradecer un deseo concedido —confesó en un murmullo bajo. No recordaba mucho de aquella charla lejana, pero en una ocasión Radamanthys le había comentado del deseo que pidió a una supuesta estrella fugaz—. ¿Y tú?, ¿le pedirías algo?

—Tener la oportunidad de encontrarme contigo en distintas vidas. Mi deseo siempre será que estés conmigo.

—Entonces coincidamos en distintos mundos y realidades —asintió conforme, a sabiendas que una vida no era suficiente para amarse.


End file.
